See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Three sisters, each with a disability, find themselves hiding in the sewers. Their house has been blown up, their sister and mom kidnapped, and life as they know it has gone hay-wire. Can they find help in the turtles? Or will they have to run again?
1. The Beginning

"Clarissa!" Val screamed in a rage, not hearing her own cry. Some punk had grabbed her sister, her _sister,_ right off the street! The purple dragon tattoo wound up the side of his arm, and Val's eyes narrowed in hate. "Give her back!" She screeched, and flew at him. There was many things that could define her: She had three sisters, two with limiting disabilities, she herself was deaf, she was named after a lovey dovey holiday, and the worst thing you could ever do was harm one of her sisters. The one thing that _really_ defined her though? She had a second degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. Slamming into the assailant with a flying sidekick, she switched into a high knife block, snapping the punk dragon's head back with an 'O' of surprise. Grabbing her sister's arm, she gently tugged Clarissa away from the purple dragon, and then turned glaring at the angry dragon. Twisting into a turning round house, she pushed him back, slammed him again with a front kick, then back kick, before drop kicking him and kicking him in the no-no area.

"Valentine?" Clarissa's high voice called carefully, but then the brunette shook her head. Her sister couldn't hear her unless she saw her lips move.

"Stay away from my sister you idiot, she's _blind_." Val growled out, kicking him again and causing the punk to groan. She turned back towards her sister, taking her by the arm and hurrying away from the alley.

"Valentine? What happened, who was that? Did you hurt him?" Clarissa asked worriedly, her glossy blue eyes staring forward blankly. Val nodded grudgingly in reply.

"It's fine, it's nothing." Val replied shortly. "Just some purple dragon punk, I taught him his lesson though."

"Oh no! You didn't-didn't _fight _him did you?" Clarissa asked shocked, her head snapping in her sister's direction.

"It's fine, _I'm _fine, _you're _fine, we're all _fine_." Val repeated, and waited to watch her sister's reply. Being deaf could be so annoying. She had to always focus on the other person's lips, had to always be concentrating.

"All right, if you say so." Clarissa finally said, gripping her sister's arm tighter.

Clarissa was blind, and had been since birth. She was fine with it, but sometimes it could be so _frustrating_. Clarissa was an independent girl, she hated having to rely on someone all the time. Val knew it for a fact, and even having to have help to walk could be a torture. Clarissa had a walking stick, a German Shepard named Marcah, and three sisters to help, but at times like this it could be hard. The purple dragon had grabbed and snapped her cane, Marcah was at the vet today, and our other sisters Melody and Zee were at home.

"Let's get home, alright?" Val finally said, watching as the sun started to set. _It was such a pretty day,_ she thought sadly, _I wish Clare could see this. _Her blind sister was staring ahead calmly, her blue eyes slowly losing their vibrancy as time continued. High above them, a turtle was following on the rooftop. If Val could've heard, she would've heard his footsteps above them, but since she couldn't she was oblivious to the fact. Her sister, on the other hand, not so much.

"Valentine?" Clarissa spoke up, but when her sister didn't respond she tapped her sister carefully.

"What?" The other sister snapped.

"I think we're being followed. I hear steps, it's the same rhythm so I know it's the same person, and they keep following. It's not behind us, more like to the side." She said quickly, a trace of unease creeping into her voice.

"We're on the street, Clare, of course you're hearing people. I doubt we're being followed." Valentine replied in a self assured way that only a black belt can have, but she cast a quick glance around herself in wary suspicion.

"Of course, I'm being silly." Clarissa laughed nervously, glad her sister couldn't hear the fear come out as she spoke.

"Up a step, be careful of the turtle-"

"I know my own home, V." Clarissa sighed. "I've memorized it, remember? We've lived here since we were, what, three? You can let go now." She said gently, and walked up to the front door without help. _The blind leading the deaf._ Val thought with a laugh, and watched her sister open the door and walk straight in. "We're home!" Clarissa called out, and since she wasn't facing Valentine Clarissa knew her sister didn't know she'd spoken.

"We're home, Mom." Val called out, and Clarissa sighed.

"Oh hey honeys." Their mom replied, coming to hug them. As she spoke she also signed, making Val's life a little easier. "How was your walk? Why do you look dirty, Vallie?"

"I had some trouble on the way back. Some punk guy, no big deal." Val signed, nodding her head towards Clare.

"Ah." Mama signed with a resigned sigh. "Dinner's ready, we're having chicken and pasta. Wash up and meet at the table, okay?" She said/signed smiling.

"Kay mama." Clarissa replied, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Mm, I love chicken." Val signed grinning.

"Don't I know." Mama signed, shaking her head with a silent laugh. "Go wash up, and tell Zee to set the table. Melody's somewhere, see if you can find her?"

"Course Mama." She signed back with a nod. "Mel's probably listening to music...no, there's no music is there?" She deducted from her mom's miniscule expression in response to the word music. "So she's reading, right? What's she reading for this time? Business or pleasure?" She signed with an amused grin. Melody was a read-a-holic, a music fanatic, and a dancer prodigy. She was also mute.

"I believe so, go get the girls please." Mama signed smiling, pushing her daughter toward the girls' bedrooms. Tapping on Zee's door, she signed it was time for dinner, making the raven haired beauty within sigh and roll her eyes as she ignored the call to dinner to finish painting her toenails.

Of all the Aldrin girls, only Zee was 'perfect'. She had no disabilities, none what-so-ever. Zee could hear, speak, see, and do whatever. She was also a fashionista and a perfectionist, so mornings were always a nightmare when Zee hogged one of the bathrooms. Zee also had the biggest disadvantages. The second eldest sister, she had to learn everything her sisters did. Zee could read brail, sign, speak, and had to dress Clarissa every morning, otherwise, in her own words, 'the blind idiot would dress, like, so horribly'. Mean words on their own, but Zee's ruby red lips always quirked in a smile when she spoke of Clare. Moving on, Val interrupted Melody from Crime and Punishment, a book required for school.

"Mel, dinner time." She signed, and Melody smiled putting the book down.

"What are we having?" Melody signed back, walking beside her sister.

"Chicken and pasta, yum." Val signed, taking her seat at the table. The table was big, as in this-is-one-huge-family-huge. Besides four daughters, their mother Rose Mary Aldrin had also given birth to four sons, all thankfully away on a camping trip with their dad. You could say eight kids was impossible, but not so much in our Catholic family. Both parents had grown up in big families, and the tradition had carried on.

"Have you heard from the boys?" Melody signed sitting down, observing the six empty chairs.

"Nah, they're still out doing guy stuff. _Why_ couldn't I go, Mama?" Val signed huffing.

"Because," Mama spoke/signed. "you are a _girl_ and this was a boys outing."

"What is Val saying?" Clarissa asked frustrated. Since the conversation had been in sign language, the blind girl had no idea what was going on.

"She was wondering why she couldn't go on the trip with the boys. You know Valentine, she loves to get down and dirty."

"Mom, _never_ say that again, okay?" Zee shuddered, placing a bowl of pasta in the center of the table, and laying down plates of chicken in front of each girl.

"Oh, am I embarrassing you?" Mama grinned, making her voice sound mock sincere.

"Don't go there." Zee warned sitting down.

"Who wants to pray?" Mama spoke up, looking at each of her daughters in turn.

"I will." Clarissa spoke up. "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for this wonderful meal You have provided us. May it nourish our bodies and give us sustenance, and may we continue to walk in Your ways. Oh Holy Mother, grace us with your presence the rest of the day, and give us strength and peace as we continue forward. Guide us on Your path, oh Father, and show us how to live for You. Amen."

"Let's eat!" Mama smiled, and cut her chicken into pieces. A crash shook the house, and Val immediately was on her feet as purple dragons stormed the house. "Girls! _Run_, hurry!" Mama shouted out, already on the defensive as a purple dragon ran at her.

"Mama!" Val shouted, taking on a dragon.

"_No_ V, get the girls out! Protect them!" Mama ordered, and Val reluctantly agreed grabbing Clarissa's arm.

"What's happening? What's _going on_?" Clarissa shrieked, and heard the sound of glass crashing all around her.

"Don't you dare mess up my pedi!" Zee screamed, and Melody's mouth formed an 'O' of shock.

"Come _on_!" Val shouted, and fought her way out of the house with sisters in tow.

"What about Mama?" Clarissa demanded, but Val was so focused she didn't notice her sister's mouth move. Clarissa reached out for her sister, but the blind girl was simply groping in darkness.

"V!" Zee demanded, running ahead of the deaf girl to repeat Clare's question.

"She said get out, we got out." Val replied gruffly, forcing the sisters out into the next neighborhood. They had gotten away from the dragons, or the purple dragons hadn't followed them..._what could the dragons want with their mom? _Val wondered in grim shock. A bang rocketed over the neighborhood, and their home was engulfed in flames.

"My nail polish!" Zee cried.

"What? What was that?" Clare cried, and Melody just looked towards the fireball in fear.

"We need to hide." Val finally decided. She headed towards a man hole cover, jumping in.

"Excuse me? I am not getting in _that_." Zee said, her face wrinkling in disgust.

"Get down here. Help Clare, Mel." Val instructed, not hearing (or seeing, really) Zee's words.

"You so owe me one, V. Why couldn't we just hide out with fri- EEK!" Zee screamed as she was caught around the middle and pulled away from the hole. Clare stood rooted to the spot in confusion as Melody ran at the attacker, but was thrown roughly back with the help of a bat. The dragon raced away with Zee screaming the whole way. Melody got back up slowly, with Clare calling out desperately.

"Zee? Zee?" Clare called out. "Melody, where's Zee? Show me your hands!" Slowly Melody explained in sign language as Val got back out of the hole to fight, but the dragon and Zee were gone.

"Oh no..." Val whispered. Looking at her two sisters in shock. "Get in the hole, we have to hide."

"But-"

"Now, Clare! We don't have time, we have to hide!"

"But the sewer? Really?"

"No one will follow us, we'll be safe." Val replied firmly, but that wasn't the only reason. _Mama said she had a friend down there..._

"Valentine..." Clarissa trailed off, and then allowed herself to be helped into the sewers. Val stood guard as Melody went down, then followed herself. She didn't know what was happening, but it was obvious she was going to need help. Big time.


	2. Intruders?

"Guys, we got intruders!" Donny called out, getting up from his computer system. Someone had tripped one of their security cameras, and alarms were beeping from his computer.

"What? Who could get down _here_?" Mikey asked surprised.

"How am I supposed to know?" Donny asked exasperated, grabbing his bow.

"Come on guys, if we've got a threat we need to deal with it." Leo replied, coming out from one of his meditations.

"Yeah, I haven't had a good fight in days. Let's see what our new _friends_ can do." Raph grinned, his sais already in his hands.

"East tunnel. The system counted three intruders, each going down different branches of the tunnel, so one of us doesn't get to fight."

"Not it!" Mikey called out.

"Dude, what are we? Three?" Raph scoffed.

"Let's go." Leo sighed, wondering how he could have babies for brothers. The east tunnel was closest to their lair, and they got there easily. "I'll take the third branch with Mikey, Don you get the first branch, and Raph-"

"Yeah, yeah, second tunnel. I'm not an idiot, bro." Raph said, waving his hand as he started off. The tunnel was dark, and Raph was straining his eyes to see ahead in the darkness. Suddenly, he was attacked, and thrown to the ground with a thud.

"Where are my sisters?" The voice demanded, sounding slightly distorted and off. "_WHERE ARE THEY?_" The voice screeched, sounding blood-curdling in the tunnel.

"Geez, get off me lady!" Raph shouted back, and threw his attacker off him. The girl shoulder rolled, popping back up in a fighting stance. She held her ground, glaring at the turtle. _She doesn't know what I am_. Raph realized, otherwise this chick would be screaming her lungs off.

"Where are my sisters?" The girl shouted again, and Raph was stuck about how weird her voice was. It was off, and something weird was in it. Like she couldn't talk right. Huh, weird. "Where are my sisters?" The girl cried again.

"How am I supposed to know?" Raph demanded, but it was like the intruder hadn't heard him and she flew at him. Her kicks and punches were solid, and Raph couldn't believe she was actually putting him on the defensive. He pulled his sais out, and struck out at her. The girl twisted in time, but the blade slashed across her shoulder.

"How dare you?" She demanded, and round housed him so hard he went flying.

~(0)~

In the first tunnel, Donny was moving forward quietly. The intruder was a few yards in front of him, her fingers trailing along the wall as she walked forward. Silently, he sprang forward, tackling her to the ground. She went down immediately, and the girl let out a cry.

"Who are you? What do you want? Valentine! Valentine!" She cried out, and Donny just stared at her as she called out some random holiday. "Who are you? Help me up, you ninny. I'm _blind_." She demanded of him, and Donny gaped at her.

"Uh, w-what?" Donny stuttered.

"Help me up. What were you thinking tackling me? I'm blind, you could've just asked me to move aside. Wait a second, what are _you_ doing in the sewers?" The girl questioned, her glossy blue eyes staring past him blankly.

"Um, that's complicated." Donny chuckled nervously, and reached down to help her up. Her face twisted in confusion as she felt his hand, his three fingers, but then became emotionless.

"Have you seen my sisters? Two of them are down here with me, Valentine and Melody. We got separated, one of the purple dragons. Val tried to follow me though. Being blind is so annoying. I have no idea where I'm going! If you give me enough time, I can map out this tunnel, but first time around I usually need help. I'm lost, can you help me? Who _are_ you anyway?" She asked exasperated.

"I'm Donny, Donatello, and you're who? _Why _are you down here?"

"I'm Clarissa. My sisters and I were hiding down here. Some purple dragons destroyed our home, and they kidnapped Zee and Mama!" Clarissa cried, covering her face as she let out noiseless sobs.

"Uh...it'll be okay?" Donny asked, not sure what to make of this girl.

"No it won't! My sisters are all missing, my mother as well, and my dad and brothers are all camping. They won't be back for _two_ weeks! And they're in a service less region of the mountain, so unless I tried hiking out there they won't know a thing!"

"How about we start with your sisters, okay? Valentine and Melody right? They're in the tunnels, so my brothers and I will find them. It's going to be alright. I'll take you back to my place, we can stay there until my brothers get back and we can help you get your family back. Deal?" He told her, and Clarissa let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Donatello, thank you so much." She said softly, taking his arm and letting him lead her away.

~(0)~

Back in the third branch of the tunnel, Mikey and Leo were hunting down the other intruder. Somehow, she was able to _hide_ from them! Her footsteps were so soft they didn't echo in the tunnel, and she took careful steps in the water so all the boys found when they got there was a rippling in the tide.

"Come out come out where you are!" Mikey finally called out. He was a ninja for Pete's sake! He shouldn't be having this much trouble hunting down a intruder, it was just impossible! And yet it was happening.

"We won't hurt you if you come out now." Leo said, looking about the dark tunnel for any signs of life. A misplaced shadow, a body part, _any_ signs of movement... "Could you just give us a hint? _Say_ something!"

Silence.

"Well this is just great." Mikey muttered. "What do we do now Leo?" In response, a beep chirped from his shell cell.

"Hey Leo," Donny's voice called over the shell cell. "these intruders aren't intruders."

"What are you talking about?" Leo sighed.

"They're sisters, hiding from the purple dragons. The dragons kidnapped their mom and another sister, and the dragons followed them down here. They're just hiding, but be careful in case you meet any dragons. The girls names are Melody and Valentine, I have their sister Clarissa. And apparently Valentine's deaf, and Melody's mute, so good luck with that." With that Donny clicked off the line leaving the two brothers speechless.

"So..."

"Okay then." Leo said slightly shocked. "Um, Melody? Valentine? Can you hear me?"

"Dude, Valentine can't hear you. She's deaf, duh." Mikey said, hitting his brother in the arm.

"But Melody can." Leo said, ever the wise one. "Melody, did you hear that? We have Clarissa, we're just trying to help! Come on out, we can help you find your sisters."

"Dude, she won't come out. Let's just go." Mikey said after five minutes went by. The sound of someone splashing into the water echoed in the tunnel, and the duo turned around wordlessly to find a girl standing behind them. She had shiny blond hair with scared green eyes staring out of a pale face. Her purple skirt was soaked with sewer water, and her hair dripped with it. The blond was short and petite, maybe only around 5'2''. The girl was wearing a beach T-shirt with the words _Chill out_ written across it, and the girl was rubbing her arm shivering.

"Hey, are you Melody? Or are you Valentine?" Leo asked carefully, walking toward the frightened girl. The blond took a step back in fright after seeing the turtle, but Leo took it as a good sign she wasn't running. And it wasn't like she could scream. The girl tapped her mouth, and then shook her head in reply. "You're Melody, right? I'm Leo, and this is my brother Mikey. Do you want us to take you to Clarissa?" Melody nodded frantically, then started signing something quickly with her hands. "Whoa, slow down!" Leo said in shook, putting his hands up. Melody let out a sigh, then made two of her fingers form a V sign. "Um..."

"Valentine right?" Mikey spoke up, and Melody smiled nodding.

"We haven't found her yet, but our other brother should be tracking her down right now." Leo told her carefully, walking toward the mute girl again. This time she didn't step back, but moved toward him hesitantly. "That's right, we're not going to hurt you." He said softly, and Melody nodded again.

"Hey, how did you stay hidden for so long? We're kinda trained to find hidden people." Mikey asked her on their way back up the tunnel. Melody started signing again, but after seeing the turtles' blank looks she just sighed and shrugged. She held up two fingers in the V sign, and then waited.

"Valentine." Leo translated, and Melody nodded approvingly. She then moved on to the universal sign for talking, the sign all people make when someone doesn't shut up and you're telling someone what you think about that to someone else.

"Talk." Mikey said, smiling when Melody nodded again. Then she pointed at the boys, and waited.

"Us?" Leo questioned, and Melody nodded.

"Valentine can tell us!" Mikey said slowly, and grinned once he realized he had gotten the translation right.

"Let's get back to the lair, see what we can do." Leo nodded.

~(0)~

"Lady, would you quit it already?" Raph panted, but the girl was still attacking him, almost like she hadn't heard him at all. His shell cell rang out, but he had to ignore it for the time being. Catching her flying side kick, Raph threw the girl across the tunnel, not even wincing as the resounding thud echoed through the tunnel. She stumbled, trying to get back up. This little reprieve gave Raph a chance to examine the girl. She had fiery red hair and resolute brown eyes that were glaring wearily at him, and her jeans and blue plaid shirt were soaked from the sewer. His cell rang again, and hoping the girl would take a few more seconds to gather the strength to stand he answered it. "What?" He snapped. "I'm kinda busy here."

"Don't hurt her!" Donny's voice called immediately over the line.

"What?" He demanded, sliding tiredly into a fighting stance as the girl stood back up. He wasn't to worried about hurting her anyway, for every attack he sent her way she sent two back in retaliation.

"She's just lost, and the other intruders are her sisters. Be careful with her, she has a second degree black belt."

"Yeah, I could've used that info earlier." Raph growled.

"And she's deaf." Donny said bluntly.

"Well that explains a lot." Why she never seemed to hear him, why she never answered him...

"Hold up two of your fingers in a V sign, that's the easiest way to say her name. It's Valentine. She can read lips, but where ever you are it's probably to dark, so take her up the tunnel to someplace lighter."

"Sure, whatever you say." Raph sighed again, and before Valentine could run at him again he held two fingers up to make the V.

That stopped the girl in her tracks.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, and now knowing she was deaf he understood why her voice sounded so weird, she couldn't hear herself speak, she didn't know she was making the words distorted. He motioned her toward the front of the tunnel, where there was more light.

"I am Raph, I know where you're sisters are." He spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable.

"Don't speak to me like a little kid." She snapped, but he saw a happy light enter her eyes.

"Whatever you say." He said, speaking normally.

"My sisters? They're okay right? Take me to them!" Valentine demanded.

"Sure, follow me." Valentine nodded, but kept a wary eye on him. Raph led the way back to the lair, trying not to gasp for air. This girl was good, almost turtle good, and Raph was pretty sure he would be finding bruises the next day. No, he was pretty sure some were blooming right now.

"Why do you live in the sewers?" Valentine finally spoke up.

"Have you seen me?" Raph asked, looking at her like she was loony. "I'm a _turtle_. A big, walking, talking _turtle_. Do you think we could live in the suburbs?"

"Just asking." Valentine shrugged, rubbing her shoulder. Raph looked his opponent over. He had put a lot of slashes in her, and blood trickled out from her arms, legs, here and there. Valentine had been pretty good about dodging his sais, but she had slipped up enough to put marks on her skin.

"Turn here." He said gruffly, and then headed into the lair. "We're home!" He sing songed, and his brothers turned towards them. They were all in the kitchen, with a girl sitting straight and tall on one of the chairs, her hands in her laps and staring blankly in his direction, while another girl was standing behind that girl looking toward them with relief.

"Clarissa! Melody!" Valentine breathed happily, and ran toward her sisters.

"Oh, Valentine! You're alright! I was so worried. If it wasn't for Donatello I don't know _what_ I would've done!" The girl on the chair said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Clarissa." Valentine smiled with relief in her eyes.

"Valentine, you sound out of breath. Have you been fighting? _Again_?" Clarissa sighed, shaking her head. "You have got to stop that. You can't just fight everyone you meet."

"I thought he had taken you, family comes first." She said gruffly. "Family _always_ comes first."

"I love you too, Valentine."

"Melody, what about you? Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Valentine asked, turning a suspicious glance on the other turtles.

"You're sister's good, we couldn't find her. At all." Mikey shrugged.

"We didn't touch her." Leo spoke.

"Melody said you would explain how we couldn't find her." The orange one said. Valentine turned her attention on the blond girl. Her hands quickly started signing, and Valentine watched easily.

"Okay, easy." Valentine nodded. "There's a section of the tunnel she was in that was being held up by beams. She used the rafter beams to criss cross over your heads, move back and forth. Melody's also a dancer, she's always light on her feet. If she doesn't want you to hear her, you _won't_ hear her. There was also lots of hiding places, and since Mel's small enough to wiggle her way into the smallest of holes..." Valentine trailed off. "Sorry boys, you're looking at the world's greatest hide and seek player." She shrugged. The boys were only semi satisfied with that answer.

"So what are we going to do about Zee and Mama?" Clarissa asked. "We can't leave them with those dragons, that would be horrible!"

"We'll get them out." Leo replied.

"My sons, who are you talking to? Have you brought home another human?" Master Splinter's voice called, a tired edge in his voice.

"Um, not exactly, but kinda." Donny laughed nervously, and waited while Master Splinter left whatever room he was in.

"What have I told you? Time and again you disobey me." Their master sighed, and the rat entered the room. He looked at the girls and then his eyes zeroed on Valentine in shock. "Rosie..."


	3. I Guess We're Staying a While

"Who just spoke? Who's Rosie?" Clarissa asked confused. "Valentine, who spoke? Valentine? Someone tap Valentine for me." The blind girl sighed. Raph tapped the red head's shoulder, causing her to jump and punch the turtle.

"What the? Why is she such a crazy chick?" Raph grumbled, rubbing his cheek. "Clarissa's talking." He explained, pointing at the brunette.

"Rosie?" Master Splinter spoke again, his eyes never leaving Valentine. The red head wasn't facing him, and Melody realized Valentine didn't know the big rat was talking. "Rosie?" Master Splinter repeated, walking slowly and timidly toward the group. Melody bit her lip, then tapped Valentine and started signing.

"The big rat is calling you Rosie. Why is he calling you Rosie?" Melody signed.

"What rat?" Valentine signed confused.

"That rat." Melody signed, gesturing to Master Splinter.

"_Hello_, who's Rosie?" Clarissa demanded.

"Rosie?" Master Splinter repeated, looking at Valentine hopefully. Valentine turned to look at the rat, and then spoke.

"Look, I have no idea who you're talking about. I'm Valentine Aldrin, not this Rosie lady you're talking about." Valentine snapped, glaring hotly at the rat.

"But, you look so much like her..." Master Splinter trailed off.

"Master Splinter, what are you talking about?" Leonardo asked, looking at his father curiously.

"Nothing, just a memory. Who are these girls?" Their father said, shaking his head and forcing whatever memory he had back. His gaze flitted toward the other two girls, but then came to rest confused on Valentine.

"This is Valentine, Clarissa, and Melody." Donatello explained. "The purple dragons kidnapped their mom and their other sister Zee, and then blew their house up. They were hiding in the sewers and I mistook them for intruders. They can stay right? Just until we can get their family back?"

"They already know about us, they might as well stay." Master Splinter sighed, his eyes turning to look at Clarissa. "The girl in the chair, what is her name again?"

"I'm Clarissa Aldrin, Sir. I would get up, but I can't tell exactly where you are." The brunette said apologetically.

"You are blind?" Master Splinter asked surprised.

"Yes sir. I'm blind, my sister Melody is mute, and the girl you mistook for Rosie is deaf." Clarissa said calmly, her gaze facing sideways from Master Splinter's sight. "Thank you so much for letting us stay, sir. We're most appreciative."

"Why are you talking so formally? You sound like some legal document." Mikey whined, looking at Clarissa like she was crazy.

"Clare's always been that way. She's the best representative us Aldrin's have to let people know we aren't _total _barbarians." Valentine sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, _that's_ why I'm always polite and considerate." Clarissa said dryly.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Valentine demanded, glaring at the turtles suspiciously.

"Valentine!" Clarissa cried, and Melody started signing something the turtles didn't understand.

"What? I don't take things lying down, and you know that. What are you gonna do with us?" Valentine repeated, her gaze swiveling between the turtles and talking rat so if someone spoke she would get their reply.

"You are not a prisoner here, Valentine." Master Splinter spoke calmly. "You are free to leave at any time. I suggest you remain here though, if the purple dragons _are _after you we can protect you here. But why would they be after you three? I am not sure why they would be after any of your family, but we can protect you. If you wish to leave, I only ask where would you go that you could be safe? Our home here is extensive, we can provide you with rooms to reside in for the time being." Melody started signing, and then looked at Valentine to translate.

"Melody wants to say thanks, but she'll only stay if Clare and I stay. She also says you're a great speaker." Valentine snorted, and Melody just blushed and looked at the floor.

"_I'll_ stay here, Mel? What about you?" Clarissa said firmly, her gaze turning creepily toward Valentine.

"Mel's staying."

"What about you, Val? You won't leave us right?" Melody signed, a trace of fear entering her face.

"What'd she say?" Clarissa asked impatiently.

"She's staying." Valentine said gruffly. "And I guess I will too."

"Wonderful!" Clarissa clapped.

"So what now?" Valentine snapped.

"The boys will show you to your new rooms. I must retire for now, this day has taken a toll on me. I will see you all later." Master Splinter nodded, and moved away from the group and disappearing behind a screen door.

"All right then, welcome to casa la turtle!" Mikey grinned, throwing his arms wide.

"Doesn't the rat live here too?" Valentine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you always have to ruin things, Valentine?" Clarissa sighed, getting to her feet. "Bienvenidos a la casa de ratonó y tortuga."

"Ready sis?" Valentine asked, taking her sister's arm.

"Of course." Clarissa smiled, looking ahead blankly. "So where are we Donatello? I know the sewers, but how can there be a house down here?"

"It's more like a lair." Donatello replied, walking beside the blind girl. "Careful, we're at the stairs."

"You're putting my sister, my _blind_ sister, on the _second floor_?" Valentine demanded. "Are you trying to kill her?"

"No, I wasn't really thinking-"

"Of course you weren't! No one _ever_ is." Valentine grumbled, pulling Clarissa closer to her.

"Vallie, I haven't fallen off a second story since I was six, and that was because I wasn't paying attention. I'll be fine, I'll memorize the distance and it'll be fine." Clarissa said calmly, reassuringly.

"I'm on the same floor as her, Valentine, I won't let her fall." Donatello promised, looking the deaf girl straight in the face and daring Valentine to question him.

"I want you to move." Valentine finally demanded.

"Vallie! Please try to be nice." Clarissa asked, groaning in frustration. "Donatello is our host, don't be so mean."

"I get it, it's alright. I'll move to the first floor, let you girls have the second." Donatello said graciously.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Clarissa breathed, and then turning towards Valentine she hit her in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Be nice!" Clarissa hissed, her eyes turning to slits as she glared. Valentine just grumbled in reply.

"Here's your room, I'll go move my stuff." Donatello said, opening a door and letting them through before disappearing.

"What do you see, Valentine?" Clarissa asked calmly, staring ahead blankly. "Valentine?" She prompted, and then tapped her sister.

"Let's see, a bed, a dresser, I think that's a closet." Valentine replied, looking about the room.

"So in other words?" Clarissa sighed.

"It's never seen a girl in its life." Valentine laughed. "You think you gonna be okay? I'm going to check out my new room, and get Mel settled in as well."

"Of course, I'm not a _complete_ imbecile." Clarissa snorted, moving cautiously forward with her hands brushing through the air as she tried to find the bed.

"Three more steps to your right." Valentine called over her shoulder as she walked out and towards the railing. "Mel!" She shouted, and the mute sister looked up startled. "Come on up, we're checking out our new rooms."

"Leo, we gotta move out for a while." Donny called out as he came to stand by the deaf girl. "Valentine here wants us off the second floor."

"Sure, let's do whatever she says." Raph grumbled, but Valentine didn't notice his lips move, and therefore didn't 'hear' him. "Let's do whatever the crazy princess says. It's not like _we're_ her host, not like she's going to be eating _our _food, not like-" He was cut off by a pizza box to the head.

"I'll move out." Leo replied, and with one fluid leap he jumped onto the second landing. "This might take a while." He murmured, looking at the natural disaster that was his room. Valentine turned to watch Mel mount the stairs and come stand beside her.

"Why are you being so mean? They haven't done anything, Val." Melody signed.

"I don't trust them." Valentine signed back with a grumble.

"You don't trust anyone!" Melody signed with a sigh. "They're actually pretty nice, if you look past the shell."

"Whatever." She signed, rolling her eyes and looking down at the turtles below her. Mikey was laughing, and an automatic sigh and sad frown came over her. She couldn't hear, she didn't know what it was like to hear laughter. What was it like? Was it how authors wrote about it being tinkling chimes or gruff chuckles? She would never know, and that made her sad.

"So, what do I get from room assignments?" Melody asked carefully, trying to pull her sister from her melancholy thoughts.

"This way." Val signed, pushing off the rail and heading two doors down from Clarissa's. "Used to be Donatello's place, til I kicked him out." Melody resisted the urge to groan and put her head in her hands. "So, do what you want with the place." Val signed before leaving the room to enter _her_ room.

"I'm getting out, I'm getting out." Leo said absentmindedly from behind a box of weapons, and realized belatedly that his latest guest couldn't hear him unless she saw his lips move. Moving the box out of the way, he saw her smiling as she looked his weapons over.

"Nice toys." She nodded approvingly. "I like the scythe, going grim reaper or something?" She smirked.

"Nah, just a present from an old friend." He shrugged, smiling himself as he moved out of the room. Valentine picked up a box and followed him out, depositing it at the base of the stairs before going to drop a pile of books from the balcony into Leo's waiting hands. The teamwork cleaned the room up in record time, and finally with a curt nod she slammed the door. She plopped herself on the bed, wondering who this 'Rosie' lady the rat had been talking about was. They had to look alike, so maybe family ties? Val took a quick roster of her family. The only other red head in the family was her mother, and they had the same flashing green eyes that could be startling. And her mom's name _was_ Rose Mary, and she _had_ said one of her nicknames had been Red Rosie, Rosie for short...

Val jerked to her feet in shock. Her mom had told her that if they were ever in trouble to stay in the sewers, that they would find help there. Half the time Val was sure her mom was a little whacko, but what if the rat...and her mom...had been _friends_? Val shook her head quickly. It didn't make any sense. Why would her _mom_ be friends with a talking rat, this Master Splinter guy? Val sank back onto the bed slightly befuddled. Splinter had said that she reminded him of someone, some memory, and Grams was always telling Valentine how much she looked like her mom when she was younger. Could it be...? A tap on the door brought her out of her contemplations, the vibrations waking her up. Melody stuck her head in and smiled.

"You coming down? We never actually had dinner...and the guys have pizza." She signed hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Val signed half heartedly, stuck in her strange thoughts.

"Come on, you need to work on your people skills anyway." Melody signed with a grin, that faltered for just a moment when she signed 'people' and Val raising an eyebrow. "You need to work on your _mutant_ skills." Melody amended, shrugging helplessly.

"And we couldn't have bad mutant skills now could we?" Val signed back rolling her eyes.

"Just come on, V, you know you wanna." With that Melody headed down the stairs, Val right behind her.

"Yeah, we have everybody!" Mikey cheered, placing five pizzas on the table, hot and steaming and making Val's mouth water.

"So nice of you to come join us." Clarissa said dryly, her eyes never leaving their sight on the far wall.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, let's get to the _food_." Mikey said impatiently, flipping the lid to a sausage, ham, cheese, and extra pepperoni pizza. "So, what do you want?" He asked brightly.


	4. Rescue Mission

"Everyone ready?" Leo whispered, casting a glance at all his brothers. It was almost midnight now, and the new guests had all been sent to bed after pizza. Now it was time to do what turtles did best, go kick purple dragon butt!

"Ready." Donny nodded, stashing his staff on his shell.

"What took ya so long?" Raph smirked, his sais materializing in his hands.

"I'm ready." Mikey grinned.

"Move out." Leo smiled, and then the brothers headed out. What they didn't see was Melody up on the balcony, looking down nervously, or see her head down the stairs and toward the open door...

High up on the rooftops, the boys were running.

"Aw, you're so such a slow poke Mikey! I could run circles around ya." Raph taunted, shooting ahead of his brother.

"You wish." Mikey retorted, flipping over Raph's head and running in the lead.

"Guys, come on, we need to be serious!" Leo called up, but had to sigh. Beside him Donny just shrugged, then leaped off the edge of the rooftop to crash down running on the next one.

"The last known compound the dragons are known to hide out in is one the next street over, last house can't miss it!" Donny shouted out, and the turtles veered their course. Don was right, you just couldn't miss the dragon's crib. It was a decrepit old building, giving off a spooky vibe that made the turtles shudder.

"Creepy." Donny murmured, watching lights turn on and off throughout the building.

"Since when did Halloween come early this year?" Mikey wondered aloud.

"Only to the whacko's." Raph murmured.

"Let's move." Leo ordered calmly. "Remember, we just want to find Zee and her mom, don't confront anyone unless you have too."

"Yeah, like Raph's gonna do that." Mikey snorted, but his face was serious.

"Ready?" Leo asked. "Remember guys, meet back here after we get the girls." He told them, and nodded at Donny and Raph who backed up and jumped onto the weird building's roof. "Mikey?"

"I know the drill." The other turtle smiled, before dropping to the ground below and sliding into an open window by the basement. _Sometimes_, Leo thought, _these purple dragons can be real idiots._ Leo looked the building over, and then looked at the front door in shock. It was open. _Wow, those purple dragons really are idiots._ He thought, dropping down and going to the front door. It _was_ open, just a few inches like someone had gone through without actually shutting the door behind them. Pushing the door open, Leo moved cautiously in, looking around himself carefully. It was quiet, almost to quiet.

"Leo? How'd you get in?" A voice whispered, and Mikey stood up beside him.

"The door was open." Leo replied quietly, looking back at the door and shaking his head. "Status report?"

"This whole floor's empty, and I can't hear a thing. Purple dragons are loud, wouldn't we be able to hear them?" Mikey asked, looking about furtively as the brothers moved to hide in the shadow of a staircase.

"Yeah, it's weird all right." Leo murmured, jumping and flipping over the banister rail silently. Mikey followed right behind him. The duo approached the second floor alertly, but no sound could be heard.

"You think this might be a trap, Leo?" Mikey questioned softly, a nun-chuck in his hand.

"I'd bet a pepperoni pizza on it." Leo replied honestly.

"Mikey! Leo!" Donny hissed, dropping from the ceiling to stand in front of his brothers.

"Don, did you find them?" Leo asked immediately, casting a look about himself nervously. Something didn't feel right, maybe the quietness, or lack of purple dragons trying to kill them for invading their hide out, but something was off.

"Yeah, top floor. We found them on our way in, but they're being guarded by Hun and some other purple dragons. We could've taken them, but _Don_ wouldn't let me." Raph growled, elbowing his brother with a small smile.

"Where are all the other purple dragons? This place seems deserted." Donny murmured, leading the way to the top floor of the building. "I checked all the rooms lights seemed to be coming from, but it's rigged to turn off and on by itself. Pretty cool actually, it uses-"

"Yeah yeah, who cares?" Raph hissed, pushing past his brother and leading the group on. "There." He pointed. The holding room used to be part of the attic, but it had been renovated from what they could tell. A light was coming from beneath the closed door, and Leo nodded his head for Raph to do the honors.

"Finally, I get to have some fun." Raph smiled gleefully, and kicked the door down, sais drawn and his warrior face on. Leo, Don, and Mikey followed immediately, weapons drawn and ready to charge, but what they saw inside drew them up short.

There was no one in there.

_No one_.

"Um, Don, didn't you say they were up here?" Leo asked carefully, waiting for a trap to snap or someone to come attack.

"They were!" Don insisted, looking about him in shock.

"Yeah, I saw them." Raph agreed.

"Then where did they go?" Leo wondered. Don was walking toward the desk he had seen the mother and daughter behind, they _had_ been there! The two chairs were still here, the drawers, everything!

_Except_ Zee, her mom, and the purple dragons.

"Maybe they saw us coming?" Mikey asked awkwardly, knowing that was impossible.

"Nah Mike, we're better at discretion than these wannabe's, no one could see us coming." Raph refuted.

"Um, guys?" Don spoke up nervously.

"Master Splinter taught us better than that." Leo agreed.

"So how'd they get out without us noticing?" Mikey questioned.

"Guys?" Donny called again.

"One sec, Don." Leo sighed. "Is there any escape routes from here?" Leo asked, getting in full leader mode. "Raph, check the room for any trap doors or hidden passage ways. Mikey, do me a favor and don't touch anything, Don-"

"LEO!" Don shouted, getting his attention.

"What?" Leo snapped, looking at him like he was crazy.

"We gotta get out of here right now, there's a _bomb_!" Donny demanded, looking fearfully at the counter go down, and grabbed Raph's arm and dragged him out of the room. "Run!" He called frantically, and the four turtles dropped down the stairwell and ran out the front door as the counter kept ticking.

_BOOM!_

The turtles went flying, the blast slamming them into the ground hard and unconscious. A minute passed by, and then Donny was groaning and holding his head as he got up, wincing at a gash in his arm. It didn't look like it would need stitches, but it showed exactly what shrapnel could do in a blast.

"Leo? Mikey? Raph?" He called, and went wobbly toward his closest brother. "Mikey, get up." He hissed, hearing sirens in the distance. Raph was getting unsteadily to his feet as well. "Raph, get Leo! We gotta get out of here!" He called out, and Raph nodded as he went to retrieve Leo. "Come on, Mikey, you can have a whole pizza all to yourself!" Donny begged, dragging the limp turtle towards a fire escape leading to a roof top. They had to get out of the way, and fast, but he couldn't find any sewer entrances! _This is so not my day._ He groaned, laying the still sleeping brother on his back against the roof wall before sliding down himself.

"Since when was Leo this heavy?" Raph demanded, dropping their fearless leader unceremoniously on the floor.

"Try dragging Mikey, he eats _way _to much junk food." Don grumbled in reply, peeking his head over the lip of the wall to see police cars and bomb squads and fire trucks crowded around the old purple dragon hide out. "Looks like the dragons moved their base, this wasn't it. This whole rescue mission was played, they tricked us." Don thought aloud, and looking into the distance he saw a helicopter flying away, and on its side was the purple dragon symbol.

"Just great." Raph groaned.


	5. There's a Doctor in the House

_These tunnels go on forever. _Melody mused surprised. _And forever is a very long time._ She had seen the turtles leave the house almost an hour ago, and she had decided to follow them. _Oh, why can't I be smart like Clarissa? She wouldn't have gotten lost, and she's the _blind _one! _Sighing, Melody turned around, and then turned back around again. She was lost, pure and simple. _Which way did I go? How did I get here?_ Frightened, Melody started hyperventilating. Could she die down here? Anything was possible...

"How do we get tricked like that? I should've known!" Leo's voice said softly, carrying in the tunnels and making Melody brighten happily. She listened carefully, then headed towards the voice.

"Known? How were we supposed to know those purple dragons actually learned a trick?" Raph's voice demanded harshly. Melody hurried on, and then saw them and gasped.

"What was that?" Donny asked, turning around quickly, one hand on his bow staff and the other around Leo helping him up. "_Melody_?" He called surprised. Melody looked at them in shock, her hand flying to her mouth in horror. They were _hurt_. She realized shocked. For some reason, she thought everything would be alright for them, that they couldn't get wounded, that they would rescue her sister and mom and nothing bad would go wrong.

Well it did.

Running toward the turtles she immediately signed asking what she could do, then frowned remembering they didn't understand a word of her language. _Why_ _can't people just learn ASL? _She griped mentally, but reached out and got on Leonardo's side to help him up since he looked like he was about to fall over. She blushed lightly as he held onto her, but turned her gaze on the other turtles.

"What are you doing out here?" Raph asked, slightly surprised. Melody's face contorted in frustration as she couldn't figure out how to tell them everything she wanted to say. Instead, she settled for pointing at herself, making a slashing motion, and then putting one hand by her head and closing her eyes. "You couldn't sleep?" Raph tried, and Melody replied with pointing at him and giving a thumbs up. Then she motioned to them and made a shrugging motion, her hands palms up and her face in confusion.

"We got duped." Leo told her quietly, grimacing as he held a hand over a wound in his side. Melody covered her mouth in shock again, for once glad she couldn't speak so she wouldn't be screaming. She pointed at the wound instead, and made her face into a lost expression. "An explosion, lots of shrapnel, lots of injuries." He replied, cringing as he aggravated his wound. Melody just pointed forward, hoping they would get 'let's get home' from that. As they walked, she pointed at Donny and Raph and then made a thumbs up sign.

"I'm fine, just some minor stuff..." Donny trailed off, his face turning pale green.

"I'll be fine once I don't have to keep carting this hunk of junk around." Raph muttered, and Melody just smiled in reply. She pointed between Leo and Mikey, and then herself and Raph, hoping he'd understand she wanted to switch. "Sure, be my guest." He grunted, and took a staggering Leo from her hands and gave Melody Mikey in return.

"You gonna be okay? Mikey's a bit heavy..." Don trailed off, watching the teen struggle. She looked about maybe fifteen, the youngest of all the Aldrin sisters, but Don knew being the littlest didn't mean anything. Melody held the turtle up for about a second, and then let him fall into the water with a thud. "Why did you _do _that?" Donny demanded, running over slowly to help his brother up. Melody held up a hand in warning, and waited looking down at the turtle. Her pinky and thumb came together, leaving three fingers up for a countdown. One finger came down, then a second, and at last the third came down as Mikey let out a howl.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh gross, _sewer_ water! Yuck! Oh my leg, oh my leg, oh my leg! Why does it hurt so much!" Mikey howled painfully, hoping on one leg and spiting water out of his mouth with a look of disgust that switched to pain and back again. "Wait a second, what's _Melody _doing out here? Did we get Zee? Or her mom? Wait another second, what are we doing back in the sewers?"

"Nice of you to finally wake up." Donny said dryly, watching as Melody's face bloomed with hope and then deflated in a second. "I'm sorry, Melody, we didn't get your family back." He told her regretfully. "We got tricked, they were there and then they weren't...and a bomb was in their place." Melody gasped again in horror, then nodded her head in understanding.

"We're home." Leo murmured, and the group stumbled on in. It was still dark, but Melody ran to turn some lights on. Their injuries looked worse in the light, and Melody mimed wrapping her wrist to Donatello.

"In the cabinet over there." He said tiredly, pointing the teen in the right direction. She came back with rolls of bandages, rubbing alcohol, bowls, towels, and athletic tape. She motioned for Leo to stay still, and then winced as she poured alcohol onto a towel, then applied it to the worst wound on Leo's side.

"OW!" He yowled pathetically, hissing in pain but trying to endure. Melody's face radiated sympathy as she pressed the antiseptic against his side again. Quietly, she put the gauzy bandage over the wound and then tapped it off, wiping the blood on her fingers off on her jeans with a controlled shudder. Moving on she bandaged the rest of the turtle up, slowly and carefully, pausing when he showed pain and then moving on. She nodded with a smile when she was done, and then made him lie down on his bed before starting on Donatello. She wrapped up his arm, hissing in sympathy as he winced and trying to clean up what she could. Bandaging and wrapping what she could, she band-aided cuts, she helped all the turtles and then pointed them in the direction of their wounds as she finished with each.

_I can't believe they had to suffer all that, and for us! To save mama and Zee... _She thought in heartfelt thanks, cleaning up the make shift medical center and putting away what she hadn't used. Throwing away a wad of bloody paper towels, she saw Donny out of his room. Pointing firmly in his direction, he got the hint and went back to bed. Sighing, Melody turned the lights off, one by one, and then went to check on her patients.

_Leo lost to much blood, _Melody worried as she looked down at the sleeping turtle, _but he should be okay, right? He'll be fine...I think. _Tucking the turtle under a blanket, she left the room and shut the door quietly before tiptoeing into the next brother's room. Mikey had fallen back into his coma, snoring peacefully and twisting to his side. _At least he doesn't have a huge gaping wound like Leo does, _Melody thought staring down at the peaceful turtle, _he should sleep through the night, and that means he'll get better faster. _Exiting his room, Melody entered Raph's room where he was staring blearily up at her. She took a seat by his side, pulling the blanket up around him and smiling sweetly down at him. She waited a moment til he closed his eyes, and then got up slowly and left the room. Don was waiting for her in his room, sitting up and his arms crossed over his chest. Melody tried to scold him, to push him down, but even hurt the turtle was stronger. Giving off a sigh she waited to hear what he wanted to say. _Why can't patients EVER_ _listen to their doctors? Ever?_

"How do you know so much about medical procedures?" Donny asked immediately. Melody just rolled her eyes and made her fingers form a 'V'. "Valentine?" He asked, and the nurse nodded. Taking a fighting stance, the mute girl let out a series of kicks and punches before turning back to him. "Fights?" He questioned, not completely sure, but Melody just nodded with a smile. She pointed to herself, then pantomimed wrapping a sprained wrist, and then made the 'V' sign. "You take care of Valentine." Donny realized aloud, and Melody just beamed. "And I'm guessing she gets hurt a lot." Melody let out a silent laugh, her body shaking at the understatement of the century. "More than a lot?" Melody nodded. "I know the feeling." Donny sighed, thinking of his hot headed brother. Melody looked at him, then remembered why she had come in here. She pointed at him, then motioned for sleep and closed her eyes. "I shouldn't, I need to check on my brothers." He said slowly, and Melody knew he was fighting to stay awake. Melody tapped her chest and gave him a pointed look. "Thanks." He murmured, and allowed himself to lie down. "I've always had to be the doctor in the family, never got treated myself..." He mumbled as Melody pulled the blankets up around him. "Never had someone looking out for me, medically speaking..." He murmured, and Melody just nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Melody." He whispered, and heard the light click of his door being closed.

Outside the door, Melody let out a breath of air. She hadn't had that many injured patients before, it was usually just Val who ended up needing bandaging. _Where could my family be?_ She wondered silently, looking up at the ceiling with longing. They were used to trick the turtles, to hurt her...friends. It wasn't fair! Pushing off the wall, Melody started up the stairs, only to be blocked by Val standing in the middle of the balcony.

"Um, hi Val." Melody signed hesitantly.

"Good evening, Melody. Why are you up so late?" Valentine inquired, her signing clear and cool.

"Getting some water." Melody lied signing back. "I was thirsty."

"Uh-huh, and where's your glass?" Melody just smiled apologetically. "Okay, what have you been up to?"

"Taking care of the turtles, they got hurt." Melody admitted, signing quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Val signed confused.

"They went after Zee and mama, they got tricked." Melody signed sadly, her head drooping in dejection. "They got hurt, and I was still up so I helped them out. I always bandage you, they weren't so different."

"Mellie, it's almost three in the morning, it's time for you to go to bed." Val signed, sighing softly as she led her little sister toward her room. "Take your shoes off, Mel." Val instructed, and Melody obeyed quietly. "Now into bed. It's late, you need your sleep." Val signed, and Melody got in willingly. Valentine tucked her sister in lovingly, curling the blanket to Melody's body and keeping her toes warm.

"They're not bad, Vallie, they're not." Melody was signing, a yawn escaping from the sleepy sister.

"Whatever you say, sis." Val replied quietly, speaking to the sleeping girl. Getting up, Val left Melody's room and walked toward the last light that had been left on downstairs. From the light switch Val could see all the turtles rooms, and Master Splinter's too. _How does he know Mama? _She wondered again. _He called her 'Rosie', that's Mama's nickname from high school. How could this rat know my mom? It's not possible! _Shaking her head, she flicked the light off.


	6. So You're April O'Neil

"Guys! I have pizza!" April called as she entered the lair. It was almost five, and April was bringing in pizza for an early dinner.

Silence.

"Guys? Did you hear me? I have _pizza_! Guys? Anyone home? Master Splinter?" April called out confused. "Hello?" April looked around in shock. It was kinda weird that no one was answering her, _very _weird. Shrugging it off, April walked in and placed the pizza boxes down on the kitchen table and as she turned around she took a step back startled.

"Who are you?" The teen in front of her demanded, her green eyes flashing in suspicion.

"Um, who are _you_?" April asked back awkwardly. The teen's eyes narrowed into a glare, and April actually was afraid for her life.

"Valentine!" A new voice called out with a snap. "We do _not_ attack guests." The voice was saying sternly, and almost as if the off switch had been pressed the teen in front of her took a step back and crossed her arms. "I'm so sorry about my sister, she can be quite aggressive sometimes." The voice continued, and April looked to find another teen descending the stairs, her fingers brushing down the rail as she went. The red head in front of her automatically walked toward the brunette by the stairs, taking her arm and guiding her toward April. "I'm Clarissa Aldrin, and my rude sister here is Valentine. Melody! Come on out!" Clarissa called, and a blond girl peeked her head out from behind a door to come running over with a timid expression on her face.

"Who are- _How _are- What are you three doing down here?" April finally asked, looking at the three teens in front of her in amazement.

"What are _you_ doing down here?" Valentine demanded gruffly.

"Valentine!" Clarissa sighed. "We're staying with the turtles as guests." She explained to April, her pale blue eyes never leaving their spot on the wall behind April's shoulder.

"Um, what are you looking-"

"She's blind." Valentine snapped.

"Oh! I didn't mean to stare, I just-"

"It's fine." Clarissa replied softly, a serene smile on her face as she stopped the rush of the April's words. "I _am_ blind, it's fine, you can say it. My sweet sister Valentine's deaf, and our other sister Melody's mute." Clarissa explained, gazing blankly ahead.

"And, you're down here why?" April asked confused.

"That's the complicated part." Clarissa chuckled weakly.

"Some purple dragons burned down our house and kidnapped our mom and our other sister Zee." Valentine said abruptly.

"Oh my gosh that is so horrible!" April exclaimed, and Melody nodded sadly.

"The turtles are letting us stay here until they find our family." Clarissa explained.

"Yeah, and where are the turtles?" April asked, and then watched as Melody started signing something. "Um, what did she say?"

"Yes, what did Melody say?" Clarissa asked curiously.

"She says they're following doctor's orders and sleeping off some really bad injuries. They tried to get our mom and sister back yesterday, but the purple dragons actually learned a trick and the guys got hurt." Valentine explained, sighing and crossing her arms again.

"Oh my gosh! Are they alright? Do they need anything?" April asked quickly, shocked at the revelation.

"They're in their rooms right now, sleeping off everything." Valentine said shortly.

"And Master Splinter has gone off to get some medicinal herbs and roots for the guys." Clarissa added, letting Valentine lead her to a chair to sit down. Melody signed again, and April waited for Valentine to translate.

"Mel says they should be fine, they just need some rest."

"You know, that's the best thing I have ever heard concerning those boys." April mused, looking thoughtful.

"I don't think I understand." Clarissa admitted.

"Those guys run on 110%, they never slow down, and half the time I doubt they ever go to bed! They work so hard, but it's always hard to watch them winding down and they won't even get some rest!" April exclaimed. "I think you're a blessing for those boys. You'll have an impact, I'm sure of it."

"Oh, we're not that special." Clarissa laughed nervously, her gaze on the floor. "Besides, Valentine attacked Raph at their first meeting." She chuckled, throwing her sister under the bus.

"Hey!"

"I bet that was fun." April laughed, pushing a lock of red hair out of her face. "Did he cream you?" Valentine let out an indignant snort.

"I have never heard such blasphemous words! I can hold my own, thank you very much, and _I _was beating _him_." Valentine retorted, slightly arrogant.

"I heard he beat you." Clarissa smiled.

"Oh shut up." Valentine growled. April just laughed, and Clarissa grinned with easy going laughter.

"I'm being rude, would you like anything Ms...?" Clarissa trailed off awkwardly.

"O'Neil, just call me April though, everybody does."

"Nice to meet you, April, is there anything we can get you?"

"I'm fine, I just came to drop off these pizzas. Trust me, those guys won't be sleeping for long." April chuckled. "They couldn't sleep while a perfectly good pizza is sitting right outside their doors." Melody started signing again, and April waited.

"She says they better stay in bed, or._..I'm _going to have to keep them there the hard way? Oh no, you are _not_ pulling me into this. _You_ decided to play doctor, that doesn't make this my problem." Valentine said quickly, trying to ward off her sister's pleas.

"They'll be fine, Melody, they've had worse." April told the mute girl gently, who looked at her in horror. "While they're out, you wanna come up top with me? You can't wear those same clothes for a whole week can you?" She asked briskly, weighing each girl carefully. It wasn't pity that made April want to take care of these girls, it was an inborn instinct to protect them, to keep them safe. April was surprised to realize she was actually entering a 'mother mode'.

"We don't take charity." Valentine said gruffly.

"It's not charity, Valentine." April said honestly. "I like the guys, and if they like you, then I do too. I just want to help you out like I do for the guys."

"That's so nice, thank you April." Clarissa said softly. "That would be a wonderful thing if you could help us, we drenched our clothes with sewer water and they're beginning to stink a little, and all our other clothes kinda went up in flames..."

"Let's go shopping." April said firmly, writing a note to the boys and leaving it on top of the pizza box. That didn't mean they were gonna get, they'd probably throw it off the box to get to the food, but it was worth a shot. "Let's get going, I want to hear about everything you three have been up to." April said, leading the group into the sewers.

"Clarissa's our spokesperson." Valentine said shortly.

"Okay then, Valentine." April nodded, then frowned. "Do you go by Valentine? Or do you go by something else? Something shorter maybe?"

"Val or Valentine depending on who's calling." Valentine replied guardedly.

"I like Val, it's short and got a sort of spunk." April smiled, looking back at her as she stopped at a sewer ladder.

"Thanks." The deaf sister replied with a small smile of her own.

"Well, if I am the spokesperson I guess I should tell you a bit about us, or do you want to go first? Whatever's easiest." Clarissa said quickly, unsure as she held onto Val's arm.

"Chill Clarissa, whatever _you_ want alright? You're my guest for the day." April told the blind girl with a laugh. "I want you to be comfortable, tell me about yourself."

"Well, hm. I guess I'll just start at the beginning. Melody and I are fraternal twins, and we were born a day apart."

"How's that possible? I thought it was one, then the other."

"It is, but I was born on December 31st, and Mel here was born on New Years. We were born two minutes apart, but that two minutes let me be older than her. I'm fifteen, and Mel here's fifteen too. I still like to think I'm a year older though. We grew up in a big family, besides Valentine and Zee we have four brothers: Patrick, Andrew, Xander, and Pearce. Patrick's a lawyer these days, and Andrew and Xander are in their specialized years of college. We've all gone to school since forever, the public school system sadly, but the rest of us are all in A.P. classes, and we're all the brightest kids in class. Even if I'm blind." Clarissa said smugly. "Valentine's a fighter, she always has been and she's even gone to some tournaments."

"Up the ladder, Clare." Valentine murmured, helping her up and into the sunshine above.

"Thanks, Valentine. You know the funny thing about Valentine? Her absolute favorite color is red! Just like her holiday! All the hearts, it just tickles me. Anyway, Mel's a dancer. She's amazing! Or, so everyone says..." She trailed off quietly. "I've never seen...but you just have to see her dance! Mellie's favorite color is purple, the bright ones and the dark ones, _every _purple imaginable!Me, I like to sing, and how am I supposed to have a favorite color?"

"Trash can to your left." Val instructed.

"Pesky trash cans, they always get in my way!" Clarissa grumbled.

"I can imagine." April smiled, heading towards the local Walmart.

"You have no idea how annoying they can be! Oh, where are we? The air's different, cooler." Clarissa asked surprised, swiveling her head as the A/C blew down on her.

"We're in Walmart." Val told her quietly, guiding the blind girl towards the junior's department. "I see a pink dress that I bet you would like." She told her encouragingly.

"Oh, how long is it? If we're staying in the sewers I think it would be best if it was short." Clarissa sighed, ever the adult of the group.

"Stops just above the knees, you would love it." Val replied truthfully, looking at the bright pink dress with spaghetti straps and a woven brown belt around the waist. It had a little flower pattern dotting the fabric, giving it a charming look. Val turned her head to see Melody looking among the racks, pulling out a skirt here, a plaid shirt there, tank tops and jeans.

"I'm going to try this stuff on." Melody signed, smiling as she walked away.

"Mel's going to try some stuff on, you want to try the dress on?" Val asked patiently, browsing the racks for something she might like.

"Oh, I want to look a bit more, you can look around, I'm sure April could help me, right Ms. O'Neil?" Clarissa asked, her hand on top of one of the racks.

"Of course, anything you need." April nodded, and Valentine finally nodded before she walked towards a rack of shirts. A pink cheetah styled shirt caught her attention, and she held it up in front of a mirror. _It's okay, doesn't really work with my hair..._ She thought, shaking her head at the clash of red hair and pink shirt. There was a blue cheetah styled shirt behind the pink, and she held it up. _Perfect. _She smiled, and grabbed a pair of black jeans to match it. She turned back to Clarissa and April, who were laughing and talking and April was holding up clothes to the blind girl and giving her approval or not. Melody was walking toward her, already having found her choices. A purple tank top with a black skirt, a tea length yellow dress with a black belt, a sheer green shirt festooned with pearls, glitter, and sequins with another pair of black pants, and a peacock styled shirt with a blue skirt.

"What do you think?" She signed. "Are they alright?" She asked timidly.

"They look you." Val signed briskly. "Go show April, I bet she'd like them."

"Sure." Mel signed back smiling as she headed to the other red head. Val watched her sister show April what she found, happy at her sister's excitement.

"Oh! I love this shirt, it's a adorable!" April exclaimed. "Everything matches, that's a good quality in any shopper." April said approving, what do you think about this for Clarissa?" Melody signed something, and April just looked lost for a moment. "I'm gonna take that as a yes then."

"She said they didn't match Clare's skin tone!" Val called out with a sigh.

"Oh, thanks. I knew that!" April replied brightly, a slight laugh in her voice. _Sure ya did. _Val rolled her eyes. "Have you found anything, Val? Ooh, I like that top, it's cute."

"Come on over, V, it's not the same without you." Melody signed sadly, and Val hesitantly headed over. She had never been good with new people. Apparently, she wasn't good at 'adjusting to new environments and people', or said her therapist.

"Val, that is such a boring shirt. Try something fun." April suggested.

"Valentine always gets mundane, casual clothes, since she tends to ruin them fairly quickly." Clarissa told their new friend.

"That's the truth." Melody signed with a snort.

"Melody!" Val signed indignant. Her mute sister just shrugged with a well-it's-true look.

"Oh, I bet that's not true." April scoffed with a smile.

"Oh it's true, all right." Clarissa laughed. "Mama is always having to stitch up her shirts and shorts, and every now and then a skirt or two of hers." Clarissa added quietly, and the sisters fell into melancholy.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back. The guys _will_ find them." April promised solemnly. "And at the worst, _we'll_ go get them. I don't think those purple dragons have had to deal with people like you before." April joked.

"True, my front kick _is_ of legend." Clarissa mused.

"Yeah right." Valentine scoffed. "_I'm_ the one with kicks of legends, _you _can barely hit a target."

"Well excuse me." Clarissa bristled.

"Valentine." Melody signed with a sigh.

"So, has everyone found something? I need to head over to appliances." April asked finally, looking at the sisters.

"I think we have enough." Clarissa smiled.

"Great, I need to go buy a new lamp. The last time I let the guys into my apartment, they wrecked the old one, and I've been meaning to get one for weeks." April told them, leading the group out of the clothes. "I don't know why I ever let those boys into my house, they only ever cause trouble."

"I doubt that, they seem nice." Melody signed, and Val translated.

"Oh, you haven't known them long enough." April replied knowingly. "Mikey's basically a hurricane hiding under a shell, Donny will pick apart any piece of tech lying around, and no, he doesn't put it back together again, Leo thinks the epitome of life is meditation and practice, and if his sword cuts through my wall, then why was it there in the first place? Now Raph, he's easy to know. Remember this, girl, that guy's only happy when he's destroying stuff. I can promise you that much. I like this lamp, what do you think? The red one or the blue? Or does that seem like I'm choosing one turtle over the other? Ugh, there's so many little things you have to remember with those boys. Like they're vain. If I get the blue, Raph will think I like Leo better, and if I get the red it's vice versa!" She groaned.

"Then get pink." Melody smiled eagerly. "Pink is a perfect color!"

"Um..."

"She says go with pink." Val replied, repressing a smile. April O'Neil didn't look like a pink person, not at all.

"Or yellow." Melody amended quickly. "Or just go with green, it matches all the turtles."

"Mel says if you go green no one will complain." Val snorted, knowing their was no such thing as an easy answer.

"Huh, that's smart." April nodded, picking up a green lamp. "Not to ugly, but not the prettiest in the world. It has a life time warranty! _That_ will definitely come in handy. I wonder if they insure under 'destroyed by a giant turtle'." April mused aloud.

"Who doesn't these days?" Val joked.

"You're right, I think I will go green, at least this time. Thanks Melody, it's perfect!" April decided, taking the lamp and heading towards checkout. The girls got their new clothes, April got her lamp, and all were happy. "My apartment's just around the corner, do you mind if I drop this off?" April asked as they left the store.

"It's fine." Clarissa smiled, letting Valentine guide her along the sidewalk. "Today seems like a nice day, I can feel the sun." Clarissa said happily, lifting her face to the warmth.

"Yeah, it _is_ nice." April agreed. "I'm so glad I had today off."

"Well, we have _everyday_ off." Val snorted. "Until school starts up again." _School. _Val thought nervously. It was her senior year, when it was over...she was _college_ _bound._

"Summer, the best time of the year." Melody agreed.

"I'm gonna bet Melody likes summer too." April surmised, grinning at the sun. "Here's my place, come on in and then we'll head back down to the sewers." She said, turning the key in the lock and motioning them in. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't tiny either, and it seemed to fit April's personality exactly. "See, _that's _the lamp Leo broke." April said dryly, gesturing to a smashed lamp still on the counter. "Can you throw it out Val? I want to plug this in." Val nodded, and dropped the old yellow lamp into the trash. "There we go, it's like the old one was never here." April cheered happily, standing up and looking pleased with herself. "We can head out now, thanks for the detour." April smiled, and herded the girls out of her house and down into the sewers.

"Thanks for going shopping with us, it was...fun." Melody signed, and waited for Val to translate.

"I was happy to go." April replied.

"We should do it again sometime." Val murmured. "When Mama and Zee get back." She hurried to add.

"Whenever you'd like." April said, and walked into the lair. There, limping back to his room, was Mikey, a pizza box in one hand and two others in the other.

"Mikey!" Melody groaned, her signing relaying her concern.

"Mikey, you better get back in bed before Melody gets you. She _told_ you not to get up, and she doesn't mind drugging patients who don't listen. Take my advice now, dude, you _don't_ want Melody drugging you." Valentine warned, remembering her own experience with Melody and some powerful knock-out drugs. Mikey scuttled into his room and shut the door as fast as he could.

"Why doesn't anyone _ever_ listen to me?" Melody sighed, putting her new clothes on the sofa.

"Because doctors like you are never taken seriously." Val signed back smiling.

"I know." Melody sighed.

"I need to head back up top, so I'll check in on you three later, okay?" April told them, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Of course, thanks for the trip." Clarissa replied. "I had fun."

"Yeah, you're not to bad." Val said gruffly.

"She says you might be friends soon." Clarissa translated with a small laugh.

"That's so nice of you to say." April replied, smiling. "See ya later." And with that she walked out the door and into the sewers.

"Well, she's a nice lady." Melody signed, sitting down on the sofa. "Oh, I need to check on the guys. I need to redo their bandages, and re-tape...ugh." She sighed, getting back up. "Can you find out of Master Splinter's here? That could help me out some."

"Yo, rat dude, you here?" Val called out.

"VALENTINE!" Clarissa cried. "We do _not_ insult our hosts!"

"I am here." The rat replied, exiting Leo's room with a bunch of bloody bandages. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Mel wanted help fixing up patients, but I see you've already done that." Val nodded. "Hey, I got a question. Remember when you called me 'Rosie'? Where did you learn that-"

"Master Splinter, have you learned anything about our family?" Clarissa interrupted urgently. "Anything?"

"I'm sorry, Clarissa, it's like they've disappeared. The purple dragons are keeping them under wrap, and I have heard nothing from the underground." Master Splinter replied apologetically. "I'm afraid we have to wait until the boys are better to go investigate."

"That'll be tonight." Leo said firmly, standing outside his room. Melody gaped at him in shock and agitation.

"Tell him to go back to bed!" Melody demanded, signing quickly and sharply.

"Get back in bed, Leonardo, you are still wounded." Master Splinter said sharply.

"Nah, we're fine. We wasted a whole day listening to our 'doctor'." Raph snorted, and Val narrowed her eyes in anger.

"We have to find your sister, and your mom, we promised." Don said grimly, and Mikey peeked his head out of his room sheepishly.

"Besides, you get better by doing." He quipped.

"That's when you're learning something! _Not_ when you got blown up and need critical medical attention!" Melody signed, distraught.

"We won't stay out to long, the sun's setting now." Leo told his father. "And so are we."

"I can't stop you, but be careful." Master Splinter finally sighed.

"You're going to let them go? When they seriously need to stay in bed?" Val asked, looking at the rat dad like he was crazy.

"They do their own thing, Valentine. I cannot make the choices for them." Splinter replied quietly, and allowed his sons to pass him by as Clarissa prayed for the turtles safety. Once they disappeared, Melody looked sharply at Val, shaking her head at what she knew was coming.

"You're going after them, right?" Mel asked with a smile.

"You know me." Val shrugged.

"Be careful, don't do something stupid." Mel warned, her signing slow and calm.

"You know me." Val repeated, and walked out the door. "I'm gonna follow them, I'll be back when they are!" She called out, and Val disappeared into the sewers.


	7. In Which A Lot of Fighting Takes Place

"Well, well, well. I spy with my little eye some big bad purple dragons." Raph said, smirking down at some purple dragons about to break into a jewelry store.

"And they might know where Zee and Mrs. Aldrin are!" Mikey cheered.

"Geez, why didn't _I_ think about that, dumbo?" Raph snapped.

"Let's go stop them before the alarms start going off." Leo spoke up, and with a nod the group dropped down onto the street.

"Well what do we have here?" Raph drawled. "Looks like some criminals in need of smashing."

"Yo, look at what we got." A purple dragon replied. "Some ugly mug forgettin' when Halloween is."

"Um, Raph?" Mikey questioned as he watched his brother's eyes narrow and his fists clench. "Leo?"

"Get em'." Leo replied, knowing it would be the only way to abate Raph's anger. The turtles attacked, the dragons attacked, and then more purple dragons dropped down from buildings and out off alleys, putting the turtles amazingly outnumbered.

"Go!" Donny called out, running toward Mikey and Raph, who flipped him into a mass of purple dragons and bowling them over. Round house kick here, punches there, sweep kick now, duck NOW, the turtles fought, and fought. They teemed in pairs, Leo and Donny, Raph and Mikey, and kept going, knocking them down faster than they could get up. But it was like the whole purple dragon gang had come out for this little altercation, and the turtles realized grimly this had all been a set up, a trap.

"Whatcha gonna do now, huh? You surround, might as well give up now." A dragon taunted, which only provoked a roar from Raph who then went flying at him.

High above them on a roof top, Valentine was watching grimly. _This is not good, they won't be able to defeat them. _She thought firmly, knowing if she didn't do something this would keep going down hill. There was two options, one she liked, and one she didn't. A) She could drop stuff down on the dragon punks, not her favorite really, but perfect for braining people in the head. Or B), she could go fight.

A much better course of action in the deaf girl's opinion.

A small smile emerging on her face, she hopped up onto the roof edge, and then flipped off. Slamming into a purple dragon, she took him out, jumping up and kneeing him in the face before side kicking him away from her, just in time to duck a punch and sweep kick him into next year. Stomping on him, she jumped up and flew into a dragon, punching and kicking in one direction, then having to attack a new assailant in the other direction.

"Valentine?" A turtle called out, but when she didn't answer he knew she hadn't seen him speak.

"Behind you, Mikey!" Val called out, sending a turning round kick at a dragon's jaw before following it up with a back kick and sending him to the ground. Mikey ducked just in time, coming back with his nunchucks swinging. He nodded his thanks with a pant, double round kicking a new opponent. A dragon was coming towards Val, a chain in his hand, but a shout stopped him short.

"Don't hurt the girl, she can't be harmed!"

"What?"

"Come on, dude!"

"That ain't fair, man!" Came groans, having to back step the fury driven human fighter.

"Makes taking you goons down easier." Val smirked, a little unnerved that she had been singled out to _not _be attacked. She kept fighting though, watching the frustrated looks on the thugs faces when they couldn't fight back. Trading spots with Raph, she took on his guys, who had to back off when they saw the off-limits girl. Using her immunity to her advantage, she made goons back off her fighting partners and forced them off when they didn't automatically back out.

"Why aren't they attacking you?" Leo called out, and Val actually saw him speak this time.

"Don't know, don't care." Val shrugged, throwing a round house at a dragon.

"What'da we do, Boss? They usin' that girl as uh shield." A dragon growled out.

"Back off." The order finally came, and dragons started retreating.

"Nuh-uh, no way is Machete Masta gonna back out because of some girly fool." A dragon scoffed, but Valentine wasn't facing this little gangster, and since she didn't see him speak, she didn't realize he was coming at her, a machete in one hand, a whip in his belt loop, and a grudge in his heart.

"Valentine!" Donny cried out in horror, but she looked blankly at him as Machete Masta ran at her, the machete only hitting her side. She stumbled forward in shock, turning to find Machete Masta in front of her, whip raised over her head alarmingly. Val sucked in a gasp as the whip cracked on her back, and she fell to the floor. Her vision blacked out as she fell in stunned surprise, but forced her eyes to clear and for her to get back up. Gritting her teeth, she waited til the whip came off her back before she darted forward on her hands and knees and bowled him over at the knees, a hand automatically reaching for his weapons and the other going to the wound on her side to keep it from bleeding to bad. Twisting the whip around her neck as a scarf, she grabbed the machete, and flipping it in her hand she brought the hilt of the blade down on his head, knocking him out. Dropping the machete, she staggered back a pace and collapsed on the floor, knowing her wound had stretched farther and it was her fault.

"Ow." She hissed, keeping herself from crying out. She was stronger than that, she was tough. _How did I not see him coming? I should have known better. I _knew_ there would be someone who wouldn't follow orders, there's _always _someone who doesn't follow the rules. _She thought angrily, cursing herself for her stupidity.

"Valentine, what are you doing out here? Are you okay?" Leo asked immediately, rushing over to the fallen teen.

"Fine." She muttered, pushing herself up and peeling her shirt away from her wound. It was dark and ugly, and Val had to sigh. It wasn't the worst side wound she'd gotten, she'd be fine. "Do we have stitches in the lair?" She asked calmly, looking away from her latest wound. _This one better not scar, I don't want a scar on my other side too. _

"Um, yeah. You think you'll need stitches?" Donny replied, concerned for the fighter before him. He watched her carefully, knowing she would soon succumb to shock and wanting to be able to counteract it quickly.

"Oh, I know I'll need stitches. This is just like last time, it'll be fine after I stitch it up. Can we get out of here? I want to sit down." She said, turning away from them and heading toward a man hole cover. "Well? Invalid here, you gonna open the door for a lady or not?" She snapped, glaring at them. But the effect wasn't the best in the world, her face was pale and her eyes were wide, she was obviously favoring her wounded side, and a grimace was on her pale lips.

"Yeah, sure." Raph replied uneasily. The girl in front of him was a pale reflection of the fighter he knew and possibly hated. _Possibly_. It was obvious Valentine only held contempt for him and his brothers. He moved to open the cover, and held it open as the human climbed in. The rest of the turtles fell in quickly, and the cover clanged shut behind them.

"So, what did ya mean, 'it's just like the last time'?" Raph finally asked to break the silence, watching the limping girl from the corner of his eye. She was stubbornly soldiering on, not asking for them to slow down, not asking for help...

"I deal with guys like that all the time." She replied shortly, and then realized he wanted her to elaborate. "We live, _lived_, in a purple dragon hot spot. Those idiots were always trying to come onto my sisters. Mel and Clare hadn't it, those punks always treated them like nothing after they realized one was blind and the other was mute, and they couldn't always fight back. And since they couldn't fight back..." She trailed off. "Let's just say I'm the one who protects them. I have a nice collection of scars from those geniuses. Now, Zee on the other hand loves the attention. Absolutely _loves_ it. I have to drag her away from those guys half the time, and I usually pay for it. Simply put, me and those dragons go way back." She finished grimly. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, and Val just pressed her hand against her side with a wince.

"And why were you at the fight?" Leo asked, wanting to know why this girl had followed them into battle, actually won it for them, and why she wasn't back at the lair.

"Doing a favor for Mel, she didn't want any of you out of bed. Besides, I haven't had a good fight in _weeks_." She sighed, and smiled when she saw the entrance to the lair.

"Wait a second." Raph realized belatedly. "What are you saying?" He demanded as Valentine disappeared into the lair.

"Absolutely nothing and absolutely everything." She replied as she headed up to the balcony.

"Hey, Valentine! Get back down here! I have to stitch your side!" He called out, but Valentine either didn't see him speak or didn't care and continued towards Melody's room where she knocked on the door. The mute girl answered a second later, looking blearily at Valentine as she started signing. Melody signed back immediately, waking up and racing down the stairs and toward the medical supplies. Melody signed rapidly, looking back at her sister in shock.

"What's she sayin?" Raph asked confused.

"Shut up." Valentine growled as Melody sat her in a chair, lifting up her shirt to look at the gaping wound. Melody signed in astonishment, looking at her sister in bewilderment and then shaking her head.

"So, what can we do?" Leo asked awkwardly as Melody took over Don's primary job as lair physician. Melody signed to Valentine, who then translated with a sigh.

"Melody wants to know if you have pain killers, or something to stop me from feeling the needle once she starts stitching." Valentine translated, and Donny ran to get a needle and a bottle that would probably paralyze Val's whole side. "She also says to go back to bed, you need rest." Melody signed again, and Valentine rolled her eyes. "I'll hit the hay when I'm ready." Melody signed again. "No, I don't need rest, Mel, I need to go whack the guy who did this to me! I can't believe I actually let my guard down. What's the first rule we learned in practice?" Melody signed with a sigh, and the turtles knew this conversation had happened a million times before. "Exactly, _never _let your guard down! Never!" She threw her head back with a groan, and blew a burst of air out of her mouth. "I can't believe this." She murmured, and then let out a gasp as Melody applied medical alcohol to the bloody area.

Melody signed, looking apologetic, and then gave her sister a half smile as she picked up the needle and filled it with the liquid Donny had brought, and quickly jabbed it into Val's side. Valentine hissed in pain, but watched as her sister took the medical needle and threaded the thread through. Melody signed something, the turtles guessing along the lines of hold still, I'm sorry, and then started stitching the wound closed. Her stitches were exact and concise, never more and never less needed for each stitch. Once again, Donny was awed by her medical expertise.

"Anything else, Melody?" Leo asked again, and the blond girl smiled shaking her head. Standing up, she went to clean up her area, but then looked back at him. She pointed to his bedroom, and after a sigh Leo conceded and retreated to his room. Crossing her arms, she waited until the other three turtles had disappeared into their rooms, and then went to Valentine.

"What happened tonight?" She signed shyly, waiting for her sister to reply.

"Two things." Val signed, contemplatively. "First off, the leader of the gang that attacked us said I couldn't get hurt. He didn't let _anyone_ attack me, not until the end..." She trailed off. "But it was weird! And you're wondering how I got this lovely new attribute." She signed dryly. "One idiot didn't listen to the order and came at me after the purple dragons started retreating. I should have _known_ it wouldn't be that easy, that _somebody_ wouldn't listen."

"It's fine, we all make mistakes." Mel signed with a small smile.

"But I should've-"

"There's nothing you can do now, you were supposed to learn something from this. The Lord's trying to teach you something, Val." Melody replied calmly.

"Yeah, never let my guard down." Val growled, her signing sharp and angry.

"No, well yeah, that too, but to trust your teammates. You need to let them help you! You didn't let them, did you? You weren't even standing _near_ them, were you?" Melody questioned wisely, and Val shook her head guardedly. "See, if you trusted them, had been standing by their side, they could have protected you. You know the rules of sparring partners, it doesn't matter if you trust _them _or not, you have to trust their fighting. And when people want to win, they forget their mistrusts and fight by their enemies side."

"When did you get so smart?" Val signed,trying to repress a small smile.

"Just remember, the Lord's trying to teach you something, he _always_ teaches his children. Try to learn from this, okay? Now get to bed, you're going to need it." Melody signed softly, helping her older sister stand up and helped her to Val's room.

"I still don't get why the purple dragons weren't allowed to attack me, that's just weird." Val murmured aloud as Melody tucked her into bed.

"Course it is." Mel signed back as she exited the room. "Don't forget to say your prayers, Val, night."

"Night Mel." Val replied, trying to fall asleep.

~(0)~

Raph awoke with a start. He had heard _something_, but what? Getting up carefully, his eyes flicked towards his clock. It was almost 4:20 a.m., who, or _what, _was in the lair? Grabbing his sais, he left his room. His eyes roamed over the dark lair, finally zeroing in on a light coming out from behind the cracked dojo lair. _What in the world? _Raph thought confused, heading towards the door. Opening the door a bit wider, he got ready to storm in and take down whoever was in his lair. Who he saw inside made him still. Valentine was in the dojo, a set of sais in her hands. She had changed her bloody shirt sometime during the night, or morning, whatever, and was now covered in sweat. She was panting quietly, her red hair coming out in wisps from her braid. She was facing away from the turtle, and didn't hear when he slid into the room and disappeared into a shadow.

Raph looked over at her, and then glanced at everything she had set up. Sand bags were hanging down from beams on the roof, kicking bags had been set up around the outside of the sand bags, and a dummy was set up across the room. Valentine took a deep breath, and then attacked. Sais glinting in the light, Valentine slashed through the bags, twisting around the swinging ones to send kicking bags to the ground before twisting back around to stab another sand bag, and using the momentum used the sai to flip back around and send her sai flying with a thunk into the dummy across the room. The dummy fell over and, Valentine was still going, sticking the blade into a sand bag, kicking a bag over, and finally Valentine huffed in breath and stood still as the sand came raining down on her. A moment later Valentine was walking toward the weapons shelf, putting the sais up regretfully and then her eyes caught sight of a mirror. Raph followed with his eyes as Valentine stood in front of the mirror.

"You're not strong enough." He heard her murmur. "You can't protect anyone. Not your sisters, not even those turtles." Valentine stared grimly into the mirror as she spoke. "You're not even..." She trailed off quietly, a hand going timidly to her hair to put a lock behind her ear. She traced a scar on her arm self-consciously. A look of panic crossed her face, and she ran to grab a sai and threw it as hard as she could threw it into the fallen dummy. "You're stronger than them." He heard her say firmly. "You have to be."

~(0)~

**_Since there was a lot of fighting in this ch., I'm upping the rating just in case._**


	8. Valentine

"How are the testing dolls doing? They putting up a fight?" Raph spoke up, exiting the shadows. Valentine jerked upon seeing him, her shoulders hunching and a glare on her face.

"What do you care?" She demanded, looking at him guardedly.

"I just wondered if you wanted a real fight, but whatever. Give me a call when you get tired of those dummies." He replied, waving his hand toward the destruction she had done in the dojo. He started towards the door, but looked back when she called out a, "Wait." He looked at her expectantly, and she bit her lip nervously.

"I-I want to fight." She said quietly, almost if she was afraid of speaking. "I-I _need_ to fight." She amended softly, looking at him desperately. Raph nodded at Val, and walked back towards her.

"Hand to hand?" He asked, twirling his sais in his hands.

"Please." Valentine murmured, and Raph threw his sais into the dummy Valentine had already knocked down.

"Let's do this." Raph smirked, and the duo moved into fighting stances. Raph nodded, and Valentine threw a front kick that Raph grabbed, and twisted, trying to throw her off balance, but she flew with the kick, and gave a front kick to make him back off. Tact was never Raph's forte, and he ran at her. Val slid left and switch kicked, making Raph tumble forward. Following momentum, he shoulder rolled, popping up and flipping Val who was running at him and sending her sprawling. She was up quicker than she was down, ready to block the latest kick Raph was throwing at her. She ducked under, and shot a punch up, making Raph take a step back and rub his jaw. Kicks were exchanged at lightning speed, punches thrown as hard as possibles, and sand was used for tricks. Val ducked, dodged, and kicked, flipping and being flipped. Taking a deep breath, she flipped over Raph, turning just in time to kick him in the back and send him to the floor. Raph retaliated by grabbing her ankle and pulling her down. Twisting in his grip, she made an ax kick, making the turtle let out an 'oof' and let go of her ankle. Twirling to her feet she waited for him to get up. But once he was up, he ran away from her.

"What?" She wondered aloud, and he just smirked at her, and flipped the light switch off. "What?" She asked shocked.

"Let's see what ya can do now." Raph murmured, and ran at the deaf girl, who fell down immediately. She swiveled her head in the direction he went, and cursed her deafness. _How am I supposed to do this? _She wanted to scream. Take away her sight, she was defenseless! She couldn't hear, and now she couldn't see! This was _so_ not fair. "Whatcha gonna do now? Can't see, can't hear." Raph whispered, knowing the girl he was about to knock over couldn't even hear him. She fell down, knowing he had attacked her with less than 50%.

"Actually _try_! Do _not _treat me like a child." She growled out, and closed her eyes. She waited, and simply _felt_. The air was calm, what she was waiting for was a _whoosh _of air. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the air change, and snapped a front kick into the darkness. She made contact, and waited another second before the lights snapped back on.

"There we go." Raph nodded. Val nodded tentatively back, and watched with big eyes as he walked back over to her. "You _can_ fight, you _are _strong." He told her firmly. She looked at him carefully, almost as if she knew he was offering her a safe place, somewhere she didn't need to worry about misplaced trust or if she'd be tossed aside.

_Whatever her past, _Raph thought grimly, _whatever made her stop trusting people, I want her to know she doesn't need to put up a barrier._ Raph realized belatedly that he didn't want this girl, he didn't want _Valentine_, to want, to _need_, to hide from him. From _them_. Her green eyes held everything she was afraid of, all the emotions she was experiencing, and she took a tentative step towards him. He gave her a small smile, and she blinked nervously. Her shoulders were hunched in pensiveness, her eyes were slightly panicked, and she let out a cry as she gripped him in a hug.

A tear slipped down Val's cheek, followed by a second, and a third, and eventually she just started crying. She had held everything inside for such a _long_ time, she had had to carry everything, to be stronger than her sisters, to be tougher than the people she fought, to be braver than the people she was with, to never need anything or anyone. She let out a sniffle she couldn't hear, and stepped away from the turtle, wiping her nose and looking at the floor. "Come on, it's probably five in the morning." He told her, carefully taking her arm and leading her towards the door.

"The mess..." Val whispered, remembering all the sand.

"We can clean it up in the morning." Raph told her calmly, leading her out of the dojo. Heading down the stairs Melody was walking briskly down the stairs. She was pulling her blond hair into a bun, and the skirt she was wearing swished around her legs. Her steps didn't make a sound on the stairs, and when she saw Raphael and a teary eyed Val she gaped at them in shock, before running to Valentine and giving her a hug.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to do anything?" Melody signed quickly, looking between her sister and Raph.

"No, I'm fine." Val signed back. "It's not sad tears, it's relieved tears." _It's tears that I've been holding in for years. _

"Can you tell him to make sure you get into bed?" Mel signed, sisterly concern on her face. Val nodded back with a smile, and translated for Mel.

"That's where I'm taking her." Raph told her with a nod.

"Thank you." Mel smiled, and let Raph take her sister upstairs. _He's a good turtle._ Melody surmised as she walked further into the lair. At the back of the lair, at the very back, was an empty room that none of the turtles used. The floor, miraculously, was wooden, and, even more miraculously, there was something Melody could use as a ballet bar across the west wall. She had borrowed Donatello's CD player the other day, and had borrowed a good portion of the boys music collection. Picking up a classical CD, Beethoven, she put it in, and warmed up at the bar.


	9. Melody

Melody smiled as the music played. _First position, then second, first again, and second. _She thought calmly, relaxing into a ballet trance. She had been taking dance classes since before she had ever started school, and her ballet was top notch. To round herself out, Melody had joined a hip hop class, but she like ballet a bit more. The rhythm of ballet, the slow, controlled, methodical way that ballet was, with leaps, twirls, and steps requiring endurance and perseverance. She loved it.

Absolutely _loved_ it.

She put her leg on the bar, and bent down, stretching her leg and then relaxing, stretching and relaxing again. Switching legs, she stretched and relaxed, stretched and relaxed. Warming up to Beethoven, she rolled all the stress out of her shoulders, closed her eyes, and let the music finish before she went to change CD's. Browsing through the choices, she stopped surprised at some Celtic music. _Why in the world would they have Celtic music? It doesn't seem like something any of the turtles would listen to. _Melody thought, happily surprised as she popped it in.

The music began softly, a flute starting the sound, and Melody walked towards the middle of the room. She went on point, then let her left leg move in a circle and went into a twirl, her arms curving with her body. She got back on point, holding her right leg out and stretched her left hand out. Curving her right leg in and behind her, she moved her upper body towards the ground, stretching her right leg straight up and over her head. Vertical in position, she twirled her right leg in and dance ran toward the opposite side of the room where she flipped and spun, twirling faster and faster as the music picked up, changing directions faster and faster and leaping away from her twirl, taking a deep breath, she went back onto point, stretching her leg sideways and her right hand out, pulling her arm back softly and leaping again, pointing her leg into a twirl, the music was slowing down, and Melody slowed down as well, spinning slowly, she went on point, then dropped to the floor doing a sweep kick, integrating a tiny bit of martial arts to the lovely music, and swirling up she fell almost into a curtsy as the music died away and moved onto the second track.

"Almost." Mel signed to herself, sighing as she moved to pause the music. Her turns were still a bit to sloppy, and she had wobbled when she went vertical. Melody quietly critiqued herself, slowing her heart rate down as she took in deep, calming breaths. Pushing her blond hair behind her ear, she went to turn the music back on.

"You're good." A voice spoke up, and Melody turned quickly to find Donny enter the room.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" Melody signed, griping, and then throwing her head back in frustration. He didn't understand a word she was saying. Noone_ ever_ could understand her!

"You...want to know why I'm here?" Donny tried, his face contorting in incomprehension.

"Well, that's sorta right." Melody sighed, and just gave a nod.

"I heard the music. I guess there's a pipe that runs through here and by my room or something, but it woke me up so I came to investigate. You're really good." He told her, almost wonderingly.

"Thanks." Melody signed, a smile on her face and a blush in her cheeks.

"Your welcome." Donny replied, guessing her response. The duo stood silently for a moment, and Donny started thinking she wanted him to leave. "Oh, do you want me to go? I can, or do you mind if I stay?" He asked awkwardly, talking quickly. Valentine shook her head with a smile and held up her hands, trying to get him to know she didn't mind. She motioned him in, and held up the Celtic music, cocking her head and looking confused. "Oh, April left it here. You know April right? April O'Neal?"

"We met her the other day." Melody signed smiling with a nod.

"Well, she left it here last month. I keep forgetting to return it." Don replied. Melody motioned to her dance floor and back to him, cocking her head. "Oh, I can't dance." Don laughed nervously, warding off her silent question. Melody just looked at him like he was crazy. "I live in the _sewers_, that doesn't give a guy much of a chance to learn how to dance." Melody just shook her head in incomprehension. _To never have learned_ _how to dance, _Melody thought stunned, _that is just so sad! _Movingthrough the music choices, she found a CD that would work perfectly.

Melody knew for a fact no guy in his right mind truly _wanted _to learn ballet, there were some exceptions of course, but most hated ballet. She had heard so many, _it's boring_, _I don't like this, Mom, this is for _girls_!_, over the years, that if she was going to teach a guy to dance it had to be rap, rock, or something along the lines of upbeat pop. Finding a CD she was pretty sure belonged to Raph, she slipped it in. the music pounded out immediately, upbeat and fast paced, and something anyone could dance to, although, Melody was pretty sure it wasn't used to dance to. She was positive it was fighting music, something Valentine would love. Bobbing her head with a smile, she motioned Don out onto the floor.

"Oh no, I can't dance." Don said warningly, shaking his head.

"Can't or won't?" She signed, smiling. Don watched as she started moving. Fast paced and smooth, almost like an elegant version of break dancing, she beckoned him again, twisting a twirl and smiling. Don finally got up carefully, and Melody nodded enthusiastically just as he was about to start moving.

"Don, you in here?" Mikey asked popping his head in. "You actually got Don to dance? I bow to the queen." He grinned as Melody let out a silent laugh and went to turn the music off. "Yo, bro, it's time to start training. It's almost six o'clock! We're late this morning. Sorry Melody, I gotta steal Don away."

"It's fine, go ahead." Melody signed, nodding her head to let him know it was alright.

"Cool tunes, catch ya later Melody!" Mikey grinned, grabbing his brother and disappearing away. She sighed, almost wishing the purple masked turtle had danced. Turning the CD player off, she headed to the kitchen to look over the food storage's. Melody was a dancer, but she was also the cook of the family. Since she got up early every morning to practice her dancing, she was also the one who was awake enough to make a decent breakfast. Her Mom couldn't cook to save her life, Zee hated getting dirty, and cooking _could_ be messy, Valentine wasn't interested in the culinary arts, and Clarissa could be a nightmare in the kitchen. Blind girl + ingredients + knives and blades = oh you don't want to know.

Opening the refrigerator door, she brightened upon seeing eggs, some fruit, vegetable oil, lots of different things that could work together. Closing the door, she opened the small pantry. She was hoping for a pancake mix, that would be good. She thought she had seen a mix the other day when she was fixing lunch, but she couldn't ever be sure in someone else's home. At the back of the panty she perked up seeing two boxes of pancake mix. Grabbing them, she pulled out a bowl and started mixing. Eggs, mix, vegetable oil, water, simple ingredients that worked together to make one of her favorite breakfast meals.

Starting some pancakes, she then started on scrambled eggs, holding off on bacon until later. Melody smiled upon finding grits, and added that to the breakfast menu. Letting out a happy sigh as the aroma of all the food bombarded her, Melody moved to clear off the table. Apparently, it was only the turtles and Master Splinter who ate in here, but Melody had to make space for three more.

Spreading chairs out along the table's edge, Melody found a pretty checkered cloth that could act as a tablecloth, hiding all the scuffs and scars this table had endured over the years. Pulling out plates, she set the table, flipped pancakes, and then loaded the table with everything for breakfast. She cooked the bacon quickly, and then hopped up the stairs to tap on Clarissa's door.

"Wha? What time is it?" The brunette within asked with a yawn, stretching her arms out delicately as she sat up. "Melody?" She asked, and sniffed the air, trying to place something. "Melody, you are a dear. You made breakfast, didn't you? I can smell eggs and bacon...is that pancakes? Help me up, sis." Clarissa said happily, and let Melody dress her in a yellow dress they had gotten with April. Melody clicked the brown belt shut around her sister's waist, and then took her arm and led her to the balcony. Taking Clare's hands, she signed slowly, letting Clare know what she was doing and then headed to Valentine's room. Opening the door, she gently shook her sister's shoulder. Val's tear stained face was less puffy, the few minutes of sleeping doing the red head some good.

"Wha you want?" Val signed blearily.

"Breakfast time." Melody signed back gently, dragging her sister out of bed.

"I don't wanna." Val signed stubbornly, trying to burrow herself under her blankets.

"Val, come on, your acting childish." Melody sighed, and then grabbed Val's blankets and jerked. Valentine came tumbling out of bed with a start, blinking in shock.

"All right, all right! I'm up, geez, you don't need to be so mean." Val muttered aloud, and Melody just smiled.

"Get dressed, breakfast in five." Mel signed, leaving her sister to dress again and going back to Clarissa's side.

"I heard a commotion, was Vallie being difficult again?" Clare asked as Melody led her down the stairs. "She was, wasn't she? Oh, that sister of ours. She makes our lives so annoyingly frustrating sometimes!" Melody nodded and sat her sister down at a chair. "I bet it's lovely, Mellie. You are the best cook, anything you make will be divine." Clarissa smile, looking ahead blankly as she felt for her fork.

"Wha's for breakfast?" Valentine asked grumpily, stomping down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"I smell eggs, bacon, pancakes, and...um, something else." Clarissa replied, but had to repeat her words again once Valentine had sat down.

"So, the turtles have people food. That's nice to know." Valentine muttered, reaching out for a pancake but Melody slapped her hand away.

"You can't have any yet!" Melody told her sternly, a sisterly smile on her face. "We have to wait for the guys. And besides, you already knew the turtles had 'people' food. We had pizza the other day!"

"Oh yeah." Valentine remembered, and sat still while Melody followed the sounds of fighting. The turtles were in the dojo, Master Splinter calling out orders while each of his sons practiced their sacred art.

"Michelangelo! _Focus_! Donatello is beating you, _again_!" Master Splinter snapped, and then turned his kind eyes on the newest arrival. "Ah, Melody, have you come to see the training?" He asked peaceably, but he smiled knowing she hadn't. The youngest Aldrin would soon find her way into his children's hearts, through their stomachs. Melody shook her head apologetically, but looked around her in wonder.

"Cool." She signed, awed, then pantomimed eating food.

"Wonderful, breakfast I presume?" He chuckled, and Melody nodded. "You are truly remarkable, Melody." Master Splinter told her warmly, and the blond girl blushed and looked at her feet. "My sons, you get a reprieve today. Melody has been kind enough to make breakfast, show her some courtesy before you mutilate all her hard work." Master Splinter sighed, waving them off.

"Aw, thanks Sensei, you're the best!" Mikey grinned, zooming out of the room.

"Yeah, thanks Master Splinter." Raph nodded. Leo and Donny had the common sense to bow before rushing off, but it was only for a second.

"Shall we join them?" Master Splinter smiled, and Melody nodded. The duo walked out together, already hearing the commotion before them.

"Wha da ya mean we can't eat anything?" Mikey was crying.

"Drop that piece of bacon or I will cut your hand off!" Valentine growled out. "Better." She said, probably with a smirk.

"I want to thank you for this kindness, Melody, usually my sons and I scrape something together after practice. Melody just shrugged with a smile, the universal translation for, it was nothing. "Is there anything we can do for you? I must find a way to say thank you." Melody just waved the suggestion away. She pointed at herself, then made a slashing motion, and shrugged with her hands in the air, the closest she could come to telling him she didn't need anything. "I insist, I'll find a way to repay you." Master Splinter told her calmly, but Melody just smiled.

"Look, _there's_ Melody and Master Splinter, can we start eating _now_?" Mikey whined.

"Look? Clare's _blind _you idiot!" Valentine told him scoffing.

"You know what I mean!" Mikey shot back conversationally.

"Don't touch the pancake." Clare warned creepily, and the offending green hand drew back shocked.

"Have a seat Sensei, there's a place for all of us." Leo spoke up, gesturing to the remaining two chairs.

"Ah, thank you, Leonardo, this looks lovely, Melody." Master Splinter replied, nodding at both.

"Can we eat now?" Val signed. "The boys will go rampaging soon, I've barely been able to keep them out of it."

"We pray first." Melody said sternly. "Mama would want that."

"We're going to pray first, then we can eat. Okay? Clare, you wanna pray?"

"It's like your afraid to pray or something!" Clare smiled. "Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ our Lord, Amen." Clare said, reciting one of the basic Catholic prayers all the girls had learned growing up. "Let's eat." She grinned, reaching out for a pancake.

"I love this!" Mikey cheered. "Um, this is _good_!" Mikey mumbled through his pancake.

"Good eats." Raph nodded.

"It was nothing." Melody signed, pleased and happy as the sun came up over the city above them.


	10. Clarissa

_It was to loud._ Leo grimaced, listening to music come blaring out somewhere. It was Raph's, and it was just to loud, and way to obnoxious. In the dojo, Raph and Valentine were sparring. At first, Leo had been nervous about the girl fighting his brother, and about Raph pulverizing Valentine into the dust. After supervising the first match, and being shocked to find Valentine to hold her own and actually make Raph back off, he had let the two fight on their own. He had seen her fight the purple dragons the other night, but that had been with multiple attackers, and he knew she was good.

Almost ninja good.

Yet, when she was fighting one on one, she was _lethal_. Melody had stuck with Valentine at the beginning, since it was really only the deaf girl who could understand her, but she eventually drifted away to watch Donny work on something Quantum physics related. Apparently, the mute girl had a fascination with science, and the two had hit it off. Melody took to carrying a pencil and a pad of paper with her, and everyone's lives were easier when she tried to talk. Clarissa, now she didn't exactly fit with any of the turtles. The blind girl didn't click with his brothers, she always smiled politely and nodded her head, answered when spoken to, but the turtles apparently weren't good with a blind girl, and she secluded herself in her room. Heading towards the lair library, yes, they actually _did_ have a library, Leo ducked as a water balloon flew over his head. _Mikey_ _was up to something again. _Leo thought nervously, _but what, that was the question. _Cracking open the door, he found Clarissa sitting inside. Her eyes were closed, and a small smile on her face. Her fingers were running across the page, and Leo realized after all these years their library had actually acquired a braille book. Leo took a step away, quietly closing the door.

"Come in, Leonardo." Clarissa called out, her fingers stilling on the page.

"How did you...?" He trailed off surprised.

"Like I could forget a person's footsteps!" She laughed. "And, of course, some deductive elimination." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, slightly startled she had called him out by name.

"Simple, Leonardo." Clarissa began. "If it had been Mikey, I would have heard him a mile away. If it had been Raphael, I still would have heard him. Your brother likes to stomp you know, not a flattering feature if you ask me. Donatello mumbles most of the time, something sciencey related usually. If it had been Valentine, she would have spoken up, asked what I was up to, and Melody would knock on the door letting me know she was here. You, dear Leonardo, try to never make a noise. Two mistakes, trying to side step a blind girl who's ears are as good as an owl's, and the door creaked." She said, smiling softly. "And are you going to come in or stay outside? Trying to talk across the room isn't exactly the most normal."

"Yeah, I'll come in." Leo replied, walking into the library.

"Take a seat." Clarissa nodded, and Leo did what the girl said. "I was actually surprised to find a braille book in here, why in the world would any of you have a braille book?" She asked, a little laugh in her voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He chuckled.

"How in the world do you have a braille book? Did you know we were coming?" She joked.

"If I had known you were coming, that could have changed everything." He laughed. "No, I'm not psychic, not that I know of though. Mikey got that book, years ago when we were kids." Leo began.

"Mikey, huh? I guess I'll have to thank him. Go on."

"It was a book that had been thrown out somewhere, and Mikey found it one day. He thought it was in code, that he was supposed to decipher it and go save somebody." Leo laughed remembering. "He thought it would teach him how to be a superhero too."

"Oh my." Clarissa giggled.

"Yeah. What _is_ that book about? To many bumps and ridges, none of us could ever read braille." Leo asked.

"Oh, it's a paranormal romance type. Love, supernatural elements, intrigue, it's good. The funniest thing though? The main character's a mutant." Clarissa smiled.

"Huh." Leo replied, wondering how it was possible Mikey had picked up a book about _mutants_. Was that even possible?

"Exactly what I thought. Anyway, what's everyone up to? I hear music, is Melody practicing her dancing? Or is Valentine fighting again?" She sighed.

"Valentine and Raph are sparring." Leo told her.

"How nice." Clarissa said softly, shaking her head.

"So wha are you doing in here?" Leo finally asked, looking at the brunette carefully.

"Same reason you were coming, to hide." Clarissa replied with a nod.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to a blind girl, that's just wrong." Clarissa said with an air.

"Okay, so maybe I was. Is that so wrong? I live with those guys 24/7, I just wanted a break. And besides, that music was driving me crazy." Leo grumbled.

"Finally, someone who speaks their mind." Clarissa nodded. "Same thing, but my life's probably a bit more complicated than yours."

"I doubt it." Leo snorted.

"Try me." Clarissa countered.

"Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you." He began. "For the past few years we've been battling this guy named The Shredder, a really bad guy who doesn't care who he has to hurt to get what he wants. He's the leader of the Foot, his goons basically, and he's really good."

"How terrible." Clarissa breathed.

"He's on of the best warriors we've ever faced, he's the stuff of legends, and he's pure evil. He's tried to kill us a lot of times, but we've always managed to get away just in time."

"Just like in the movies."

"Yeah, sorta. Now the guys under him you're probably familiar with are the purple dragons. We try to clean the streets up, but those guys just won't quit!" Leo grumbled.

"They're annoying, I will admit that."

"But they're perfect for Raph when he's having anger management problems."

"Perfect solution."

"And they're easy to beat, they don't know anything about martial arts." Leo mused aloud.

"Punks, definitely."

"Anyway, I bet you don't have to deal with death threats." Leo aid, shaking his head.

"No, but I have my fair share of suffering. You get bodily harm, I get emotional and psychological." Clarissa shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked confused.

"People attack _you_ directly, you can fight them head on, but I deal on a different level. People ambush me indirectly, never truly fighting but always in a round about way. Because I'm blind, people tell me all the time, _oh you can't do it_, they treat me like a child! They don't ever acknowledge the fact that I can do almost everything they can. People hold me at arm's length, tell me that I need them, that I can't walk a measly _hallway_ by myself. They don't think I can do what they can, so I'm belittled on a daily basis, I can't have a normal conversation outside my family because people get weirded out by that 'blind chick', and then it's like, _do you want me to take you somewhere? Do you need help? Oh my gosh you're about to walk into that door! _Like I don't know the door's there." Clarissa sighed, shrugging. "Its a strain, an annoying strain."

Leo was silent a moment, pondering her words. She was right, no one had ever told him he couldn't do something. Master Splinter always encouraged him to do anything he set his heart on, _except _going top side (to many complications), and no one ever treated him like a little turtle, he _was_ the leader after all.

"Melody and I are twins, and I'm older than Mel, but everyone treats Mel likes she older than me. They expect Melody to look after _me_, but it's harder that way. Do you have a brother you can't connect to?"

"Raph." Leo sighed. "He and I aren't exactly cut from the same cloth."

"But you can still talk to each other. Melody and I hardly talk, I have to read her hands, and she has to go slow for me. Usually, I'm the one talking on and Melody listens, its the only way I know how to communicate with her. It's to complicated though. If it weren't for Valentine, we'd be lost most of the time. Valentine the oldest, you knew that right? But she keeps us together." Clarissa spoke softly, a smile on her lips. "Oh, that brings me to my second question. The day our house exploded, why were you following us on the rooftops?"

"How did you...?" Leo trailed off startled.

"Ears like an owl, I told Val someone was following us, I just didn't think it was a giant turtle!" She laughed.

"How did you even figure it out?" Leo asked, taken aback.

"Please, we live in the same house now." Clarissa replied rolling her eyes. "And like I told you, I always remember a walking pattern. As long as I know how fast or slow someone walks, I can get behind them and not worry about running into them. It's a life skill, Leonardo." She said seriously. "And since you ran during your training the other day, I matched the pattern to the other day. It really was bugging me why your pattern sounded so familiar."

"I saw you and Valentine get attacked by the purple dragon. I was afraid someone would come and get revenge, and I wasn't sure if that clash Valentine had with the dragon was a fluke or not."

"Playing big brother now are we?" Clarissa giggled. "Thank you, Leonardo, that was sweet." Leo didn't reply for a second, and Clarissa frowned. "Something's different." She murmured.

"What's up?" Leo asked confused.

"Something's different." She repeated, getting up and heading for the door.

"Okay, but _what's _different?" Leo asked following behind her.

"I hear something, something's off. Melody's with Donatello, Valentine and Raphael are sparring, I'm with Leonardo..." She thought aloud. "Michelangelo." She breathed aloud. _Oh no._ Leo thought with a grimace.

"What's he doing this time?" Leo wanted to cry.

"I hear something, like a whirring, something mechanical." She mused aloud. "Take my arm please, I don't want to run into a wall today." She said briskly, and keeping her on course Leo let her lead him farther back into the lair. "Wait a second." She said, and edged towards the wall, running her fingers over a pipe. "_That's _where the sound's coming from." She nodded happily. "Feel it? The buzz?" She questioned him, and Leo ran a green finger over the pipe, feeling the humming sound coming from within.

"Yeah." Leo replied.

"Follow the pipes, at the end's where the sound's coming from." Clarissa said resolutely, trailing her fingers along the wall as she moved forward. At the end of the pipe was a door, and pushing it open she looked inside hollowly. "What do you see?" She asked calmly, moving aside to let Leo in.

"Um..." Leo replied looking at everything slightly stupefied.

"Yes?"

"It's Klunk." He replied surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"A cat." He replied dumbfounded. Klunk was running on a wheel, an oversized, gerbil wheel looking thing, with a catnip tease dangling just out of reach of the running kitty. The wheel was connected to some machine, and it was buzzing and humming and creating the whirring sound Clarissa had heard.

"Aw, a kitty? I love kitties!" Clarissa cooed. "Here Klunk." She called out softly, reaching her hand out in the direction of the kitty.

"Mrow?" Klunk asked, hopping off the wheel and coming to sniff the outstretched hand. "Aw, she's so sweet." She murmured, picking the cat up at petting its fur softly. "The sound stopped. What was it?" Clarissa asked confused, cuddling the kitty in her arms.

"I'm not sure, but I'm betting Mikey knows." Leo mused.

"It's best we don't find out." Clarissa finally sighed. "What if it's a surprise?"

"What if it's a prank?" Leo countered.

"Fair." Clarissa replied. "But I think we should go anyway, I need to check up on my sisters. Besides, I can't let Valentine beat Raph up to bad." She laughed.

"Yeah, _she's_ beating Raph up." Leo snorted.

"Hey!" Clarissa grinned. "Vallie is one of the best fighters in the country, she could take down one of you ninjas easy."

"I doubt that."

"She could! Challenge her and see if my deaf sister could take you on, Leonardo. I bet it would be a _wonderful_ match." She smirked.

"You're on, and when I've beaten her you have to do something for me."

"Like what?" Clarissa replied carefully.

"Not sure yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out afterwords."

"And when Vallie's cleaned your clock, you have to be her personal assistant for a day."

"You're on."

"Deal." Clarissa smiled, petting her new found kitty deviously.


	11. Back Topside

The Aldrin home had burned down.

_Burned down._

The whole community was shocked. Everyone knew the Aldrin's, and not simple because of the eight kids and three with disabilities. Rose Mary Aldrin was a huge contributor to local charities and organizations, she was constantly praised for her belief and perseverance. She single handedly kept the Humble Harvest, an organization that gave away free clothes and toys for families in need, alive in their area. Nick Aldrin, the head of the family, was always working hard as a doctor, helping kids in at risk neighborhoods for free before actually going to work at his general practice.

The three oldest boys, Patrick, Andrew, and Xander, were all out of the house, but all were praised for their manners and their work ethic. Patrick was living his life off in North Carolina, having gone to a college down in N.C. He had stayed their, and opened his own firm to his family's delight. Andrew and Xander were in their specialized years of college, Andrew studying marine biology in California and Xander getting a journalism degree in Connecticut. The youngest boy, only ten years old, was Pearce, who loved monster trucks more than anything and could destroy absolutely anything in five seconds flat. In short, he was an angelic monster.

The four girls of the Aldrin family, Valentine, Zee, Clarissa, and Melody, were all over the spectrum just like the boys. Seventeen year old Valentine was deaf, the first child of the Aldrin's with an affliction. But Valentine made up for it the minute she could walk, she was a fighter. And not only a fighter, but one of the best in all of New York City, and having gone to sparring nationals, proved she was also the best in the country. With fiery red hair and intense green eyes, everyone knew better than to mess with that fireball.

The second eldest was Zee, and like all her brothers before her, could hear perfectly fine and loved to chatter. Zee was the resident model in the neighborhood. That was what she wanted to be, beautiful, rich, powerful, and have even more guys bow at her feet than she did now. With dark black hair and bright, crystal blue eyes and creamy perfect skin, Zee was ready to take the fashion world by storm by the time she was six.

Clarissa and Melody were born next, twins, born only two minutes apart but had a whole year for difference. They were both born with a slight defect, Clarissa being born blind and Melody mute, but they grew up just like all the siblings before them, strong, stubborn, and independent to a certain degree. Clarissa was a light brunette with a glossy blue eyes, with one of the kindest souls a girl could have. As long as a book was in braille, she would read at the library to the little ones, patient at all times and happy to help people in any way she could. She was a blessing in the community, although people tried to lead her by the hand when it was obvious she could lead the pack herself.

Little Melody was different, mute and shy, she tended to hide behind her mother and was timid of new people. When she was growing up, she had a panic attack when her mom tried to leave her at school for the first time, and had an attack the rest of the week as well. Apparently, that wasn't 'normal' behavior, as the teacher put it, and Mrs. Aldrin enrolled her daughter in ballet, hoping the dancing could help her erratic daughter. And thankfully, it did. With blond hair and happy green eyes, the twin fit the perfect model for a dancer.

But last week, the Aldrin home had burned down. The community was shocked, thankful all of the boys in the family had disappeared up into the mountains for a retreat and hadn't been home at the time, but the _girls had_. After firefighters had gone through the debris, and police too, no bodies had been found, which begged the question: Where were the Aldrin girls?

No one had seen them since the explosion, one of the neighborhood kids saying they had watched Val take down a purple dragon before walking her sister Clarissa home, but that was the last sighting of the sisters. Someone thought they had gone to stay with relatives, but none of the extensive family had seen hide nor hair of them since the last get together a month ago. Everyone was worried, and rangers had been sent to tell the remaining Aldrin's about the crisis. All the guys were back now, everyone scouring everywhere for the girls.

They had simply _vanished_.

"We must pray for their return." The priest told the congregation the next Sunday. "The Lord will bring them home, but His will must be done first. We may not understand the circumstances now, but in time His plan will be revealed." Summer continued with uneasy acceptance, amber alerts being broadcasted and missing person packets filled out.

Nothing came back.

Only odd sightings of a girl dropping into the sewers were the reply, but since it came from a hobo it wasn't taken seriously. The police left the investigation open, but as the days passed no one knew what to expect if they were found. The only lead they had was the symbol of the purple dragon burned into the Aldrin front yard, with, _All Return_, written beneath it. The only problem, the purple dragons seemed to disappear. They left the streets, seemed to withdraw completely from the communities they were known to inhabit, and police everywhere prayed it wasn't some gang convention where they learned how to be better criminals. The purple dragon gang was extensive, but they were just gangsters who didn't _really_ know how to be criminals, but if they actually learned...the police force would have to double, immediately.

It was weird, but the citizens of NYC were thankful they didn't need to fear the night as much, even though the usual bad guys roamed the night. But family and friends still wondered, worrying, where the girls had gone. Where Rose Mary and her daughters had disappeared to. On Nick's side, the whole family had been alerted, but on Rose Mary's side...no one answered. Her parents had passed away long before Nick had met Rose Mary, but all of her siblings, all guys, had disappeared. Some turned out to have died, somehow from purple dragon involvement, and some had just fallen off the radar, but her family had seemed to go underground. Of her five brothers, three were dead, two were under the radar, and the last, well Rose Mary never spoke of him. The Aldrin side was lost, they loved Rose Mary, and the girls were just dolls, wonderful children.

The house was rebuilt under Nick Aldrin's watchful command, wanting to have rebuilt their home when his wife resurfaced. Patrick, Andrew, and Xander all had to return to their homes shocked, continuing on with their lives as their mom and sisters stayed missing. Pearce cried, but stubbornly knew his mama had to come back for him so he was pouting until mama came back. Time held its breath as night came on, and unbeknownst to them, five beings creeped out into the night.

Four turtles, and one human girl.


	12. Welcome To The Underground Circuit

Valentine strode into the club, lights flashing over her head and music blaring at insane volumes. _Not that I can actually hear it, but whatever._ Val thought gruffly, striding towards one of the club's hostesses. Hot pink hair had been pulled into a pony tail, and purple lips pouted as she turned away from the guy she'd been talking to.

"Can I help you?" The hostess sighed, almost demanding.

"Lookin' for D, he in?" Val shot out, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning into a stance.

"Ugh, like he ever leaves." The hostess snorted, rolling purple eyes in annoyance. "Back door, says Management, but whatever, can you go now?" She sighed, and turned away to sparkle and giggle under the guy's gaze.

"This way." Val told the four cloaked guys behind her, nodding her way to the back of the club. Walking around the ring of dancers, Val smiled as she remembered her first time in Club Underground, she had been young, a _lot _younger than legal club goer age. Club Underground wasn't just named that for no apparent reason, there _was_ a purpose, but not everybody got to find out why.

"I like the music, we should come back next time. You know, when we're not trying to solve a kidnapping." Mikey said enthusiastically from beneath his hood.

"Sure, I bet they're always letting mutant turtles into their club." Raph replied sourly.

"Lighten up, Raph." Donny sighed.

"Okay guys, I don't want any of you making a peep. Go that? D knows me, we go back, and he doesn't always play nice with strangers." Val spoke up, getting the guys attention. "So shut up, kay?" Val smiled with a nod, and tapped on the door.

"Enter at your expense." A voice called back, and Valentine twisted the knob. Inside sat a man leaning back in a leather chair, his inky black hair disappearing in the leather. A bored look was on his tanned face, but it perked up seeing Valentine walk through the door. Brown eyes lit up excitedly, and took his legs off the desk as the group entered and stood up.

"Yo, D, sup?" Val smiled with a nod.

"My main girl, waz been happenin V? They told me you and yours but the dust. I shoulda guessed you were like your name, keep coming back to bite me. Aw, looks like I lost the pool too." He sighed, sitting down in his chair and looking up at his visitors eagerly.

"So sorry I couldn't have died. You know that whole survival thing, pretty pesky huh?" Val replied drily.

"I get your beat." D nodded wisely. "What can I hook you up with? I already have my matches set, but I can take out a contender to put you in the ring. Circuit hasn't been good since you moved out, got lots of wannabees with no real talent."

"Us Aldrin's spice things up wherever we go. Coulda told you the circuit would fall without me as the main man." Val smirked, but the turtles were lost on the whole conversation.

"Yeah." D sighed, shaking his head. "But if you didn't tap my door to fight, waz it you want?" He asked, getting down to business as he looked at the girl curiously.

"Info, D, what everyone wants." Valentine replied, plopping herself down in a seat.

"Info's pricy these days. What could I get in return for such valuable intel?" D asked, smirking in business mode.

"How 'bout I let ya keep your head?" Raph asked grimly, a small smile on his face as his sai glinted in the light.

"Raph, tone it out, dial it down, and back off." Val replied forcefully. Raph just grumbled and leaned against the wall menacingly. "What would ya like?" Val asked, turning back to D Simon, the owner of Underground and it's illegal fighting circuit that took place beneath it, the Underground Circuit.

"The old stakes, you know the drill. Fight for what you want, easy if you're still as good as what ya used to be. _Before _ya left _my _circuit to go legal. I heard ya turned some heads, Deaf Girl Wins National Sparring Competition Four Times In A Row, a little wordy, but it caught my attention. My, my V, ya've been a busy little bee haven't you?" He nodded with a knowing smile.

"Maybe I have." Val shrugged non commitedly.

"You won nationals _four times in a row_?" Mikey yelped shocked.

"Shut it." Valentine hissed.

"So you're consorting with fellows who don't even know your background, I'm surprised V, it took me a while to get on your good side." D said surprised.

"You had something I wanted, what did you think I would do?" Val shrugged again.

"Respect." D nodded. "So, what da ya want to know, I'll set the match and we can set everything else up."

"Who am I facin'?" Val asked first, cautious.

"Whoever I want, you know how I deal." D replied cryptically, a smirk on his lips.

"Fair." Val nodded in agreement. "Where's the purple dragons? Why'd they disappear?" Valentine asked immediately.

"That's two questions V, ya willing to take on two matches?"

"Nah, just tell me where I can find the leaders." Valentine replied, watching the ring master carefully.

"How would little ol me know anything? I don't know everything that goes on in the underground." D shrugged with a carefree look.

"And my hair's green." Valentine snorted. "Please, you know _everything _that takes place on the back streets, in the alleys, where no one could possibly find out, you _always_ find out."

"Careful where you step, V, the dragons are getting pretty powerful." D told her seriously, lowering his voice and looking at her urgently.

"The dragons took my mom, D, and they took Zee, I _have_ to get them back." Val replied solemnly. D didn't say anything for a moment, but finally he sighed and nodded resigned.

"One match, _if_ you win I'll tell ya what I know, but if you don't..." He trailed off, and V nodded.

"I don't get squat. I know the drill, put me in the circuit tonight." She nodded.

"V Aldrin, back on the black circuit." D nodded deviously. "This will be fun, follow me." Standing up he opened a trap door in front of his bookshelf and gesturing for them to go through, Val headed down into the darkness.

~(0)~

Val breathed out, rolling her shoulders and hopping from foot to foot expectantly. It had been almost two years since she had been on the Underground Circuit, but that didn't make her any less ready. The Underground Circuit was basically a branch of Fight Club, except D owned everything and everybody down here. He placed matches, took bets, and brought in some of the best talent you could never find outside the circuit. Valentine had come on the scene when she was ten, taking on opponents right and left and barely breaking a sweat half the time. Her age took people off their guard, and when she took them down, they were _down_. She was the best, mini sized but had the punch and kick of a strong man. When her mom had found out she had joined the circuit at age thirteen, she had sent Val onto the legal circuit above, which had been the fast track to Sparring Nationals, which were just fancy words for the best fighters (legitly) in the U.S. fighting it out to find out who was the best. Sparrers were awarded with gold (#1), silver (#2), and bronze (#3), and her first year there Valentine had taken the gold. She had gone back three more times, always getting gold and continuing her streak.

Now she was back, back in the Underground, the place she had learned to fight dirty, and learned some lifelong skills, some you probably shouldn't teach a twelve year old, but whatever. The circuit hadn't changed much in her time away. There was still the crowd of blood thirsty spectators, cheering always except when it was over, the walls were still a grimy gray covered in graffiti shouting out in bold colors the matches for that night and the circuit's name in bright bold red on the far wall, making sure no one could forget where they were, and the ring itself was doused with sand, just in case someone should fall. _D was _such_ a sweetheart. _Val thought drily.

"You sure about this, Valentine? It doesn't look..." Leo trailed off, not exactly sure how to phrase everything that he was thinking.

"What are ya talking about? This is my kind of place!" Raph cheered happily, loving the violence.

"Should've known." Donny sighed. "You ready Val?" He asked her as she dropped to the floor to do some leg stretches.

"Wasn't ready when I was ten, still not ready now." Val mumbled into the floor. "But the thing about those two dates?" She said switching legs. "I won both of them." She said smugly.

"But you haven't fought...oh, I get it." Mikey said slowly, realizing her words belatedly. Valentine stood up smiling, stretching her arms over head with a sigh. Her shorts were red, matching Underground's theme, and her sports bra was the same red. Standing tall, lean, mean, and proud, Val was ready to take on anybody. Turning her head to the ring, she smiled softly, and then nodded as the two fighters in the ring finally knocked each other unconscious.

"It's time." She said ominously. "Wish me luck." She finished brightly, and walked towards the ring, her bare feet barely making a sound on the floor.

"So, no one wins." D called out sadly as he jumped into the ring. "What a pity, but here comes the main event, the reason you all journeyed into the _Underground_." D said theatrically, lowering his voice in suspense. "The challenger, an old fighter who left to go topside and taking _that_ world by storm has finally come home to the Circuit." Cheers went up and Val held her head high. "Without further ado, the queen of the ring, the master of fighters, the cha ching for my bling, _V_ _Aldrin_!" He called out with a whoop, and V ran flipping into the ring. "Here she is, ready to fight again for your pleasure, welcome her back ya'll, she might be gone before you can say, _fight_!" D laughed, and V replied with a pose and blowing him a kiss. "The real Queen of the Underground shall now grace you with her presence!" D continued and V leaned in her corner pretending to be bored as she listened to her opponent's description. "You love her, you hate her, you all know her, fiery bombshell Sammi King!" D called out, and a blond woman about twenty came traipsing down and into the ring. Wearing a frilly pink sports bra and a short pink skirt, mesmerizing swirled tattoos all over her exposed stomach and back, she was the tantalizing bombshell D had described.

"So _you're_ the girl that used to dominate the circuit. Such a shame you left. there wasn't much competition after you disappeared, and I never got to crush you." Sammi pouted, full red lips adding to the 'Queen's' beauty. "Time to destroy the legend and make up for old time." She continued brightly.

"Oh you wish." V retorted, running her fingers through her hair with a sigh. _Never let them know what you think of them, _never_, got that? _V blinked as the advice came back, and she sighed again.

"You two ready? Let's do this Circuit style!" D called out, and chains dropped down from the ceiling enclosing the two fighters.

"What?" Someone asked surprised.

"Cool!" Someone else breathed, but V didn't hear them and waited for her opponent to attack. And waited. The girl wasn't going for her, and V slid her gaze over to D and he pointed at his watch. _Let's do this. _V grinned, and ran at her opponent. She had done this a million times, but there was just one rule: Never run _directly_ at the other guy. When she was almost in kicking range, she slid onto her knees, sliding at Sammi and ducking under her kick and then knocking her off balance at the knees. The girl stumbled forward, and V popped back up onto her feet, kicking the Queen across the ring with a smirk.

"Is that all you can do? Pity, I thought you'd actually try. D, did you give me a softy?" She called out, and turning to look at the owner Sammi bowled her over. Jumping on V's prone form, she went for a strangle hold, something not legal up top but was perfectly acceptable in this Circuit. Her Tae Kwon Do training kicking in, she pushed Sammi's arm's off her neck and flipped Sammi over, rolling with her and ending up on top of her. Popping up and kicking Sammi, V crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Sammi to get up. The girl got up with a growl, her pretty green eyes narrowing in anger. Sammi nodded with a glare, and the two circled each other. Sammi moved first, and sliding sideways and kicking she got the edge on V, and then let loose a series of fast paced punches and violent kicks, pushing V into the defensive and leaving her slightly shocked.

Only slightly.

"You're not the only one who played nice on the top circuits." Sammi smiled, a bounce in her step and V ground her teeth together. Dropping to the floor, V ran her fingers over the ground, picking up sand with a smile before popping back up. "Need a water break?" Sammi snorted, but then let out a cry as sand flew into her eyes and an upper cut bruised her jaw. Sammi went down, and V waited for her to get up. Once she was up, she was down again, and then again, and again, and then sand flew into her face and Sammi was down again.

~(0)~

"The dragons are all uptown, the bosses are having a get together. Something 'bout the Princess being back." D sighed shaking his head after Valentine had won her match.

"Thanks D, you're the best." Val smiled.

"Just...be careful, okay? I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

"Like I just did with Sammi?" Val scoffed. "Seriously, you thought a has been National girl could take me down? Please."

"Two Nationals were good for business. The house made some money tonight." D shrugged.

"Yeah, good luck D, I'm heading uptown it seems."

"Good luck V."


	13. Lots of Thoughts

Melody looked around her tense. Her sister and the guys had come home, perfectly fine, around one in the morning, and her sister, _again_, was bruised but perfectly happy.

"What did you do, Val?" Melody asked immediately.

"Absolutely nothing and absolutely everything." Val dodged, signing back. Sighing Melody picked up her paper and starting writing:

_What did she do?_

"Val here found out where all the dragons are." Raph spoke up gruffly, a small smile on his face.

_Lovely_. She wrote. _And what did you have to do? Did you go back to D? DID YOU GO BACK TO D? _She wrote furiously.

"Chill, Mel, it's not like I haven't fought for him before." Val replied defensively.

"The last time you fought for him he wanted to-" Val cut her sister off by tackling her.

"They are _never _to know what almost happened, got that?" Val signed menacingly. "I got out, intact, don't bring that stuff up, okay? Past's the past."

"Not when it interferes with the present." Mel signed quietly, her face grim.

"I found the dragons, that's what we want." Val signed angrily. "Stop being so righteous, you aren't." With that, Valentine stormed off.

"What did you say to her?" Don asked surprised. Melody looked at the ground ashamed, but knowing she had simply spoken the truth.

_Go to her, Raph, I know she trusts you._ Melody wrote, and Raph nodded before disappearing after the red head.

"Who's back Melody?" Clarissa called out, walking out onto the balcony. "I heard some voices."

"We're back." Leo called out, and the blind girl brightened.

"That's wonderful." Clarissa replied delighted, coming down the stairs and coming toward them cautiously. "Did you learn anything useful?"

"We found out where all the dragons are, so I guess that's useful." Mikey spoke up.

"_Magnifique._" Clarissa smiled. "What, _how_ did you learn this?" Clarissa asked, suddenly suspicious. "Melody, did they go back to- _please_ tell me they didn't! And Valentine, she's alright, right? Mama got her out, but it didn't mean she'd stay out." Clarissa said troubled. She shook her head to dispel some of her thoughts. "Moving right along. Would one of you boys be kind enough to move some things for me? My room's too enclosed, and there's not enough space to maneuver."

"I'll do it." Leo volunteered, and led her back up to her room. Melody let out a sigh as Mikey drifted off and Don disappeared to get schematics on the area the dragons were now occupying. She knew this would happen, she just didn't like it. From the way Clare had been acting, Melody knew the future was going to become a bit more crazy. Clare didn't spend that much time with a guy unless she had a crush, which may or may not be a bad thing considering. During Leo's free time, he had spent it all with her, and every spare moment Clare had, guess where she was? Valentine, now Melody just had to shake her head, Valentine found a guy who was just like her. And the saying 'opposites attract' was a little less true than 'birds of a feather flock together'. Val and Raph were cut from the same cloth, and they were perfectly content to spar and simply be together. Melody didn't hear wedding bells, but she heard something. That night, or was it morning?, that Raph and Val had come out of the dojo together, Melody knew Val had changed, just a little bit, but enough for her to lower her walls just a tiny bit. That was a good thing, and she praised the Lord for it. It was a perfect thing, maybe not soul mates, but Clare and Val seemed happy. As for her, Melody didn't see what she could do. She didn't have a thing in common with Mikey, and Don seemed to be pushing her aside for research and turtle stuff. It was the Aldrin curse, all the girls could (and would) fall head over heels for a guy in five seconds flat. It seemed two of the Aldrin's were falling, and looking like it would work out, but as for her, she just didn't know. Melody just drifted into the sewer, needing a walk to sort out her thoughts.

~(0)~

"And I want that table moved next to the bed. Thank you so much Leo." Clarissa was saying as she stood by the wall and listened to her furniture move around. The bed was moved to lie sideways against the farthest wall from the door, so she could just walk in and get to her bed and the little table was moved next to it, so she could put what she needed right next to her.

"Alright, I think that's everything." Leo said, and Clarissa felt a smile tug on her face. _He has a nice voice. _Clarissa thought distractedly.

"Wonderful, thank you so much." Clarissa replied, remapping her room in her mind. Walking toward her bed, she bumped into Leo. "Sorry!" She mumbled trying to get around him with a blush. _Why are us blind people always bumping into people?_ She thought annoyed. She usually was good with avoiding people, but that didn't stop it from happening.

"It's fine." Leo replied, and she sat down carefully on the bed. "I'm thinking you wanted more than just some redecoration?" Leo asked after a moment.

"Yes." Clarissa replied evenly. "I need a favor. I want you to teach me some of your forms."

"What?" Leo asked, taken aback.

"I haven't been in a dojo in over a week, and I'm getting rusty." Clarissa said with a nod.

"Um..."

"It's easy, just tell me the motions and I can do it. All my family has practiced some form of martial arts, you can tell Vallie's deadly, and you've never seen Mel, but neither have I, but I can hear she's good. Zee can hold her own as well, even if she hates it, but I'm one of the borderliners. Would you train me for now?" Clarissa asked, staring blankly ahead as she waited for the blue bandana'd turtle to respond. There was more than one favor she wanted to ask, _a lot_ more, but she decided to start simply, work up to everything else.

"Sure, when do you want to start?"

~(0)~

"I can't believe we're even related!" Valentine growled, pacing in the dojo restlessly. "The _nerve_ of her!" Raph watched the red head pace warily, leaning against the wall patiently.

"I guess I should start with, who's D anyway?" Raph asked cautiously.

"Oh, him?" Val laughed nervously. "Absolutely no one. Not anymore that is."

"Melody's concerned for you. You're her sister, Val. She wouldn't be worried if it wasn't something big."

"The past's the past, it doesn't matter anymore." Val replied off handedly. "Anyway, this isn't about D. distract me please."

"Do you think Clarissa's actually getting Leo to redo her room?" Mikey spoke up, and Raph turned to watch his brother enter the room. Val didn't notice him until she'd turned around.

"What do you want?" She asked immediately.

"I was just wondering, do you think Leo likes Clare?" He asked reasonably.

"Excuse me?" Valentine asked shocked.

"Come on, am I the only one around here who notices this stuff?" Mikey groaned.

"Ya watch to much TV, of course you're the only one to notice _anything_." Raph replied evenly.

"Hey, a turtle's gotta have a hobby." Mikey shrugged. "But Val, what do you think?" Valentine just gaped at him.

"Clare? And Leo? What are you talking about?" She asked dubiously.

"Oh never mind." Mikey groaned. "Anyway, I just came in to say Melody's disappeared from the lair, not sure if you care or not but..."

"Melody's _gone_?" Val asked alarmed.

"I'm sure she just went for a walk. Like Clare said she was redoing her room. At one in the morning." Mikey replied cryptically before departing.

"Um..."

"Weird."

~(0)~

_I wonder when we can leave. _Melody thought suddenly, coming to a halt. She was surprised by that thought. She didn't _not_ like the lair, so why did she want to leave all of a sudden? Confused, she started walking. _Could _she leave? But, she couldn't leave her sisters...right? They probably wouldn't mind. Over the week her sisters had (possibly) fallen in love, though they'd never admit it. She had a crush that wouldn't seem to go away, and a missing mom and another missing sister. She couldn't check out if she wanted.

"Wonderful." She signed to herself.

"Ew, _gross_! It _stinks_ down here!" A familiar voice groaned in despair, and Melody's jaw dropped in shock. She knew that voice!

Zee's.

~(0)~

Mikey himself hadn't fallen for any of the girls, but as he looked about him he knew his brothers had.

Raph was willingly listening to Valentine drone on and on, listening to her gripe and complain, moan and sigh, ask stupid rhetorical questions that would usually get you whacked but it was somehow alright if Valentine was the one doing it. He was actually calming down these few days since he'd met the red head, and it was making his life a whole lot easier. _This better last, or I'll end up being Raph's punching bag _again. Mikey thought grimly.

On the other side of the lair, Leo was teaching Clarissa the basics of ninja 101. It was kinda cute, Mikey nodded with a small smile. _They _were kinda cute. Clarissa was executing a front kick, but Leo was shaking his head and telling her something. Apparently, whatever form of kung fu she had been taught just didn't match up with his. To anyone besides a brother, this would have seemed like any normal teacher/student activity, but Mikey _was_ a brother, and he shook his head with a grin. Leo had given Clarissa _his_ weapons for this little practice, even if it was absurd at one in the morning, and Leo didn't give _anybody _his weapons. _Ever_. He was more patient with her than he'd be to anyone else, and it just warmed his heart to see Leo falling for this little guest of theirs.

In his lab, Don was online. _That_ wasn't that different, Donny was _always _on his computer, but what he was researching _wasn't_ the schematics for the area the dragons were residing in. No, no, no, this little turtle was trying to learn how to sign. _Shouldn't be that difficult, he only has what? Three fingers? Oh yeah, that makes it almost impossible._ It was sweet in Mikey's mind, but instead of trying to learn her language why didn't he just spend time with her and they could make their own? Sometimes, Mikey really though Don was an idiot. It didn't matter if Donny learned how to sign or not, if Melody lost interest in him everything would have been for nothing. _Spend time with her you moron! _Mikey wanted to shout, but knew it would be a fruitless effort. Don didn't ever usually listen to him anyway.

He didn't get how all of his brothers seemed to have completely zoned out on this crucial little tidbit. Raph wouldn't do anything about it, he was to stubborn that way, Leo would try to talk a way around it, they being from different worlds, he was a mutant, blah blah, and Donny, well he'd still be trying to learn sign language long after Melody had returned topside. Sometimes, his family could just be so _dumb_! But since he wasn't...hm. Maybe he could force his brothers to see what was in front of them. Time to play cupid.

~(0)~

"Let go of me you creep! Ew, I got sewer water on my boots! You are _so _going to have to pay for this, you nutjab! I'm warning you!" Zee was crying out angrily. _Nutjab? It's nut_job_, Zee, get your words right. _Melody sighed with a smile. It was Zee all right. Same whining tone and vain about her looks, her boots especially. They were some big deal apparently, some fancy schmancy designer boots sold in from an oh so important store. Melody never really got the importance of fashion and the fashion world, but to Zee it was the most important thing in the world, and if you were even just one second to late in the fashion trends you were all but ruined.

"Shud up." A new voice growled.

"Oh no you didn't. Did you just tell me to _shut up_?" Zee screeched, and when Melody ran into her sister's mist Zee was once again trying to push the sewer water off her boots while not actually touching the water and then stepping over a purple dragon's prone form. _Hey, don't miss with Zee, that's all I'm saying. _Melody thought with a smile. "Mellie! Long time no see, what have you been doing?" Zee asked brightly, running towards her sister.

"I'm fine. But, weren't you-I thought you had been-what are you _doing_ down here?" Melody signed in stuttering shock.

"They thought they could use me as bait. Pu-lease. Like I'm going to be used by some cut rate idiot who thinks when I smile and bat my lashes I actually like him." Zee scoffed, and Melody suppressed a smile. _Yep, this was Zee all right. _"So, not to be rude or anything, but what _are_ we doing down here? It stinks like Aunt Libby's dog!" Zee continued, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "And where's the rest of the sisterhood? Leave you stranded?"

"Like Val would ever leave me by myself, she's to protective." Melody replied shaking her head. "We're staying with some people down here. They _were_ trying to rescue you, but it looks like you did that yourself." She said ruefully.

"Ew, we're staying with _hobos_? That is so going to crash my cred." Zee sighed, letting Melody lead her through the maze that was the New York City sewer system.

"Not hobos, but, brace yourself." Melody signed carefully.

"What? Ex-cons or something?" Zee asked confused.

"You'll see when we get there." Melody hedged, and took a left.

~(0)~

After fuming, and not being allowed to track her missing sister, a recurring thought kept popping in Valentine's mind. _Okay, Master Splinter called me 'Rosie'. 'Rosie' is a nick name my mom had when she was a teenager. Red Rosie, because of her red hair. So, if Master Splinter knew my mom back then, she would've been calling herself Rosie, which would explain why the rat called me that. _Valentine thought, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. Out of the corner of her eye she could still see Raph watching her pace, and a small blush spread on her cheeks. _Focus, V, FOCUS! _Her mind told her harshly, like something important was right in front of her but she was blind. _Blind people figure things out all the time. Take Clarissa, smart, independent, conniving in that endearing way of hers...hm. Okay, so Rosie is mom, and she knew Master Splinter how? What could have possibly led her to the tunnels? How'd she even get down here anyway? Mama isn't one of those people to just go into the sewers on a whim. _Val thought stubbornly. _Okay, so how'd she get down here?_ Val let out a groan. She was thinking in circles, and she wasn't finding an answer. Why did her mind think the answer was in front of her? She didn't have it. Not a clue, not a single clue!

Wait a second.

Wait just one stinkin' second.

Of course, why was she going in circles? She'd already figured out how to find out before!

"I'll be back." She told Raph, before darting out of the room and into the turtles living room area where Master Splinter was reclining watching one of his 'stories'. "Master Splinter!" She said immediately, skidding to a stop in front of the older rat.

"Valentine, how are you? Would you please move to the side, I am trying to watch one of my stories." He told her warmly, but his gaze only flicked to hers before drifting back to the screen.

"Hold that thought." She told him, before clicking the TV off.

"I suppose this is important?" He sighed, giving her his full attention.

"Yeah, it is." She told him firmly.

"Take a seat then." He sighed again, patting the place beside him. Nodding her thanks, Val sat down. "Please, ask away."

"Okay, how in the world did you know my mom?" She asked immediately.

"I'm sorry?" He asked confused.

"On that first day we got here, and the first time you saw me, you called me Rosie. That's my mom's name Master Splinter! My _mom_!"

"That explains quite a lot." Master Splinter murmured softly, almost inaudibly.

"Okay, so _how_ did you ever meet her? _Why_ was she even down here?" Val asked eagerly.

"You-Who, guess who's home!" An eerily familiar voice called out. Val was torn between shock and frustration. _No one EVER let her ask one measly question about Rosie! Ugh, this is getting annoying._ "Or, at least the sewer version of home." Zee grimaced, and Val's jaw dropped as shock won the emotional tug of war inside her and her raven hair sister walked into the room beside Melody. "V! What's up sis? I hear you might actually be liking someone these days." Zee grinned, and Val ran to hug her sister. "Aw, if I'd known you'd miss me this much, I would've disappeared more often." Zee giggled, looking her sister teasingly in the eyes.

"Zee, how...Melody, what? I mean...what about mom?" Val stuttered, blinking in shock.

"Zee? Is that Zee? Did you actually find Zee?" Clarissa's hopeful voice called out, and Leo led her over to the group.

"Hey Clare, what's been going on?" Zee replied breezily, and Clarissa let out a sob and ran into her sister's arms. "Take it easy, the sewer water's already damaged this shirt beyond repair." Zee told her sister warningly, but she was hugging Clare right back.

"Hello, Zee, I am Master Splinter and these are my sons-"

"Don't worry, Master S, Mellie filled me in along the way. Blue with Clare is Leo, Red behind V over there's Raph, Mikey's eating popcorn and watching a flick, nice to meet you to ya jerk!" She called out haughtily, and he just waved a hand in greeting. "Techie guy's Don. Am I right or am I right?" She smiled.

"You are correct." Master Splinter replied with a repressed smile.

"I always am. I've got, like, an amazing memory. I hate to memorize stuff for school, but all the important facts, like who's dating who and what color's hot this year, I _always_ remember." She smiled. "Oh, and guess what I learned!"

"Did you finally memorize your multiplication tables?" Clarissa asked rolling her eyes.

"Did you not just hear me? I _never_ memorize _anything_ important. Duh, you're blind, not deaf." Zee scoffed.

"Duly noted." Clarissa nodded with a small smile.

"So guess what? Guess, you will _never_ guess this!" Zee continued in an excited voice.

"Um, I give up, what?" Val sighed.

"We're mob princesses!" Zee gushed, and that's when all the purple dragons started pouring in.


	14. The Family Secret

_This is not good, not good at all. _April worried as she grabbed her purse inside her apartment. It was around two in the morning, and after working on a story for the news she had been watching some television, and suddenly an amber alert was popping up for Valentine, Clarissa, and Melody, not to mention their sister Zee and their mother too. April was at a cross road. The girls _had_ to come back topside, they were on amber alerts and missing person websites for crying out loud! But she couldn't turn them in, they were better off with the turtles, right? The turtles were the ones that could find their mom and sister, local police weren't going to catch any leads.

_What am I supposed to do? _April groaned mentally, leaving her apartment and heading towards a sewer entrance. The girls had family up top, they had their lives they had been torn from, and they were _supposed_ to still be topside! But, they _had_ been attacked too, they just hadn't gotten kidnapped. April sighed as she descended the ladder into the sewers. What was she supposed to do? The police _would_ get a lead on them, and that would lead them to the sewers. And when they were in the sewers...that would lead them to the turtles and Master Splinter. Yikes, that wouldn't be good.

"What am I supposed to do?" April groaned, looking upward for a moment. _They'll have to decide what to do. _April finally thought. _I'm not their mom, I can't tell them what to do, but I can guide them where they need to go._ With a nod April pushed forward, her decision made. She came upon the lair quickly, needing to tell the girls within what was going on. "Guys, I just found an amber alert for the girls, they _have _to go back topside!" She called out, then gasped as she took in the mayhem within. The guys, Valentine, and Melody, some new girl April had seen on the amber alert called Zee, with a little help from blind Clarissa when she got the chance to help, were all fighting purple dragons. "What in the world?" She breathed shocked.

"April, get out of here! Run!" Leo called out, and a dragon caught her staring at him.

"We got a fresh one!" He called out, and ran at her. Gasping, April turned and ran splashing through the sewers and heading up the nearest ladder she could find before being dragged back down. "Well, what do I have here?" He grinned.

"Let go of me! You'll be sorry you ever touched me!" April screeched, but she was silenced by a blow to the head.

"I hate the screamers, too much trouble." The dragon mused as she passed out.

~(0)~

Back uptown, a woman was looking out a penthouse window. She was tall and willowy, with red hair, vibrant and dark, that shone in the pale light from the lamp in the room. Her skin was pale, her dark green eyes troubled, and she held a glass of wine in her hand delicately. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a purple tank top that stopped above the jeans, letting everyone see the tattoo around her waist. It was a dragon, tattooed around her waist to look like a belt, tail swishing temperamentally and green eyes blazing. Sighing, she turned from the window. She didn't want this life, she had gotten out of this life, but like her tattoo she was stuck with it.

Her brother had pulled her back in, saying it _was_ a family business after all, and she was his sister, that they were _family_. _Such a strong word, such a binding word. _The woman mused thoughtfully walking away to sit on the couch. But her brother didn't just want her, he wanted _her_ kids in the life too. Her darling daughters, her strong sons, all trained to know how to fight and all smarter than your average child. She had gone under the radar, changed her name for a while, but always came back to her real name, the one she eventually got married of her daughters had gotten away, good for them, but her brother had her, and he had gotten Zee to, the only daughter who hated, _hated_, to fight.

_Vallie could survive in this life._ She thought sighing, and closed her eyes. It had been such a long time, she thought he had finally given up, and now here she was, back under his thumb. He had taken her daughter too, the only one she had been able to keep by her side through their 'luxurious' captivity. Her brother was a crime boss now, just like dad had been, and he could afford the best for his family these days. Penthouse suite, the best to eat and drink, designer clothes...she hated it. Once, she would have _killed_ for a place like this.

And she had, many times actually.

Once, she was just as bad as her brother, the brains of the gang, the smartest in her family really, and had made the plans, chose the marks, made the hits, knew how to con her way into anywhere. She had been a criminal mastermind once, there were still so many cases left open from what she had done. She really had been the best.

But she was out now.

Out.

Or so she had thought. Her brother found her, somehow, maybe it was because of the name, who knows, or one of his goons told him about her, somehow, he found her. Blew her house up to from what she could tell, not exactly the best way to say, 'hey sis, how've ya been?'. Now Zee was taken from her, being used as bait to flush the rest of her daughters out. She shook her head. One thing had come out of pure luck that she had been grateful for. Her husband, her sons, they were safe, tucked away in the mountains for awhile. But her daughters...she prayed they had found her friend. She wasn't even sure if he would protect her daughters, she had abandoned him first. She had been young, naïve, and it had been her first time running from her brother. She had been scared, and knew that her sewer friend couldn't protect her. Not from her brother.

No one could protect her from him.

She let out a shuddering breath as she remembered his kindness, his loyalty to her, he may have been a sewer rat, but for a time he was all she had. Then _he _found her, and dragged her back into the family business. Some people dream of following in their daddy's footsteps, but not her, she couldn't run away fast enough, once she figured out what was _really_ happening. She shook her head as she remembered the horror, for some reason, she hadn't thought it had been a big deal, but when she learned everything, _everything_, she had been horrified. And then she had been threatened and coercised into staying in the family biz, and she had done things she had not been proud of. But she was smarter than her brother, her family, and she made another attempt a few years later, and moved half way across the country for good measure, and then met Nick. Everything was perfect for a time, until he got a call to work for a practice in NYC, and once again she was in her childhood home of horrors.

She had faked her life for him, made her life up, and kept that facade while they were married, and it was working too. Her kids didn't know a thing, she had been able to avoid her family and their claws that could drag you back, and she had raised her children to fear the Lord. One day she would have to be held accountable for her actions, she knew that, but for now she had a family to protect.

She was a mother first, and ex-mastermind second.

"Ah, sister, how do you like your new room? Is it to your liking, Rosie?" Her brother asked as he entered the room, two armed guards standing outside the door to prevent her escape. Please, if she _really_ wanted out, everyone knows you _don't_ use the front door. And yes, she did really want out, but she had learned many things from her family, and the number one thing was patience.

"Hello Hun." Rosie replied coldly.


	15. The Truth, at Least Part of it

Clarissa awoke with a start, her eyes opening to the never changing blackness that she was used to. Her mind was fuzzy, unfocused, and she squeezed her eyes shut as a headache came on. She let out a groan, a slow, slurred sound that her befuddled mind connected with her being drugged. _Where am I?_ Clarissa wanted to ask, but no words came out and she had a tiny panic attack. When you're blind, you rely on your hearing and your words to communicate and understand, talk and learn. But if you take away a part of a girl's crucial abilities, you leave her frozen and alarmed. She tried to speak again, but only a garble of syllables came out. An over exaggerated series of breaths responded to her jumbled cries. _Melody._ Clarissa realized immediately, and calmed down slightly.

But the question remained, where _was _she? Where _were_ they? And where were the turtles? All important questions, and Clarissa tried to focus on her surroundings. She felt a slight bounce from whatever she was being carried in. _A__rms._ Clarissa deduced, and sighed in relief. _It must be Leonardo,_ She decided, _I was drugged and he's taking me to safety. _She felt a blush spread on her cheeks happily, and smiled softly.

"L-L-Le-" She tried to say, her words slurred and distorted. _How'd I get drugged?_ Clarissa wondered clumsily, and tried to remember. _They had been fighting the Purple Dragons, they had been...winning...losing? Maybe winning?_ She shook her head slowly._ No, losing. Yes, that was right...they had been losing_. Clarissa mused confused for a second, trying to remember what had happened. She had been fighting too, when she could and without getting in the way. She had heard all the calamity around her, and had tried to be strong like Valentine and do her part. But someone had snuck up behind her, and jabbed her with a needle. _It had hurt, a lot. _Clarissa remembered slowly. And her already black vision led the way for her to fall down, her ears to muffle claustrophobically, her voice to forget how to speak, and for her body to paralyze. _We must have gotten out though, if Leonardo's carrying me. _She thought slowly. She sighed, a guttural sound, and tried to speak again.

It wasn't working.

Instead she tried to focus on Leonardo's footsteps, and then bristled in agitation. _That isn't Leonardo's gait. _She realized belatedly. _Leonardo isn't holding me, which means..._ Clarissa began having another panic attack.

"Ah, the little princess's awake. How sweet." Her captor drawled, and Clarissa's breathing hitched as she started hyperventilating. "Shut it, girl. Don't make me need to use another needle on ya." He growled out, and Clarissa's mouth snapped shut. _What's going on? Who are you? Where are you taking me? Where are my sisters? Where are the guys? _She wanted to scream, not necessarily in that order, but nothing came out.

"Calm down, Clare, it's gonna be fine." Zee's voice soothed, and Clarissa calmed down minutely. "Don't you dare stick her again, Clare's been through enough." Zee continued authoritatively.

"Yes, Miss Zee." Clare's captor nodded in response.

"Mz Zee?" Clarissa's voice slurred confused. "Wha?" She asked slowly, turning her head in her sister's direction.

"Ew, that is one bad bruise." Zee breathed, and Clarissa wondered when she had gotten hit in the head. "Don't worry, Clare, everything will get explained when we get where we're going. Promise. Our Uncle's anxious to see us."

"Which...Uncle?" Valentine's slow, laborious voice asked, and Clarissa breathed a sigh of relief to know Valentine was alright and could see perfectly fine, otherwise she wouldn't have understood what they had been talking about.

"Shut it." A different voice growled, and Clarissa realized they were all drugged and being carried to their destination. _Well, maybe_ _Zee's not being carried, _Clare mused,_ since they call her 'Miss Zee'._

"Uncle...who?" Valentine asked again. "Ed...de?...Mar...cus?" She asked slowly, trying.

"Oh, it turns out there's an Uncle we've never met!" Zee replied cheerfully. "He's cool, he's got this tat up his arm in the symbol of a dragon."

"Pur...ple...?" Val asked slowly, but the urgency was in her voice. "Dra...gons? B-Bad...Z-Zee."

"Turns out they're family. Their leader's our Uncle, which means we're mob princesses!" Zee continued.

"Y-You...'re..ha...ppy..." Valentine just gave up.

"Hey, it's not the greatest thing to discover, but make lemons into lemonade. Uncle Hun's pretty cool." Zee replied defensively, and Clarissa just sank into shell shock. "And apparently Mom was a 'Dragon too, she's 'Dragon Royalty, just like us."

~(0)~

Rosie was leaning against the far wall of her hotel prison room in agitation. _Zee's going down the wrong road._ She thought miserably. _Hun's convincing her, like he did me. She's going to get the tat, follow the family business...what kind of mother am I? _Rosie's head snapped up as the door clicked open. At the head of the procession was Zee, chatting to a paralyzed Clarissa being held by some Purple Dragon thug. Melody and Valentine were brought in next, also in the same paralyzed state as Clarissa and being carried by a 'Dragon thug.

"Wha?" Rosie gasped in shock, running to grab her brunette daughter from out of the thug's hands. "Clare, Clare baby, can you hear me? Baby, sweet heart, answer me!" She asked quickly, lying her daughter down on the sofa. She glared accusingly at the thugs who just shrugged. "Put my other two daughters down. _Now._" She growled, her eyes narrowing violently and her jaw squaring in anger.

"Um, Boss said-"

"Put my daughters down, _now_, or I will personally escort you into the afterlife. Me and Death used to work together you know." She told them conversationally. "I made him happy with all the people I ended, way to many in my opinion, but you gotta do what you gotta do." She shrugged. "Did you know I can kill someone in five seconds flat? The record in the gang if you can believe it. Anyway, if you think I've gone soft since my litttle disappearance from The Life, but I don't give up my guns. Or my knives. You've seen what my brother can do when he's mad, but you never asked where _he _learned how to torture." She told him harshly, icicles dangling off her words. The thug gulped, and immediately set the girls on chairs. "You may leave after you answer one simple question." She told them coldly, watching as they edged towards the door.

"Ma'am?" One thug asked weakly.

"Where did you find my daughters?"

"In-In the sewers." The Purple Dragon stuttered.

"And was there anyone else?" She prompted.

"Just some prisoners Boss has been after for awhile." A different Purple Dragon answered. Rosie turned to look at her daughters all lethargic and lazy, and Melody unconscious, and then turned back to the hench men trying to escape her gaze.

"Take me to them."

"Uh, Boss said-"

"_I _am the Boss in my brother's absence. Is that understood?" She told them harshly, daring any of them to contradict her. "_I _am your master when Hun isn't around, do you understand that? And, simple question, is Hun anywhere near here?"

"Um, no..."

"Exactly. _I _am the ruler of the Purple Dragon Empire. _I _was raised to take over this organization if anything was to befall my father or brothers. _I _am the reason the best heists in our organization's history happened. _I _wrote the schemes, _I _was the mastermind, _I _drew up the schematics, and _I _am the reason you pathetic wannabe 'Dragons can even call yourselves, well maybe one day if you're lucky, Purple Dragons." She told them brutally, coldly. "_I _was Hun's teacher. You know what he can do, but what do you think the teacher can do that the student never learned? Hm?" She told them firmly, glaring at the intimidated 'Dragons. "Now that we've had this wonderful little chat, is there anything you'd like to say?" She asked them, her voice becoming sweet and good natured.

"Uh-Um-Uh-" The first 'Dragon stuttered.

"You wan ta-"

"See prisoners?" The other 'Dragon finished for the others.

"Oh, how thoughtful." Rosie replied dryly, giving them a curt nod. She took a step toward the thugs, and they all back tracked as fast as they could. Rosie smirked as they rammed into the wall behind them. _Well, who would've known? _She thought smugly. _I've still got it._ The 'Dragons took her down to the ground floor, and then down a flight of stairs with the sign 'Employees Only' with the Dragon emblem stitched on the side. The stairs led to a basement holding cell, where Rosie braced herself for what she would find. She had been in this situation before, a long, long time ago, a time where she herself had chained people up for fun. _Hun must be getting support from these people,_ Rosie mused thoughtfully. _If he's able to keep a dungeon in a hotel. I wonder who's on the payroll, manager or owner? _

"The prisoners are this way." A 'Dragon told her timidly, opening a door.

"Inventory please." She demanded clinically, never showing emotion.

"One lady, four turtles, and a rat." The 'Dragon replied immediately, trying to stay on her good side.

"A _rat_?" She asked shocked, wondering if it was _her_ rat...from all those years ago.

"Yeah, a rat." The 'Dragon nodded.

"We finally got them ninja turtles, we are boss, man!" Another 'Dragon crowed, then looked at the ground. "Ma'am." He added meekly. Rosie simply narrowed her eyes. _Do I LOOK like a man? _She wanted to demand of him, but held her tongue.

"Show me the prisoners, please." She sighed, and the door to the jail cell was opened carefully. A red headed woman Rosie had never seen was lying on the ground, unconscious. _Wonder if they drugged her._ Rosie mused, turning her gaze on the four turtles blindfolded, chained to the wall, and also drugged. The four were out like a light, which apparently was a hard feat to manage, which also meant more drugs. _Lovely, just lovely. _She wanted to sigh. _Whatever happened to good, old fashioned knock outs? Now _that_ was a fun time. All these drugs, takes to much fun out of the hunt. _Rosie shook her head as the thoughts came unbidden. She hadn't thought like that since she had been a true 'Dragon, and that had been an extremely long time ago. She turned her gaze unwillingly upon the last occupant, a very large, mutated rat. He was wearing a robe, just like he always did and Rosie let out an inaudible gasp. The rat wasn't asleep like everyone else, his eyes were open and alert, and were trained straight on her. He let out a sound, one tiny, quiet noise that not anybody would have picked up. But she did, she always did when it came to him.

"Rosie."

She didn't make a single sound in reply, remained stoically cold, a glare on her softened eyes as she surveyed the group again.

"Leave me, I want to 'chat' with our guests." She told the 'Dragons briskly, and they all but ran from her presence, slamming the door behind them. Rosie waited a moment, listening to make sure the thugs were gone before she replied.

"Splinter." She whispered, so quiet, so filled with emotion. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and tears came to her eyes. Wiping them away, she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to remember, but the memories came, faster and faster, and then she opened her eyes.


	16. Flashbacks

_It had been eighteen years ago, eighteen years almost to the day. She had been nineteen, young, naive, and oh so dumb. She had been blind, so blind, for so long. Her whole family...and her...were criminals. It wasn't like she didn't know it, wasn't like she had been oblivious. She had taken part in a lot of things, had done things she wasn't proud of. But she had never actually _been_ a purple dragon. She was still Dragon Royalty, her dad was the Master, the Ruler, the King of Dragons, her brothers all fighting for second in command. Hun was still the the most likely to take over. His brute strength was greater than her brothers combined: Marcus, Edde, Blade, and Prince. Yes, she actually had a brother named Prince. *sigh* What can you do with parents? _

_The time had come to get her brand. Her brothers all wore the the mark proudly: Marcus's on his back, Edde's on his chest, Blade's twisting up his leg, Hun's on his arm, and Prince's tat covering his whole body. When you were in, you were in. It was just that simple. _

_But she wasn't ready._

_The time had come, she had been a temp Purple Dragon all her life, but now it was time to officially join. Her parents were proud, her brothers nodding knowingly. They expected her to join, the only Dragon Princess, and the true mastermind of the family. And as such, she had sneaked away in the middle of the night before the ceremony would begin and she was to be tattooed. It hadn't been that hard, that was what windows were for after all. She had a first floor room in their home, and she had just hopped out and started out, backpack over her shoulder and not a single look back as she departed. _

_Their home backed up to some woods, a perfect place for her to disappear in. She had simply set out into the darkness, her 20/20 vision keeping her alert and ready for whatever was in the surrounding darkness. She had gotten through half the forest before her ears picked up the sounds of trackers. The dogs barks, the almost silent footsteps...she had been trained from a young age to be able to hear those quiet signals. Her heart rate had increased, her breathing hitched for a slight second, then she bolted as fast as she could. _

_She had to be fast, unnoticed, and most importantly she had to get to the manhole cover she knew was right in front of her. Most girls growing up had played with barbies, had loving parents, learned to hate schoolwork. Her? She had been playing with guns when she was four, her parents were always cold and removed, only a nod of approval when she did something 'worth while' (and since they were all 'Dragons, 'worth while' was something normal people would scream bloody murder about), and she had to take AP courses before she was even in the fifth grade. She was smart, but that was an understatement. Another difference between her and other girls? She had been blindfolded at twelve, stuck in the sewers, and had to find her way out _without removing the blindfold.

_Sounds like a great family, huh?_

_ It had been some test, a test she had passed. But while she had been down there, she found hideaways, places she had converted into her private hideout over the years. That was were she was going to disappear to for a while. Why the sewers? You ask, why not somewhere more swanky? Or go to Hawaii or someplace exotic? Simple, you'd expect a 'Dragon Royal to go there, you wouldn't expect a girl of her caliber to disappear into the sewers._

_The dogs' voices disappeared as the manhole cover clicked shut over her head, enveloping her in darkness. The saddest part, to Rosie the darkness was a welcome relief. The light is supposed to be the place you go to, where you're supposedly drawn, but Rosie's family operated in shadows, in blackness, and in pure secrecy, and she had adopted the tendency of darkness as well. Rosie wrinkled her nose in disgust as the sewer smell permeated her nose. The only drawback, it smelled like yuck down here. Moving silently, stealthily, Rosie walked down the sewer tunnel at a quick pace, straining her ears to hear the telltale signs of a manhole cover opening, of a a splash of any kind, and of the sounds of pursuit. Rosie made sure her feet never made a sound on the wet ground, it slowed her pace by a tiny bit, but it was something else she had to learn in her criminal family. _You'd think being a mob daughter would be easier._ She had mused. _But it's harder!_ She had sighed, there's so many expectations, and what you have to do to live up to them...It's easier if you just get out. She didn't bear the Purple Dragon tattoo like any of her family, she wasn't obligated to stay in the gang. _

_So she was getting out._

_Trailing her fingers along the mossy sewer wall, she closed her eyes and waited to feel a small chink in the wall. She had set up a barrier in the tunnel, just in case someone (or thing) came through. It _was_ a brick wall, just like every other part of the sewers, but this one was on wheels, so it could be slid back and forth easily. Perfect camouflage, but didn't take a strong man to open it. Sliding her secret doorway open, she slipped through and closed the door behind her. Enveloped once again in blackness, Rosie moved forward and turned a few lamps on that she had hung around the room. This was her clubhouse of sorts, a hideaway from her family. A bed was by the wall, a purple comforter on top and a purple pillow as well. They _were_ the Purple Dragons after all, you kinda had to follow the pattern in her family. The lamps lit up the table and few chairs clustered around it in the middle of the room, the mirror and dresser by the opposite wall, and the closet she had constructed all by herself next to her 'door'. _

_Sighing, Rosie plunked her backpack down on the table and sat down. She wasn't sure how long she would be down here, bu turned her head toward her pantry (she had made that herself too) and breathed a sigh of relief that she had stocked it. She could last down here for a few days, just until she could figure out how to get out of the city. Where could she go that she wouldn't be found? The 'Dragons were growing, there were gangs in Europe and Africa and one just established in Asia. Everyone underestimated the Purple Dragon organization, it was _much_ bigger than anyone knew. _Maybe Australia. _Rosie thought hopefully. _I could learn how to surf. _She thought with a nod. _It could be fun, right? Oh, what am I thinking? I can't go to Australia! _Groaning, Rosie got up and headed to the pantry._

"_Huh, that's weird." Rosie murmured. Her pantry had been pilfered. Her potato chip bags were open and askew, chips and roaches falling out of of some. With a shriek she quickly stepped on some roaches shuddering in disgust. Her cookie collections were open as well, many missing and making Rosie raise an eyebrow in perplexation. "Um..." She trailed off shocked. Her granola bars were missing, her sodas were half empty, the crackers and cereal boxes she had were open. The only thing _not_ opened, was a bag of dried kiwis. "figures, just gotta leave me the fruit, huh?" She muttered in annoyance. Someone knew about her little home away from home, and someone had been stealing from her. _

_Fun fact about the Mason family, the Purple Dragon Royalty, we make anyone who double crosses us _pay_. _

_Growling out a threat in a very unladylike fashion, Rosie stalked to her backpack and pulled a very pretty, and very deadly, buck knife and a pistol. She had shotguns and rifles as well, but she didn't want to _kill_ her intruders, that's just not how you get a proper payback. Rosie twirled her knife with a smile. It had been a birthday present, even when she had _said_ all she wanted was a very pretty diamond necklace...snapping out of her thoughts she took a seat on the bed. Her new 'friends' would be coming back soon if they were stealing from her. Really, could people honestly not find any work in the city that they had to resort to stealing from a woman's sewer home? Really? Was it just to much to ask that people get off their lazy bums and go find a job? Yeah, I know the market's bad, but pu-lease, you _can_ find something! Or just leave NYC, everyone knows we have the world's crummiest job acquiring rate. Even _I _found a job, and I'm royalty! Sure it was just at some restraunt, but I still _tried_! Grumbling to herself, she waited silently, steam coming out of her ears and smoke seeping out of her pores. She heard the voices before she saw them. Getting up, Rosie quickly turned the lights off, and then got into a crouch, her weapons drawn and ready. _

"_I wan the ookie!" A voice proclaimed cutely, and Rosie suppressed the urge to 'awe'. It was a child's voice, probably no more than a year or two at the most._

"_You may have the fruit, Michelangelo." An older voice replied softly._

"_At mean!" The voice replied with a crying pout._

"_I wan ookie too!" A new voice agreed immediately, a second child's voice, this one a little less whiny than the previous one._

"_You do not need the cookie, Rafael." The adult replied gently, firmly._

"_But-" A third child's voice spoke up._ How many kids does this guy have? _Rosie wanted to ask, but kept a grim expression on her face as her door slid open. _

"_No buts, Donatello!" The adult finally said hotly. _Guess this guy isn't used to kids. _Rosie wanted to laugh, but suppressed the urge. "Turn on the lights, Leonardo." _

"_Yes, Sensei." A fourth child's voice piped up, eager to please as the kid ran in. They all sounded like little kids, the one called Leonardo sounding the oldest, but maybe only two and a half at the most. The lights burst on, and then Rosie sprung, only to reel back in shock._

"_What the?" She demanded shocked. She wasn't the only one. The four _mutant turtles_ all_ _screamed_ _and_ _ran_ _behind a GIANT RAT'S_ _leg. The mutant kids were all crying, and the rat was trying to shush them. Flying at Rosie, he knocked her gun from her hand, but was nicked by her knife and let out only a tiny grunt._

"_My sons, get out of here!" He shouted._

"_Those _things_ are your _kids_?" Rosie demanded, twisting the knife to slice a cut up his furry arm._

"_Sensei!" The one the rat called Leonardo cried, sniffling and drawing his 'brothers' closer to him._

"_Run, Leonardo! _Now_!" The rat grunted, and the children took off back into the sewers. _

"_What are you doing in my home?" Rosie demanded, ducking from one of the rat's kicks. _This guy's good._ She thought grimly. _Like scary good. Almost 'Dragon good. _She thought, and a fierce sense of pride overtook her. She was a Purple Dragon for crying out loud! And she was going to be beaten by a freakin' giant _rat_? Uh-uh, no way. Dropping her knife, she slid into a fighting stance. The rat gave a curt nod in reply, almost as if he understood what she wanted. The duo circled each other warily, waiting for the other to strike first. If Rosie had learned anything from her family, it was that patience was key to any victory. And apparently, giant freaky rats knew it too. Rosie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Why isn't he running?_ She thought confused. _He told his 'sons' to get the heck out of here, why isn't he? _Shaking her head, Rosie slid in, double round housed, slid back out and back pedaled as a massive counter attack came her way. The rat was _good_, like ancient warriors kinda good. The real karate masters were in the times of old, and it was like this guy had trained from them. His attacks were strong powerful, infused with generations of martial arts secrets. _What's his weakness? Come on, come on, think dang it! _Rosie cursed herself, flipping out of the way of a spinning hook kick and butterfly kick. Whatever anyone's told you about butterfly kicks, they are _not _gentle, they are _evil_ to get hit with. It's more like getting kicked by a rhino. Why in the world do people give kicks such dumb names? Rosie wondered, getting up from her recent downfall. Her father would not be happy to learn she had gotten beat by a _rat _of all creatures. Grimly, she ordered her rising pain away and went back at it, but it was obvious this rat was just way above her in skill. "Truce! Truce!" She hissed out, clutching her side in pain. The rat paused in another onslaught attack, and put a leg about to kick Rosie in the face with down. "Dude, you're, like, _good_." _

"_Thank you." He replied warily, his eyes drifting to the 'door' of Rosie's room. "You will not...?" He trailed off, looking at her distrustfully._

"_Hey, I'm not even supposed to be down here, but I'm kinda in hiding." Rosie shrugged in reply. _

"_I am sorry." The rat replied calmly, cautiously._

"_Whatever." She shrugged. "Hey, don't you need to get those freaks of nature?" A stinging pain flared in Rosie's cheek._

"_Do not _EVER_ call my sons that again, is that understood?" The rat shouted, fury in his eyes._

"_Whoa, sorry. Chill, okay? I didn't mean it, it's just...well...how do I put this nicely?" She replied slowly, trying to find the right 'politically correct' way of saying, you're kids are freaky monsters! What in the world _are_ they?_

"_My sons, are turtles." The rat replied shortly. "And I must go find them before something terrible befalls them." With that the rat left Rosie gaping in her room._

"_Wait up!" She called jogging out after him. The rat turned to her with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I've never met mutant weirdos like you guys before." _

"_Wonderful way to start it, awful human." The rat replied coldly._

"_Well excuse me." Rosie muttered. "Just listen, alright? I'm sorry I tried to cut you into tiny rat pieces, but you _were_ stealing from me and that is not cool, got it?"_

"_Human, I would not be the one cut into little pieces at the end of our altercation." The rat replied coolly._

"_Sure, if that's how you saw it." Rosie grumbled. "Look, can you just let me apologize? I'm gonna be staying down here awhile. I don't exactly want to be hating my only neighbor."_

"_Neighbor. What a funny term." _

"_Whatever, let's be enemies if you want. Just shut it for a sec, okay? Let me help you find those ragamuffins. I made them run off, I might as well help you find them too."_

"_How nice of you." The rat replied, and started off._

"_Hey!"_

"_Are you coming, human? Or are you just going to stand gawking?"_

"_It's Rosie, rat! R-O-S-I-E, Rosie. Got that?" Rosie replied hotly, running after the brown furred rat._

"_What a pretty name for such a horrible human." The rat replied. "My sons scents are coming from this way."_

"_So, what am I supposed to call you? Rat or what?" Rosie grumbled._

"_I am Splinter." The rat responded seriously, and Rosie cracked up laughing. _

"_Seriously? Splinter? What kind of whacko gave you that name?" She giggled, her whole body shaking in laughter._

"_I did." He replied coldly, and Rosie immediately stopped laughing. _

"_Jeez, so sorry. So which way we going? Left or right?" Rosie sighed, and Splinter lifted his nose to the air and sniffed._

"_Left." He murmured, and started running down the tunnel._

"_What's the hurry?" Rosie called out, running behind him._

"_There are intruders in the sewers." Splinter replied, and Rosie felt herself go cold. The 'Dragons couldn't be down here, could they? No, please no! Splinter ran into a tunnel that ended with a barred tunnel. "Hurry." He said, pushing the bars aside. _Actually pushing the bars aside! _"Stop gawking, human. It's a trick, it's not wired together." He said shortly, pushing on with Rosie a second behind. "Leonardo! Donatello! Michelangelo! Rafael! Where are you my sons?" He called out frantically. _He must really care about them_. Rosie mused, and opened her mouth to call out one of the turtles names, but closed it when she heard a meek little voice call out, 'here'. "Oh Rafael, my son, I am so glad you are alright." The rat breathed, reaching down to give the turtle a hug._

"_Is mean lady gone?" Another turtle voice piped up hopefully._

"_Nah, can't get rid of me that easily." Rosie replied, a smirk in her voice and all the turtles went still. _

"_AAAAHHHH!" The turtles screamed in unison, and Rosie clapped her hands over her ears in pain. _

"_Make it stop, Rat!" She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut._

"_My children, please be calm." The rat murmured to his sons, and slowly they all quieted down, the occasional sniffle interrupting the quiet. "Rosie," He began, a sneer tinged in his voice. "I would like you to meet my sons. I'm afraid we all got off on the wrong foot. As you know, I am Splinter. These are my four sons, Leonardo, Rafael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." The four turtles looked up at her with big round eyes. _

"_S'up?" She nodded._

"_Children, meet Rosie. She will be our new...neighbor." Splinter said, sighing the last word with regret._

"_Awe jeez, I just feel so warm and fuzzy inside." Rosie replied dryly._

"_I'm so glad my words touched your cold heart." Splinter replied easily, not even trying to turn the other cheek. Well..._

"_So what now, Neighbor?" Rosie finally asked, looking from his to his wide eyed kids. "Where's your little house in the sewers?" _

"_We rove, never staying in one place in case we are discovered." Splinter replied immediately._

"_You sound like a summary. How many times have you told yourself that? A thousand? Million? A thousand million?" Splinter didn't respond. "Look, you know the tunnels better than I do. How 'bout we make a pact? You guys can stay with me, I'm not living in the stone age, and you can show me the tunnels. How's that sound?"_

"_Like there's an ulterior motive." Splinter replied distrustfully._

"_Dude, seriously. Can you at least _try_ to be nice? I'm trying to be a good little human, but you're such a mutant you won't even consider it! How about this, we meet in the middle. We can create a whole different house, you can choose. Would that make you feel like a special little rat?" She cooed, goading him. "And I can go topside whenever I want and can get us stuff. What do you guys have to do? Steal from defenseless little girls?"_

"_You are not completely defenseless, and you are _not_ a little girl." The rat replied shortly, but considered her offer. Who wouldn't want a permanent residence anyway?_

"_Wa they talkin 'bout, 'Eonaro?" One of the turtles whispered to the other._

"_No know, 'Afael." The other replied quietly._

"_They talkin' 'bout ookies?" A third turtle asked hopefully._

"_Don' know, Michango." The other responded._

"_They boring." The fourth decided._

"_So we have a deal?" Rosie asked, looking at him expectantly._

"_I have noticed a place that can accommodate us." Splinter replied carefully._

"_Perfect, we can move my stuff there, it's probably safer anyway." Rosie nodded. "What are you waiting for? A drum roll? Show me this place!" Rosie asked exasperated. The rat hesitated. "Hey, if you don't like my arrangement, we can all go our separate ways. I won't tell about the creeps in the tunnel, and you won't tell about the girl without a dragon tattoo. Easy, right?" _

"_Follow me."_

_The following week went by uneventfully. Neither group trusted the other, but they needed each other and made it work. The new 'house' was a giant expanse of concrete, surrounded on all sides by pipes for protection and a wall separating the tunnel from the house. This little piece of real estate was miles below terrain level, in depths that had probably existed back in 1886. New York had existed that long right? But it was miles below normal levels, in areas that most of city hall had forgotten existed and didn't bother to put on maps. The only trace of this old branch of tunnel would be found in the original plans, but who honestly wanted to look up old sewer routes? Seriously, whoever actually does needs to get a life. Rosie moved all of her things, clothes, bed, table, dresser, and her mirror. The kids had already carted off all her food. _

_All except the kiwis._

_Really, what was so bad with kiwis anyway? _

_Anyway, turns out my ratty friend knows ninjitzu, or something like that. Whatever it is Japanese martial arts are. This Splinter dude can even speak Japanese, and what's even weirder is that he's teaching his _kids_ it too! Not the Japanese, the fighting part. Splinter put up with Rosie tagging along in the martial arts lessons, allowing Rosie to teach his sons dishonorable techniques such as 'dirty fighting'. It did not follow the code of a warrior, but if his sons were in trouble he wanted them to know how to get out of it. _

_Rosie in turn tried to learn some Japanese from the rat, and the two learned to grudgingly accept one another. Splinter was thankful the human was helping them, but he still was distrustful as to her true motives, no matter how many times she told him all she wanted was some protection, not that she ever told him from whom, and so she would have some neighbors who weren't as crazy as whoever she had grown up next to. Rosie was happy she could stay, and glad that her family hadn't found her yet. She was so far underground, she doubted anyone could find her. Another night fell, and Rosie was used to Splinter getting up, taking his sons and going scavenging. Rosie would tag along sometimes, watching as Splinter taught the kids how to be rats. Hello, they're _turtles_ Splinter, they don't scavenge! But the rat said they needed to know some things, and so off they went. It was kinda cute though, Splinter would make the scavenging a game and the kids loved playing it. But this night, Splinter paused in front of her, looking at her carefully._

"_What's up, doc?" She asked, looking up from a magazine._

"_I am not taking my sons with me this night. Would you...babysit for me?" _

"_Don't you mean 'turtle-sit', Splinter?" She snorted._

"_Yes, 'turtle-sit'." He nodded hesitantly. "Would you-"_

"_Sure, it'll be fun. Under three conditions." She told him deviously._

"_I am _not_ putting up drapes. There is no point!"_

"_Dude, I'm over that now. What I _was_ going to say is we have got to help those poor kids of yours."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I mean really? Leonardo? Donatello? Who names their kid Michelangelo for Pete's sake? And Rafael? That is was to Sistine Chapel." Rosie sighed, on a roll. _

"_I named my sons after respected men in the world's history." Splinter bristled._

"_Yeah, and I'm sure those artists and what-not are thrilled to know their name's lived on. But dude, no one names their kids that stuff. Way to stuffy, and way to long. Have you _tried_ writing Michelangelo? It takes, like, forever." _

"_And what do you propose? Calling them Bill?" Splinter replied sarcastically._

"_Watch it, mister, I've got a cousin named Bill." Rosie told him carefully, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not saying we've got to give them a whole new name, that would take forever, but how about a nickname?"_

"_What?"_

"_Like for Leonardo, how about we just call him 'Leo'. Short, sweet, and to the point. Besides, that's Latin for lion. Works pretty cool, huh? And for Michelangelo, we can just shorten it back to 'Mikey', doesn't that sound adorable?" She told him, on a roll. "And Donatello,"_

"_I see you've been thinking about this." Splinter remarked._

"_Well duh, there's not much to do down here." Rosie scoffed. "And Donatello," She continued. "We can call 'Don' or 'Donny'. And as for Rafael, well that's kinda short but what about 'Raph'?"_

"_It does not seem like a totally bad idea." Splinter murmured. _

"_See?" Rosie smiled._

"_I will consider it. Your second condition?"_

"_I can't tell any of those turtles apart." Rosie sighed, shaking her head. "Can't you put a bracelet or something on them?"_

"_You want my sons to wear bracelets?" Splinter asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Okay, that was dumb." Rosie conceded. "They're ninjas right? Then what about masks?" Rosie asked, a flash of intuition running through her mind._

"_They will not be superheroes you know, they aren't going to battle the forces of evil." Splinter told her quickly._

"_Pu-lease, like they'll listen to you. They're _kids_, Splint, it's every kid's job to ignore parental authority." Rosie scoffed._

"_We shall see."_

"_So they can have masks? I'll even let you choose the color." Rosie grinned, and the rat before her just let out a sigh. _

"_They will have noble colors." He finally replied, and Rosie let out a giggle. "Third condition?" _

"_Can I _please_ give those kids pizza? You can't just tell me they've never had pizza before and leave it at that! _All _kids are supposed to have pizza!" Rosie cried, looking at him exasperated._

"_They should not fill their bodies with junk food, it is unhealthy." Splinter replied immediately._

"_And they can have cookies and chips instead? Come on, Splint, trust me on this." Rosie wheedled. Splinter hesitated a moment, thinking it over._

"_One slice. _One_. Is that understood?" _

"_Lovely!" Rosie grinned. "So we're agreed?" She asked, standing up and offering her hand._

"_Agreed." Splinter responded with a nod, a wary look in his eye._

"_Cool, and while we're at it, could you stop being so rude, Splinter? You talk like you're skeptical of everyone. Jeez, I've been done here, like, forever and you still call me 'human' half the time."_

"_And what do you suggest?" He asked cautiously._

"_How about 'Ms. Mason'?" Rosie grinned. "Naw, to stuffy. But showing courtesy like that with us humans can take you far, dude."_

"_Hm."_

"_Anyway, you go scavenging and I'll see ya later." She smiled, heading toward the group of turtles. _

"_Be good, my sons, Rosie will take care of you until I return." Splinter called out, and the kids started whining._

"_Why can't I come?"_

"_I wanna come!"_

"_Can I come?"_

"_Is there cookies?"_

"_Good luck, Rosie." Splinter called, and with a wave he was gone._

"_So, who's up for some fun?" She asked them, getting down to turtle level._

"_More practice?" One of the turtles blinked._

"_No, no more practice." Rosie shook her head. "Okay, which one of you is Leonardo?" She asked, deciding now was the perfect time to try to get them to accept nick names. _

"_Me." The turtle in the back spoke up shyly._

"_Hey, Leo, how are you?" She cooed carefully, reaching out a hand to get him to come forward. The little turtle was shy, and hid behind one of his brother's shell. "It's alright, come to Auntie Rose, I don't bite." She murmured gently, and slowly pulled him forward. _

"_Mikey, do I bite?" She asked, looking at another turtle, breathing a sigh of relief when the one she thought was Mikey answered._

"_I don' know." He mumbled._

"_Hey Donnie, do _you_ think I bite?" _

"_Um.."_

"_Raph, do you want to play a game?" She asked, changing tactics._

"_Okay."_

"_How about we play hide-and-seek. Does that sound like fun?"_

"_Um..."_

"_I'll count, and you guys hide. Remember, you have to stay in this room, alright?" She told them carefully, gesturing to the room they were in. _

"_I'll play! I bet you can't find me." Mikey giggled, and took off._

"_You have to wait til I start counting, Mikey!" Rosie called with a laugh, and the pouting turtle came back to her. "You ready? One...two...three..." She counted covering her eyes with her hands. "Four...five...six..."She continued, hearing the little turtle children run around trying to find a hiding spot. "Seven...eight...nine...ten! Ready or not, here I come!" She called out, and uncovered her eyes. "Hm, I wonder where the turtles are?" She called out, mock serious. A little turtle giggle emerged from behind the old sofa in the room, and Rosie started for it quietly. "I don't think I could _ever_ find, Mikey, he's too good! Maybe I can find Donny, I bet I can find him." She continued, climbing up onto the sofa. "Peek a boo, I see you." She smiled, poking her head over the sofa's rim and finding a startled Mikey looking up at her in shock. _

"_How you find me?" He blinked, pouting._

"_I'm psychic, now shh, I don't want the others to know that." She said, putting a finger over her lip with a smile. _

"_Wow." Mikey breathed coming to sit on the sofa._

"_Yeah, now do you know where your brothers are? I can't find them." Rosie asked, looking over the room carefully. _Donny's hiding in the pipes. _She realized, getting up. _And Raph's hiding under the bed. But where's Leo?_ She wondered, turning in a circle and looking around herself in confusion. "Where, oh where are you Donny? Come out come out wherever you are!" She called out, then pretended to bump into the pipes behind her. "Oops." She said, turning around and then widening her eyes in surprise. "There you are! How did you get back there, Donny?" She asked him 'shocked'. _

"_It was easy!" He grinned. "You have to climb up the pipes and over, and you gotta make sure your shell doesn't get stuck in any of the tight pipes. I had that happen once, it hurt." He sighed, climbing up and over the pipes to get out. _

"_Well good thing you didn't get stuck this time. Now I gotta find Raph and Leo. They're here somewhere, I just don't know where!" Rosie exclaimed, heading in the direction of Raph. "Hm, I think know where Raph's hiding." She told the two turtles behind her. She put a finger to her lips and pointed at the bed, walking on tip-toe over to the bed. She held up three fingers, and then counted down from three before ripping the blankets off Raph and making him look up at her startled._

"_Hi Auntie Rose, you found me." He said meekly._

"_Well, it took me a while. That's a very good hiding spot." She told him approvingly. _

"_I thought so too. Do ya wanna know where Leonardo is?" He asked eagerly._

"_Where is Leo?" She replied, using his nickname hoping the boy in front of her would get the subtle hint. _

"_Leonard- _Leo's_ hiding up there!" He whispered, pointing to some pipes running high above their heads._

"_Ohh..." Rosie nodded, looking up and searching carefully. High above them, a small brown shell poked out from all the pipes. "Oh Leo, I see you!" She sing-songed happily, and the little turtle's head popped up. Standing up, he jumped down, doing a flip midair and landing on his feet. Rosie clapped encouragingly and the turtle blushed. "Since I found Mikey first, it's his turn to count." She spoke, and the turtle immediately started counting. "I have to go outside for a minute, can you four promise to be good until I come back?"_

"_No." A chorus of four responded._

"_That's nice, I'll be back." She told them, heading topside to order a pizza. Or three. She waited for her order to come, she had given instructions to an abandoned house near a sewer entrance so she could drop back down with her prize. The pizza car drove up quietly, and a skinny boy wearing wiry glasses came to her hesitantly._

"_You order a pizza?" He asked awkwardly, the boxes shaking in his hand._

"_Yep, how much do I owe you?" She asked easily, pulling out her purse._

"_$20.38." The guy replied, swallowing and looking at her big eyed. "Are you...I mean, you are..I mean..." He stuttered, and Rosie looked at him expectantly. "You're...You're Rosie Mason right? Princess of the Purple Dragons? They said you were AWOL, or had been kidnapped, or-"_

"_Don't you _ever_ tell _anyone_ you saw me, is that clear?" She growled, grabbing his shirt at the throat and dragging the geeky boy close to her. "I was not here tonight, got it? You have _never_ met Rosie Mason, she was not the person you met, understood?" She warned him, her voice low and dangerous._

"_Y-Yes Ma'am. I got it, I won't tell anyone, I swear!" He stuttered._

"_You better not." She threatened. "Do you know what happened to the last guy who crossed me?" She asked conversationally._

"_N-No..." The pizza delivery guy stuttered._

"_Hm, then I guess the cops haven't found him. Such a shame...now scram, before I feel like pulling me knife out. Wouldn't want to have to cut your tongue out..." She trailed off suggestively, and the pizza guy was running back towards his car. "Buh-bye now! See you soon." She grinned evilly, waited til the car was out of eye range and then dropped back into the sewers. The boys were playing tag, and were climbing all over the pipes laughing. "Hey guys, look what I have!" She called, letting the wonderful aroma of pizza fill the air._

"_Ooh, what is it? Smells good!" A turtle exclaimed excitedly, dropping from his place on the pipe above her head._

"_This is pizza. A five letter word everyone knows and loves. Now, I have cheese, pepperoni, and sausage, which would you like to try. Donny?" She asked, getting the pizzas on the table and putting plates down too. "Everyone take a seat, it's dinner time!" She smiled, helping the turtles up and pushing in chairs. "So Donny, which would you like to try?"_

"_Can I have cheese?" He asked after a moment. _

"_Course, here you go, and what about you Raph? I bet you're a sausage guy."_

"_Pepperoni." Raph replied, shaking his head._

"_Lovely, one slice of pepperoni, coming up!" She cheered, doling it out. "Mikey? How 'bout you?"_

"_Cheese please!" He giggled. "It rhymes!" He exclaimed delighted._

"_Yes, yes it does." Rosie agreed. "Leo, what's your heart's desire?" She asked, turning to the last turtle in her care._

"_Um...sausage." He finally decided._

"_Cool, and pizza for you." She smiled, opening the box and passing it out. "And I think I will have...hm, tough choice. I like pepperoni, but I also like cheese...I think I'll have both." She decided, pulling two slices onto her plate. Taking a bite, she watched her little wards as they took their first bites of pizza. Donny nibbled his hesitantly, then his eyes went wide and he was gulping it down as fast as he could._

"_I love pizza!" He exclaimed. Rosie let out a laugh at his wonderment. Raph was going for seconds already, a grin on his face. Mikey had grabbed the whole cheese box, and was wolfing it down like it was his last meal. Leo was the only one not going bananas, but it was only because he was restraining himself. Rosie could tell all he wanted was to gobble it down like his brothers, but Rosie knew this little turtle was a little more reserved than his brothers. Smiling, she nudged him to grab a second piece, and Leo delightedly dove headfirst into the box. _

_Literally. _

_After dinner, she hooked the TV up and put in a movie about talking animals, they _were_ talking turtles after all, and sat them down in front of the screen. Being Princess to an empire came with some swag, and that helps when you show up to an electronics store your family's leaning on menacingly and they just give you stuff. Like a wonderfully huge TV and your choice of videos. _Being an evil princess can just be so rewarding._ She thought with a repressed smile. Halfway through the movie, Leo came and sat next to her on the sofa, leaning against her side and promptly falling asleep. Rosie smiled down at him tenderly, a motherly instinct surfacing in her._ _On_ _the ground, Mikey was fast asleep lying against Raph, who immediately pushed him off as Mikey started drooling. Donny was still awake, but sleepy, and he watched Rosie pick Leo up and put him on his bed quietly, and then coming to pick up a sleeping Mikey and then a sleeping Raph._

"_Time for bed, Donny." She told him quietly, and he reached his arms up and Rosie smiled down at him as she picked him up. The turtles might not be the normalest children she had ever met, and they weighed a lot more due to their shells, but Rosie just smiled and lowered him onto his bed. Pulling the blankets up around him, Rosie hummed a lullaby her mom had sung to her when she was little, in a time before she was to be trained to take over an Empire:_

"_Hush little baby, now it's time to sleep. Hush little baby, close those little eyes. Now it is time, my sweet, my dear, to dream sweet dreams and see what is far. Hush little baby, do not be afraid. Here you are, so bright, so strong, so true. You can do all things, I know that is truth. My dear, my sweet, close your little eyes. Now is the time, to dream all things, to see what you wish, to be what you want. Close your eyes, and give a little yawn, now is the time, to drift afar."_

_Donny's eyes closed during the song, and when Rosie had hummed the last note Donny was fast asleep, dreaming whatever it is little turtles dream. Standing up, Rosie went to turn the TV off and smiled when Splinter came back in._

"_You are still awake." He murmured, and Rosie nodded with a smile._

"_Had to tuck the little ones in." She replied, standing up to take a bag from Splinter's hands. "What'd you find?"_

"_Some fabric so you can make those masks you want, and some other essential things to survive." He responded, and Rosie just shook her head. Splinter thought they needed absolutely _everything_ to survive. _Someday, _Rosie thought, _I'm going to teach that rat to chill out. _Putting the bag down, she took a seat down on the sofa and patted the spot beside her. _

"_Take a seat." She smiled. Splinter sighed and sat down next to her. The two sat in silence a moment, and Rosie started leaning against the rat as she yawned. "I'm so glad I'm down here, away from my family." She yawned, and closed her eyes._

"_You never did tell me, why did you run away?" Splinter asked after a moment._

"_They're not good dudes. Not a single one of them." Rosie murmured quietly. "And me neither. I've done things, Splinter...things that your code would say kill me for." _

"_I don't believe that, tell me about your family." Splinter replied quietly, watching a single tear come down the red head's cheek quickly. Rosie shook her head, and bit back a sob. _

"_You don't wanna know." She murmured. People hated her because of her family ties, of what she, and her family, had done. It was better to keep her past obscured. _

"_You can trust me, Rosie." Splinter whispered, but when he looked down at the red head she was asleep. "One day, one day you might just trust me." He murmured quietly, closing his eyes._

_~(0)~_

_A few weeks few by, and the four little turtles were now masked, were further in their ninja training, and had adopted the nicknames easily. Rosie was now called Auntie Rose, and the brothers were calling each other by the nicknames she had decided on earlier. Splinter was slowly loosening up, Rosie was learning how to not get too lost in the tunnels. Things fell into routine, but Rosie began having nightmares. It was the same thing, over and over, her family had found her in the middle of the night, and was dragging her back into The Life. They had tied her down, and had a tattoo needle poised over her menacingly. She was screaming, and the needle came down menacingly. That was about the time she would wake up, luckily not shouting in her sleep and waking Splinter or the kids up. The next night, she really did scream jerking from her sleep sweating, crying, and having Splinter run into the room and hold her, murmuring nothings trying to calm her down. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried, holding onto the rat for dear life. _

"_Shh, Shh, it's alright." Splinter murmured. "It's not real, it's just a dream."_

"_But it _is_ real, Splinter!" She cried. "They _will _find me, they'll drag me back, they'll-they'll _brand _me." She shuddered._

"_Shh, shh, it's all alright, it's over, it was just a dream, calm down, Rosie, it's alright." Splinter kept murmuring. Rosie's cries slowly calmed down, and she slowly loosened her death grip on Splinter. _

"_I-I-"_

"_Tell me what happened, Rosie." Splinter said gently._

"_N-No." Rosie whispered, shutting her eyes tightly and shaking her head._

"_Just tell me the dream, if you talk it through it isn't as bad." Splinter replied quietly, watching her eyes slowly open. _

"_M-My family." Rosie began, biting her lip in fear. "T-They found me, took me back there...they were going to mark me as one of _them_. I don't want to be a 'Dragon, Splinter! Please, don't let them take me! I don't wanna go back!" She cried, burrowing her face in his fur in despair._

"_They won't get you, Rosie, I promise." He told her firmly, and she looked at him with puffy red eyes and a sniffling nose._

"_Promise?" She asked in a small voice, looking at him hopefully._

"_I promise. They will have to get through _me_, and if you couldn't I doubt they could." Splinter replied confidently, and Rosie laughed weakly. "You're perfectly safe, your family can't find you. They won't ever brand you." Splinter told her, and lowered her back unto the bed and covered her with her blankets. _

"_Thank you, Splinter." Rosie said thankfully, her heart felt thanks rising to the surface. "You're..." She began, but her eyes closed and her breathing steadied as she fell back to sleep. Splinter looked down at the woman with tenderness. Softly, he moved a tendril of Rosie's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She could make his life crazy, make him do things he wouldn't normally do, but...he _cared_ about her, more than he loved his sons...Splinter looked down at the woman startled. Was he...was he falling in _love_? With a _human_? Shocked, he got off the bed and back pedaled. Could he be...falling...for _Rosie_? That...that couldn't be possible!" He thought shocked._

"_Sensei, wha's wrong? Why did Auntie Rose scream?" Leonardo asked, poking his blue masked head behind the curtain that separated Auntie Rose's room from theirs and Splinter's. _

"_Is Auntie Rose okay?" Rafael asked, putting his read bandana'd head beside Leonardo's. _

"_She had a nightmare, my sons. Please, she is sleeping." He told them quietly, ushering them out of Rosie's room. _

"_I had a nightmare once." Michelangelo piped up. "Auntie Rose said it was because I had those bad peppers in the middle of the night. Did she have bad peppers, too?"_

"_Something like that." Splinter smiled, and gestured them back to their beds. "I will see you in the morning, my children, I must meditate and then go to sleep myself. Sleep well, my sons." He told them, and the three turtles rushed off to their beds. Splinter sat down and tried to meditate, but his thoughts kept swirling back to Rosie. _Did _he actually love her? Or was it something else? Sure, he cared about her, she had become a permanent fixture in his and his sons lives, but did he _love_ her? He wasn't sure, but he knew he cherished her as a friend. It was too confusing. How do you figure out if your first love is actually _love _love? Besides his sons, he hadn't loved anyone. He feared the people of the world above, he was scared they would take his sons from him if they ever found out they existed. And since there wasn't a lot of other female mutant rats running around, he had never actually experienced true love. Family love, he would never lose that, but as for _love_, the type that blooms when you meet your soul mate and want to spend the rest of your lives together, that...never had he even felt it. He was left floundering for what he was feeling._

_Was it love?_

_Sighing, he pulled himself onto his bed, hoping a good night sleep could clear his head._

_Yeah, that's what's gonna happen..._

_~(0)~_

"_I think Sensei likes Auntie Rose." Raph whispered to Donny, who then passed it onto Leo, who then moved onto Mikey._

"_Sensei likes Auntie Rose?" He exclaimed in shock._

"_Shh!" Three turtle voices chorused immediately._

"_Sorry! Sorry!" Mikey replied sheepishly. The four turtles clustered together, looking over to where Auntie Rose and Sensei were talking and laughing._

"_So, what are we gonna do?" Donny asked quietly, shooting glances between his brothers and Sensei and Auntie Rose. _

"Do _they like each other?" Mikey spoke up._

"_Yuck! Cooties." The four said with a shudder._

"_Would that make Auntie Rose our Mama?" Leo asked meekly._

"_Don' know." Raph shrugged. _

"_We gotta get them together." Mikey finally decided._

"_How?" Donny asked confused._

"_Like in that movie we saw, how the horse got the two sheep together." Mikey whispered enthusiastically._

"_That was a dumb movie, Mikey, it doesn't happen in real life." Raph scoffed._

"_How do _you_ know?" Mikey challenged. "We can do it! We make dinner and there was a flower on the table, and a candle. It's not that hard!"_

"_Well..."_

"_Please? Pretty please? Leo, come on, it'll be great!" Mikey pleaded, turning to the blue masked turtle beside him._

"_We can try." He conceded hesitantly._

"_Yeah!" He exclaimed excitedly._

"_SHH!" The other three shushed him._

"_Oops." Mikey breathed, hunching his shoulders up self-consciously. _

"_Let's have pizza for dinner! Everyone loves pizza!" Donny piped up._

"_I saw a sewer flower growing out of one of the pipes." Leo added._

"_And we know how to make fire." Raph grinned._

"_Let's do it!" Mikey laughed. _

_~(0)~ _

_Rosie and Splinter came into the lair after an hour scavenging topside. They had found more 'essential' stuff, things Rosie thought were useless (but would never say that), and were coming back grimy and muddy. _

"_Well, that went well." Rosie smiled, dropping her bag down. _

"_A good scavenging trip." Splinter agreed. _

"_Welcome to The Sewer Diner!" Mikey piped up excitedly, popping up in front of the two adults._

"_What's going on, Mikey?" Rosie smiled at him, dropping down to turtle level._

"_We made you two dinner!" He exclaimed happily, and tugged on her hand._

"_Ooh, did you hear that Splinter? They made us dinner!" Rosie told the rat beside her with a smile._

"_How nice." Splinter agreed. Mikey waved toward the table, now covered in an old brown cloth with a cup holding a withered, drooping, brown flower and beside that was a little candle. _

"_I love what you did, Mikey." Rosie said approvingly._

"_I helped too!" Donny spoke up from the sofa._

"_And me!" Leo agreed._

"_I got the fire." Raph added proudly._

"_I see that, thank you." Rosie smiled._

"_Sit down, Auntie Rose, sit down Sensei!" Mikey was saying, and the two sat down at his order. "And for dinner, we have pizza!" He exclaimed excitedly, and Leo and Donny brought in the two plates. "Cheese and cheese." He said proudly._

"_It's a master piece, guys, thank you." Rosie cooed, and the turtles grinned and then ran off, a 'enjoy' shouted out as they disappeared. "Aren't they sweet?" Rosie grinned, turning her attention back on Splinter._

"_Yes, they are." Splinter agreed, looking down at his pizza. "I knew it." He groaned._

"_Knew what?" Rosie asked, picking up her pizza._

"_You've made them addicted to pizza!" He cried. "I knew this would happen, that's why I didn't want you to give it to them!"_

"_Every kid gets addicted to pizza at least one time in their lives. It's a one time thing, a fad, they'll get over it in a week." Rosie predicted through a mouth full of pizza._

"_I hope you're right..." Splinter sighed, cringing at the thought of his sons wanting pizza every night. _

"_So, why do you think your kids made us dinner? They've never done it before." Rosie asked._

"_I am not sure...but I have a funny feeling." He told her cryptically, wondering if his sons could tell his emotion toward the woman in front of him. _

"_Well, it's a nice change." Rosie decided. The duo ate their pizza in companionable silence, happy for each others company._

"_Rosie," Splinter began. "I want to talk to you about something."_

"_What's up?" Rosie replied easily._

"_When we first met, we were enemies."_

"_Oh yeah, you creamed me alright." Rosie nodded with a smile, remembering._

"_And then we became wary 'neighbors' as you put it." Rosie nodded again. "And time moved forward, and we became friends."_

"_I'm so glad we did, I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you and the kids."_

"_But now, you see, my feelings-"_

"_ROSIE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" A voice thundered out, and Rosie let out a gasp of fear._

"_He found me, Splinter! That's _Hun's _voice! How did he find me?" Rosie exclaimed in fright, getting up. "We have to get out of here, get the kids and we have to _run_." Rosie was saying, trying to grab her back pack._

"_Calm yourself, Rosie, we need not fear him. He does not know our exact location." Splinter said consolingly, and then a _bang_ exploded and the pipes burst in the blast and Splinter was on his feet as too._

"_Well, well, well." Hun said slowly, looking over the little dinner scene with a cold smile. "What do we have here?"_

"_What are you doing here?" Rosie demanded, her face pale._

"_Hunting you down, sis. It seems you forgot to get your tat."_

"_I don't _want_ to be a 'Dragon, Hun! Not anymore." She told him hotly._

"_You're Royalty, sis, you got no choice. Dad got gunned down two weeks ago, and Prince OD'd. We've only got each other, and family stays together." He told her harshly, and Rosie bristled._

"_No." Rosie breathed in horror."You can't make me go." She told him, shaking her head._

"_Or what? Your rat boyfriend will stop me?"_

"_Exactly." Rosie replied coldly, a tear streaking down her cheek._

"_Show me what ya got, sewer vermin." Hun told him, pulling a gun out of his pocket. Without blinking, he shot Splinter in the leg. "He's not so tough, Rosie. I thought you'd at least stay with someone powerful, but you're playing with _rats_." He told her disapprovingly. Rosie shook her head adamantly, looking at the groaning rat holding his leg in pain. _He'll definitely be getting a limp. _Rosie thought sadly. "Do I need to shoot him again, Rose Mary?" He asked her indifferently._

"_No, please no. I-I'll go with you. Get my tat, do what you want, just _please _don't hurt him." Rosie asked him beggingly._

"_I should, everything you care about should be eradicated." Hun said calmly._

"_Please no, I-I said I'd go back with you. Be the mastermind you know I am, please, just please leave him alone." _And please don't see the turtles_. Rosie prayed mentally._

"_I only have one shot left, I'm not gonna waste it on some rat." Grabbing his sister by the arm, he dragged her back out into the sewers, pulling violently until they were in the world above, and at the Purple Dragon's tattooist's shop. "Time to mark a new one." Hun told the tattooist coldly. _

"_Where do ya want it, Ms. Mason?" He asked Rosie carefully, looking into her fearful eyes and then back at Hun._

"_Around her waist, so she'll always know the 'Dragon will always wrap tighter and tighter around her, always dragging her back into The Life. And so she knows she can never escape." Hun said menacingly. _

"_Whatever you say, Mr. Mason." The tattooist replied, and Rosie was lowered onto the table, the needle poised threateningly over her and then it came down as she let out a sob._

_~(0)~_

Rosie made more escape attempts over the years. Her brother Blade was murdered by a rival gang, and her mother developed cancer and passed away. By the time she was twenty four she finally escaped to Florida, then Texas, leap frogged to Nevada, and ended up in California where she met Nick Aldrin, her future husband. They were married in a year, and the first son Patrick was born in the first few months. Shortly after him, Andrew and Xander were born, twins. The three were exceptionally smart, skipping grades right and left and were in college before you could say 'huh, what just happened?'. Then Valentine was born. She wasn't born deaf, but lost her hearing around two and a half. The whole family bent over backwards for her, learning sign language and teaching her to be herself, no matter what others said. Zee came next, normal and cheerful, then twins Clarissa and Melody arrived on the scene, and the family moved to New York City where Nick was now practicing. Since she had left the sewers all those years ago, she hadn't seen Splinter or the turtles since, and now here they were, right in front of her.


	17. Chapter 17

Melody blinked slowly, trying to focus her vision on the door across from her. Her sister, Zee Aldrin, was officially nuts! Melody's mind played it over and over, the whole buddy-buddy touching reunion yuck. Zee had officially joined the dark side, the _Purple_ _Dragon_ side!

And technically, she was too.

A Purple Dragon.

Her, Melody Aldrin, 'Dragon _Royalty_.

The door clicked open and Zee came flouncing in.

"Mel, you're up! That's awesome, sis, sorry about the whole drugging thing, I knew you wouldn't have come otherwise.

"Y-You...bet I wouldn't." Melody signed out blearily, her mind still sluggish and her hands barely saying the right signage.

"Aw, don't I know you just so well?" Zee grinned dropping down beside the mute girl. "Chill sis, it's totally fine. Uncle Hun just wanted the family together. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? You _drugged_ us!" Clarissa's voice proclaimed weakly.

"I said I was sorry, Clare, jeez, obsess much?" Zee sighed in annoyance.

"And, where are the turtle? Where's Leonardo? What did you do to him, Zee?" Clarissa continued softly, fear entering her voice.

"I don't get why you can like those freaks, hello, they're _giant mutant __turtles_, Clare. They're not supposed to even exist!" Zee snapped, turning to face the blind sister.

"But they do." Clare replied quietly.

"Wow, you two have got to be brainwashed or something. Their dad's a rat, no pun intended, and they are freakin' TURTLES_. _Please, you know if Val was up she'd take my side. Whacko turtles are so not as important as family. Ever heard, blood's thicker than water?"

"Ever heard you choose your family?" Clarissa replied, her glossy eyes glinting with steel.

"You'd toss me out for some second rate amphibians?" Zee asked incredulous.

"Absolutely." Valentine spoke up, standing up on wobbly legs. "You're not our sister anymore, Zee. I hope you like _Uncle_ Hun's company, 'cause you're going to be spending the rest of your days with that criminal."

"If Uncle Hun's a criminal, Mama's no different." Zee said loftily.

"What?" Melody signed confused.

"Mom was way in The Life when she was our age, Mama's just as bad as our Uncle."

"You've got to be kidding me." Clarissa groaned.

"Ah, I see my nieces are up." A cold voice spoke smoothly, and the group turned toward the open door. An enormous man filled the doorway, his hard bloodshot eyes roving over his family. His long blond hair was twisted in a braid behind his back, and his hulking body loomed toward them as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. His arms were massive, with the Purple Dragon symbol twisting up his arm leisurely. He was in pure black: shirt, pants, and shoes. Valentine looked at him measuringly, scanning him for any weakness, trying to size him up. Melody just gaped at him in shock.

_He was so big! _She thought shocked. Clarissa just stared forward blankly, not knowing what the monster before her looked like. "How was your rest?"

"Not so restful. The trip here wasn't so nice." Valentine replied with a shrug.

"So sorry." Hun shrugged right back.

"What do you want with us?" Clarissa asked, getting right down to business. She sat rigidly, primly, and with the air of a Purple Dragon Princess. _Maybe we are Royalty after all. _Melody thought as a shiver ran through her body. Her sister was in business mode: shoulders back, back straight, ankles crossed, and hands held elegantly in her lap. "Please take a seat, Uncle Hun." She continued with a nod.

"How considerate." Uncle Hun replied with a suppressed smile. Clarissa gave a curt nod, and Melody automatically stood up and drifted slowly to stand behind Clarissa, Valentine following her lead.

"My sisters and I would like to know why you summoned us. Could a letter of notice have been so complicated?" Clarissa sighed, shaking her head.

"Your mother would have intercepted all my communications, it was...easier this way."

"Ah."

"As you may or may not know, I am the leader of the Purple Dragons. Our reach spreads far across the globe, and we have our hands in all types of trades. Once, my whole family ruled this dynasty. My parents, your grandparents, dominated with an iron fist. When my father sadly passed away, it was I who became the next ruler. Two of my brothers had passed away by then, Blade and Prince, and my sister, our remaining two brothers, and our mother were the last of the Mason's." He sighed, remembering the dark times.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Clarissa murmured coolly.

"Thank you." Hun nodded with another suppressed smile. "My sister was the mastermind of my family, always has been. When she left, the Dragons became what you now know them as: brutal, violent, and the worst of the worst. Before your mother left, the Dragon's were much more elegant, and pulled off jobs we couldn't have done otherwise. The heist of the penthouse suites in upper New York couldn't have been pulled off without her genius, not that she didn't enjoy getting her cut of the jewels, and she was the reason the bank robbing spree of '73 has never been solved." He chuckled, reminiscing. "But she went under the radar, and the Dragons haven't been the same since. It's time for the Dragons to be what they once were, and I'm going to reunite this family in order to make it happen. I only have the girls, my sister's precious daughters, but if I take her sons as well...and maybe that sorry excuse for a husband..." He growled. "Why marry a man who doesn't even know the Bataireacht method of fighting?" He mused shaking his head.

"So you want our cooperation." Clarissa concluded calmly.

"Aptly put." Hun smiled, a sinister thing indeed.

"And if we refuse?" Clarissa asked, a firm question only tinged with a searching fear.

"My dear, we are not called the Purple Dragons for nothing." He grinned, a hideous expression, and Melody was glad Clarissa couldn't see it. "You refuse, and I will make you wish, no _pray, _for death. I will make every day as torturous as possible, and you will _beg_ for it to end. You will become as black as me, blood will stain your hands."

"Ours, right?" Valentine asked drily, her eyes narrowing.

"Among others." Hun nodded with a smile.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Clarissa began.

~(0)~

"Long time no see, huh Splinter?" Rosie said quietly, looking at the tortured expression in the rat's eyes. _He hadn't changed, not that much anyway..._

"It has been awhile." Splinter conceded with a nod. Rosie's eyes scanned the turtles over quickly. Her little turtles, they had grown up! Rosie smiled wistfully, wishing she could have been a part of their lives for longer than she had. She doubted they remembered her anyway.

"How are you?" She asked after a moment, her voice soft and caring. "Did Hun..did he..ever come back?" She finally asked.

"Multiple times, intending to finish me off." Splinter grunted, his eyes glinting in anger.

"That _idiot_! He lied to me!" She growled.

"Your brother does not hold much light in him, I did not trust his word from the first." Splinter said slowly. Rosie let out a little giggle, and Splinter looked at her confused. "What is so hilarious?"

"You!" She giggled. "You've finally grown up!"

"I do not follow." Splinter shook his head confused.

"Aw, don't worry." She smiled. "It's just, your words sound so mature now! Last time we met you were using 'totally', guess I rubbed off on you a little bit." She chuckled. "Now, look at you. You're all grown up, vocabulary wise at least."

"Wha- I...-It is good to see you again, Rosie." He finally said.

"Ditto. Now, let's get you down. I bet those shackles hurt." She mused, crossing over to him and twisting a bobby pin out of her hair. One other thing she'd learned from her family: how to pick locks. She could do it with virtually anything, but bobby pins and credit cards were still some of the best. The locks clicked open, and Splinter dropped to the ground rubbing his wrist.

"Thank you, Rosie." Splinter murmured, and then headed over to his sons.

"Oh my children, what a horrendous day this has been!" Splinter mourned aloud. "But it has brought an old friend back into our lives. Fate is fickle that way."

"Same here, Splint." She smiled, picking the locks on Mikey's cuffs and lowering him to the ground.

"S-Splinter? What's going on? Where are we?" The red head was groaning. "Ow, my head...what happened?"

"Ms. O'Neal, please remain calm. We are prisoners." Splinter told her calmly.

"PRISONERS? Oh my gosh this is horrible! _How _did this happen?" She exclaimed in horror, getting up and looking about her wildly.

"Ms. O'Neal?" Rosie spoke up and the red head looked at her. "Shut up already. I am trying to pick locks here, and I don't need some panicky lady hurting my concentration. Not that I need it though..." She added with a mutter, popping the locks on Leo's wrists. She quickly got the rest of the boys down, and then turned to the freaking out red head. "Okay, name?" She demanded, going into commander mode.

"Uh..."

"Do you need to think about it? Come on, already. I know two year olds who can remember their own names faster than you!" She shouted, needing to get this woman past the haze of panic and into the rage of captivity. When you're mad, the haze can drop, just like that.

"Stop yelling at me!" The woman cried desperately, squeezing her eyes shut. "April. My name's April O'Neal."

"Okay April, was that so hard?" Rosie demanded, one eyebrow raised. The red head took a steadying breath and shook her head 'no'. "Good, here's what's going are a prisoner of the Purple Dragons. My name is Rosie, I'm a Dragon Royal. Not by choice though...anyway," She continued shaking her head. "we're getting the guys, you, and Splinter out of here. Do you think you could help me? My daughters are being held hostage upstairs, so I need to rescue them. Do you think you could help Splinter get his sons out of here?" Rosie demanded, her voice neutral and level. "April? Can you do this?" Rosie repeated, her voice steeling. " April!"

"Yes! Okay yes!" She cried.

"I need you to focus. Finally! Raph's waking up! Hallelujah!" Rosie sighed in relief.

"Waz goin' on?" Raph muttered. "Who's...red?" He mumbled, squinting at Rosie, feeling that he knew her from somewhere...sometime, a long, long time ago.

"Not now, Raph." She snapped, pulling him to his feet. "Focus, I need you to get your brothers and Splinter out of here. April can help you, got it?" She said, continuing in commander mode.

"You?" Raph muttered, blearily.

"I'm going to rescue my daughters."

"You..you're Valentin's mom." He suddenly realized. "Valentine! I have to save her!" He suddenly remembered, the haze of the drugs being destroyed by the overwhelming need to rescue Valentine.

"Calm down, one thing at a time, got it?" She told him forcefully. "Get your brothers, April will help you. I'm going back upstairs. Hun may be in the penthouse, but he won't be there for long." She growled, making sure the turtle heard where she was going. _Better just to tell him where to go, instead of destroying the hotel and freaking its patrons out searching Valentine down. _Rosie mused, giving a smile at Splinter and a curt nod at April before disappearing out of the cell. The prisoners weren't supposed to wake up as soon as they did, but since it was Rosie getting the drug doses, well a mastermind can make a 'mistake' or two in calculations, right? She climbed up the stairs and found Zee leaning against the door of her suite, staring at the wall in front of her in boredom. _How did Zee get dragged into this? _How_ is she doing this? And willingly..._

"Mama." Zee nodded.

"Zee." Rosie replied, going into her room.

"You're back, how was your trip downstairs? See the rat you once loved?" Hun asked with a smirk as she entered.

"I never _loved_ him, Hun. He was my friend, that's all." She growled back, and then saw her daughters in a triangle formation across from her brother. "Did I interrupt a meeting?" She asked with mock shock.

"Not at all, just in time to watch the deal be made, sister." Hun smiled.

"Lucky me."

"COWABUNGA!" A voice shouted, and the windows came smashing in. How the turtles managed to get their bodies in gear, cross the street, come rappelling into their room from the opposite building's roof, and then have two turtles fighting Hun, and subsequently Zee who came bursting into the room to help her Uncle, while the other two were leading her daughters to the window where the rappel line was waiting to take them back across the a waiting Splinter, well it was all beyond Rosie's comprehension.

"Mama, come _on_!" Valentine called out, waving to get her attention.

"Mrs. Aldrin, we gotta go! Now!" Leo was calling out, watching where Mikey and Raph were fighting Hun. _No Auntie Rosie, they really don't remember me. How sad...it's probably for the best anyway. _

"Coming! Mikey, Raph, we gotta book!" She called out as she was rappelled across the space between the two buildings. Everyone was rappelled down the other building, and everyone ran for a manhole cover. The Dragons were pouring out of the hotel faster than you could say, 'Attack!', and Rosie feared they wouldn't get out in time. They entered the sewers as fast as they could but the Dragons were right on their tails.

"Split up!" One turtle called out, each reaching for one significant girl, but there wasn't time, and Raph ended up with Clarissa and Mikey, Valentine with Donatello, Melody with Leonardo, and Splinter and Rosie disappearing in completely opposite directions. _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear._ _This _will not _end well. _Rosie mused in fear as she lost her daughters once again into darkness.


	18. Histories

"_Please_! Stop! Can we _please_ stop! I can't breath!" Clarissa cried out, falling into the sewer water...again.

"Pick 'er up, Mikey, we gotta keep running!" Raph grunted, and Mikey let out a whine as he threw Clarissa over her shoulder.

"I am _not _a bag of flour, put me _down _Michelangelo!" She snapped, flopping on Michelangelo's shoulder.

"Take the left, we just need to lose them for a sec." Raph grunted, worrying about Valentine. _Where was she now? Had she been captured? _Raph wasn't to worried about Leo, but he was stressing over Valentine's safety.

"Gotcha." Mikey nodded, swerving fast. "Raph, manhole cover over your head." He stated, and the two quickly got out of the sewers. They were in a park, a dark, deserted park, but a safe place all the same. The two turtles quickly disappeared into some trees, dragging Clarissa with them.

"OW!" Clarissa hissed, a tree branch clawing at her hair, poking her skin, and scraping through her shirt. "Ouch." She grimaced, and Mikey carefully set her down in a crook of a branch. "Where are we, Raphael?" She asked, a grimace on her face as she pulled a twig out of her hair.

"A tree." Raph replied shortly.

"Care to elaborate?" Clarissa prompted after a moment. Raph sighed, stretching out. The blind girl was staring ahead blankly, a confused look on her face.

"You're in a tree, Clarissa. Big, massive oak tree. We're up high, hidden by branches so no one can see us and we can stay hidden." Raphael grunted out, closing his eyes.

"Lovely." Clarissa finally replied after a moment. "What can we do for now? I assume we will not be residing here for long." Raphael let out a small, almost inaudible grunt and opened his eyes. He didn't want to have some awkward conversation with the blind girl, what's the point? He just had to watch over her until he could get her back to Leo. "I heard that, Raphael, there's no need to be cross." She exhaled calmly, closing her eyes gently.

"He's not being 'cross' Clarissa, that's just his normal attitude. You should see him when he's _really_ 'cross'." Mikey snorted.

"How...lovely." She repeated, slightly at a loss for words. "I understand you are not a turtle who likes to be a conversationalist, but there is things to speak of. Like, my sister for example." She smiled, her glossy blue eyes opening with a small smile as Raph's glare became useless. _Blind people are immune to glares. _He reminded himself, wishing he could intimidate her like he could anyone else.

"Raph doesn't talk about his feelings, Clarissa, the turtle _has_ no feelings!"

"I am sure that is not true, Michelangelo." Clarissa admonished gently, eerily turning her gaze to Raph.

"Go check the perimeter, Mikey." Raph grumbled, and Mikey just grinned dropping from the tree.

"What are your intentions with my sister? And what will you do if Valentine does not accept your affections?" Clarissa barreled on.

"Jeez, ya sound like some lawyer." Raph grumbled. "Look, I'm not telling ya anything, alright?" He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know my sister likes you, and I know she would not have the most conventional relationship...but apparently neither will I. My sister is not the most...warm...person on the planet. She can be set off easily, and can take offense at the slightest provocation. Her history...is not the most pleasant. Before you continue, and not want to speak of Valentine, is there anything you want to know about her?" Clarissa asked, her voice shy. Raph hesitated a moment, wondering if he should try to understand Valentine.

"Why's she so cold?" He finally blurted out. "She's a fighter, one of the best I've seen, but she's..." He trailed off.

"Guarded? Closed off? Removed? Major trust issues? Hostile?" Clarissa supplied.

"Yeah." Raph nodded cautiously.

"She wasn't always that way, you know." Clarissa sighed, looking out over the park. "Not that I would know, I hadn't been born. But there's pictures...and Vallie's smiling like a loon in them." She smiled softly. "Or so I'm told." She added ruefully, and Raph nodded sadly for her. _To never have seen your family? That's gotta be tough. To not even know what they look like? _He shook his head in wonder. "It was before I was born, but the stories were always passed down to us kids. Did you know Vallie wasn't born deaf?"

"I didn't know that." He replied, surprised.

"She lost her hearing when she was three, she became ill and well...her hearing was affected. After that, well...she wasn't the same. She was picked on, traumatized by classmates, it wasn't good for her. She was given immediate sign language courses, the whole family was enrolled, but in the beginning...it wasn't good for her. Our Uncle Jack helped her out of her slump." Raph racked his brain for the uncle, but Valentine hadn't ever mentioned Jack to him. "He isn't our Uncle by blood." She informed him with a smile. "One of mama's friends, he was the one who taught her to fight. To stand up for herself, be brave, not care what others thought." She exhaled, looking up and closing her eyes.

"So he was the fighter..." Raph trailed off. Whoever Jack was, he was _good_.

"Yeah, he brought Val out of her shell..he also introduced her to the Underground Circuit." She shook her head. "I'll get back to that though. He was Val's best friend, and he brought Val's smile back. The loony one like in the pictures." She said, as if he didn't know which ones. "Val started to bloom, and when people made fun of her, she kicked their butts." Raph snorted, imagining a tiny Valentine kicking the snot out of anyone who opposed her. She could be pretty violent when she wanted to be. "When she was six, Uncle Jack took her to the Circuit, and she met D. He knew she would be a main event one day, and she became one. But Uncle Jack wouldn't let her, he didn't want her to be a fighter for life. Nah, he wanted her to know self defense, to be confident...and then _that_ day came." She sighed, and closed her blue eyes in misery. She was silent a moment, and Raph waited for her to speak.

"Yeah?" He finally spoke up. Clarissa swallowed and shook her head, and when she opened her eyes again they glistened softly in the pale light that cut through the trees. _I'm gonna make her cry. _He thought apprehensively.

"Uncle Jack was murdered." She finally said, her words rushed and forced. "His murderer was never caught, the 'Dragons were always suspected, but no one was ever arrested. I was young then, but Uncle Jack...I'll never forget Uncle Jack." She breathed softly. "He was the kindest person I had ever met, he always brought me candy." She remembered fondly. "But...he was murdered, and Vallie changed. At first she was just shell shocked, but then ours wore off Valentine's didn't. Her shield came up, she became positively possessive of us. She fought harder than she ever had, and then she joined the circuit. She was ten then, and only three months had passed since Uncle Jack's passing. It was an outlet for her...

"She won so many matches, but I always accredited it to the fact she couldn't feel anymore. She was cold, she ignored pain, she would skip meals...I was worried about her. Three years passed, and Mama finally learned she was in the Underground Circuit. She blamed Uncle Jack, but it was just supposed to be for fun...seeing the circuit down there, it was awe-inspiring for Val. All those fighters, all those moves...well, let's just say she picked up new role models. Anyway, Mama got Val into Tae Kwon Do, a Korean form of martial arts. That was supposed to keep Val out of the Circuit, but it didn't. Valentine would still sneak back, she finally left two years ago after The Incident."

"The Incident?" Raph prompted, wondering what was so important it had to be capitalized.

"D Simon, the ring master down there, he tried to rape her." Clarissa said coldly. Raph felt his eyes slit into a glare, his hands clenched, and he wanted _so badly_ to rip D Simon's throat out. "But V being V, she assaulted him and hospitalized him for a month. She wasn't the same after that either, she sank deeper, her shield came up higher, and she didn't trust anyone. If you touched her, she flipped you..or she would attack you. She took everything personally, she became slightly paranoid..."

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question." Raph said, getting annoyed. "I'm getting this all goes back to your Uncle Jack, but that doesn't explain why she's so cold."

"That is the saddest, but simplest, way to say things." Clarissa sighed, trying to find the right words. Raph waited, his patience thinning every second, until Clarissa finally opened her mouth to reply. "She witnessed Uncle Jack's murder, and she herself was attacked as well. She lost a lot of blood, but she lived. Actually, they did kill her. But V's a fighter, she came back."

~(0)~

"I can't believe Zee would become a bad guy!" Valentine growled angrily, pacing in front of Donny. "This has got to be a joke. Zee _knows_ evil is bad, that we are to be lights of the world...way to go, Zee, making us Catholics look bad." She grumbled, taking this as a personal affront to her religion. _Catholics are _GREAT_ people, we are humble, servants, we are lights of the Church! We serve God, not dumb ole Dragons! _She seethed mentally. _This is the reason people think Christians are hypocrites, a few followers (*cough, _**Zee**_,_ _cough*) go be horrible villains and poof! there goes the honor and respect of God's people. _

"Um-" Donny tried to speak, but Valentine cut him off.

"And to find out our _Mother_ is Dragon Royalty! This actually explains a lot of things, the amazing fighting feats she could do, the intelligence that's off the charts, how she could think like a dragon...it _definitely _explains the tat of a dragon." Valentine charged on, now on a roll. "And to never have even suspected! I can't believe this! Distract me please." She ordered, coming to a halt in front of the the gaping, taken aback turtle.

"Um-"

"Do you like Melody?" She barreled on.

"Excuse me?" Donny asked timidly, shocked by the subject change.

"You know, Melody Aldrin? Brunette, dancer prodigy child with that little disability of never being able to talk back? Well, actually, she can't speak at all..."

"I know Melody." Donny bristled.

"Do you like her?"

"Do you like Raph?" He countered, the two locking eyes.

"Hm." Valentine finally shrugged, sitting on the wet ground. The turtle sat down carefully beside her. "Maybe a little." Valentine finally conceded. "Or maybe a little more than a little."

"I _do_ like Melody, she's sweet and smart, and well..." He trailed off, a smile on his face as he got lost in thoughts.

"Whadaya wanna know about her?" Valentine asked briskly, watching the turtle's lips for his response.

"What?"

"Free chance to learn anything about the love of your life." She grinned, tempting him with information. "Last chance." She sing songed lightly.

"Why's she so timid?" He asked carefully, and Valentine let out a little 'hm' sound as she contemplated his question.

"Well, let's see. She gets picked on as a little kid, and she can't talk back. She gets picked on, and she can't tell anyone what _happened._ Melody is an amazing signer now, but when she was little...it was a wreck. She couldn't sign to save her life...and she learned to just shut up. Signing wise, I mean. She took a lot of stuff from those jerks over the years, and she didn't ever fight back. She's been beat down a lot, mentally and especially emotionally. She didn't have an easy childhood...none of us girls did. Mama knew she had to do something, and even though the years were tough, dancing was the perfect way for her to be herself. She had the knack for it, all types. Her hip hop is total street, her ballet is so classical, her tap is energetic, her point beautiful, and her ethnic is on par with the actual dancers from whatever country she's patterning off of.

"Besides dance, Melody found a way out of this reality by reading...and I mean reading _a lot_. My sister's addicted. She won't admit it, but she's read the _dictionary_. The whole _dictionary_. Crazy chick." She muttered, feeling the vibration of her words as she spoke. "She became a culinary master too, she found escape through new culinary creations. She found outlets, but she's still timid."

"Wow." Was all Donny could say.

"Yeah, she's found ways to be herself, but now it's just the dominant part of her personality. You're helping her a lot, she talks a bit more now. She speaks her mind more, you're a great influence on her." Valentine nodded approvingly.

"Uh...thanks." Donny said softly.

"Well, ya know." Valentine shrugged, letting out a sigh. "I worry about her, especially since she's with Leo. How she's going to adapt with him, especially since he doesn't sign. She can pantomime, but it takes longer...and it's the same as charades, you never get it on the first try." She groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "And Clarissa's going to be driving Raph out of his mind, that girl never loosens up."

"I think-"  
>"You know, I just realized something." She continued, and Donny shut his mouth in annoyance. "'Opposites attract'." She said, and looked at him expectantly. "Seriously? Don't you realize <em>none<em> of us like our opposites? If that was true I'd be crushing on _Leo_." She shuddered. "Oh my gosh. _Melody_ and _Raph_." She realized, her jaw dropping in shock. "That would _so _not be a good match." She said, not noticing how Donny's fists clenched when she mentioned the demure blond being with the hot headed turtle. "And Clare would be with _Mikey_! Oh gaw, that would be _horrible_." She shuddered again.

"It's a good thing we are with people who share our interests." Donny spoke up, and Valentine nodded in agreement.

"I think the 'Dragons have split, let's head out. Maybe we can find your special little blondie girl."

"Yeah, my blondie girl." He repeated, getting up as well. "And you can find your red masked hero." He added, and received a withering glare in reply.

"_I_ don't need any _hero_, Donny." She sneered coldly, her eyes slitting with a dangerous edge in her voice. "_I'm_ the hero around here, beside you turtle vigilantes of course." She smirked, and Donny shrugged as they moved out.

~(0)~

"I have no idea what you're saying." Leo confessed as he watched Melody sign something to him, the same exact signage she'd been repeating over and over, slowly, with emphasis, and growing impatient. She let out a sigh, pretended to clear the board, and started over. "I don't understand, do you have a notebook? Please tell me you have your notebook." This was the closest Leo had ever come to begging, and he wasn't proud of it. He wished, he _wanted_, one of the blondie's sisters to be here, to translate, to make sense of everything this blond haired girl was trying to tell him. Her green eyes glittered in frustration, and then she just waved her hand in the air, the universal 'I give up, it doesn't matter, just forget it' sign.

"I can't believe this." Melody signed to herself. How did she get stuck without her notebook, or a translator? This was the worst part, people _never _understand the mute girl! Or the the deaf kid. It's a proven fact, people just don't want to learn ASL (American Sign Language), they think it's to _hard_. Pu-lease. "How do I get stuck in these situations?" She signed in frustration, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "Never mind." She signed again to herself. This was going to be one of the worst nights of her life...

"Um...you're...um...what are you saying?" Leo asked, his face contorted in confusion, incomprehension, and gaping apprehension. _Oh Lord above, how did I get stuck in this mess?_ Melody cried mentally, putting her head in her hands as she sat down. _It's gonna be a long night..._


	19. Chapter 19

A/N to somedude: Here ya go! :)

"I can't believe this." Rosie groaned. "My daughter, my _daughter_, is working with my brother. And he's not just any brother, he's _Hun_. And Zee, well _Zee_, is on track to be living on the dark side soon. Got any parental advice, Splint?" She sighed, rolling her green eyes in the rat's direction. The older rat shook his head.

"I simply remind them to live their lives honorably, although I do not have such a twisted sibling." Splinter replied softly, and Rosie simply leaned against the sewer wall with a sigh.

"It's just, I _knew_ something like this would happen. Zee's boyfriend just broke up with her, that could be part of the problem. And Val and her aren't exactly on speaking terms since Val nixed her chances of dating the guy she liked."

"Pardon?" Splinter asked softly, his arms widening slightly in fatherly alarm.

"Valentine's dating a guy at her high school; his name's Brandon Leonard. They've been going out for almost a month...well, they would've been if Hun hadn't stepped back into the picture. I _knew_ coming back to New York City was a bad idea...but Nick wanted to help at the practice, and well..." She smiled softly, staring dreamily off into the distance. Splinter looked at the woman before him longingly. He had missed his chance, all those years ago. _Now it was_ _to late_.

"I am happy to inform you Zee can have this Mr. Leonard to herself. Your daughter has been 'dating' my son."

"Excuse me?" Rosie demanded, snapping her head in Splinter's direction. "Valentine...and...who?" She got out from a thick throat.

"Valentine and Raphael."

"Raffie? Aw, that's...not gonna work." She shook her head quickly, dismissing the notion.

"I am afraid you cannot control your children forever, Rosie, they make their own choices." Splinter told her softly, looking into her glinting eyes calmly.

"Well, I can try." Rosie snapped, getting up. "Okay, so V and Raph. What else have my kids been up to?" Rosie asked, getting into detective mode.

"I am not sure it is my place to say any-"

"SPILL IT!" Rosie shouted, her eyes narrowing at his attempts to hide the inevitable.

"It-It appears," He began, remembering where Valentine had got her aggressive spirit. _She can get pretty angry. _He remembered fondly, and then decided it was best not to tempt her. "It appears," He began again, more smoothly, trying to build some confidence to say the inevitable. "that Clarissa has a certain fondness for Leonardo. It also seems that Melody is drawn to Donatello. My sons appear to show infatuation to your children as well. I approve of the match, the girls are honest and perfect matches for my sons."

"You _approve_?" Rosie asked astounded, her eyes bulging.

"They are like you, they have turned my children's world's upside down...for the better, of course." He hurriedly added.

"No, no, no." Rosie mumbled. "This can't be happening."

"Is it such an abomination to you that your daughters might find happiness with my sons? Does it matter so much that they are mutants, Rose Mary?" Splinter asked sharply, rising to his full height. His eyes glared at her with a righteous anger, and his clawed hands clenched in fury. "You might not have ever loved me, but that does not mean your daughters will do the same." He told her harshly, and then walked away.

"Don't walk away from me, Splinter!" Rosie called out, and Splinter spun to face the woman who once had absorbed his thoughts. "It's not right, okay? It might've been okay if they were from different races, but they're from different _species_! Don't you get it? It's just plain _wrong_! It's not something that's gonna happen, not as long as I'm alive and breathing!" She shouted at him. "They can be friends, but they won't live their lives in a stinky sewer! They don't belong in shadows, they belong in the light! _You_ taught your sons to crave the darkness, to hide, but I taught my kids, all of them, to stand up, be strong and courageous. They'll die down here, there's no _sunlight_. It's cold, dark, and you can bring all the video games and kitchen appliances you want into your little lair, but it'll never be real. It'll never be _home_ to them."

"It has become one, Rose Mary, especially since you are the reason their other home was destroyed." Splinter told her coldly, and Rose Mary gasped in indignation.

"That's low, Splint. He's not my family, I would _never_ choose Hun, especially after everything he put me through. You know you and your kids were my family." She told him quietly.

"_Were_." He repeated softly, slowly, coldly.

"Like I said." She affirmed with a nod. "They will _not_ stay down here, I will drag them kicking and screaming back topside if it kills me." She told him firmly, her voice hard. "Besides, none of you could offer them anything they could actually want."

"Maybe not, but they would have something you don't seem to have anymore."

"Yeah, what?" She snorted, wanting to see what her old friend could come up with.

"Love."

~(0)~

"Look what I found!" Mikey called, jumping back into the tree. The sun was slowly rising on an already too eventful morning, but Clarissa was grateful of the warmth it brought. The light also dispelled the gloominess she had pulled upon herself when she had told Raphael Valentine's story. _It is best he knows. _She told herself. _Her story defines her, and since she was _dead_ for almost a minute you kinda get why she's hard to deal with. _

"What? A flower?" Raphael snorted, and Clarissa felt him lean back against the tree they were in.

"Nah, I saw one, but I didn't think Clarissa would like a flower weed." She could tell he shrugged, but she smiled as she waited for whatever he was going to say. "Look!" He exclaimed, and Clarissa's smile faltered for a moment as Michelangelo uttered that one, fatal word. _I'll never be able to see, never be able to 'look'. _The gloominess descended again, but she pushed it off as Michelangelo started talking again. "Some dudes left their clothes in the park! See Raph, two sweatshirts and pants! I bet they were going swimming in the lake or something."

"Sure, that's what they were doing." Raphael remarked dryly.

"Raphael." Clarissa reproached softly. "That's wonderful, Michelangelo, but why would you need...?" She trailed off questioningly.

"It's still early, if we dress like humans we could probably pass as humans, and get you outta a tree. Worst night sleep, huh?" He asked sympathetically, and Clarissa had to nod regretfully. "Yeah, my worst was this time in a cave. Rocks do _not_ make great pillows."

"Michelangelo, _I _could have told you that." Clarissa smiled, shaking her head at his idiocy.

"Anyway, so if we play human we can get outta here. Smart, huh?" He said proudly.

"Are you sure? It seems like such a big risk." Clarissa replied tentatively.

"Nah, we should be fine, right, Mikey?" Raphael shrugged.

"Totally, we'll be fine." Michelangelo promised her.

"If you're sure..."

"It'll be fine." Raphael's voice came through a muffle of cloth, and Clarissa let the two boys dress up as humans. Clarissa felt the tree spring upward as the two turtles hopped down, and Clarissa silently panicked wondering how she would get down as well.

"Clarissa, do me a favor and move your legs over the left side of the branch you're on." Michelangelo's patient voice called out, and Clarissa obeyed his command, hesitant about falling off.

"Now jump." Raphael's voice called out bored.

"Excuse me?" She gulped, knowing the void before her wasn't the normal jump off the bed void. This would probably be like jumping off the roof, and it would _hurt_.

"Jump, don't worry Clare, we'll catch you!" Michelangelo's voice called out, and Clarissa took a steadying breath.

"Alright." Her voice wobbling. Closing her already blank eyes she took a leap of faith...or is it a drop of faith? Strong arms encircled her and she knew she was safe. She would've liked it to be Leonardo, but she wasn't really picky as long as she was safe from breaking her neck. "Thank you." She breathed, and felt herself lowered back to her feet.

"Don't mention it." Raphael grunted, and she felt a presence on both sides of her. "We're gonna get out of the park, so just follow us, okay?"

"Lovely." She responded quietly, taking in the cool air that blew against her skin. "Um, Rafael?" She asked after a moment of walking.

"Yeah?" The bored voice replied.

"Do you think you could tell me what you see? Zee usually would, since Vallie usually likes to stay at the gym or someplace better." She asked timidly, afraid he wouldn't answer her. "Um, forget about it. Just tell me where I am really quick?" She rephrased her question.

"We're by the picnic tables." Raphael's voice replied.

"Oh, we're all the way at the back of the park!" She exclaimed surprised. "So the swings would be to my left, right? Or are they further up? I can never remember. I loved it when my mom used to swing me when I was little, you didn't need to see. I could be just like everybody else." She said quietly. She felt their course alter just a bit, and she wondered where she was going.

"There's a blue tablecloth on all the tables." Raphael said.

"Oh really? They always change the colors around here, last week it was yellow." She smiled weakly. "Whatever that looks like."

"The flowers are blooming, all different shades and heights." Michelangelo supplied. "Some are growing by the tables, others by the swings, some by your feet."

"Oh, I bet it's beautiful." She breathed, bumping into one of the brothers as she crouched down and brushed her fingers over the heads of some flowers. Smiling softly, she stood back up. "They feel so soft."

"Up we go." Raphael grunted, and Clarissa found herself on a swing.

"What?" Clarissa said delighted. "Thank you." She whispered, feeling the wind blow against her as she began swinging. She hummed quietly to herself, and then a voice pierced the still morning.

"O.M.G., _Clarissa!_" A voice exclaimed, and she swiveled her head in the voice's direction. The swing came to a halt, and she felt herself helped down. She heard the repositioning of sweatshirts and knew the turtles were trying to cover up as much as possible. She took the turtle's arm beside her and pasted a smile on her face.

"Lauren! How are you! _Where_ are you?" She called out, happily surprised.

"Over here, girl! Coming, stand still! Ooh, you've got yourself an escort. How fancy." Lauren's voice grinned in her easy going way.

"Oh you know me, I'm classy that way." She spoke, reaching out to hug the other girl. Arms encircled her and she smiled over the other girl's shoulder.

"Um, I'm here too, Clare." A voice spoke up, and Clarissa gasped.

"Sean? You're here too?" Clarissa said, biting her lip nervously. _What's he doing here?_

"I've missed you so much! You don't know how worried we've been!" Lauren gushed. "So, who's your friends?"

"This is, uh, Drake and Josh?" She said, pulling up the first fake names she could.

"I'm Drake." Raphael said.

"I'm Josh." Michelangelo pouted.

"Nice ta meetcha." Sean smiled.

"Where have you been, Clare? Your house _exploded_ and you and your sisters just disappeared! Your Dad's going _crazy_, you have got to come back with us." Lauren babbled.

"I, uh, can't." Clarissa hedged.

"Really?" Sean said, his voice guarded and distrustful. Clarissa felt an arm pull her away from the two turtles. "Why not? Are you in trouble, Clare?" He whispered cautiously, his breath warm against her ear.

"No! Of course not, it's just-"

"Do you need any help? Are they holding you against your will?" He pressed urgently.

"No I don't need-"

"Let go of her." Raphael's voice said darkly, and Clarissa felt Sean's arm on her tighten. "_Now_."

"She doesn't need to go with you, she should come with us." Sean argued.

"Wha's goin' on? Sean, back off they're her friends." Lauren sighed, and Clarissa felt another hand on her arm.

"Who _are_ these people, Clare?" Michelangelo spoke up.

"They're my friends, we go to school together." Clarissa spoke, biting her lip.

"Lauren's her _best friend,_ and _I'm _her boyfriend." Sean said, just as ominous as Raphael's voice.

"You're _boyfriend_?" Michelangelo yelped.

"Um..."

"What about Leo?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Sean demanded.

"Ooh, does that mean you want to go to lunch, Sean? I know this great pizza place-" Lauren babbled

"Ooh, pizza? You talkin' about that new one on-"

"Totally! Isn't it the best?"

"Well, are you cheating on me, Clarissa? Who's this Leo guy?"

"You two timing my brother, Clarissa?" Raphael growled.

"Wha-"

"Well, well, well, look who's here." A voice purred, silencing the argument.

"Hello Zee." Clarissa spoke up.


	20. Let's Dance

"Seriously?" Valentine laughed, looking at the purple banded turtle before her with uncontrollable laughter. "And then what happened?" She asked eagerly, watching Donny's lips for his next words.

"Well, Mikey had gotten Raph all tied up, and since he couldn't do anything, Mikey gave him a make over. He pulled out all the stops, and even put a wig on Raph's head! And Mikey was in his animal loving phase, so birds were making a nest in his wig, a dog was slobbering all over his make up, and a cat was playing with his mask. And you don't want to hear about the snake, or the _bunny_, not to mention that- Oh, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"You have to tell me Donny! _Please_?" Valentine begged hopefully. "You can't just stop there!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Donny chuckled, and then continued on.

~(0)~

"I don't _understand_." Leo said for the thousandth time. It looked like Melody was dog-paddling in place, making her look like a crazy person. Melody smacked her forehead in frustration, and let out a sigh in annoyance. She made the motion to clear the slate, and looked at him like he would a three year old. She pointed at herself, then at him, then pointed up, and then made the dog paddle movement. "You want to dance?" Was all he could figure out. Melody's face contorted in resentment and controlled fury, and Leo had the unmistakable impression this girl wanted to kill him. _Today._ "I'm sorry!" He told her quickly, trying to abate her rage. "Mikey was better at this than me!" Melody made a motion, one he could have sworn was sign language equivalent to cussing, but he kept silent.

Melody leaned back against the sewer wall in contempt, her face trying to control the rising wave of frustration, murder, and her short patience fuse. She looked at him again, pounding the frustration and annoyance off her face and pasting on a wavering smile. _She was going to try again._ Leo realized in panic. _Someone help me, please!_ She snapped her fingers, pulling him out of his thoughts, and then rubbed her tummy.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." He murmured, and Melody's face let out a hallelujah glow, and Leo was almost afraid she would jump up and down for joy. _Well, that's one out of one million tries. _He mused half heartedly. "We haven't had anything since, well, we didn't have dinner, did we? Yeah we did, you're right. I'm forgetting things again." He sighed, mostly speaking to himself. "We're gonna need breakfast soon, you won't be able to run on nothing." He mused, once again more to himself as he evaluated the blond before him. She just looked at him and sighed. "I know, I know. There's a dump outside of town." He suggested, not seeing her horrified look. "I haven't had to dumpster dive since my brothers and I were younger, I hope I can still find some eatable food."

Melody shook her head emphatically.

"It's the best I can do! It's not like I can walk into McDonald's and order something off the menu, you know." He grumbled. Melody shook her head again. "What do you suggest? Oh wait, you can't _say_ anything! How did I get stuck with you anyway?" He cried in frustration. Melody simply made a calm down motion, looking at him silently. "Sorry." He muttered, and sulked moodily. He leaned against the wall and slid down til he was sitting down, arms wrapped around his knees gloomily.

_Well, I've gone and done it now. _Melody thought to herself. Of all the turtles, she never expected it to be _Leo _to be the one to have a mental meltdown because of the language barrier between them. She actually thought it would be okay. Except, well, it wasn't.

At all.

_So, I have to be the adult. _She mused to herself. Her shoes squelched in the water as she paced a few feet back and forth, before she stepped on an old black sharpie. _Oops._ She thought to herself, picking the writing utensil up. She smiled as an idea hit her, a perfect idea actually. It would combine both their talents, and they could make some money too. _Hm, now all I need is for Leo to go with it._ She smiled.

Leo looked up as Melody tapped him, and she gestured for him to stand up. He looked at her quizzically, but did as she said. She pointed at both of them again, and then pointed upward, and waited.

"We can't go topside, people will freak out when they see me!" He told her briskly. She shook her finger at him, and smiled. She pointed at him again, and then herself, and then made the universal sign for money, and then pretended to eat something out of her hand. "And how are we going to do that?" He asked stupidly. She smirked at him, and then danced lightly in front of him. "You want us to dance?" He asked, feeling the stupidity for her rise up even higher. She stood still a moment and smiled. "How do you expect us to do that?" He demanded, and Melody just crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly. "What do you have in mind?" He asked wearily, and Melody just motioned for him to turn around. He felt his mask slip from his face, and turned to watch Melody tie it around hers.

~(0)~

Up on the streets above, passerby's watched a teenager set something up on the sidewalk. She had taken a poster down and was writing on the back, then hanging the sign back up backwards. Passerby's read the sign curiously as they passed:

_**Dancing in the Night  
><strong>__The Masked Lady and the Ninja Creature  
><em>_(Don't worry, it's only costumes) _

Some of the passerby's stopped to see what the blond girl would do, curious to see what would happen. Light classical music began to pour out from somewhere, and the girl began to dance. Her face was concealed by a blue mask that hid her eyes, and she was wearing jeans and a dark water stained loose purple and blue swirled shirt. The Masked Lady began to dance, her movements precise, elegant, and, most of all, beautiful and effortless. She smiled as she twirled, stretching an arm and the opposite leg out before twirling back together and starting on a whole new movement. Suddenly, a huge, _gigantic, _turtle dropped from the roof above. The passerby's let out gasps, before timidly relaxing as he joined the Masked Lady's dance. _Don't worry, it's only costumes._ The words echoed through the audiences head's comfortingly. It wasn't like there could be _actual_ mutant turtles, right? The new arrival was more martial arts than dance, and he had just pulled out two very sharp, very eye catching swords.

And that's when the music changed.

Hip hop blared from wherever the original music had come from, and the Masked Lady suddenly ran and flipped over the turtle, causing him to slid forwards on his knees before hopping back up, and slicing where the Masked Lady's head had been. She was in a poised crouch, and slipped to her feet as she used him to flip over him again, catching him around his waist with her leg, and using his body to hold herself up one-leggedly. Using momentum, she pulled herself to be standing in front of the turtle, poised on point with one foot and stretching the other leg out to be by the turtle's head.

Audience members near the dancers swore they saw the girl's eyes sparkle mischievously, and something akin to the phrase, 'you trust me?' glittered in her grinning eyes. The turtle dancer seemed to nod back before, grabbing her waist, lifting her up and letting her move with only her upper body before she nodded at him and he threw her high up into the air as he danced to the hip hop, using his weapons to wow and awe the crowd before catching the girl who had been doing some complicated aerial movements.

The two linked hands and danced together, twirling twisting, flipping, grinning, before coming together as the music once again switched to another tune.

Tango.

The Masked Lady seemed to be leading the steps, twirling in and out of his arms and grinning the whole time. Her steps were precision based, a tune only pure blooded dancers could actual make and follow, while the turtle beside her was awkward and clumsy. The Masked Lady seemed to tell it as well, and smiled softly and raised her arm out to twirl away. Her eyes sparkled softly and the turtle slowed down as well, following the music to different sides of their little dance floor. The girl was definitely better, her every motion able to pull off all emotions a crowd doesn't expect to feel besides awe and wonderment. The music was slowing down as well, and the two vastly different creatures came back together. Together, they looked into each other's eyes in excitement and energy, before looking towards the crowd and giving their bows. The Masked Lady smiled, and pulled the poster down and folding it into a quick bowl and passing it into the crowd. She got it back a few minutes later and grinned, _there was money. _She bowed again, lowering her head as she blushed and smiled before standing back up and taking the turtle's hand as the two disappeared. She rubbed her stomach again and looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, Melody, let's go have breakfast." The Masked Lady grinned as she felt fingers pull the mask slowly from her face, and turned to find Leo waiting for her dressed back up in his mask. How he could do it so fast was beyond Melody, but she just grinned and let him help her back into the sewers.


	21. Chapter 21

"We make a great team, Leo." Melody signed happily, before taking a bit of her Egg McMuffin.

"I still can't understand a word you sign." Leo shrugged back. "But we're a good team."

"We could make an act, you saw how everyone loved us!" Melody signed with a grin, but then shrugged at Leo's confused look. The two were back in the sewer tunnels, eating a nice McDonald's breakfast. Melody had gone topside, wrote her order on a piece of paper, explaining her disability, waited patiently, and returned to a worried Leo carrying their orders.

"Good plan, I'll give you that." Leo nodded at her, actually trying to understand and analyze the girl before him. She was usually so quiet and reserved, but he was coming to realize she was simply hidden behind her sisters' shadows'. She was smart and insightful, even if he couldn't understand the mute girl 90% of the time. She grinned again and gave a bow from her spot on the floor. "So what now?" He asked after they had finished their breakfasts. To simplify her answer, Melody just shrugged. "We have to meet up with my brothers, your sisters...but where _are _they?" Again, Melody shrugged. "We should've brought our shell phones, that could've come in handy."

"But you didn't, so what now?" Melody signed.

"Yeah, I should probably start thinking what else I can do." Leo sighed, standing up. Melody rolled her eyes, but got up as well. "Let's move out." He told her, and the two headed out into the sewers. It was silent as they walked, the occasional drip, drip of leaking pipes the only noise. Melody was silent beside him, her footsteps not even making a sound as she moved. _She'd be a pretty good ninja. _He thought surprised. _She certainly has the acrobatics for it._

Melody was lost in thought, trying to figure out what to do. They couldn't just search every tunnel New York City had, that would take their whole lives to do! And she was worried about Do- her sisters, she was worried about her sisters. She could tell she had a crush on the purple masked brother, but she was trying to squish it. She couldn't fall in love, not yet...but she kinda knew she was. Tapping Leo's arm, she pointed up towards a manhole cover.

"I can't go topside, not in daylight." Leo protested, and Melody just smiled and shook her head before pointing at herself and then towards the manhole cover. "What if there's Purple Dragons up there?" He asked worriedly, and Melody just looked at him, an eyebrow raised and looking at him like that was the understatement of the century. "You'll be careful, right?" He asked her carefully. "I can't go up there, and if you get captured...I'll-I'll-" He finally just cut his words off and looked away from her.

_That's sweet. _Melody thought touched. _He'd go topside for her, in_ daylight. She touched his arm gently, making him look at her.

"I'll be fine, Leo." She signed softly, nodding her head with a light smile. "Thank you though."

"Would you take my katanna at least? Just in case?" Melody let out a soundless laugh.

"Yeah, like _that's _a smart idea." She giggled silently. She could just imagine it, a girl popping up out of the _sewers_, all dirty and muddy, waving a _katanna_ around. That just made her laugh.

"Maybe you're right." He admitted, and reshealthed his weapon. She rolled her eyes again, and let her hand fall from his arm.

"Of course I am." She said smoothly, and headed towards the ladder. She waved back to him, before pushing the cover out of place and finding herself in a park. She let out a soundless scream as she saw the battlefield before her. It was Andrew Park alright, but the turf war going on _wasn't_ the usual settings of the idyllic scenery. Purple Dragons were raining in from every, a very familiar voice let out a scream, and two turtles were fighting for all they had, while two humans were running away as fast as they could. She let the cover crash over her head as she dropped down and grabbed Leo's arm before speeding up the ladder again.

"I can't go up there, Melody! Not in daylight!" He persisted, shaking his head vigorously. "Master Splinter wouldn't like- Oh no." He hissed, seeing what was going on. "Let's go." He said gruffly, grabbing Melody's arm and dragging her into the fray. "Fight, Melody, fight for all you got! I gotta get to Clarissa!" He cried out, and Melody nodded back in horror before hook kicking a 'Dragon. He let out a grunt, but kept coming and Melody punched him in the jaw. "Clarissa!" Leo called out fearfully, watching in horror as some 'Dragons ganged up on the girl. "Get away from her!"

"Leonardo?" Clarissa called out hopefully, before letting out a cry as she was hit on her back with a bat. "Ah!"

"Get away from her!" Leo growled out, before taking the 'Dragons out without mercy. He picked up the trembling brunette carefully, drawing her close to him before he sprinted from the battlefield.

"Leo! Get back here, we need ya!" Raph snapped as Leo passed him.

"I'm getting her out of here." Leo replied without stopping.

"Mikey, get Melody and let's split." Raph spoke to his younger sibling while breaking a guy's arm. _It was an accident. _Raph mused to himself. _Or was it? _He grinned to himself as he turned his fury on the next guy to step up only to fall down. He was glad Valentine wasn't here, he didn't want her to get hurt...but knowing her, she would be a force to be reckoned with in battle. If it wasn't a bro out fighting with him, Raph would pick the redhead in a heartbeat.

"I got 'er, Raph!" Mikey called out, and Raph snapped his eyes toward his brother with Melody slung over his shoulder. He nodded curtly and the two split from battle, watching Zee glare at them resentfully.

"I will find you, don't worry sisters." Zee called out, a smirk in her voice.

"Not while I'm alive." Raph grunted, throwing a 'Dragon out of his path. "Come _on, _Mikey! We gotta high tail it out of here." The two sped after the retreating turtle ahead of them. They barely got into the sewers before the Dragons were after them, for now avoiding the inevitable. The sound of footsteps crashed over their heads, and Mikey set Melody back on her feet.

"Thank you." She signed in relief.

"Anytime, Mel." Mikey smiled back.

A little ways up in the tunnel, Leo was setting Clarissa back on her feet. She quivered slightly, her glossy blue eyes showing fear. Leo wanted to comfort her, to tell her it would be okay, but the words just wouldn't come to him. Hesitantly, he smoothed Clarissa's brown locks from her face, brushing it back behind her ear silently. He cupped her cheek quietly, and Clarissa leaned into his palm, all the tension leaving her face. She closed her eyes and smiled, and Leo had to smile back, even if she couldn't see him. Tentatively, almost afraid, he leaned towards her...and then pulled back.

"Oh Leonardo." Clarissa sighed, shaking her head and then reached her arms up around his neck, lifted herself up and kissed him right on the beak. Leo was surprised at first, and then returned her kiss, deepening it and encouraging it. Clarissa let out a sigh of bliss, and Leo smiled as he came up for air. The two came together again, and then a throat clearing broke them apart. Down to their left, Raph, Mikey, and Melody were looking at them in shock, mouths agape and eyes wide. Clarissa blushed and stepped back, Leo doing the same.

"Um..." Mikey began.

"Yeah." Raph finished.

"Okay then." Melody signed.

"We're just gonna-" Raph began awkwardly.

"We weren't here!" Mikey supplied, and the three sped off into an adjacent tunnel.

"Oh my gosh..." Melody began. "That was so sweet!"

"I knew this would happen." Mikey nodded, a slight arrogance in his voice.

"I saw it coming a mile away." Melody agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically. "It's so sweet, don't ya think so?"

"I'm so happy for my big bro." Mikey grinned. Melody didn't know how, but it was like the youngest turtle knew sign language, he could always understand her! It was so great, she was glad she could share this moment with someone. "What do you think's going to happen next?" He grinned, and Melody just put a finger over her lips secretively.

"Let's not spoil anything for them, okay?" She signed, and Mikey nodded back. Raph was strangely quiet, but Mikey brushed it off as the extreme awkwardness from having seen his older brother making out in the middle of the sewer system.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't _believe_ it. _Leo_ and _Clarissa_ had _kissed_. It was officially over. The two seemed perfectly happy together, and it had been a sweet moment between the two, but it seemed just so simple! If he tried to kiss Valentine, not that he'd ever imagined it, she would slug him into next week. Some people (and turtles) had it so easy, but he knew Valentine wouldn't make his life easy. She probably didn't even have any feelings for him! At the best, she knew him as her sparring partner, at the worst, that guy who tried to infiltrate her life. No, she probably wouldn't ever know he liked her. A _lot_. He watched Melody and Mikey talking together excitedly, how his orange masked brother could understand a word of all that crazy signage stuff was beyond him, but he watched from the corner of his eye as he watched Mikey pick Melody up and twirl her around. _Yeah, some people had it easy. And they weren't even dating!_ He grumbled.

~(0)~

"I can't believe you guys got sent to another planet! _And _you had to fight in an arena? It sounds like fun!" Valentine was grinning, and watched Don shake his head.

"It's not fun to fight, Val." He said grimly. "You don't fight for entertainment. It should only be for self defense."

"You wanna tell me why the WWE's making so much money then? For _entertainment_ fighting?" She shot back, arching an eyebrow.

"That doesn't count as _real_ fighting, it's all choreographed anyway." Donny replied, dismissing it.

"Alright, what about the UFC? They make even more money off pay-per-views."

"I'll let Master Splinter explain this to you." Don groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"You have to explain this to someone else?" Valentine asked curiously.

"Whodaya think I have to explain this too?" Don replied, opening one eye a crack. "Raph of course."

"Raph?"

"Yeah, I doubt it's ever gotten through his thick skull you shouldn't fight just to fight. He's a hot head."

"Yeah." Valentine smiled softly, looking down at the concrete floor they were on. They had been having a good time, even though they _were_ on the run from her psychotic sister and her maniac uncle. She felt her heart beat faster when she thought about Raph, wondering where he was, what was happening to him...what Clarissa was telling him. She was apprehensive to see them again, she knew her blind sister was meddling.

"Why do ya do that?" Don asked suddenly, and Valentine snapped her eyes to look at him.

"Huh?" She blinked confused.

"That." He repeated, pointing to where her hand was on her side. She dropped her arm immediately. "Whenever you're nervous or afraid your hand always goes back to that exact spot on your side. Why's that?" He asked, his natural curiosity for unexplained occurrences taking over. It was like a complicated math problem, he just _had_ to solve it, or he would go crazy. He had seen her do that multiple times during her stay at casa de la turtle, and it was bugging him.

"Oh it's nothing." She shrugged, trying to blow it off.

"It's more than nothing, tell me." Donny demanded quietly, and Valentine sighed, her shoulders slumping forward.

"W-When I was little, I was attacked. Well, murdered actually. Me and my uncle, we got...well, we were ambushed. I hadn't learned how to fight that well, I was a natural though, even then, but the Purple Dragons...they were just better. They slashed my side, they were going to let me bleed to death...My uncle, he lasted longer, I remember watching him fight them off, try to get to me..." She had to choke back a sob and bit her lip before continuing. "They got 'im though. A cut to the jugular vein they said...I watched him fall, there was nothing I could do..." Donny remained silent, waiting for her to continue at her on pace. He didn't think he would be dredging up memories _this _bad. "Uncle Jack died that day, there was nothing I could do..." Tears were falling down her face, but still Don waited. "But, I died too. There had been to much blood loss, they said I way _lucky _to be alive." She said bitterly, and Don didn't move or speak, knowing the loss of this Uncle Jack had made her life feel worthless, that she had lost the only person who actually understood and _knew_ her. "They said I hadn't been on the other side to long, that they had been able to revive me in time. But...it was weird, it felt like I had been gone longer than the time they said..." Her voice became tinged with puzzlement, like she had been harboring something for a long time. "It felt..._good_ over there. I felt...safe. But-" She bit her lip and cut her words off.

"But what?" Donny prompted quietly.

"B-But Uncle Jack...he said I had to go back, that people were waiting for me. That I should watch out for-" She cut herself off again and let out a chuckle.

"What?" Donny asked curiously, knowing something science couldn't explain was going to come out of her mouth.

"He said watch out for the red masked guy, that I'd-well,..." She chuckled again. "That's I'd fall for him." She mumbled to the floor. "Anyway, I always touch my scar when I'm nervous. That one, or any of my others, but I always seem to brush against _that_ one most of the time." She sighed, getting back to the original question. She brushed a stray tear off her face angrily. "It's just a habit." She muttered, standing up. Don let her walk aways down the tunnel before deciding to go after her. Her life had been traumatic as theirs had, but she was still fighting. A girl who died, well anyone who died would keep on fighting at all costs. It explained why she was so distant and cold, removed and had some trust issues... It made Valentine who she was, but that scar was a major part of her, and Don knew she had let him see a major part of her, and he knew to be thankful. _It gets better_. He wanted to tell her. _It always does._


	22. Dream

Donny and Valentine walked in silence, grateful for each other's company.

"So, this is probably a dumb question, but what's your favorite color?" She spoke up, and Donny looked at her startled.

"Oh, um, purple I guess."  
>"Sure it is. So, what's your favorite color?" Valentine replied rolling her eyes with a snort.<p>

"It is purple." Donny insisted, shaking his head.

"Dude, seriously, purple? _Purple_?" Valentine scoffed.

"Okay, so what if it is? It takes a man to wear purple." Donny responded. Valentine opened her mouth to respond when he spoke again. "Okay, scratch that, it takes a _mutant turtle_ to wear purple."

"I get your brothers all have their respective colors, but can't the lines blur? I like blue more than red." Valentine replied blasely.

"Yeah, and when I tell Raph that he will kill Leo." Donny said with an eye roll.

"No ya won't, because you like black and stuff, don't you?" Valentine realized with a smile.

"Huh?" Donny asked confused, looking at her like he knew she was normal but she definitely wasn't acting it.

"You like the earthy colors: brown, black, silver. You chose a brown weapon over something else, you love machines, and most of yours _are_ a silver-gray color...and the black comes from being a ninja of course." Valentine mused to herself, not actually hearing her own words.

"Well..."

"Mel's a bright color person." Valentine mused again. "Clare's more neutral, and Zee...well she's a vibrant child, the exotic colors."

"Um, why ar-"

"What color am I, Don? Am I dark or am I light? I'm the oldest, it should be one of the firm colors."

"Firm colors?" Don repeated confused. _What was she trying to get at anyway?_

"Yeah, firm colors." Valentine replied absently. "You know, I don't get it." Valentine finally said, blowing air out in annoyance. _Neither do I, neither do I. _"I'm tired." She sighed in annoyance, letting out a yawn.

"So, you want...?" He trailed off, seriously not understanding a word she was talking about.

"I seriously can't stand this!" She suddenly shouted. "My sister's gone _evil_, my mom's a full fledged Dragon, no matter what she says, and I _can't _like the guy I like! This is so annoying!"

"What do you mean, you can't like Raph?" He asked slowly, carefully, watching the red head pace like a caged animal.

"He's a giant _turtle_, Don! So are you! We can't like you guys, it's _wrong_!" She told him violently, making him gape at her in shock. "Do you know how many moral rules that violates? And the whole thing itself's kinda iffy to begin with!"

"W-What?" Don stuttered.

"It's not _right_, I can't let you and Melody be together, and Clarissa can't stay with Leo, no matter how nice you two might be." She hissed out angrily.

"And Raph?" He gulped quietly.

"It doesn't matter, this whole thing- ugh!" She shouted in frustration, and Don looked at her horrified. _Could she- Could she _really_ take_ _Melody away? I-I never even-_

"If we were _giant turtles_ this might work, but we're _human_, Donny! It's not right, humans and _animals_ don't fall in love...that's just gross."

"Y-You can't mean-"

"I'm taking my sisters when we find them again, and we're leaving you freaks. Go find yourself some lady mutant turtles, but leave my family out of Cupid's Path, got that?" Valentine snapped, glaring at him spitefully.

"Don." A voice called, almost sounding like it was coming from underwater. He looked at Valentine confused. It sounded like her voice, but she hadn't spoke. "Donny." He looked around himself confused, _where was the voice coming from?_ "Don!" The voice snapped. "Wake up!"

He jerked upright, his eyes snapping open immediately. He hissed in a quick breath, looking around himself in shock and confusion. Valentine was standing above him, hands on her hips and looking like she thought he was a few beans short of a burrito.

"Wha- wha-wah?" He stuttered in incomprehension.

"Dude, you fell asleep. We need to get moving. After your little nap, we're hours off schedule! And I _still _can't find my family. Or _your_ family for that matter." She sighed, looking off in the distance like she could learn something from the moldy sewer walls. Don watched this Valentine carefully as he stood up, his dream shaking him. _It _was_ a dream, right? Valentine wouldn't just keep me from Melody..would she?_ "You okay? You've got this weird look on your face." Valentine commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah...just a bad dream." He murmured quietly. _Dreams mean something, so what did mine try to tell me? _He wondered, trying to ignore the obvious answer.

~(0)~

"Splinter, you idiot, get back here!" Rosie screeched as Splinter went down the left side of the tunnel.

"Why should I listen to you, Mrs. Aldrin? You have only caused my family and I pain." Splinter replied coldly.

"Because that tunnel was closed off last week." Rosie snapped, glaring at him. Ever since their fight the other day, the two had been anything but civil to each other. They made the awkward chit chat, forced the other to keep walking when the other got tired, and snapped and hissed every chance they got.

"Thank you for this information." Splinter replied, walking back toward her as dignified as a rat in the sewers could be.

"You're welcome." Rosie replied just as formally. The two took the right tunnel and continued on.

~(0)~

"So, if we get out of this tunnel," Valentine began, and Donny looked at her hesitantly. Ever since his dream, he had been waiting for it to come true...but that couldn't happen, right? He kept trying to convince himself that a dream was only a dream, but still he cringed waiting for those caustic words. "Do you think I'll have to go back to school? I get it's senior year and all, but it's just so overrated."

"I wouldn't know." Don shrugged, breathing a sigh of relief. _Dreams CAN'T come true._

"Oh yeah, sorry." Valentine winced at her mistake. "So how'd you learn anything? I doubt there's a Sewer School around here."

"Master Splinter taught us everything we needed to know, and natural curiosity drove us to explore new areas, such as science and electronics for me." He smiled, remembering the first time he had ever held an electronic device. It had been a crude version of a cell phone, or had it been a set of ear phones? He was surprised he couldn't remember, he usually had a good memory.

"And curiosity didn't kill the cat." Valentine quipped.

"Exactly." Don smiled.

"Okay, so what's your favorite color?" She asked absently, and Donny's blood ran cold. _Just like in the dream..._ "Don? Hello? Earth to Donny Boy." She said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He blinked, and looked at her.

"I like green, okay?" He blurted out, desperately trying to avoid his dream coming to fruition.

"Okay, jeez, ya don't need to get excited." Valentine shrugged, and then laughed. _This wasn't in the dream..._

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"You seriously like _green_?" She giggled. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with green?" Don replied defensively.

"It's the same as saying my favorite color's white. Well, technically I guess my skin's more pale peach than white, but you get my drift." Valentine replied, trying to explain. Don let out a relieved chuckle too, this _wasn't_ his dream, and he was glad of it.

"Green and Gold." He admitted to her.

"Oh, double G's. Nice." She nodded approvingly.

"What about you?" He asked curiously.

"Me? I like blue." She replied nonchalantly, and Don's blood turned cold again.


	23. Zee

_Beep. Beep, beep. Beep. Beep, beep. _

Zee looked up from her phone with a sigh. _Those sounds, ugh! So annoying. _She grumbled mentally as she flipped her phone shut, and the sounds of her sisters' trackers' all becoming muted. She looked up at the penthouse ceiling rolling her eyes. She wasn't an idiot, she had a nice C- track record in school for crying out loud, and had followed every genius's mentality when faced with unconscious people.

She had stuck trackers on them.

Three little beeps blinked her sisters' locations cheerfully, four warned of the turtles' positions, and one other stood for that rat... Her mother of all people, she had been the only one to find and remove the little beeper, _but_ had kept Splinter's tracker on. _Mom's good at her job._ Zee smirked, and sat up on the couch she had been lying on. She ran her fingers through her dark hair contemplatively, seriously considering cutting it shorter. _Long hair is so last season, to ugh, time to look cute and act _hot. She grinned, and heard her Uncle enter the room.

"Uncle Hun, how's the hunting going?" She asked lightly, looking up at him through long, dark lashes.

"They are eluding me." The hulking mass that was her uncle growled angrily.

"Bummer." Zee replied with sarcastic sincerity. "If only you had listened to _me_, and let me put trackers on them, we might know where they are. But _nooo_, you said they couldn't escape, that they couldn't get free. Bummer, looks like you're the idiot now." She said loftily, smirking up at him as she slipped her phone in her pocket.

"You are of Dragon blood." Hun conceded with a sigh. "I should have listened to your suggestion." He allowed quietly.

"Oh ya did, you just didn't follow my lead. They're my _sisters_, Uncle Hun, I know them better than you." She scoffed, looking at him airily.

"You are correct." He replied shortly. "How can I find them?" He asked menacingly, and Zee smiled her million dollar smile.

"Oh, simple." She smirked. "Just go where _they_ would go. They're with turtles, they'll stick to the shadows like those dorky ninjas would. Clare would go to the Blind's Club, it's safest there. It's a place completely devoted to blindie's like her, staffed by blinds, membered by blinds, and kept running by blinds. Except for Ray, the owner, everybody's blind, and they wouldn't know if a giant turtle walked through the door, would they?" She smiled.

"The Blind's Club, huh?" He asked carefully. "If you're lying..." He warned darkly, and Zee blew him off with a scoff.

"Pu-_lease_. If I wanted to go with those rejects, I would've." She snorted. "They're gone, so what do ya think's keeping me here?" She smiled mockingly.

"We are family, I'll give you that." Uncle Hun smiled evilly.

"It's in the blood." Zee agreed with a brilliant smile.

"And if the turtles are not at this club..." He asked suspiciously.

"Then they're probably in the sewers where they belong. What do you think I am? Psychic? How am I supposed to know where some wannabe reptiles disappeared to?" She demanded, oozing teenage charm. "I know my sis's, I don't know some whack jab weirdos." She snorted.

"You were correct about where they were this morning, I would assume you would know their next destination." Uncle Hun asked her shrewdly.

"Hello, Clare is a pathetic loser. She never messes up that routine of hers. She goes to the park every morning, Mel usually takes her, so of course I'd know where she'd be." Zee rolled her eyes, and stood up to stretch. "Now, if you wanna catch those rejects I suggest you start going. Clare's a sister telepathy, she'll know I sent you soon."

"No one sends _me_, I suggest you learn that." Uncle Hun warned, moving toward her aggressively. Zee blew it off again.

"Violence only begets violence, Uncle Hun." Zee smirked. "But I assume that's what you wanted. See ya soon Uncle Hun, make sure there's still a part of sister for me to kick butt with." She waved, and headed towards her suite house bedroom.

"You are a good Dragon, Zee, _almost_ as good as your mother was." Uncle Hun's voice chuckled, and she replied with a self satisfied smiled over her shoulder. "You will make a good Purple Dragon Empress, Zee." He spoke, and Zee twirled to look at him with a flattered expression.

"An Empress? Really? That's sweet, but I'd rather be a _goddess_." She told him, tossing her raven hair over her shoulder and entering her room.

"You were made to be a Purple Dragon, niece." Hun's voice smirked, and Zee rolled her eyes.

_Or so YOU think._

Flipping open her phone, her screen saver popped up. It was a picture she had taken years ago, when she and her sisters had been having a little sleepover. The bottles of nail polish were all around them as each girl, even Valentine, grinned into the camera. Splashes of paint were all over Melody, who had then dumped a bottle of Gypsy Purple in retaliation on Valentine's white pajama top, who in responses had thrown glitter at Melody, only for it to miss and hit Clarissa in the face. It's never a good idea for a blind girl to throw things, and the open foundation bottle Clarissa had thoughtlessly picked up was dripping down Zee's shirt in the picture.

In short, they were grinning messes.

She smiled, Zee remembered that day. It had been a Friday night, and they had all declared it a Sisters Night. Valentine was ten, she was eight and a half, and Clare and Mel were seven, but they were as close as if they'd been quadruplets. Zee blinked, snapping out of her thoughts as she switched over to the tracker in her phone.

_Please__ be safe sisters. _She prayed quietly, closing her eyes.

_Eight little targets, sitting in a tree. One, two, three, and you'll see me. Get ready, they're after you_. She thought, releasing a pent up breath. Her Mother's face popped into her mind. _I have to be strong, Mama said I had to be strong._ She told herself firmly. Everything hinged on her keeping up her cover, and for once Zee was _extremely _grateful for the years of drama and improv she'd taken. _Hurry up, mama, they're onto you._ She clicked her phone shut, and stood in front of the mirror. Fluffing her hair, tweaking her make-up, she perfected her look.

She was a Purple Dragon _Goddess_, after all.

Smirking in the mirror, she blew herself a kiss.

"Oh Uncle Hun, you don't know _what's_ coming."


	24. There's a PARTY Topside!

Valentine ran her fingers along the sewer wall slowly. She had tuned out Don a long time ago; actually, all she had to do was look away from him. Time had passed, how much, Val wasn't exactly sure. Time seemed to drag by and fly past int the sewers; she had lost track awhile ago. She was so _bored_. She didn't want to listen to drone on and on about some comlex equation or algorithm, which was what he was talking about at the moment. Why couldn't she have gotten separated with someone more _fun_?

Like...maybe...just maybe mind you...maybe Raph.

She was pretty sure he'd be a bit more intresting than her present company.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Her forehead furrowed in concentration as she tried to make sense of that feeling she was getting. It was _humming_. Or...was it a beat? Whatever it was, she could feel it, pounding, twisting, morphing...when you're deaf, you tend to pick up on these things. But what _was_ it? She knew that feeling, she had felt it before, but _where_?

"Don." She suddenly said, snapping him out of whatever spiel he was spouting on about. "What is that sound?" She asked him, finally giving up.

"What?" He blinked, confused.

"There's a _sound_,what is it?" She asked perplexed, knowing when he answered she would be smacking her forehead in disbelief.

"Oh, that's music." He replied with a smile, and true to her word Valentine smacked her forehead.

"_Duh_." She muttered to herself.

"I guess there's a party going on topside." Don told her, and watched while Valentine climbed up a ladder. "Where are you going? Valentine?" He asked in fear, knowing exposure to the Purple Dragons was _not_ on the list of things to do today. The red head kept going up the ladder, like she hadn't heard him say anything... Valentine pushed the manhole cover up and looked out to find herself in a park at dusk. Looking around herself she grinned: There was a _party_! But not just any party...

A _costume _party.

"We're going up." She decided, dropping back to the ground below.

"No we're not." Don shook his head quickly. "It's to dangerous, if the Purple Dragons-"

"Pu-lease. I am a second degree black belt, and you are freakin ninja. Do you _think_ they could _possibly_ take us? Seriously?" She demanded, an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. She gave him a pointed stare, and Don felt like he was shrinking as the red head made him feel like he was three inches tall. "Now that we've got that settled, I'll need a costume...give me your mask." She demanded, and held her hand out palm up patiently.

"W-What?" Don stuttered.

"And your bo. I'm gonna be the ninja tonight, and you can just be the turtle you are." She said simply, still waiting for her costume arrangements. Gingerly, Don reached up and untied his mask, feeling the sigh of the material as it left his face. He felt so _weird_ without it. He realized as he handed it over to the grinning girl. She tied the mask on with a smirk, and then relieved the turtle of his weapon. "Ready to go topside?" She asked, holding on the the ladder one handed as she looked down at him.

"I'm gonna regret this..." He groaned quietly, and followed the girl up. Valentine hopped out of the sewers with a laugh. _This is going to be so much _fun_! _She thought, and her smile faltered for just a moment. She could feel the music pound beneath her feet, feel the beat pulse as it traveled up her body...but she couldn't hear it, she never would. She turned to find Donny beside her. "Whoa..." He breathed, and Valentine pasted a grin on her face.

"Ya ready for this, turtle-boy?"

"Nope." He shook his head in wonder. "Lead the way." Grabbing a three fingered hand, she pulled him into the crowd. A band was playing on a makeshift stage, a tomato playing the drums while a guy dressed as Superman sang into the mike. Valentine let out a little giggle as she bumped into another ninja...not the _real_ type though, she one of those beside her. Dancers partied around them, and Valentine twirled Donny into the crowd.

"Nice shell, dude!" A guy called out, and Donny smiled timidly back.

"Wicked awesome costume, turtle-man!" Another laughed.

"Very creative." Another turtle joked over.

"Whoa...it looks _real_. Where'd ya get it? Some Ebay site?"

"Uh, no..." Don replied slowly.

"Made it yourself huh? Cool, man." The other guy nodded in respect.

"See, told ya they would like it." Val grinned at him, and Don had to agree. "Now, show 'em how to _really_ dance, ninja style." She smirked, and pushed him into a crowd forming bubble.

"Uh, Val?" He questioned.

"Show 'em how it's done, dude. DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" She chanted, and her cry was taken up by the others. Don gaped, and tried to remember what Melody had said...and then what Val had said. _Ninja style..._

The turtle took a deep breath, then flipped. _Time to do it ninja style_. He thought to himself. Turning the respectable art of martial arts into a crowd wowing dance wasn't that hard, kicks and sweeps were combined, flips and aerial movements turned into something that would make Leo jealous. Smirking, he caught the bo staff Val had tossed him, and took it up a notch. He was good, and the crowd knew it.

"Woo-hoo, go turtle-man!" A guy hollered.

"Awesome!"

"Wow!"

"Bravo, Donny boy." He heard Valentine nod. "You're almost as good as Mellie, but not quite." Pulling a hip hop move he had seen Melody do, Don finally took a heaving breath and bowed to the crowd.

"Again! Again!" People cheered.

"Amazing!"

"Nah, sorry." He said, waving them off. He headed toward Valentine...holding two plates of pizza. "You know, I might actually love you." He joked as he took the plate from her. Valentine just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Now, now, we don't want little Melody to get jealous now do we?" She smirked playfully. "I would just _hate_ to steal her guy." _Her guy_. The words made Don's heart leap and skip a beat. _She-She_ _actually likes _ME_! The mutant, weird, turtle who lives in the sewers, she likes _ME. _Is this a dream? If it is, I NEVER want to wake up...Mel-Melody likes- _"Hey Donny, earth ta Donny!" Val said, snapping her fingers in front of his face making him blink. "Ya gonna sit down? Or do I need ta shove ya back into the sewers?" She asked calmly.

"Um..sorry, I'm sitting." He muttered, taking a seat on the bench beside her. The purple bandana'd girl gazed over the crowd as she took a bite of pizza. Her green eyes had a flicker of sorrow in them, but she averted her gaze to the floor when she noticed Don watching her. "You wanna tell me what's up?" He asked calmly, but Valentine didn't answer. He repeated his question, but Valentine just stared into the distance biting into her pizza. "VALENTINE!" He snapped, shaking her. She looked at him shocked, blinking.

"Were you trying to get my attention?" She asked blankly. _I think I HATE this deaf thing..._He grumbled.

"Yeah...you wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked again, his impatience showing through.

"Oh...it's nothing." She sighed, and waved him off. Donny waited patiently, knowing she would speak in her own good time. "It's just...I _remember_ music." She whispered softly, and Donny looked at her surprised.

"Y-You weren't _born_ deaf?" He asked surprised.

"Nah, I lost it when I was three. You get sick, and, well, the rest is history. It's just, I'm still losing the memories I had from when I _could_ actually hear. I can't remember my mom's voice, or the sound of laughter, I can't even remember a stupid car horn!" She exploded, hanging her head in her hands. Don waited again, knowing if he spoke he would spook her. "I-I remember a bell. The little sound it made, the little bells, the ones you get at Christmas? The little ding, the one that sounds more like 'ting' instead of 'ding'? I remember the sound of _music._..how the instruments blended and that one voice at the forefront? I barely remember now, I have to force myself to remember every morning just so I don't forget!" She cried bitterly. "But...the sound it made...it was so pretty." She murmured, almost to herself. "The sad thing? I'd never be able to recreate it. I don't know what it was made with, or _what_ it is most instruments sound like. It's silly." She ended, shaking her head to dispel her thoughts.

"It's not silly, Val." Don told her, touching her shoulder lightly. She reminded him so much of Raph, but just enough to make her different. But the similarities...

"Whateva." She shrugged, getting back up and readjusting her bandana. "Wanna go back in? I knew you had some moves, but you've astounded me."

"Sure, but...don't take offense or anything, but can I have my bo staff back? You're gonna hurt somebody, Valentine." He told her, waiting for her to explode in a barrage of 'I-can-use-the-bo', 'what-are-you-talking-about?', and 'EXCUSE-ME?'

"Sure." She shrugged, passing the weapon off. Donny resisted the impulse to gape in wonder at the level of outburst Valentine was putting up, and just shook his head as he got up to follow. Donny decided to give the girl some space, and eventually as the party died down Valentine let Donny lead her back into the forest by the man hole cover. "This was fun." She decided, nodding approvingly.

"Yeah, it was." Don agreed, surprised how much fun he could have in a public space with people looking at him in excitement and glee instead of fear and repulsion. _Then again, they don't actually know what I am..._

"Well of course it was!" She giggled, slapping him playfully on the arm. "It was _my_ idea!"

"You don't have to rub it in." Don grumbled, opening the man hole cover, but slammed it back down when he heard a noise behind him. He twirled around as a portal opened behind them, flashing into existence with swirls of blue.

"Um, Don?" Valentine asked worriedly as she watched it expand.

"Shh." He shushed her, and dragged her behind him as a creature exited the portal, metal glinting in the moonlight. A samurai exited, looking around carefully, weapon in hand. Valentine stepped out from behind Don as he relaxed. "Valentine!" He exclaimed as Val slammed into the warrior, dropping him to the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded of the rabbit samurai, who just gazed up at her in shock. "Answer me!" Valentine demanded, twisting the weapon into her own hand and pointing at the rabbit's throat.

"VALENTINE! Get _off_ him!" Donny cried, dragging the red head off his friend.

"What are you doing? He has a _weapon_?" Valentine grunted, squirming in the turtle's strong arms.

"Stop it, Val! He's a friend!" He told her, making sure she could see his lips form the words.

"Ooooh..." Val trailed off, stopping her struggles and Donny put her down. The turtle went to the rabbit, helping him up.

"I'm so sorry about this, Usagi. Usagi-san, meet Valentine. Valentine, this is my _friend_ Usagi." He told the glowering red head, emphasizing friend to get his point across.

"Sorry 'bout that, I kinda...well...yeah." She muttered, kicking a dirt clump as she looked at the ground.

"It is an...honor...to meet you, Valentine-san?" He replied bowing, but the way it came out made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet ya too. Sorry about barreling you over." Valentine replied grumpily, but gave a curt bow back. The rabbit looked at her in confusion, but quickly made his face blank as he turned to Donatello.

"Donatello-san, where are your brothers?" He asked calmly.

"Hiding somewhere from Hun, his sister, and his niece." Don replied awkwardly.

"I am sorry?" He asked, perplexed.

"My Uncle's Hun, my mom's his sister, and my sister just joined the dark side. Basically, we're running from my family. Just amazing memories, huh?" Valentine said briskly, and Usagi nodded carefully.

"I am sorry of this misfortune, Valentine-san, Donatello-san. I come because of grave news back in my dimension." Usagi said softly, and Don knew something bad was going on.

"Oh no, what's happening Usagi-san?" He asked, his face paling.

"He has returned." The samurai said softly, his gaze traveling to the floor.

"I give up, who's back this time?" Valentine sighed.

"Oroko Saki." The rabbit murmured.


	25. In the Tunnels

Splinter and Rose Mary walked on in silence. In stoic agreement the two decided it was better to stay in the sewer system to avoid exposing Splinter to the local crazies, one Agent Bishop being Enemy of the State numero uno. Rose Mary hadn't had to deal with the guy way back when, but when she got caught up to speed she knew it was a good idea to avoid him. She felt a twinge of remorse as she looked at her one time friend out of the corner of her eye, knowing they could never go back to those happy, uncomplicated times.

It was best she moved on, it was obvious Splinter had.

Rose Mary turned her glittery eyes to the floor, fighting back a single tear. It was stupid to cling to a past that was long gone, a time only two people remembered.

Three, actually, if you included Hun.

She had been so sad when the little turtle brothers hadn't remembered her, their Auntie Rosie, but it had been such a long time ago...and maybe it was best they didn't remember her. Shaking her head to ward off the reminiscent memories, she looked ahead at the tunnel striding purposefully ahead. Splinter unconsciously matched her pace, letting the fiery red head take the lead.

Splinter watched sadly as the red head walked ahead of him, her fiery red hair swishing back and forth as she strode on. Ever since Valentine had entered his home that fateful day, when he had seen Rosie's ringer daughter, Splinter's emotions had raged. That woman had come crashing into their lives, spunky, energetic, and _human_, and had drastically altered his and his sons' lives. She had introduced them to pizza, the greatest annoyance to the older rat's life, and had created his sons' greatest food addiction:

_Pizza._

She was the reason they had their little nicknames: Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey. Otherwise, they would've remained Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, but she had renamed them, much to his annoyance. She had decided they would have masks, that they would be 'real' ninjas then, and Rosie was the one who taught them how to have fun. Now, the woman who he had once loved was no more than a stranger, a woman who only made his heart hurt in tragic sorrow. _What happened in the past shapes the future, the decisions we make today affect tomorrow. What was to be, might not have been to Fate's liking..._ He mused softly, watching Rosie's hair swish back and forth in rhythmic beat. Suddenly, Rosie let out a scream and fell through the old, crumbling floor.

"_ROSIE!"_

~(0)~

Leonardo held Clarissa close to him on the floor, almost in his lap, refusing to let her go. He had finally found her again, and much to Melody's delight, he wasn't letting Clare out of his sight.

_It's so sweet!_ Melody thought happily, wondering if Donatello would react the same way when he saw her. She blushed lightly, and looked at the floor. Yeah, who would want a girl covered in mud and grime from the sewers? Donny wouldn't, she pretty much knew that much, he was a very picky neat-freak, he hated it when she moved his lab stuff.

"So Fearless Leader, what do we do now, huh?" Raph sighed, looking down at the happy couple. Clare was leaning her head on Leo's shoulder, her brown hair cascading down the blue bandana'd turtle's chest. Her eyes were closed in contentment, a smile on her face. Leo had his arm protectively around Clarissa's shoulder, and Raph was wondering how far gone Leo was into his protective instincts for this little blind girl. It wasn't like Raph could talk, he would beat up anybody who even tried to bad mouth Valentine, and she would probably end up beating _him _up for trying to protect _her_. _Vicious circle of life,_ he mused, _but that's how it is._

"We find Donny and Valentine, and we find Master Splinter and Mrs. Aldrin." Leo replied grimly, sighing. He didn't want to go find his family, he really didn't. For once in his life, he wanted to let Raph 'the Hothead' Hamato be the Leader and he could just sit and stay with Clarissa, just holding her like he was now. It was so weird, a girl like _Clarissa_ actually liking _him_, the mutant, the freak, the guy with green skin and three fingers, the turtle duty bound to fight evil and always put Bushido first...it just wasn't fair that he had to be the leader...

"I'm sure Mama and Splinter are fine, and it seems that Donatello would be to strong to let himself, or even Valentine for that matter, get caught. Donatello's too smart for that, and Valentine would hurt anyone who came within a mile radius of them." Clarissa spoke up softly, smiling.

"And Splinter's a rat for that matter, he should be able to survive anything!" Melody signed, a grin on her face.

"Ya know, I never can understand her." Raph sighed.

"I'm mute, not deaf, you jerk!" Melody signed angrily.

"Mellie, come here. You know you can't expect a certain red wearing turtle to understand you, sign language is _much_ to complicated for his tiny brain." Clarissa quipped quietly, trying to keep her smile small. Melody laughed her soundless laugh, and headed to her sister. Clarissa carefully stood up, gently taking Leo's arm off her shoulder. "Hands please." Clarissa said calmly, and Melody gave her sister her hands.

"You two look cute, you make an adorable couple." Melody signed slowly, making Clarissa blush.

"Leo really is the best, he's so _sweet_, and he doesn't treat me like I'm an imbecile!" Clarissa replied silently, her signage perfect and clear. "He actually treats me like a normal fifteen year old! And he's _so sweet_!"

"Told ya there'd be a normal guy out there." Melody signed back, trying to repress a snort. _Normal guy indeed._

"And he protected me from those awful Purple Dragons...ugh! I would _hate_ to have been dragged back to...Uncle...Hun again." She shuddered, rubbing her arm for some warmth.

"A knight in shining armor." Melody agreed, seeing the turtles get antsy out of the corner of her eye. She knew it was annoying to have no idea what people were saying, being mute made it a daily chore, but they'd be fine. People eventually learn how to pick up the lingo.

"He does have a sword." Clarissa signed, giggling. "Or a katanna I should say."

"I'm so happy for you Clare." Melody signed sincerely.

"And I see a purple masked turtle waiting in _your _future." Clarissa signed positively.

"You don't _see_ much of anything." Melody snorted.

"Melody Aldrin, did you truly just throw my disability in my face?" Clarissa mocked gasped, holding a hand over her heart for dramatic affect.

"You're such a drama queen." Melody signed when Clarissa could read her hands again.

"Someone has to be when Zee's out of the house." Clarissa shrugged.

"Um, ya wanna tell us what you two are talkin' about?" Raph snapped, interrupting the conversation.

"Raphael, I am trying to have a _meaningful_ conversation with my sister here, how would you feel if I broke into one of your arguments with Leonardo? You wouldn't be to happy, that's the only way you can communicate with him anyway!" Clarissa snapped, her blue eyes turning to frigid ice before quickly melting as she turned back in Melody's general direction.

"Harsh." Melody signed. "It still doesn't fit, Clare. There is no way you can ever be mean or dramatic, it just doesn't fit you, Clare. Go back to leading the mute and deaf please."

"Oh well if you insist." Clarissa signed with a shrug. "I am sorry for my outburst, Raphael. I did not mean to speak so plainly, would you please forgive me?" Clarissa asked, her tone truly apologetic.

"Course, why wouldn't I?" Raph replied gruffly.

"Thank you, Raphael." Clare's voice was relieved, and she smiled sweetly. "Now, let's hunt down those wayward siblings of ours!"

"And how do ya suppose we do that, Clare?" Mikey spoke up. "It's not like we've got them on GPS or anything."

"We'll go the only place we _can_ go." Leo said grimly, coming to stand beside Clarissa. "We go _home_."


	26. Free Fall?

"Ahhh!" Rose Mary screamed in horror, the ground breaking apart under her feet. She felt the wind whip her hair up as she fell, and it looked like it was going to be a _long_ long fall.

"_Rosie!_" She heard Splinter scream, and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her impending doom.

Doom didn't come.

A quick, vice like grip grabbed her wrist, jerking her body to a halt. Opening one eye slowly, Rose Mary looked up fearfully, following the outline of a furry, rat-like arm. She gasped as she Splinter, holding onto her wrist for all he was worth. He grunted in effort, trying to drag her back up.

Rose Mary felt herself slip down.

"Rosie," He grunted. "hang on." He strained. Rose Mary looked up at him in amazement. After everything, he was actually trying to _save _her...but she knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. He was a rat after all, a very large, freakishly mutated human rat, but still, he could take hits, but he was older, and didn't have his sons' strength.

"Just let me go, Splinter." She whispered, looking up at him sorrowfully. "Just let go." She whispered. Rose Mary actually wasn't sure which 'letting go' she truly wanted, if she really meant wanting to free fall or not.

"I will..._never_...let...go..." He hissed, trying to pull her back up. Rose Mary absently wondered if she should've had that cupcake last night, those calories may or may not be the reason she lived or died now.

"You have more to live for than me, and besides, why should you hang on?" She asked him calmly, almost like they were sitting in the lair having tea. "I've brought nothing but trouble, I always have."

"I..will...not...drop..you." Splinter hissed, his dark eyes narrowing in horror. He knew she was going to let herself drop, and he _was not_ going to let that happen! "Your daughters...Rosie they won't...they _wouldn't_ let...you go. Why...should...I?" He grunted, straining to pull her up again. "You _have_...to live! You can't...take the..._easy_ way out...you have to...help...the girls...defeat...your _brother_." Splinter looked down into her glittering green eyes, knowing she just wanted to fall and end everything, but honor was preventing her from leaving and the tears were coming on fast.

"_Hun_." She hissed angrily, and gripped Splinter's hand as tightly as she could. She couldn't just free fall, not today. She had her daughters, and those daughters didn't know how to totally destroy her Purple Dragon addicted brother. With one final grunt, the two came flying backward from the hole, a tangle of arms and limbs. Letting out a shaky breath, Rose Mary leaned against Splinter. _He saved me...he saved me!_ "Thank you, Splinter." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Any time." Splinter replied, trying to calm his breathing. His body trembled from the strain, but took courage from the fact he had done it: He had save Rosie. Silence descended upon the duo, each trying to calm their racing hearts.

"Splint," She spoke up a few minutes later.

"Hm?"

"You know I care about you, right?"

"I know." Splinter nodded sadly.

"And since I care, I don't want to even come close to leading you on."

"What are you talking-"

"And, that's why I have to let you go." She said quietly. "And that's why you have to let _me_ go. It never would have worked, and especially not now. I have eight kids, you have your four...and I have a loving husband." She said, sitting up straight to look him in the eyes. "And I'll always care about you; you'll always be in my heart, Splinter. And I have a feeling we'll end up as parent-in-laws three times over, but Splint..." She trailed off.

"You will always be my first love." Splinter murmured with a sad nod, looking into her determined, glittering green eyes as she tried to hold back tears. "You will always be my friend."

"Friends forever." Rosie said, trying to choke back a sniffle. She took a steadying breath and stood up, Splinter following her actions. "And you never know, there could be a lady rat right around the corner." She sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"Maybe." Splinter allowed, trying to stop the raging flow of emotions coursing through him. He stomped everything down, not wanting to deal with anything, at least not now. He needed to get back to the lair, he needed to meditate, but the lair was compromised, the Purple Dragons knew where their home was.

Their home...it was gone.

Wait, _no it wasn't_.

"I know where my sons will go." He realized.


	27. Homeward Bound?

_How can a bunny rabbit be so _heavy_? _Valentine griped as she readjusted her hold on the unconscious hare. Don was on Usagi's other side, carrying his half of Usagi's surprising weight. Shortly after his random entrance into their world, and having given his ominous warning of 'He's _baaack_', the samurai bunny had fallen to the ground, out like a light. While gaping at the sudden turn of events, Valentine had assessed the honorable rabbit, and figured out this little guy had had a _really_ bad day. But then again, if it had to do with that weird Japanese guy, somethin' Saki, she was pretty sure having bad days were normal.

Samurai Usagi was covered in bruises and abrasions, _extremely_ bad wounds everywhere leaking fountains of blood everywhere, and his whole outfit and fur were streaked with dried blood, dirt, and slashes slicing through whatever was in the way. In short, it looked like the little warrior had gone through _heck_ and back. Val was glad _she _had been with Donny instead of her sisters: Even if Clarissa couldn't see, she was a pure anemic, someone who faints at the sight (or smell) of blood, and Melody...well she would run at the sight of it.

As the duo dragged the samurai into the sewer system beneath their feet, Val had asked who this Saki guy was, and why the fact that he was back was so weird. And _that_ had launched Donny into one very long, very boring, very horrifying lecture on Oroku Saki, or the Shredder, or Ch'rell, weird name right?, and all the why, where, and how's attached to him. At the end, Val was completely horrified. Oroku Saki, Shredder, whatever he went by, was pure evil, and she got why his return was something normal people would turn tail and run hearing about.

But that broached a new subject: How was that creep even still alive?

Shred-Head, as Mikey fondly called him, was frozen on an asteroid millions of miles from Earth, it wasn't like he could just unfreeze himself and fly back to Earth...

Right?

And it went farther than that, the bunny rabbit known as Usagi lived in a _whole different dimension._ It wasn't like Shred-Head could just hop dimensions...Valentine shook her head quickly. _Better not ask,_ _the answer might actually be yes if Shredder's as bad as Don said he was. _Shethought to herself. And add to the confusion that the big, mighty, _evil_, tin can wearing guy was actually a little blob of an alien called a Utrom, well that just added to the crazy. Valentine shook her head again. There was so much she didn't know, so much that just bewildered her, and so much making her head spin. But she knew one thing: Stopping Saki, Shredder, Ch'rell or whatever he was calling himself these days, well that was paramount.

She had voiced some doubts to Don after he had told the grim tale of The Shredder, and he admitted that it was kinda weird that _Shredder_ was in a whole different dimension, but he trusted Usagi, and if the broken little bunny said it was Shredder, well then he was going to believe him. Valentine herself knew there had to be more to the story. Like most Americans, she had grown up watching cartoons, and even though she instinctively _knew _the bad guy always came back to get the good guys _again_, but even Valentine knew someone _frozen _onabig rock couldn't have gotten off without _some_ help.

Even Shred-Head couldn't be that invincible.

Or she seriously hoped he wasn't. Valentine wondered who in the world would unfreeze the world's, or at least _this_ world's, seemingly ultimate bad guy. Whoever it was, he/she/it had to be a complete _idiot _for bringing that horribleUtrom back to life. Shaking off the thoughts plaguing her, she turned to Don.

"Hey Donny, where we headed?" She asked, and focused on his lips to catch his words from behind one floppy bunny ear. She pushed the fuzzy ear aside to catch his response.

"We're going home." He sighed, and Valentine looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" She demanded, her jaw dropping. "We're going _back_ to the place infested with Purple Dragons? The same Purple Dragons that are probably trying to ambush us?" She demanded, giving him a pointed stare.

"No, of course not! I'm not a moron, you know." He grumbled.

"Yeah, that's Mikey's job. And doesn't he do it _great_?" I snorted. Don just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he can be a shell-head sometimes." Don agreed. "But seriously, we're going to one of the lairs. Our home before our home."

"Ya lost me."

"Before we moved into the place now crawling with PD's, we lived in a place that, well, got infested with Mousers." He admitted.

"Don't wanna know." Val shook her head slowly.

"Well, after that we moved to the lair you and your sisters know, and before that we had a whole other lair...I don't remember why we moved though, I guess I was too little." He shrugged. "But it's been years since the Mousers incident, and we've got a friend keeping an eye on the place, we'll be safe there. And LH should know how to help Usagi..." He said, murmuring his last sentence. _The_ _thing about being deaf_, Val mused, _is no matter how quietly people say things, you always pick it up._

"And LH is who exactly?" I asked cautiously. _Let's see, we've got four mutant turtles and a rat living in New York City's subway system, what else could be roaming around down here?_

"Um, LH, or Leatherhead, he's a...well, he's a giant crocodile." Donny finally said, biting his bottom lip nervously, waiting for Valentine's reaction.

"I see." Val replied with a nod. "Well then, I'm assuming this giant lizard has an M.D. degree for you to think he can patch up Mr. Rabbit here."

"Not an M.D., he would've be shot at if he actually attended a university." Don replied seriously. "But he's smart, exceedingly smart, and he can help. Besides, I know how to fix some of Usagi's injuries, but it would help if I had someone to help _me_ as well."

"Well, we better get moving then." Val said calmly, readjusting her hold on the bunny warrior. The two continued in silence, the grim atmosphere resting on both teen's shoulders.

"I can't believe Shredder's back." Donny thought aloud. "After all it took to _beat_ him...and he comes _back_?" He demanded to no one in particular, forgetting that the only other conscious person couldn't hear a word he said. The silence that followed his little blurt was usually answered by some witty comment by Mikey, or a death threat by Raph, or something that would make him think by Leo, but no one said anything this time. "And everything we _went_ through because of that maniac, all the trials, all the beatings...it's nothing now. We have to go through it all _again. _And after everything..." He spoke hopelessly, shaking his head in disbelief. The old lair slowly came into view, still crumbled and battered, but it was _home_.

Or at least one of them.

Don breathed in the old aroma of his home, a small nostalgic smile on his face. All the experiments he had prepared here, all the ones that had blown up in his face...Don grimaced remembering a particularly bad one, involving a toaster, a flashlight, and some ferro-cyanide. Bad combo..._bad_ combo. The leathery lizard that had taken up residence was no where to be seen, but Don walked in anyway, laying his samurai friend down on a cot as carefully as he could.

"You'll be okay now, Usagi-san." He murmured to the sleeping warrior.

Valentine looked around the old lair with an air boredom. The guys old place was fixed up with all the modern marvels: TVs, a kitchen, what looked like a lab, a computer, a couch and some other furniture, and an old painting of, wonder of wonders, a turtle. Her gaze rested on the unconscious Usagi, and she bit her lip carefully. What was going to happen now? Were they going to abandon their current course of pounding _Uncle_ Hun into the dust to go save an alternate reality? Or were they going to beat Hun and slap some sense of Zee? She _really_ hoped she'd be slapping some sense into Zee. _Gee, sisterly love, isn't is just lovely?_

"Donatello, my son? Is that you?" A voice called out hesitantly, and Master Splinter emerged from behind an opening in a wall.

"Sensei?"

"Donny, is Vallie with you? Please tell me my daughter's safe!" Another voice spoke up, but Valentine didn't hear their arrival. She was still watching Usagi and after watching Don's surprised reaction she had shifted into a fighting stance, that is until she watched her mom run into the room.

"Mama?" She asked softly, hopefully.

"Oh baby! Are you okay? I am _so_ sorry about all this!" The red haired woman cried, and Val ran into her mother's open arms. Silent tears slipped down Valentine's face, and her shoulders were hunched in like she was afraid of something. Master Splinter watched the reunion with a small smile, before turning to his own son.

"Donatello." He murmured, knowing _his_ son wouldn't want to be coddled like the tough Valentine.

"Sensei." Donatello replied relieved, and headed towards his own father to give him a hug. Stepping back, Don's eyes averted to the ground like he was embarrassed.

"My son." Splinter murmured, enveloping his son in a hug...before he saw the injured warrior behind his ninja son. "Donatello, what has happened? Why is Usagi-san in our dimension, and in his present condition?"

"Usagi says...well, he said...um...-" Donatello stuttered, not knowing how to say the inevitable nicely.

"Some guy named Oroku Saki's back." Valentine interjected for him, not hearing her mother gasp but seeing the brown rat's response. Master Splinter flinched back, his jaw dropping before he snapped it up. His body trembled, and his eyes opened wide.

"A-Are you sure? Could not our friend have spoken wrong?" Splinter quivered, trying to reign his emotions in.

"He said 'Oroku Saki'. The deaf don't make that kind of mistake." Valentine spoke again, and Don nodded thankfully, not wanting to have to even _say_ the vile name that had ruined their lives for so long.

"How is it possible?" Splinter wondered.

"Hey, you said that our guest was 'Usagi'. Is it the same Usagi you met during Battle Nexus?" Rose Mary commented.

"Wait, how do _you_ know about Battle Nexus, Mrs. Aldrin?" Don asked, and something seemed to click in the brainiac's head. "You _knew _Usagi, Sensei?" Don blinked, shocked. "When did...?" He trailed off confused. "Wait, and how do _you _know about Battle Nexus, Mrs. Aldrin?" Don asked again suspiciously. The woman smiled, then looked at her nails.

"Your Auntie Rose told me. _Someone_ had to look after you and your brothers when Splinter went to Battle Nexus." She smiled softly. "Your Auntie Rose was always around to watch out for you back then, remember?"

"How do you know about-" Don asked alarmed. No one knew about Auntie Rose, and no one knew what had _happened_ to her anyway. Something danced in the older woman's eyes, something flickering with mischievousness.

Rose Mary Aldrin had a secret.

"Oh, let's just say I'm quite familiar with that woman." Rose Mary smiled, trying to repress an even bigger smile. It wasn't time to remind them, and besides, she was more happy with the fact she had gotten the two Hamato's off the terrible subject of Oroku Saki, evil villain extraordinaire.

"Wait, how does your dad know about Usagi?" Valentine asked confused.

"You met him at Battle Nexus, he was Leo's friend." Don said confused.

"Oh, your dad knew Usagi _way_ back when." Mrs. Aldrin smiled. "It was...his _second_ time at Nexus, right?" Splinter nodded slowly. "Your Auntie said Splinter was going for his second tournament when she showed up."

"What?" Don asked confused.

"Usagi was not always a samurai." Splinter murmured in response. "He wanted to be a ninja at one time..."

"Oh don't be modest, Usagi wanted to be _exactly_ like Splinter here." Rose Mary rolled her eyes. "Splinter saved Usagi's life, one of those undesirables was trying to hurt him. To _kill_ him." Rose Mary shook her head sadly. "But Splinter was there."

"Why didn't you ever tell us any of this?" Don gaped.

"Usagi was still young then, I did not want to revisit unpleasant memories." Splinter murmured. "And when we were face to face again, he did not remember me. I left it alone."

"So the rat knew the bunny. Figures." Valentine mused aloud.

"Vallie! Manners." Mrs. Aldrin reproached.

"Sorry, Master Splinter." Valentine muttered, and her mother beamed at her.

"Master Splinter taught Usagi a thing or two about ninjitzu, he trained him, mentored him...didn't you ever notice your rabbit friend doing similar moves? You both were trained well, and of course different styles overlap, but did you seriously think something so ninjitzu could ever be of samurai?" Mrs. Aldrin continued. "But I suggest you leave the past where it belongs. Now, is someone going to help the poor boy? Or were you going to let him bleed out?" Mrs. Aldrin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" Don gasped, and ran towards the lab to gather supplies. Val's mom headed toward the trembling rabbit, shivering in his sleep.

"Oh the poor boy, I haven't seen him in years and he looks _worse_ than when you brought him over." Mrs. Aldrin sighed, shaking her head.

"He was being stalked, Rosie, what did you suppose I do with a child in peril?" Splinter sighed, and Valentine watched carefully, 'listening' to secrets of the past.

"I know, but even on the edge of death he looked better than _this_!" Rosie hissed. "Oh, I can't believe Oroku Saki is back. And it looks like he's on a rampage again."

"The last time was tribulation. And when we were the only ones against him..." Splinter murmured.

"We faked our deaths, we moved." Rosie shook her head. "We were gone, he couldn't get us again."

"After you left...my sons fought him."

"He came back after you guys?" Rosie gasped. "How'd Shred-Head handle the Ghosts?" She chuckled. _That explains where Mikey learned that from_. Val mused, her mother had a _lot_ of explaining to do. And who _was_ this Auntie Rosie? Was it the 'Rosie' Splinter had called her in the beginning? Was Auntie Rosie her _mom_? Then...Oh, Mama, you have _a lot_ of explaining to do.

"He didn't. He just cursed the existence of mutant turtles." Splinter replied as Don came back into the room and started treating Usagi.

"Where is LH? I could use his help." Don griped.

"Need a hand, bro?" A voice spoke up, and the group turned to find a grinning Mikey, relieved Leo and Raph, an excited Melody, and a calm Clarissa who was holding onto Leo's arm for guidance.

"Mama? Is that you?" Clarissa called out uncertainly.

"Baby! Oh my baby!" The red head exclaimed, rushing to her daughters and enveloping them in a hug. The mute girl simply smiled in relief, hiding her face on her mom's shoulder. Clarissa hugged her mom, Mrs. Aldrin reaching out to touch her daughter's cheek in love. Clarissa closed her eyes, not that it made any difference, and sighed happily. _She had her mom back!_ The brothers were together again, trying to joke and keep things light even though they saw Usagi fighting for his life on the cot. If they had to deal with one more life threatening thing today, the brothers knew they would explode. So for five seconds they just had to pretend everything was okay, and then they would get back to business. Don shot Mrs. Aldrin a look, making sure she knew that she had some explaining to do once everything settled down again. The red head just smiled secretively, and turned back to her daughters. "How are you, honey? I am _so _sorry about everything. If I had known Hun would find me...I changed my name for crying out loud! I got _married_, and he still found me! Oh my babies, I never wanted to have you three dragged into my mistakes... I never should have let your father transfer back to NYC. I just _knew_ something would go wrong! And I-"

"Mama?" Clarissa interrupted.

"Yes, baby?" Her mom blinked.

"I want you to meet someone." She smiled, and the blue bandana'd turtle walked to her side. His muscular green arm wrapped around her waist protectively, and Clarissa blushed, her blue eyes looking in the general direction of the floor. "Mama this is-"

"Leo. I know, sweetheart." The older red head said softly, her green eyes warm and loving.

"That's right. How did you...?" Clarissa trailed off surprised.

"Oh, a mother always knows." Her mama replied, waving her hand in the air like it was no big deal.

"Which brings us to another question, Clarissa." Raph spoke up, and Clarissa moved her head to follow Raph's voice. "What's between you and Sean?" He asked gruffly.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"Raphael," She murmured. "He always thought I couldn't do a single thing on my own, when I broke up with that guy he thought I was being childish, and that I wasn't actually making that decision. He thought _I _needed _him_. I'm blind, not mentally incompetent." She snorted softly. "We were over a long time ago."

"Wait, who's Sean?" Leo asked confused, and Clarissa smiled hearing a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"No one you need to worry about, Leonardo." She replied, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Ugh..." A voice groaned, and the group all turned to find Usagi looking blearily around him.

"Usagi-san!" Don exclaimed.

"Donatello-san?" The samurai asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Where am I? Oroku! I must return, they need me!" He said suddenly, trying to sit up but being forced back down by the purple masked turtle.

"Not now you can't! You're too wounded, you need to rest." He commanded his friend, who bitterly let himself be restrained.

"Donny, bro, did Usagi just say...'Oroku'?" Mikey gulped hesitantly. Don hesitated for a moment, and nodded slowly. "Aw man! We _beat_ him! How is he even _alive_?" Mikey complained.

"He is not alone." The rabbit said softly, almost inaudibly. The deaf may be able to pick up conversations, but the blind hear _exceptionally_ well. The soft, barely spoken words registered with Clarissa who, carefully trying to navigate the room, came to Usagi's side.

"What do you mean, Usagi-san?" The blind girl murmured, her voice full of compassion.

"Was it Saki or Shredder that's back?" Raph asked gruffly, and the samurai turned his confused gaze to the red bandana'd turtle. "Was it a guy wearing metal armor or a little red alien?" He clarified.

"Both..." Usagi whispered, his eyes wide in remembered fear. "It was the alien in armor."

"Shredder's back." Leo whispered in defeat. After _everything_ they had gone through, only to find out, guess what, he baaaack!

"He has destroyed our land, he has attacked fortresses, kidnapped the Damyo's son, and _he is not alone_." Usagi said fiercely, his body shivering in distress.

"What?" Melody signed in shock. Suddenly a roar shook the lair, and Clarissa and Melody jumped in shock. _Ah, the perks of not hearing._ Val shook her head, wondering what was about to come around the corner as she got ready to fight.

She needn't have worried.

"LH!" Don exclaimed, running to the reptile's side. "How've ya been?"

"I am fine, I hope I did not startle you." The crocodile rumbled softly, his eyes apologetic. "I heard noise and worried it was someone from the world above. I do not wish to be discovered, I hoped to scare them off." He explained.

"It's fine, LH I want you to meet some people." Don smiled, leading the reptile toward the gaping Melody and confused Clarissa, her eyes focused unknowingly on a wall as she tried to gauge the coming footsteps. _He's big._ She thought ruefully.

"Hello." LH murmured, and Clarissa smiled.

"LH, this is Clarissa and Melody, they are our new friends." Don introduced.

"It is nice to meet you." The croc said calmly.

"The pleasure is ours." Clarissa smiled, reaching out a hand. "I'm Clarissa."

"I would shake your hand, but I'm afraid my claws would not make for a good handshake." The croc replied ruefully.

"And you are...?" She trailed off politely.

"A mutant crocodile." He nodded softly, wondering how she couldn't tell what he was. He knew people confused him for an alligator, but he doubted the level headed girl before him would be troubled with that.

"Wonderful." Clarissa replied with a small smile. "Oh, forgive me, I know how that must sound. I'm blind. Melody, wave Mel, is my sister. She's Mute. And Valentine...where are you Val? Oh there you are." Clarissa said, hearing the familiar footsteps coming in her direction. "This is my other sister, Valentine. She is Deaf." Clarissa explained, her voice hitting that strained politeness tinged with hospitality you only hear after someone has explained something a thousand times and all their life. Clarissa may not be the oldest, or even the leader, but she excelled in social engagements, making her a perfect choice for the Aldrin Girls' Representative to the World.

"It is nice to meet you, all of you. I am Leatherhead, or LH as your green friend calls me." The croc responded.

"I've told you about Usagi." Don continued, motioning towards the moaning samurai.

"'Tis a pity what has happened." The crocodile murmured, nodding. "I will do my best." The crocodile said, crouching down to evaluate the rabbit in front of him.

"Please do your best, Leatherhead. We are most appreciative." Master Splinter said softly, and the croc turned his attention to the older creature.

"I will try, Master Splinter." He said quietly, and then his gaze slid past the ninjitzu master and to the older red head in the room. It had to be Valentine's mother, they looked exactly alike.

But that wasn't what made him gape slightly and blink.

"Hello, Leatherhead." The woman smiled, trying to repress a grin. "I'm Rose Mary." LH looked at her again, and shook his head slowly, almost imperceptibly. He looked at the woman again, and saw the slight sadness in her eyes, and knew now wasn't the time to bring the past back to life.

"Ah Usagi-son, something dreadful must be going on back in your dimension." Master Splinter sighed, not noticing the silent conversation that had passed between Rosie and LH. "And we must return to his world. If the Shredder has returned...If Oroku Saki has reared his head again...we must be there to fight him once more. My sons..." He trailed off, the pain evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Master Splinter," Clarissa spoke up. "they won't be alone. We'll be with them."

"We're comin' with." Valentine smirked.

"No yar not." Raph shook his head emphatically. "Ya don't know the Shredder, Val, he's mean. He's _bad_, Val, and he'll kill ya as soon as look at ya."

"Then we better not be seen." Mrs. Aldrin replied easily. "Ninjas aren't the only ones to disappear you know." She joked, and Splinter looked at her with a pained expression.

"Look, if this Shredder guy's as bad as you guys claim, you'll need the help...whether it be from fighting or not." Melody signed.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that, Miss Melody." LH said respectfully, wondering how hard it would be to learn this sign language. He had picked up Utromian without difficulty, he wondered if this silent language would be any different.

"She says we're coming, you might need us." Val explained, crossing her arms over her chest and daring one of the guys to challenge her. The turtles cast a glance between them and then a pleading look at Splinter, who then turned to Rosie.

"It will be dangerous, they might not return." He warned her seriously. "But they are your children."

"Then we're going." Rosie replied with an authoritative nod. "Just as soon as the poor little baby wakes up."

"I'm _up_." The rabbit snapped in annoyance, and his glare came to rest on Rose Mary Aldrin. "Auntie..."


	28. The Visitor

Hun stormed into the penthouse angrily. They weren't there! He hissed mentally, his eyes narrowing in resentment. The Blind's Club was a dead end, none of his nieces were there, and he was getting angry. Hun knew his sister could hide from him, she'd been able to do for over twenty years, but the fact that his nieces had also inherited this shadow gene was getting under his skin. Zee's lead was useless, and what was really making him angry was the fact the whole Club had been deserted when they had stormed in.

_Completely_ empty.

Hun felt like he was being played, and _no one_ makes a fool out of the leader of the Purple Dragons. Marching towards his PD niece's door, he slammed it open, and found Zee looking at him from a mirror as she did her make-up.

"Knock much?" She asked, an eyebrow raised as she put a diamond earring in.

"Traitor much?" Hun retorted, and Zee gasped and spun to face him.

"Uncle Hun!" She exclaimed. "That hurts, especially when I've been nothing but loyal to you." She sniffled, and he watched tears well up in her eyes. "How could you say that to me? Even when I was right about where my sisters were?"

"You lied to me. They weren't at that Blind's Club you were talkin' about." He growled, his eyes glaring at her. "In fact, _no one_ was at that Club. I believe someone ratted me out."

"We have a leak?" Zee asked calmly, her eyes narrowing and her jaw set. "They'll pay." She said coldly, and Hun wondered how he could ever think his niece was the rat, she was to much of a PD. _She was his blood alright._ He thought with a chuckle. "Any ideas who? I'll kick 'em into next week, better yet, I'll kick 'em into the afterlife. Hm, would _that _prove my loyalty, Uncle?" She asked, demanding he say _she_ was the rat.

"It might." Hun allowed slowly, and Zee smirked.

"I bet it's one of those thugs trying to get out." She scoffed. "Called the police, probably, got everyone out. What did you do when you figured out you'd been duped?" Zee grinned, and Hun smirked himself.

"I burned the place to the ground." He chuckled. "Nothing's gonna be built there for a _long,_ long time."

"That's perfect, I always hated that place." Zee said rolling her eyes. "Um, Uncle Hun, do you mind leaving? I was about to change." She said nervously.

"Why da ya want ta change? I love the way you are now: cruel, dark, and the perfect PD to be." He nodded slowly, and Zee smiled like the little demon she was.

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" She cooed, and Hun let himself be shooed out of her room. He headed towards the window, gazing down at the city below. It was peaceful...he didn't like it.

"Hello Hun." A voice spoke up, and Hun turned around menacingly. _How_ _did someone get in? _He growled to himself, needing to retrain his security thugs. Across the room a person sat in a chair in the corner, shadows covering his visitors upper half. Hun could make out a pair of jeans, the legs crossed, and one delicate arm with red painted nails tapping calmly on the arm rest.

"Whadaya want?" He demanded, and the woman had the audacity to laugh at him.

"Oh Hun, it's not what _I _want. It's what _you_ want." She said smoothly, her face still hidden in shadows. Hun squinted trying to make out the intruder, but it was like the shadows purposefully darkened just to spite him.

"And what do I want?" He asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes.

"Power, money, what else?" The woman shrugged, her voice as sweet as honey.

"And you can help me how?" He asked, feeling suspicious of this new character.

"Oh, you know how it is, Hun. You never divulge your dreams on the first date." The woman giggled. "But then again, I always make the occasional exception." Even if Hun couldn't see the visitor, he could tell her lips were curving up in a smile.

"How many ya willing to take for this offer?" He asked, cursing himself for revealing his hand. It wasn't like he was going to accept, but as the saying goes: Curiosity killed the cat.

"Are you talking about that little yuppie in the other room? Please, like I would ever offer this to a girl like her." The woman snorted, and just like Hun could tell she was smiling, he could now tell her lips were frowning in cold disapproval.

"What are you saying?" He asked suspiciously.

"You know perfectly well what I'm saying, Hun." The woman said coolly "Blood's thicker than water, Mr. Mason. But you never know which blood is more important."

"She playin' me?" He growled, and the sound of the rhythmic tapping filled his ears.

"I never said that." The woman's voice said smoothly. "But maybe."

"Then...what?" Hun asked confused.

"Oh, I'm afraid I just don't want to stop _playing_ with you. You can figure it out, you're a big boy." The woman cooed.

"Who _are _you?" Hun demanded, but the woman just laughed, her voice sounding like Christmas bells.

"Now's not the time Mr. Mason." She giggled. "The Master's back." She smiled.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Hun growled, looking at her apprehensively. He could tell his guest was smiling again.

"_The _Master, Mr. Mason. The true master, Oroku Saki." Hun gasped, his eyes widening in shock. "Oh don't be so surprised, dearie. You know our Master is never gone long."

"How-How-How-" Hun stuttered.

"Use your words, Mr. Mason. People would think you were only three years old with a pea brain by the way you're speaking." The woman chucked.

"Oroku Saki's _back_?" Hun asked skeptically.

"With a little help, Hun, anything is possible." The lady replied, a smirk in her voice.

"And why are _you_ here then?" Hun asked guardedly.

"_Someone_ has to make the house-calls while the Master takes over a dimension!" The woman giggled. "Besides, seeing your expression was truly priceless."

"What does the Master want with me?" He asked carefully.

"You were his second in command at one point, and you have been found in his good graces." The visitor said smoothly. "The Master extends his invitation to join him as he conquers a dimension."

"What dimension are we talkin' about here?" Hun asked, his greedy inner child rising up.

"A feudal world ruled by a daimyo, but he will be stepping down very soon." The stranger spoke, another smile coming into her voice. "Very soon in fact."

"Tell the Master I'll be there." Hun nodded.

"Very good choice." The woman agreed. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait! How do I contact you?" Hun called out as the red nailed hand disappeared into the shadows.

"Oh, you could never contact me." She tsked, almost as if she expected Hun to know that. "But you can summon me." A silver necklace came flying from the shadows, landing on the floor at Hun's feet. It was a simple circular pendant, completely silver, with the sign of the Foot in the middle. Reaching down, the minute he felt the necklace Hun could tell this was pure silver. He doubted this lady would even touch something fake. "I'm sure you can figure it out, it's not _that_ hard." She chuckled as Hun turned the necklace over looking for a 'call' button.

"Um...course I can." He muttered.

"Lovely, well, I _must_ take my leave now." The woman smiled, and the shadows seemed to darken around her.

"Wait!" He called again, and the shadows lightened slightly.

"Yes?" The voice sighed, and Hun knew he was walking on eggshells. He knew this woman was powerful, _very _powerful, but what she would do when she got mad...if she was consorting with the Shredder Hun didn't want to know.

"About Zee...is she playin' me?" He asked cautiously.

"Why would I tell you? Aren't you smarter than that?" With that the shadows turned black, and it seemed the woman stood up, dragging the shadows with her.

And just like that, she was gone.

Looking at the necklace in his hands, Hun contemplated what he had heard. It seemed his wayward family was the least of his concerns, the Master was back. Looking back out the window, Hun realized he had never left his spot the entire time his surprise guest had been there.


	29. A Forgetten Tale of Usagi

Rosie's mind froze hearing the old name.

_Auntie_.

Her mind was frozen, but her body automatically took over as she crouched by his makeshift bed.

"No, sweetheart, my name's Mrs. Aldrin." She murmured soothingly, brushing his fur softly with her hand. The rabbit looked up confused, but Rosie simply smiled endearingly. "Don't worry, sweetie, you're okay. You're with Master Splinter and the turtles, you're safe." She told him reassuringly. Smiling down at him, she stood up and turned to Leatherhead. "We're going to his world, LH, do you have anything the kids could take?" She asked him, and the crocodile slowly nodded.

"_Mother_, we are not kids anymore." Clarissa sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, you'll always be my baby sweetheart." Rosie smiled, walking over to plant a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Now, you and your...boyfriend...go with the nice crocodile. He'll set you up with anything you might need."

"Yes, Mama, whatever you say, mama." Clarissa shook her head, but she smiled in her mom's general direction and then let Leo lead her out of the room. Valentine looked back curiously, but a tug from Melody had the red head disappear. Letting out a puff of air, Rosie let herself sink onto the floor across from the rabbit. Her hand came to her mouth in sorrow as her mind slowly began to let the memories trickle back through, and then let it flood. Across from the paralyzed woman, Splinter sighed as well, and then drifted back to the first time he had met Usagi...  
><em>~(0)~<br>Rosie hummed as she tucked the little turtles in, being the good 'mother' that she was and making sure they actually _stayed_ in bed. Ever since Splinter had taught them how to be like shadows...worst day of her life. _

"_Rosie." Splinter called quietly, and Rosie padded over to the rat, her socks swishing against the ground._

"_¿Que pasa?" She smiled, coming to stand before him._

"_I have to leave now." He said simply, and Rosie looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Um, excuse me?" She finally asked, eyebrows raised, jaw slightly dropped, and arms crossed. Splinter sighed, but shook his head._

"_It's not what you're thinking, Rosie. I _am _coming back, it's just I have some things I need to do." He hedged carefully._

"_Spill it." Rosie demanded, dropping onto the sofa and patting the seat beside her. Splinter sighed, and looked towards the exit hopefully. "Nuh-uh, no way. You may be the kung fu king, but I still know how to kick your furry butt." She snorted, dashing his hopes of escape and he reluctantly sat down. "Spill." She repeated, and waited for Splinter to begin._

"_Rosie...how do I explain?" He mused._

"_Simply. I'm not the smartest bean in the barrel, you know." She rolled her eyes. Splinter looked at her carefully, still wondering how to explain._

"_I believe it would have been better to simply have left." He murmured to himself._

"_No one likes a crazy talker, Splint." Rosie told him, a tinge of sing song in her voice._

"_There is a competition called Battle Nexus. I competed once before, and now I must return to fight again. I will return relatively soon, I hope, and I am leaving my sons in your care...somewhat."_

"_'Somewhat'? What the heck does that mean?" Rosie asked indignantly._

"_My sons have been challenged to a...training exercise, of sorts.."_

"_A training exercise?" Rosie asked dubiously, waiting to hear he was kidding. The rat was actually putting his kids in a training program when he _went out of town_? Was he insane? Apparently so..._

"_I have already spoken to my sons about this, and they have all agreed. They are going to go on a...teamwork...mission." He hedged, and Rosie waited for the crazy talk to continue. "They are going to work together for four weeks, maybe more if I don't return by then. You simply need to watch the Lair until the exercise is over. It's very simple, and will simply be testing their scavenging skills, their minds, and their abilities."_

"_Are you _crazy_?" Rosie snapped, outraged. "A MONTH?" She exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"_

"_They know to return here if something truly wrong occurs." He told her defensively, as if that would make everything better. _

"_I am _not_ letting them do that. It's insane!" She exclaimed, trying to stay quiet remembering the sleeping turtles. "It's suicide!" She continued in a hiss._

"_There is nothing you can say about the matter, they are my children, _my _sons, and they will be gone in the morning anyway." He told her calmly, his gaze hardening as he stood up. Rosie huffed in annoyance, knowing this battle was going downhill, and downhill fast._

"_Alright." She finally sighed. "How do I get in touch with you if something goes wrong?" _

"_I'm afraid you can't." Splinter admitted ruefully, heading toward the doorway and escape. "But I will return shortly. Besides, we all know you can take care of yourself no matter the situation." _

"_Playing with my ego, how shallow of 'im." Rosie grumbled, but she smiled knowing it had worked anyway. She could hold down the fort, it couldn't be that hard..._

~(0)~

Valentine wanted to get back to her mom and Splinter, knowing whatever had transpired all that time ago was about to spill into the present, and she _really_ wanted to know what had happened! All these secrets, Val was just itching to figure them out. The answers were right in front of her too! She could just see them, and then something came and got in the way...Val huffed in annoyance, leaning back against the wall as the croc said something to Donny. It was so annoying, the crocodile was facing away from her, and whatever he was jabbering on about was lost on deaf ears. _Whatever, it's not like I haven't dealt with this stuff before. _Val felt someone lean against her and she found Raph beside her.

"Somethin' on yer mind?" He asked, and Valentine let out a scoffing laugh. _Um, no duh, dude._

"Little bit of this and that, ya know how it is." She shook her head.

"You know something, wanna share?" He continued, looking at the green eyed beauty beside him.

"Maybe...it's just I'm not sure. It's like there's more secrets than answers around here." She grumbled, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Tell me about it." He nodded, thinking about his own world that was continually thrown into confusion by things best not found out. But it wasn't like his brothers actually stopped when a warning sign appeared...

"It's just..." Val sighed, trying to figure it out in her head. "I just keep thinking our parents know that bunny guy."

"Sensei met Usagi at Battle Nexus, of course he knows 'im." Raph shrugged, trying to follow where the red head was going with this.

"But my mom too...I think there's more. Forget it, I'm probably just paranoid." She shook her head.

"Ya sure? Nobody's better than a ninja for finding out secrets and stuff." He smirked, and Valentine bit her lip nervously. Two choices loomed before her: A) Barge into her mom's personal world where half of what she knew about her mom was a lie, and learn about things her mom was trying to keep from her for some reason, whether good or bad, and burst into her private life to find the skeletons in the closet...or B) Walk away while she still had a chance...hm.

"Why don't we just ask Usagi when he wakes up?" Mikey asked cheerfully, popping up between the two.

"How did you?" Val demanded shocked, and was rewarded with a cheeky grin from Mikey before he let out an 'ow' as a green fist came down on his head.

"I'm a ninja, what'd you think?" He muttered, slouching away.

"Well, he makes a good point." Val mused.

"What? That's he a ninja?" Raph snorted.

"No, we can just ask." She smirked.

~(0)~

_It had been three days since Splinter had gone off to 'Battle Nexus', whatever the heck that was, and her little turtle tots had all disappeared. She couldn't believe the whacky rat was making her little green skinned babies perform a training exercise when he wasn't even there_. _It_ _wasn't right. She shook her head and went to face another boring day. Ever since the boys had all disappeared, Rosie had time to actually clean the lair, and she was pretty pleased to see it practically spotless. _

"_Peace and quiet." She smiled, and then sat down on the couch to watch some TV. That was pretty much all she had to keep her from going crazy. She wasn't a fitness fanatic, she didn't want to practice her 'ninja skills', or lack-thereof, 24/7, she had no one to cook for, no reason to play with little turtle toys, and it wasn't like she was expecting company anytime soon, and not _this_ far beneath the city. So Rosie had turned to the original woman's' job:_

_Housekeeping._

_Gone were the dirty dishes, toy strewn floors, weapon cluttered ground, movie scattered entertainment center, and messy rooms. Now, it was _clean_. It was sparkling, miraculously, amazingly clean, and it was the _Lair. _Rosie shook her head at the absurdity of it. The Lair, once the Land of Lost and Missing was now the Land of...somewhat clean._

"_It's perfect." Rosie sighed happily._

"_ROSIE!" A voice shouted panicked, and Rosie jerked to her feet. _Yeah, so much for peace and quiet. _She mused annoyed. Splinter came running into the room, a bundle of something in his arms._

"_What the...?" She began, but Splinter cut her off.  
>"No time, can you help him?" He demanded, talking over his shoulder as he set the bundle down on Mikey's bed. <em>

"_Help who? Splinter, help me out here." Rosie shook her head confused, and Splinter moved aside to let the red head see what he was talking about._

_She gasped immediately._

_Rosie wasn't sure exactly what she was looking at. It reminded her of Splinter, his mutated genes, half animal, half human... the creature on the bed was like that. Humanoid in shape, but covered in fur, and had a set of bunny ears...and was that Japanese clothing? _

"_Oh my..." She whispered, looking at the creature horrified. It looked like a child, but this child had gone through something horrible. His clothing was torn and in shambles, dried blood and flowing blood everywhere. The creature's left arm was bent at an unnatural angle, and his right eye was swollen and black. The rest of the poor creature's body was hidden underneath the clothing, but Rosie knew it was something terrible._

"_His name is Usagi." Splinter murmured, and Rosie saw a heart torn look in his eyes. _

"_What happened to him? Why'd you bring him to _me_?" Rosie asked, her hand over her mouth in horror. Instinct began to quick in, and she knew she had to get to work _now_ or she wouldn't be able to help the poor creature for much longer. She quickly got soaked towels and wash clothes, and grabbed one of Mikey's oversized sweatshirts. "Get me the sizzors, Splinter, and get me some thread." She murmured, looking over her new patient. She had seen something like this before, when her brother Prince had gotten tangled up with one of the notorious Snake King gang members. He'd learned his lesson: twelve broken bones, over thirty stitches, and a couple of staples. As for the Snake Kings...well, let's just say they weren't operating for that much longer._

"_Of course, Rosie, please help him." Splinter murmured, rushing to get what she needed. Silence descended on the Lair for the remainder of the night, and when Rosie had finally stitched Usagi up,reset a few bones, and cleaned up what she could she walked towards Splinter covered in rabbit blood. _

"_So, you wanna tell me what's been going on?" She chuckled, shaking her head._

"_I am sorry for bringing this to you, but I had no choice. I couldn't just leave him there, they would have come after him again. I knew it would be better to get him out of that dimension than leave him where those _thugs_ could get him." Splinter hissed, his eyes narrowing in hatred._

"_Slow the train and back up to the station. _What_ are you talking about?" Rosie asked confused. "Different dimensions? What are you talking about now?"_

"_It is not important. At least, not that part." Splinter sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Usagi is from a place very different than what we know, it's practically another time there." He laughed, and Rosie tried to figure out his little private joke to no avail. "Children like Usagi are used as messengers sometimes, they are no threat to anyone because at the age he is now...he is not a threat. He could be, if he is trained..." Splinter trailed off. Rosie waited for the rat to continue, hoping the little bunny in her care would never know the disasters of the warrior's life...or a thug's life. "Usagi was employed by a ninja to carry a message, and like all messengers he was eager to please. He never told me if the message was stolen or not, and I wonder what could be so important. And I wonder if it was the samurai who did this..."_

"_How do Samurais fit into this?" Rosie asked perplexed. "Aren't they, like, Feudal Japan or something?"_

"_Or something." He smiled secretively. "But Samurais are not this vengeful, and not on a simple messenger such as the boy. You see, Rosie, the samurai and ninja are not exactly the best of friends..."_

"_Enemies?" Rosie guessed sadly._

"_I worry about what is brewing in his homeland." He sighed. "It is not the same, things are shifting, battles raging..._

"_He's staying here." Rosie decided, standing up._

"_What?"_

"_He can't go back, not if they're after him! You adopted four turtles, why not add a rabbit to the mix?" She smiled._

"_He cannot stay, Rosie, this is not his world." Splinter sighed, trying to persuade the red head._

"_Doesn't mean it can't be." Rosie retorted loftily._

"_It is up to him." Splinter had finally sighed, and standing up Rosie smirked._

"_Thank you." She nodded, a self satisfied smile on her face as she returned to the patient. Usagi's eyes were open in pain and fear and he tried to get up and get away when he saw her approach. "Sh, sh. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Sh, sh, baby." She murmured, and the rabbit warily let her tuck him back in. _

"_Who...you?" He asked weakly, his eyes squeezing shut in pain._

"_Sh, baby, it's okay, you're safe. I'm Auntie Rose, I'm going to be taking care of you." She told him softly, and brushed the fur out of his eyes soothingly._

_A few days passed, and Rosie was happy with the progress she was seeing. The boy reminded her of Leo, timid and shy but strong willed. He wouldn't let her anywhere near a necklace he wore around his neck though, and something made Rosie wary to approach the subject. He insisted he returned to 'his world', whatever that meant, and Rosie started to worry there was something about the little mutant bunny she didn't know about. Splinter had returned to his Nexus Games, promising to come back to check on the bunny-rabbit boy later. He had returned every day, and he started training the rabbit so he would never have to worry about thugs again. She was getting antsy over _her_ boys, the turtles hadn't come close to the Lair in over a week and she was starting to worry. She knew they were ninjas, baby ninjas if anything and their father was an idiot, but still...When the idiot was around each, Splinter taught Usagi some ninjitzu, much to the rabbit's delight and Rosie's chargin. She didn't want him to know about all the violence in the world, she just didn't want the sweet boy to know it. When he left, and darkness had fallen, she took him to the surface world to see the stars, to sit under the trees, and, in his words, 'be one with nature'. If that wasn't ninja, she didn't know what was._

_She was pretty sure he was going to be a ninja guy when he grew up._

_One night, up topside, one of the newer gangs struck. They called themselves the Foot, dumbest name if Rosie had ever heard one, and they had attacked one defenseless girl and her mutant rabbit. Safe to say they weren't awake for much longer. Except for one, one man in a metal suit had simply watched her take down his men, and when she challenged him breathlessly, he simply walked away. _

_It had been weird. _

_When they were back underground, safe and sound, Usagi had asked who they had been, and the answer was one that shamed her. _

_The Foot Ninja._

_Ninja._

_From that night forward he didn't want anything to do with ninjitzu, he didn't want to be a ninja if half of them fought on the side of evil. It was that night he had finally unchained the red necklace he had kept around his neck, the one he had refused to let anyone touch, the one he had tried to hide in the beginning..._

_Rosie suspected it was the message he was supposed to deliver._

_But if ninja were evil, he didn't want to be a part of it, he didn't want to carry anything for them. When Splinter had finally returned, not even telling the impatient red head if he had won or not, he had taken the rabbit home, and she never saw the little boy again._

_And it wasn't until later, not until Nexus was over and the turtles had escaped to go topside, did Rosie find out the man who had watched her fight the Foot was Shredder, _big_ bad guy._

~(0)~

Rosie shuddered as she remembered everything. She hadn't known him for long, it was barely over a week. Splinter had comebackevery day to train Usagi, and when Splinter had returned after leaving the young rabbit in his own land, he informed Rosie that Usagi wanted to be a Samurai.

The Ninja's Enemy.

She looked at the rabbit sadly, shaking her head as she remembered that time. He was so sweet, but now here he was again in her care, and she was no longer a naïve woman who didn't know what was going on in the sewers...and outside of them.

"Rosie." Splinter murmured, and she turned to look at him sluggishly. "The past cannot be altered, what was to be was to be, and what wasn't-"

"Will not be." She finished for him quietly. "It's just..." Rosie trailed off, and then her eyes seemed to glow in a realization. "You didn't tell me everything, did you? About him, about-"

"I know you are there, Valentine, Raphael, would you like to join our company?" Splinter called out, interrupting Rosie's words, and Raphael fell from his hiding spot in a shadowy ceiling corner and then went to pull Valentine out from her place behind the wall's corner.

"Vallie, I thought you could hide better." Rosie admonished gently.

"How do you know him?" Val asked exasperated, waving her hand towards the sleeping rabbit.

"Oh, you know..." She said vaguely, and then went to see Leatherhead.

"_Mom_." Valentine said, and Rosie stood still for a moment. Her shoulders slumped, and she turned her head in her daughter's direction. Her fingers went to play with a red ruby necklace around her neck, the golden chain etched with symbols pointing towards Japanese.

"My dear, my darling, sometimes, it's best to leave a Mother her secrets."


	30. Thoughts and Feelings

"Why are there so many secrets?" Valentine grumbled, leaning against the sewer wall. Melody just shrugged apologetically, knowing the red head of a sister wouldn't just give up until she found out every single secret possible.

Even if that _wasn't_ the best idea.

"And here is a pack for you, Leonardo. I am sorry I can't do more, but I don't have much in ways of interplanetary travel." LH was saying, handing a worn backpack to the blue bandana'd turtle.

"This is great, thank you for everything, LH." Leo replied appreciatively. He turned towards Clarissa worriedly. Almost like the brunette could feel his gaze on her, Clarissa turned her eyes in his direction and smiled before turning back to listen to what Mikey was babbling about. He didn't want her to come with them, and he was starting to stress over what was going to happen.

She was _blind_, what was she gonna do?

He let out a sigh and shook his head. He knew she liked to be independent, she could do anything she wanted to, but she was still _blind_. He didn't like this, and didn't know how to tell her she was staying exactly where she was.

"Leonardo, may I have a word?" LH asked quietly, and Leo turned back to the crocodile curiously. "I suggest you let her do what she wishes. You wish to protect her, and that is noble, but our world is just as deadly as the other. She will face hardships, just as you have, but she sees things differently than you do. She is an asset, a very remarkable girl, and she is a free spirit, what you say will not make much difference." LH chuckled. Leo looked at him open mouthed. How did he _know_? "Trust me, you might be in need of her."

"But what if she gets hurt? I don't want her in danger!" Leo confided softly, trying to get the reptile to see his view of things.

"She will get hurt whether you want her to or not. It is the way of things, we must fall down to learn how to get back up."

"Usually Don's the one who starts quoting philosophy." He sighed.

"My friend and I are quite similar." LH smiled. "And I doubt he will be quoting philosophy at the moment, he is worrying about his own girl."

"You mean...him and Mel..." Leo gaped surprised. He was glad for his brother, but this was just going to get complicated. They couldn't even _talk_ properly!

"Not officially." LH shook his head. "But the heart doesn't abide by the rules of relationships to care for another."

"I'll be back." Leo said quickly, and zipped off to grab his brothers.

~(0)~

"So how do you think Leo is gonna try to keep Clare here?" Melody signed, trying to suppress a grin.

"I'm stuck between tying her down or locking her in a closet." Val signed back, not being able to hide her laughter.

"Phew, I was actually worried he'd stick Clare in the middle of a maze!"

"Mel, Mel, Mel." Val tsked. "You know Clarissa would just break the walls down!"

"Well..."

"I'm also worried about _you_." Val continued.

"M-Me?" Mel blinked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, _you_. I can see what's going on."

"What's going on?" Mel asked honestly, eye brows raised.

"Mel, he likes you. Seriously _likes_ you. Haven't you noticed the way he keeps looking at you? I actually thought I'd be having to tell Clare all this. Mel, open your eyes! Donatello Hamato _likes_ you, and _you _Miss Melody Aldrin, like him right back." Val said forcefully, and watched her sister's eyes bug out.

"W-What?" Mel stuttered, her hands shaky.

"Don's gonna do something to try to leave you behind...hm, he's more subtle than Leo would be, so what would he do?" Val mused.

"What about Raph, Valentine?" Mel taunted back.

"What about him? He wouldn't try to tie me down." Val snorted. "He needs me whether he knows it or not."

"And you say _I'm _blind." Mel sighed.

"What?"

~(0)~

"Whoa, slow down. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mikey gaped. "You want to _leave them behind_?"

"It's for their safety!" Donatello defended. Truthfully, he thought Leo's idea was perfect. He didn't want Melody anywhere _near_ The Shredder.

"You think leaving behind three extremely opinionated, independent, and strong willed teenagers, not to mention their _mother_ is a good idea?" Mikey demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and looking pointedly at his brothers. For once, his brothers didn't say a word. And then...Raph spoke up.

"I hate to actually agree with Fearless Leader over here, but he has a point."

"You've got to be kidding me." Mikey groaned. "Is the world about to blow up? Did I actually hear you _agree with Leo_?" He yelped, and Raph nodded guiltily. "Where's the Silver Centurion when I need him? You've been brainwashed!"

"Ah, cut it out, Mikey, I ain't been brainwashed." Raph grumbled, braining Mikey in the head. "Think this through, ya shell head. Clarissa Aldrin, _blind_. She'd fall over on a flat road. She'd run _into_ the goons. She'd get distracted by the sight of a braille bookstore!"

"Hey!" Leo said indignantly.

"Continuing. Melody Aldrin, _mute_. She can't say anything! She couldn't be a look out or a spy. If she got kidnapped, which we all know she would being the damsel in distress, she couldn't even scream. And we all know she'd rather stay here and dance." Raph barreled on.

"True." Don admitted quietly.

"And last but not least, Valentine Aldrin, _deaf_. I think that actually sums it up. She can't hear someone sneaking up on her. She's exactly like me, she'd go and do something stupid."

"You just called yourself stupid." Mikey snickered.

"Takes one to know one, shell head." Raph snorted.

"How about a vote? That works on all those TV shows, right? All in favor of taking the girls?" Mikey asked, and raised his hand. "All in favor of leaving them behind?" His voice wobbled, and three other hands rose up. "Well...I guess that settles it." He said quietly, and walked back to sit by an unconscious Usagi.

"It's for the best, he doesn't care about them like we do." Raph tried to say encouragingly, but then again, encouragement wasn't his forte. "It's for the best."


	31. A Reason Why

"You _knew_?" Mama was screaming, glaring daggers at Master Splinter.

"They wished for your safety, is that such a wayward request?" Splinter replied quietly, trying to placate the angry woman. The morning had come, or what everyone assumed was morning since they were still underground, only to find four missing mutant turtles, one very guilty mutant rat, and four very angry women. Not a very good combination...

"They had no right, Splinter! My daughters can make their own decisions, and-"

"Just like you made your own decisions?" Splinter asked with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly." Mrs. Aldrin bristled. "They shouldn't have gone alone, stupid Shredder will be expecting them! And they could have used the back up!"

"How do you propose a mute girl, or a blind girl, or even a deaf girl could be of any use to my sons on their mission?" Splinter asked shaking his head at the absurdity.

"You know your enemies, but not necessarily your enemies friends." Rosie replied, head held high.

"Um, mother, we can hear you, you are aware of that, right?" Clarissa spoke up, a nervous giggle in her tone.

"Then speak up my, little pumpkins! You know what they did was wrong, and don't you dare give me some speal about how they're grown ninjas that can take care of themselves." Mrs. Aldrin sighed, and then went back to glaring at the resolute rat.

"Um..." Valentine bit her lip. She didn't want to say anything, but she _was_ worried about Raph...and the others too, of course. If Shredder...or Oroku...or Ch'rell...whatever, was as bad as she had been told...she knew Raph could take care of himself, but she was _really_ worried about whoever had resurrected the Big Evil Bad Guy.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Their mother sighed, throwing her arms up in annoyance. "Splinter, I need you to open up the portal."

"Excuse me?" Master Splinter spluttered. "Why in the world would I do exactly what my sons asked me _not_ to do?"

"Because," Mrs. Aldrin grinned evilly. "I know things about you that would make the worst of bikers cringe." Master Splinter's eyes widened in shock, and he took a step back.

"You wouldn't." Splinter whispered, looking at her with a tinge of panic. "That is not who I am anymore!"

"I know, and I would _hate_ to drag _that_ rat back into the spotlight." Mrs. Aldrin smiled, her mocking tone making Splinter's fur bristle in anger.

"What does our mom know?" Melody signed, looking at Valentine curiously.

"Don't you mean, 'What does our mom know _this_ time?'" Valentine snorted. Melody just rolled her eyes. Splinter grabbed Rosie's arm and dragged the smirking woman into another room, hoping to avoid a lip reader and a girl with cat's ears.

"Why do you want this so badly? What could it possibly accomplish?" Master Splinter asked furtively, casting a glance in the girls' general direction. Rosie sighed, and looked at the floor, shoulders slumped. "You _must_ tell me."

"You know how we all have secrets?" She began, looking at Splinter with tired green eyes. "Well, my list is a little on the extreme side due to my past...and present." She chuckled nervously. "A long time ago, after I had met you and the turtle tots, I was hiding in the sewers again. I was hoping to meet up with you guys again, silly, I know. Instead, I ran into a future friend of yours."

"Who?" Splinter asked confused.

"A croc tot." Rosie snorted with a smile. "Little Leatherhead had gotten lost in the sewers, and we stuck together for a ways."

"Wait, you _knew_ Leatherhead?" Splinter asked confused.

"Long story. You know me, Splint, the little social butterfly." She smiled, her eyes glinting. "But we also ran into someone else, er, she ran into _us_ actually...well, actually she kinda just _appeared_..." Rosie mused, lost in her thoughts. Splinter waited patiently as Rosie blinked and shook her head. "Let's just say I met a new acquaintance."

"And?" Splinter prompted.

"Well...you know how you and the boys went to the future?" She said nervously. Splinter nodded carefully. "Well, this Lady came from the future too. She kinda made me promise not to tell until it was time..."

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Splinter admitted, shaking his head.

"She came from our future, from the land the boys just went to. She warned me...Splinter, it's not what they're expecting. Shredder...he's working with someone out our league...out of _his_ league even!"

"What are you saying, Rosie?" Splinter asked guardedly.

"Splint, she told me they die."


	32. Chapter 32

_She said they die._

_She said they die..._

_She said they **die**_...

"W-Wha?" Splinter stuttered, his mind repeating the foreboding words over and over. _No! My sons... _Rosie looked at the floor sadly, biting her bottom lip in distress. "W-Why didn't you tell me?" He finally asked quietly. Rosie exhaled and shook her head.

"How do you tell a father his sons are going to be killed?" She sighed, shaking her head again in sorrow.

"H-How do you know this for a fact?" Splinter asked, trying, in vain, to expel the dark words from his mind. But, almost like a voice over in his head, the words kept repeating, those horrifying words.

"I..." Rosie began, and a tear threatened to fall. "I-I just do, don't make me say it." She whispered, fighting back memories of her own.

"Then how do you know? My sons lives are at stake! You have kept secrets from us, things hidden in shadows that will be our downfall if they are not brought to light!" Splinter demanded, anger bubbling up in the usually calm rat.

"I watched it, okay?" Rosie exclaimed, tears falling as her face twisted in despair. "She _proved_ it to me! She opened a portal, wormhole, window, whatever it's called!" She cried. "I had to _watch_ them die, one by one, and it wasn't in some glorious battle that would've made them proud, I assure you." She said coldly. "They got captured, okay?" She said softly, wiping a tear off her face angrily.

"That couldn't happen, my sons would never allow themselves to be captured." Splinter said resolutely. He watched Rosie shake her head sadly.

"You're sons are good, but there's always someone better. You know that Splinter, it's the circle of life." Rosie murmured. "Whoever Shredder's working with, he/she/it knows some _very _good, er _bad_, warrior guys." Splinter was quiet a moment, knowing his long time friend was right. Someone always came along who was better, faster, stronger, quicker... And Shredder's partner...wait, when did Shredder ever work _with_ someone? If Shredder wasn't in charge, then no one was. Splinter voiced his thoughts and Rosie just shook her head again. "I don't know. If someone just brought you back to life, don't you think you'd owe them one?"

"Um, Mama?" A timid voice spoke up, and the adults turned back to find Clarissa and Melody in the doorway, Valentine right behind them.

"Yes, sweetie?" Rosie asked calmly.

"A-Are you sure they die?" Clarissa's voice wobbled in fear, and she bit her lip as her glossy blue eyes widened in horror. Rosie looked toward the ground for a moment, not sure how to tell her daughter the truth.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Rosie finally murmured. A sob escaped Clarissa's throat, and she twirled into Melody's arms. Rosie watched mildly surprised to find a tear streaking down her red headed daughter's face. Her cold daughter, the one who always held it together, never let an outsider in, was _crying_...over Raph.

"W-We have to _do_ something!" Clarissa finally hiccuped, turning unseeing eyes back toward her Mother.

"Yeah, we can't just sit and do nothin'." Valentine nodded, her voice gruff as she tried to hide her emotions.

"We must go after them." Splinter said solemnly.

"I'm afraid you can't." LH spoke up, coming to stand behind Valentine. "Usagi is asleep again, he is stable."

"Why can't I go after my sons? I _must_ protect them!" Splinter argued, looking at the large reptile shocked. Why would the crocodile bar him from going after his sons? It was surreal!

"That Lady I told you about? She didn't just tell me about the boys, she gave me a rhyme too." Rosie grimaced. "'The parents stay so the children can play.'" She quoted. "It's so dumb." She scoffed.

"'The parents stay so the children can play. The next step forth, they must go north, to foreign lands in different hands. While parents fret and stay behind, lost, alone, and left blind, the children go, an go to find. What's lost to one, may once more be won, through different times, and unsung chimes. To find what you can't, don't rant, follow forth, due north.'" Leatherhead's level voice continued, revealing the whole, confusing rhyme. "That was what she said." LH murmured, looking to the ground.

"We aren't meant to go, Splinter. The kids are." Rosie said softly, looking at him with kind eyes. Splinter looked at her desperately, trying to find a way around this sudden mystic's twist. "That's why I was advocating the girls' right to go. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I knew they'd have a better chance at going if I said I was going as well."

"But-"

"I know there's danger, and I should probably be locked up for child abuse on this, sending them off into danger like this, and I know how wrong this seems, but I've been dealing with since I was a young adult, Splinter. I just never thought it would be _my_ kids going, I just thought I was supposed to make sure you let _some_ kid go through to save the boys from the Shredder. But it's my girls." She whispered sadly, looking at her daughters lovingly. "And you know how much I love them, but like Emily Dickens said: 'If you love something, set it free. If it doesn't come back, it wasn't meant to be.'"

"Rosie..." Splinter trailed off, knowing how irresponsible this was, but on the other hand, it was his sons' _lives _at stake.

"Think about it this way, it'll be a great story to tell the grand kids...maybe."

"Please Master Splinter, let us go to them. You know we can fight, and we can stay hidden, and we can follow that unusual rhyme, and we can _save them_." Clarissa pleaded.

"Splinter, it's time to let them go." Rosie said softly, looking Splinter in the eye.

"Fine." Splinter finally whispered. "I'll open the portal."

It didn't take long to open the portal. Splinter had done it so many times before, it was almost habitual. He stepped back as the portal swirled to life, watching almost with haunted eyes as Rosie gave her daughters a tear filled goodbye, hugging each and telling them to be safe and have 'fun', like they were going to camp or something of the sort. The three girls linked hands, standing before the swirling vortex as if they were about to take on the world. And in a way, they were.

Well, _a _world at least.

"Ready sisters?" Clarissa asked nervously.

"Let's do this." Valentine nodded.

"Can't mess with sisters." Melody signed quickly before taking Valentine's hand again. Val translated Melody's confident words with a smile, and then bowed her head. _Lord, protect us. We need your protection, and I pray for the guys as well. Keep them safe, Lord, until we can get them home safely. Keep Raph safe, _please_ Lord... _

Clarissa's head bowed as well, as she said a silent prayer. _Lord, protect your children as we _cross dimensions_. Show us Your will in this, and keep us on Your path as we embark on this journey. Protect Leo, Lord, please..._

Melody bowed her head, closing her eyes and offering up her silent prayer. _You are so good, showing us what others never will. Keep us safe as we enter this new world that You created, and meet these new people that we otherwise never would have met. Protect the turtles Lord, until we can find them and bring them home safe. Protect Donny, Lord, please protect him..._

Each sister raised their head, griping each other'shand tightly, and each took a deep breath.

"Be safe, sweeties!" Rosie called out quickly. "Have fun! I love you!"

"Good Luck." Leatherhead murmured.

"Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu." Splinter said calmly. "Gokouun o inorimasu."

Together, the three teens stepped into the swirling vortex.

~(0)~

_**Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu: Japanese, meaning Nothing ventured, nothing gained.**_

_**Gokouun o inorimasu: Japanese, meaning Good Luck**_


	33. Welcome to the Alternate Dimension

"Whoa..." Valentine breathed.

"Wow." Melody signed breathless, looking around in awe.

"What? What do you see?" Clarissa demanded eagerly, swiveling her head around uselessly. New sounds bombarded the sightless girl, and she was twirling around excitedly.

"It's...wow." Valentine said speechless. They were standing on the fringes of what looked like a marketplace, all sorts of creatures and smells in every direction they looked. A giant castle rose up in the distance, flags flying from turrets, and Melody looked at it in awe. The sun was shining warmly down on the market, and sounds surrounded the latest citizens of the alternate world. Vendors called out their wares, vibrant and gray colors surrounded them as people moved around them. Walking, talking creatures of every species surrounded them: From what looked like a zebra to a what could only be described as a butterfly.

"Move it, move!" A grouchy reptile looking thing growled, pushing past them as Melody and Valentine just gaped in surprise.

"Gotta move, girls! Move it!" A rabbit was saying briskly, striding past the speechless girls with baskets on her arm.

"This way, Clare." Valentine said, shaking her head quickly to dispel the awe and shock of the world around them. Grabbing her sister's arm, Val pulled her sister off to the side, Melody right behind her.

"What do you see? What do you see?" Clarissa demanded, bouncing up and down eagerly.

"It's...amazing." Valentine finally said. It was much more than amazing: wild, colorful, filled with rude people...it looked like something out of a medieval children's book with all the people moving around carrying broad swords and axes.

"That doesn't help me, play-by-play please." She sighed, getting annoyed with her sister. And why wasn't Melody chiming in? Clarissa could always count on Mel to tell her absolutely everything about absolutely everything. Valentine sighed, but consented, and described everything she was seeing: What looked like a rhino lady buying a necklace, the thousands of stalls filled with everything from cloth to weaponry, from fresh food to fresh meat, and everything in between.

"Wow..." Clare breathed, awed exactly like her sisters...only she didn't lose the power of speech. "And what's due north?" Clarissa asked, getting down to business. Valentine blinked, having forgotten they had a rhyme they were supposed to follow. She searched the horizon, looking due north, and her jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me." She breathed, shaking her head.

"Seriously?" Melody signed, cowed by the task at hand.

"_Hello_, care to share?" Clarissa snapped, looking pointedly at her sisters.

"It-It's the _castle_."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Clare said disbelievingly, unconsciously looking towards the great tower that apparently held the answers they sought.

"So, any ideas?" Melody signed hesitantly, looking between her sisters nervously.

"You've got to be kidding me." Valentine repeated, shaking her head with a scoff. _You've just gotta be kidding me...please..._


	34. What To Do When You Have No Idea

Upon discovering you have to break into a castle to rescue your ninja turtles, you do:

_A) Rush recklessly into the castle grounds, defeating the guards and other warriors intent on protecting the highborn ruler within the castle's walls', and once defeating or being captured by the castle's protectors further proceed to find the creatures you originally were seeking, and then successfully escape the castle's boundaries and return to your respective world._

_B) Drop jaw in shock and disbelief and stare at said castle for a good ten minutes._

_C) Carefully plan next move, find and ally in your new environment._

_D) Retreat for backup._

Take a guess.

"A-A castle?" Clarissa stuttered in shock. "How are we supposed to outsmart the _ruler_ of this place?"

"Let's just walk." Valentine said grimly, and the trio moved glumly into the stream of market patrons. _It just wasn't fair. _Valentine thought grimly. Not only was it obvious the turtles were going to be behind heavily fortified castle walls, not to mention the guards within those walls, but they would be trying to _rescue _prisoners, which meant they were going to have to go through extra precautions and navigate crazy passageways just to find the dungeon...or where ever it was castle's held prisoners in other worlds. Castles equaled princes, princesses, kings, and queens, and royalty equaled protection which obviously meant guards and back up, and back up meant their would be cooks and other staff to help around the castle, but a castle staff also meant back doors...

"Okay, let's back up a minute." Melody signed as she got jostled in the crowd. "How do we know the guys are for sure inside the castle? They could be out and about for all we know!"

"Well-"

"The ceremony crowning the new ruler is in three days! All must bow before the new king! The daimyo of old is gone, now our new master will reign!" A town crier called out, ringing a bell for emphasis. "All bow before the new king as he displays his power executing his mortal enemies, including one who has won Battle Nexus! The _turtles_! All must bow before the new king!"

"You were saying?" Valentine sighed, putting her head in her hand.

"N-No, there has to be a mistake, the-they wouldn't hurt Leo, would they?" Clarissa trembled, and Melody gave her sister a hug. Valentine tried to quench her growing panic. She had to be in control, she was the leader after all, and going into a panic attack was not a good idea...

"We're gonna save them, okay? That's why we're here, remember?" Melody signed, letting her sister feel the words as she signed.

"I know, I just feel..." She bit her lip, not knowing how to say exactly how she felt: like someone had punched a hole in her and she couldn't breath, how she was pretty sure her heart had stopped for a second, how felt like falling to her knees and letting the crowd run her over.

"I know." Melody signed sadly. Valentine looked towards the castle, that was where all the secrets lay. Val stuck her hand in her jean pocket, and frowned. Slightly confused, Val felt a circular object in her pocket, something smooth and round, attached to a chord of some sort. Pulling it out, Val gaped finding her mother's ruby necklace in her hands.

"What the?" She thought aloud, watching the light make the gem sparkle. The golden chord seemed to shimmer, and she looked at it incredulous. _How the heck did it get in my pocket?_ She thought confused.

"What's wrong, Val?" Clarissa questioned, her head turning in her sister's direction.

"Mom's necklace...it was in my pocket." She responded, feeling slightly uneasy. Why in the world was it in her pocket? Why had her _Mom_ put in her pocket in the first place? She now knew her mom was a good pickpocket, but still...

"Put it on!" Clarissa commanded. "It'll get stolen if you don't." She exclaimed. Silently, Valentine obeyed her sister's words and tucked the odd trinket under her shirt. Almost in the same instant, she felt someone tug on her shirt. Looking down, she found a lizard looking kid at her side. He had tough looking brown, leathery skin with wide green eyes that blinked blankly up at her as his thin, snake like tongue slithered out to taste the air.

"What the?" She repeated, taking a step back from the odd little creature. It was wearing one of those Japanese kimono things, like the rabbit Usagi had worn, only this one was a dull orange.

"Valentine!" Clarissa sighed, shaking her head. "What is going _on_?"

"That's what I would like to know." She replied, looking at the lizard pointedly. The lizard motioned to the side of the market, wanting to get out of the crowd. "Take my hand, Clare, stick close, Mel." Valentine told her sisters firmly, making sure she didn't lose sight of either sibling as they crashed through the tide of market buyers. "Okay, who the heck are you?" She demanded of the lizard.

"I am Aiko." The lizard said slowly. "I'm one of the Shadow Messengers."

"Hello, Aiko. I'm Clarissa and these are my sisters Valentine and Melody." Clarissa smiled, taking charge. "Why did you pull us aside? And, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by 'Shadow Messenger'." She admitted, keeping her grip on Valentine's arm.

"You are not one of us?" Aiko blinked. "But you have one of the deliveries..."

"What are you talking about? What delivery?" Valentine demanded, breaking into the conversation.

"That necklace. My master is very displeased about the speed of your transfer..." Aiko said disapprovingly.

"We're new here, we didn't know we were carrying a delivery." Clarissa shook her head.

"You need to come with me, I believe we can help each other out." Aiko said slowly, his large reptilian eyes blinking slowly. "Follow me." He instructed, and Valentine figured out why they were called Shadow Messengers. Their reptilian friend disappeared.

_Disappeared._

"Where did?" Valentine breathed, looking around quickly and suspiciously. Taking a breath, Melody closed her eyes and then opened them, looking around herself for the slight disturbance that would mark a Shadow Messenger in hiding. It was like something she'd seen the guys do, disappearing into the shadows. All you had to do was look, and you could find whatever you were looking for. Pulling on Val's sleeve, Melody led the way into a passageway of back alleys that all seemed to fuse and break off, creating one very big, very big maze. Their lizard leader never seemed to slow up, but Melody seemed to know where the invisible lizard was.

_He's a shadow, he's not supposed to be seen. _Valentine had to remind herself so she didn't just let out a shout of anger. Aiko was able to evade her penetrating gaze, but Melody was on his tail like a blood hound. Turning to look back at the castle, Val sighed. She wouldn't be able to find her way back to the market on her own, the maze had left her disoriented. The bright flags on the turrets of the castle flapped brightly in the breeze, and Val let her heart constrict in emotional pain.

How was she supposed to feel about all this? Raph was her friend, the other guys too, but Raph was the one she was closest with...and maybe he was something a bit more as well. Val never let herself feel real love, usually it only ended with heartbreak. Hearing guys were always weirded out by her little 'disability', and she didn't let deaf guys any closer. She had her emotional baggage, and she wasn't going to drag anyone down when she could deal perfectly fine on her own. But Raph...he was different. He didn't just see her as a tough chick with a hearing problem, the girl who'd kick your butt just as easily as look at you, the girl your gut told you to avoid, he saw _her..._he saw the real Valentine. She knew all her feelings were going to bubble over soon, and turn her into an emotional wreck, and she'd actually have to face the fact she might have developed feeling for Raphael Hamato, a teenage mutant ninja turtle, a guy she'd only just met a few months ago, the guy with the _shell_ who lived in the _sewers_ and could kick her butt harder than any nationally ranked competitive combatant.

He was...almost perfect for her.

Valentine was afraid she'd have to face the facts, she was possibly falling in love with Raph.

_Oh no..._

"Here we are." Aiko said, jarring her from her thoughts as she watched his lips move. Melody looked back towards the market, now far away, and then looked around herself. It was something that looked like you'd find on a post card, a scenic little cove of a place with short, soft grass, with three houses rising up in the background. The houses were well kept, flowers growing in particular positions and at certain angles, and the willow trees that grew along pathways were tall and sweeping. Aiko led the trio up the middle path, skirting around the house and toward a back door. Melody paused before following Valentine in, almost afraid of what she would find behind the door. _Anything could be luring behind door number one. _Melody reasoned to herself, feeling slightly , she always remembered the 'Don't talk to strangers' rule she'd learned as a kid...although, _talking_ really wasn't what she had to worry about.

"This way." Aiko murmured, his eyes luminescent in the dim light. The sunshine was cut off as the door slammed shut behind them, and Melody took a hesitant step closer to Valentine. Clarissa, on the other hand, moved ahead confidently and composed, not needing the light (or lack thereof) to keep her calm.

"Where are you taking us? And, more importantly, how did you know we had one of those 'deliveries'?" Clarissa asked, moving forward.

"Shadow Messengers leave a mark on deliveries, just in case something should happen to it. It allows other Messengers to pick up on incoming deliveries to help, or get rid of unwanted 'help'." Aiko replied quietly, his large green eyes blinking up at her. "And when a mark showed up on my turf, I knew something was amiss." He shrugged.

"Aiko? Is that you? I didn't need your services today. Get out out of my home, _now_." A gruff voice growled, and Clarissa's upbeat walk faltered.

"H-Hello?" She called out uncertainly.

"Who's there? Aiko, you brought strangers into my house?" The voice growled, almost threateningly.

"Duck!" Aiko shouted out, and the sisters ducked just in time to avoid a fireball.

"Sorry about him." Aiko murmured. "He's not exactly the most friendly person in the world." He admitted. "Sir, I have a delivery."

"Then come on in! What did Tarsus send today? It better not be another ceremonial knife, I hate those." The voice grumbled, and light suddenly burst into the passageway as a dragon filled the hallway, smoke still floating out of his nostrils. His skin was a bright, fiery red, the scales seeming to twinkle in the light. His dark amber eyes lit up eagerly as he looked at Valentine. "You're a few decades late, little messenger." He chuckled, and nodded towards Val's necklace. "But you were not the original messenger, were you?"

"Sorry, there was a few...complications." Valentine replied smoothly, crossing her arms over her chest with a small smirk.

"Come in, come in, I believe we can both be of assistance to each other. My daughter told me I'd be having visitors, but then again, I never trust psychics." The dragon snorted, motioning the girls into a large, fireplace lit room. It looked like a study, only two times bigger than your average library. With the Aldrin's host looking down at them from around eight feet three-four inches, it was pretty understandable. A fire crackled merrily, and walls of books lined the walls. The study desk took its position by the west wall, a dark mahogany table stacked with papers and books. Val's eyes skipped over the room, and then stopped at the mantle of the fireplace. Hung above the mantle was a sword, a very intricate, very elaborately decorated, sword. The hilt peeked out from behind the sheath, but even from a distance Val could tell something was missing. On the hilt was a hollowed space, and Valentine frowned seeing how the space disrupted the intricacy of the weapon.

"I am Master Changet, would you hand over your necklace?" The dragon spoke, noticing Valentine's green eyes looking toward his weapon.

"What are you going to do with it?" Valentine asked carefully, not wanting to hand over her mother's necklace.

"It is the last piece to my blade, and I've been waiting for it to come to me for a very, very long time." He chuckled, seemingly making the menacing dragon gentler.

"It's okay, Valentine. Hand it over." Clarissa finally spoke. Wordlessly, Val undid the clasp and passed the unique necklace over. With a dreamy smile, Master Changet took the ruby off the chain and walked towards his weapon. Taking it down almost reverently, Master Changet placed the ruby in the hollow on the hilt, and the room exploded in light. Melody and Valentine fell to the ground with a cry, and then the darkness pulled them into unconsciousness.


	35. This Can't Be Real, Can It?

Melody jerked awake on her bed gasping in shock as she looked around shocked. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping when she opened her eyes what she saw hadn't been a hallucination. Wonderingly, she looked around herself.

She was in her room...

In her _house_.

Holding the teddy bear Melody had thought she'd lost in the fire, she took in her room in stunned surprise. The walls were a light purple, with white furniture decorating the carpeted floor. The walls were bare except for a mirror that took up one wall, and a dance bar on another. Gaping in shock, Melody stood up in incomprehension. Melody padded over to her door, looking down at her fuzzy sock covered feet in surprise. She was wearing her pajamas like it was any normal night in the Aldrin home: Long, plaid PJ pants and a simple night shirt with 'Life is but a Day Dream' written on it. Melody covered her mouth and tried to hold back a sob. It was to much...

Silently, Melody walked out into the hallway and down to the kitchen. The house was exactly as they had left it before the explosion: all the family pictures, the portraits, the paintings...Each doorway was decorated to each owners pleasure: Val with her usual, 'Warning: Warrior Inside" and a pair of boxing gloves underneath them nailed to the door, Clare with a long speech written across her door entirely in Braille, Zee's usual "Beauty Queen" door, painted a hot pink with black and white polka dots dancing across the door with a little door hanger proclaiming: "Given a tiara and a nice cape, I think I could rule the world". Mama's doorway was slightly opened, the yellow door glimpsing the hectic world behind littered with dirty clothes and busy movement as Mama rushed back and forth trying to somewhat tidy up the room she shared with her husband. Plodding along, Melody pushed on, passing Pearce's room with simple signs proclaiming: "Warning, Go No Further", "Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again", "Warning You Could Die From My Pure Awesomeness". Moving forward, Melody went and entered the kitchen.

Valentine, Clarissa, and Zee were all sitting at the long kitchen table, eating breakfast. Val was biting off a piece of bacon as she read an article of the local newspaper, Clare was cautiously scraping eggs onto her fork, and Zee was touching up her eyeliner with a compact mirror.

"Hey sis." Zee said absentmindedly, her bright eyes flicking in Melody's direction before focusing back on her eyeliner.

"Hey sleepy head, you slept in pretty late." Clarissa spoke up smiling, before carefully eating her eggs. Clare was a master at breakfast, not a single piece of egg fell on the yellow tablecloth.

"Mornin' Mel." Valentine nodded, looking over her newspaper at the fourth sister.

"Um, hey." Melody signed hesitantly. She looked around the kitchen, jaw slightly dropped. Everything looked...normal. "The house..." She murmured. "It's..." Melody trailed off. Val got up and went to get her sister some breakfast. A plate of eggs, bacon, and a biscuit served as breakfast, and trying to ignore the astonishment and shell shock she was feeling, Melody took a bit of her eggs. "Yum." She signed with a smile.

"It's not as good as Melody Home Cooking, but I can use the oven when I try." Val signed back with a smirk.

"You know I love you, right? But you used the _stove,_ not the oven." Melody shook her head ruefully. Her sister never was good in the kitchen. It was a miracle when she at least got the utensils right. The four sisters ate breakfast in content silence, everything feeling normal for once. But since Melody had been living a very unconventional lifestyle for the past few months, normalcy wasn't an option. "Where are the guys?" She finally signed, feeling confused.

"What are you talking about?" Val asked, shaking her head with a confused/curious expression.

"What did she say, Valentine?" Clarissa asked, feeling out of the loop.

"She's wondering where the guys are." Zee spoke, her voice expressing total boredom.

"Oh my silly sweetie pie." Mama laughed, walking into the kitchen and planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Your brothers are all out camping, remember? Daddy took all the boys out to experience 'the wild'." Mama air quoted, shaking her head with a rueful laugh. "Your father knows Andrew has asthma, I knew this whole idea of his would go downhill. Zee, could you please put your plate in the sink? You always leave your dishes for Melody to clean up, and that isn't very nice." Mama continued pointedly, and with an overly dramatic eye roll Zee got up to put her plate up. The minute she sat back down Zee was looking into her mirror, making sure every angle was absolutely perfect, no smudges, and of course when she realized her bronzer was a tad to pale for her skin, she scowled.

"No, where are the _guys_?" Melody pressed. "I know where my brothers are, but where did the guys go? They were here, no, I mean, _we _were with _them_." She tried to sign, feeling confused. "Val, what happened to the guys?"

"Ooh, guys?" Zee perked up. "What guys?" She giggled, actually putting her compact down and forgetting the latest make up crisis.

"You know, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. You know, the guys." Melody signed, confused. _How could they not know who the turtles are?_

"Well, the names are kinda stuffy." Zee mused. "But if they're cute," She grinned. "I'm up for meeting them."

"You _have _met them! The turtles? Remember?"

"What kind of name is The Turtles? That is such a dumb group name." Zee rolled her eyes. "I mean, I get the Rat Pack, it was an okay band I guess, but seriously, _Turtles_? That is just so _blah_."

"No, they _are_ turtles. Remember? They lived in the sewers, and we did too...after the house exploded..."

"EW, gross." Zee shook her head at the thought of living in the sewers. "Wait, how is that even possible? The house is fine, Melody. Just look around yourself." Zee shrugged, and gestured to the pristine kitchen.

"I see what's going on." Clarissa suddenly spoke, making Melody breath a sigh of relief. "It was a dream right?" Melody's jaw dropped. "It must have been a pretty colorful dream, I bet. Turtles? I bet they could talk as well, and only you could come up with such long, romanticized names."

"N-No. It wasn't a dream." She signed shakily. _It couldn't have been a dream, could it? _

"Sweetie, tell us about this dream of yours." Mama said softly, patting a chair next to her. "Talking about it might help."

"It wasn't a dream! You were all there!"

"I see a Dorothy moment coming." Zee sighed. "'_There's no place like home_'." She mimicked.

"But- No, you're wrong!" Melody signed, panicking. _What's going on? Why don't they remember the guys? The turtles? How could they FORGET everything that we went through? We even traded dimensions to find them!_

"When does she see her psychiatrist again?" Zee sighed, bored.

"I'm not crazy, Zee!" Melody signed angrily, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"What's she saying?" Clarissa asked interested.

"I'll prove to you they're real, I will!" Melody signed hotly, rushing out of the house, fuzzy socks and all. The house was exactly as before the fire: the house had a porch with white stairs, offsetting the rest of the red brick house. The yard was grassy, with four stone statues of turtles as decorations across the lawn. _C-Could I have dreamed it? The statues..._ She thought fearful. It could have all been a figment of her imagination. She did read a lot, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume she _did_ dream the whole escapade...Running to the nearest man hole cover, Melody practically gave herself ahernia trying to rip the cover off before dropping into the sewers below. Melody had come a long way since her first few weeks in the sewers, getting lost every time she stepped out of the Lair. Now, she expertly rushed through the tunnels to come to the turtles old lair.

It was...empty.

Melody looked around herself dazed, jaw dropped and eyes wide. This place wasn't the lair, it was just a big empty space in the sewers... Their wasn't a huge TV setup that Mikey prided himself on putting together, not to mention Don's pleasure at getting all the tech to work together. There were no skate ramps, not even a stray board in sight. The kitchen didn't exist, no stack of empty pizza boxes piling up in trash cans either. The usual smell of incense wasn't drifting in the air, the smell that Melody always equated with Master Splinter's meditation. And if Splinter didn't do anything, he meditated. _A lot._ There were no forgotten nun chucks lying on the floor, and no furniture in sight. The second floor that usually held her room didn't exist, the staircase in shambles on the floor below. There were no shouts echoing in the cavernous space reminding her of the hot headed brother battling Leo in the dojo...actually, no sounds, not even weapons striking against each other, could be heard. The nonexistent TVs, usually playing Master Splinter's soap operas, were silent. No mischievous laughter from Mikey, no _'Eureka_!''s from Don after he discovered something he hadn't realized before in his lab, the usual sounds of a punching bag being hit over and over again, not even Leo's silence of meditation could be heard.

Dropping to her knees, Melody questioned her mental stability. She lowered her head to look at the cold, wet floor. _It was impossible...she wasn't crazy! This __was_ _the Lair, it was! She hadn't taken a wrong turn somewhere! _Her heart was hurting, and she knew you didn't get heartache from a dream..right? She had a crush on Donatello, you don't get crushes from dream guys! It was impossible, it wasn't possible! Melody curled herself up into a ball on the cold stone floor, feeling shocked, and mentally paralyzed. Donny, he wasn't real? The guy who got excited about quantum particles and anything new, the guy who was sensitive_, _who encouraged her, who made her heart beat a mile a minute, the guy who was just as good at ninjitzu as he was at Quantum Physics...Melody couldn't have just made it all up, could she?

"Melody? Melody?" A voice called through the fog that was clouding her mind.

"Melody! Melllloooooddddy!" Another voice called out, and Melody blinked slowly.

"Where could she be? She said they lived in the sewers, this is where she has to be, right?"

"Melody, can you hear us? Make some noise sweetie, please!"

"She's been missing for _hours_, Mama, what if we can't find her?"

"We have to, Valentine." The other voice replied grimly. Melody slowly uncurled herself, and got to her feet. Slowly, she exited the once Lair, and stood in the tunnel.

"There she is! Melody!" Valentine exclaimed in relief. "Mama, I found her! She's over here!" Valentine called out, and Val came running over to her sister enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh, my baby!" Mama cried, enveloping both girls in a hug. A group of people slowly circled around them, all cheering that Melody had been found. "I'm so happy I found you, sweetie pie. Don't you _ever _run away from home again, understood?" Mama said seriously, holding her daughter by the shoulders and staring determinedly into her daughter's eyes. Slowly, Melody nodded. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."Mama murmured, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Thank you everybody for coming to help us, I know it wasn't the best location to search for my missing sister." Val was telling the search party ruefully. "So let's all go topside, okay?" The party quickly departed from the sewers, leaving the Aldrins' to return to their home and tuck Melody back into bed after changing her clothes.

"Oh, pumpkin pie, whatever were you _thinking_ running off like that?" Mama sighed, taking a seat beside her blonde daughter on the bed.

"I-I-" Mel tried to sign, at a loss for words.

"I know, baby. It was a dream, you know that right? There are no giant turtles, especially none that can talk. You never lived in the sewers, you have always lived with me and Daddy. Oh baby doll, you scared me so badly today, I thought I had lost you." Brushing Melody's hair off her forehead, she stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving and shutting the door. Melody rolled on her side and tried to close her eyes, only to open them again when her door creaked open. Light from the hallway streamed into her room from the cracked door, and voices floated in too.

"What is going on with Mel?" Clarissa's soft voice asked. A sigh responded Clare's words.

"Mental breakdown. It's a total meltdown." Zee's sure voice responded.

"I wish your father was here, he would know what to do." Mama sighed.

"Mel's never had a breakdown like this before, and she's definitely never run away. Do you think she needs help?" Val spoke up. Melody felt herself go cold. _Was she going crazy? Were the guys...the turtles...were they even real? The whole Lair didn't even exist...or did it? Maybe-Maybe this was a whole other dimension? _Her heart filled with hope, she wasn't crazy! Her heart quickly deflated. Who was she kidding, she was going crazy. How did she even get here? That flash of light? Yeah right. First there were portals to hop dimensions, now simple flashes of light? Yeah right.

"So what should we do about Melody?" Clarissa asked hesitantly.

"I called in a favor with an old friend of mine, I really hope he can help our little Melody." Mama sighed. "Mel told me I was part of some mafia group, the Purple Lizards?" Mama said, trying to remember her blond child's actual words. _No, it's the Purple Dragons..._ Melody thought, wishing she could correct them. "I called Mr. Blackburn, you remember him right? He runs a local rehab and psychiatric institute, and he agreed to help Melody. This dream of hers, it isn't healthy."

"Don't you think this is kinda extreme? Shipping Mel off to the loony bin?" Zee spoke up.

"It _is _kinda extreme." Clarissa seconded.

"I am not having my daughter believe in delusions. I just want her to be safe, and having her run away like this...I don't know, maybe some time with some professional assistance..." Mama trailed off. Melody lowered her eyes, feeling hollow inside. Here, whether it was another dimension or not, the turtles didn't exist...so...

Melody shook her head slowly. What was she thinking? There was no such things as giant, walking, talking, _mutant_ turtles...The Trans-Dimensional Theory was still a work in progress anyway, and a good percentage of scientists dismissed the theory as impossible anyway. In any instance, really, _mutants_? She had to be crazy...It was just a dream...it had to be, right? Seriously, dimensional travel? A talking dragon? A ruby necklace that said dragon had been waiting for to finish his 'magical' sword? A mutant rat? How crazy could she be? And running away? What had she been thinking? Maybe-Maybe she needed to go to the funny farm...

_Could she be crazy? _

She froze. It was...possible. She thought about the turtles, and started wondering. Mutant turtles, _ninja _mutant turtles. A hot headed turtle who was actually pretty smart, a leader who had some major confidence issues, not to mention a major 'Good Soldier' mentality, a turtle who could skateboard and said 'cowabunga' like normal people said 'what's up?', and a tech geek who could sling a bo staff like nobody's business...

It was pretty obvious she was insane...

Her heart fluttered thinking about Donatello. He had to be more than a figment of her imagination, he was too dynamic to be an dream creation...and she knew it. But, then again, crazy people always thought they were completely sane and normal. Shaking her head, Melody curled herself into a ball. She didn't want to live in a world where Donny didn't exist...

It was all to mind boggling, and most importantly, it made a lot of sense if it _was_ just a dream...

"Oh my sweetie," Mama's voice sighed, and Melody turned to see her mom in the doorway. "Just remember it was all a dream, okay?" She murmured, and silently shut the door.

~(0)~

_**Guess who's back? Hey everybody, I'm back from Mississippi! I had a great mission trip to Palmer Home for Children (a community where hope still grows), a Christian foster home for kids whose parents couldn't keep them, or were subject to neglect and abuse in their previous homes. So I learned to be grateful for my family, as crazy as it can be sometimes, and just wanted everyone else to realize how lucky they are that they haven't been uprooted from their homes and sent to a foster home. And if you have been, remember, family isn't always the people you're related to. Family's the people you love and cherish, even if they aren't exactly biologically related. Be thankful for the **__**family God's given you, and realize just how lucky you are. Second of all, yes, I know just how confusing this chapter was, I kinda wrote it, but just keep in mind I **__**do**__** know what I'm doing, and the big picture **__**has**__** been taken into account. :) **_

_**~White Fairy Writer~ **_


	36. A Conversation with the Dragon

Clarissa always considered her blindness a blessing and a curse. And right now, she was hoping it was a blessing she couldn't see what made both Melody and Valentine fall straight to the floor.

"Marvelous! Absolutely spectacular!" Lord Charget marveled. "Exactly as promised, the light simply knocks assailants unconscious! Stupendous! Except, hm. Why aren't you on the floor?"

"Lord Charget, what _are_ you rambling about?" Clarissa asked, at a loss for words.

"Hm. Because you can't see the light, you are thereby unaffected. Quite an odd anomaly...This is completely spectacular!" He cheered again, or as close as a giant dragon can come to cheering and squealing like a little girl on Christmas. "And after so many decades! To think I sent assassins after Jennal because I thought he withheld this little stone from me...I hope he's still alright, no one's heard from him in at least three decades...oh well. Just extraordinary! To think, all my enemies, fallen to the ground like babies! Unless of course that idiot on the other side of the valley decides to recruit a horde of blind recruits, but they would end up running into each other anyway so it's not even an issue."

"Sir?" Clarissa spoke up again, trying to follow the dragon's long monologue without success.

"Hm? Oh yes, blind girl. Speak."

"What happened to my sisters?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Ah yes, yes. _Them_. Well, you see my dear," He began, and Clarissa felt a hand place itself on her arm and guide her to a sofa.

"Thank you, Lord Charget." She nodded appreciatively.

"Ah, please my dear, no formalities, you can just call me the Supreme Ruler and Emperor of the Universe." He chuckled.

"That might be just a tad to long, your lordship." Clarissa replied ruefully.

"Ah yes, yes, my apologies. I did render your sisters unconscious, so you may call me Aiko. That's what all my friends call me."

"Mr. Aiko, Sir, what _did_ you do to my sisters?" Clarissa shook her head, her mouth slightly agape as she remembered hearing them hit the floor with a thud.

"Ah, yes, your sisters. They were the first test subjects, guinea pigs if you will, of my Ultimate Weapon!" He exclaimed gleefully. "I have waited such a _long_ time for that ruby to come in, you wouldn't believe how many people I've had to torture and behead because of it." Aiko sighed, and Clarissa knew the lord was shaking his head like the whole torture and beheading thing was a normal occurrence in his neck of the woods. "And after all these decades, to finally see it! Oh just splendid! Splendid indeed!" He said happily.  
>"You see, my sword was forged by an expert craftsman in the fiery mountains that surround our lands far to the east. It was a quite a while before I saw my blade, you can imagine. And after it was imbued with mystical energy, I was quite ecstatic. And then the <em>Great<em> Daimyo of our land said I needed a _permit_." Aiko seethed in annoyance. Clarissa just gaped, wondering how the irritable dragon she'd encountered only minutes before had turned into the average teenager. "But of course, I worked something out with him. Instead of a permit, make me as low as the peasants would you?," He grumbled, more to himself than his audience of one. "we decided it would be best to simply add a safeguard to the weapon.  
>"The ruby, brought all the way from Mt. Fuji if you can believe it or not, acts like a connecter piece between the magic in the sword and the wielder. Without the gem to act as a medium, the wielder cannot tap into the magic the sword naturally has, and in this case quite a powerful magic!" He exclaimed eagerly, and Clarissa wondered what kind of guy she was sitting with. He definitely had a personality disorder...<p>

"Sir-"

"And there's more than a simple flash of light, oh yes there is!" Aiko continued, ignoring the blind girl's words and plowing on. "It also contains a psychological aspect as well...or so I was told. Imagine, not just rendering armies useless, but also damaging their psyches as well! It is an unimaginable weapon, wouldn't you agree?"

"Wha-" Clarissa gaped.

"Isn't it amazing?" Aiko seemed pleased with himself, and Clarissa's shock was slowly turning into anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTERS?" She shouted explosively.

"My dear-"

"I am not your_ 'dear'_, got that? Now you are going to fix my sisters, and are _not_ going to leave them mentally scarred, got that?"

"My dear-"

"I told you." Clarissa ground out, feeling her eyes narrow menacingly. "I am not your 'dear', got that? My name is Clarissa. _Claire-Issa_." She enunciated, daring him to contradict her. "Now, you could do the right thing, and help my sisters, _or_..." She trailed off, leaving him to connect the dots. Clarissa heard him gape, and knew he was floundering for a reply.

"But, my- Clarissa," He corrected himself. "my weapon, it brings up doubt in a person's mind. It causes them to second guess themselves, think they're crazy, that they were wrong all along-"

"Your point?" Clarissa snapped.

"Waking them up could be a disaster!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Try it. Like you said, they _are_ the guinea pigs after all." Clarissa said, a hard edge entering her voice. She heard Aiko sigh, and knew she was going to win. "Fix them. _Now_." She practically growled, and waited patiently while her host left the couch to call for some servants.

"Do your best to wake them up, but don't allow any injury to either girl." Aiko murmured to his staff, and Clarissa crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. "And do it quickly." Aiko conceded. The sound of the staff's movement alerted Clarissa to the departure of her sisters, and then felt the seat beside her dip down as someone sat next to her again.

"Was that satisfactory?" Aiko sighed wearily.

"Actually, yes, yes it was." Clarissa smiled with an approving nod. "Now, would you like to tell me how you are going to help my sisters and I enter a heavily fortified castle?"  
>"Excuse me?" Aiko replied, and Clarissa could swear he blinked. <em>He forgot his end of the deal...<em> She wanted to scoff.

"Your exact words were, 'I believe we can be of assistance to each other'. Well, we helped you, and now it's your turn to help us." Clarissa said calmly, giving Aiko a long stare. One of the best techniques Clarissa ever had trying to get her way was The Stare. She was blind, she couldn't technically see. But The Stare was a very useful weapon in her arsenal. She couldn't see, but she could stare right at him, making him think she saw absolutely everything, and she would know if he made even one wrong move. It was creepy, but it worked. "And if you don't," She added for emphasis. "it might just slip to the other lords of the land what exactly you have in your weapons vault." She smiled secretively.

"You are a very good extortionist, Lady Clarissa." Aiko conceded.

"Eh, I took debate for a while. I was the captain for a reason, your lordship." She smirked.

"Sir?" A meek female voice spoke up, and Clarissa turned her head in the voice's direction.

"What do ya _want?"_ Aiko growled out threateningly. "I told you not to disturb me! Can't you follow any instructions, you worthless peasant?" He demanded.

"Aiko!" Clarissa snapped. "Shut up." The room was suddenly quiet, very, very quiet.

"You dare," Aiko began slowly. "you dare to speak against _me_?"

"The servant, where is she?" Clarissa asked pleasantly.

"Here, ma'am." The timid voice said, shaking slightly.

"Come here, please." The sound of footsteps registered in her mind and then she felt someone at her side. "What is your name?" She asked kindly.

"Who cares what her name is? She's just a stupid servant." Aiko snapped.

"Your name, please."

"I-I'm Sora." She said softly.

"Lovely name, Sora. Just beautiful. Now, what did you come here to tell us, Sora?" She asked patiently, sweetly.

"T-The Ladies Valentine and Melody have awakened." The little servant stuttered.

"That's wonderful news, thank you so much, Sora. Now, you might want to run along before Lord Charget here bursts a blood vessel." She smiled, and the quick footsteps of Sora let her know she was once again alone with the lord of the manor. "Now, you were saying?" She asked sweetly. The dragon seemed to be pouting, but he growled out a response.

"I guess I should help you." He allowed.

"And?" She prompted him.

"I know how to get you into the castle."

"Lovely." Clarissa smiled brightly.

"The reign of the new Daimyo is coming, and there must be entertainment." Aiko said slowly. "And so there must be entertainers. And what could be more curious than a group of three, each under an unusual curse?" Clarissa felt a smile tug on her lips. _This could work..._


	37. Welcome to the Castle

The castle was in turmoil, and for the Chief of Staff it was a total nightmare. Ever since the new Daimyo had been named, and the previous one, '_cough, cough'_ "stepping down", Taraji had had his hands full. There was to be a new coronation if there was a new Daimyo, and of course he'd agreed to set it up...it was his job after all. Taraji rubbed his neck gently, running his fingers over the marks that had been left before he'd 'agreed' with his new master.

"Taraji! Taraji!" A voice called out panicked, and with a sigh the Head of Staff turned to face the latest crisis.

"What, Jeminja? What could possibly be the matter now?" He snapped in annoyance. "The food has been decided, invitations sent out to all the heads of clans and lands, lords and ladies have been summoned, staff chosen, entertainment finalized, table decorations prepared, seating and tables mapped out, the new throne's been ordered." He said in a rush, ticking off everything on his list as the little bunny maid looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "What could possibly be the matter now?" The bunny opened her mouth to speak, but Taraji barreled on. "I settled the dispute between Lord Naraiki and Lord Konami, I chose the flowers to be presented to the Ladies upon arrival, rooms have been assigned for the early arrivals..." Taraji's words finally started to slow, and Jeminja took the opportunity to speak.

"Sir," She began timidly. "Madame Loraline has decided not to preform, she has left the castle grounds."

"_WHAT_?" Taraji shouted, his eyes widening in shock. "Madame Loraline has _decided_ to leave? She _decided_?" He bit out. "And you didn't try to _stop_ her?" He demanded angrily, glaring at the cowering maid.

"I'm sorry, she-"

"She was the main singer from our entertainment group! What am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to get a new act?" He glared, and twirled away from the trembling bunny. "Thanks for yet another inconvenience, Jeminja, you are the _greatest_." He muttered, scowling.

"Sir!" Jeminja called out again, and Taraji turned back with an annoyed expression.

"What _now_? What else could possibly be more important than me finding a replacement for Madame Loraline? _Who_ could replace the Madame anyway? You keep giving me problems, don't you realize just how stressful my job is right now? Do _you_ want to try running this whole place? Can _you_ run a castle? Speak up! Stop mumbling, it drives me insane! If you have something to say, just spit it out already!"

"S-Sir, there are three ladies at the door requesting your audience." Jeminja said meekly, trying to gather some courage to speak to the stressed out Head of Staff.

"Highborn or low?" Taraji sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Um, neither. They want to request your audience to become part of the entertainment acts."

"Splendid! For once you're making yourself useful, Jeminja! This might be perfect, you might have solved my latest crisis. Oh, are these women terrible?" He worried.

"Come see, Sir." Jeminja said, bobbing her head quickly and leading the Staff Chief to the servants' front door. The entrance was specifically designed for the comings and goings of 'low born', the main front entrance reserved for the nobles. Taraji was grateful these new entertainers had the forethought to avoid scandal by using the back door to the castle. Jeminja stopped in the foyer of the back entrance where three women were waiting, two standing, one sitting down on a chair.

The girl on the chair was smiling serenely as another maid chatted to her, the new arrival's dark brown hair framing her face and accentuating her large blue eyes. A touch of blue eyeshadow graced her eyelids, and her lips were colored pink. In traditional style, the lady on the chair was wearing a long blue kimono, a dragon pattern flying on the fabric. The blue fabric seemed perfect for the girl, and as the entertainer reached up to push a lock of hair behind her ear Taraji noted the red nails on her fingers, a nice cherry red that matched the red dragon on her kimono.

The second arrival, a slender girl with long blond hair pulled back in a braid, stood timidly behind the girl in the chair. She was slight of build with meek green eyes that were lowered to the floor, and Taraji nodded his approval. _She knows her place._ He thought approvingly. Like the first girl, this one was also in a kimono, a light purple one patterned with white flowers across the flowing fabric. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her head slightly bowed in a servitude way. A careful smile graced her red

painted lips, her green eyes punctuated with black eyeliner. Her green eyes flickered toward Taraji after realizing he was there, before quickly darting to the floor.

The third girl was standing tall and proud, and Taraji's lips pulled into a frown. _This girl could be trouble._ He mused. She stood strong and confident beside the meek blond, the fiery red of her hair matching her solid red kimono and just boasting she wasn't going to be told what to do. Her hair was a mix of the two styles he had witnessed on the other two ladies, a side braid while the rest simply flowed over her shoulder and down her back. Her green eyes kept a watchful eye on everything around her, a wariness he respected and knew himself. New environment, anything could go wrong.

The blond girl tapped the redhead, and motioned in his direction. The fiery one looked him straight in the eyes, refusing to break eye contact, and just showing she wouldn't be easily cowed.

"Clarissa?" The red head spoke softly, and the brunette blinked.

"He's here now, isn't he?" The blond, Clarissa, spoke calmly.

"Yep." The red head replied. Taraji decided now was the time to introduce himself.

"Hello, welcome to the Daimyo' Palace." He began, striding toward the three girls. "I am Taraji, Chief of Staff, how may I be of assistance?" He asked formally, and Clarissa smiled, her eyes looking over his shoulder.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Taraji. I am Clarissa, and these are my sisters Melody," The blond smiled timidly. "and Valentine." The red head nodded, her face impassive. "We came to see if entertainment was needed for the coronation of our new ruler."

"Well, that's nice of you three. What can you do?" He sighed. Amateurs_, what else was I supposed to expect? _He sighed inwardly.

"I am a singer sir. My sisters Melody and Valentine dance." Clarissa smiled, her eyes still trained over his shoulder.

"And why should I recruit you? And what are you staring at?" He demanded, twirling to see what was so interesting.

"Oh, you must forgive me sir. Besides my voice, I am cursed." Clarissa said simply, shrugging. Taraji looked at the girl with new eyes. _A curse? That could spice things up...and if anything, our new Daimyo likes things different..._

"What kind of curse are you under?" He asked cautiously.

"Not just myself sir, my sisters as well. I am cursed to never see, not light nor color. I hear and I speak, but as you can tell, I never truly know with whom I speak. My sister Melody, she is cursed to never speak. She has never uttered a word her whole life long, and never will because of this curse. My other sister, Valentine, cannot hear. Cursed to never hear a voice, or a ringing bell, or even the sunrise." Clarissa explained, her soft voice almost melodic. "We were cursed at birth, and as you can tell, are the most unusual trio you could come across."

"Hm." Taraji mused.

"We are the Entertainers Three; one cursed to speak and see but never hear, one to see and hear but never speak, and the last to hear and speak but never see. Together, we are magical, apart we are nothing." Clarissa smiled, her glossy blue eyes locking on his. "If you allow us to perform, you won't be sorry. As unusual as we are, the Daimyo would be praised for thinking of us and allowing us to act. Think of the acclaim he'd be given, and you in response, for allowing such as ourselves to perform. He'd be praised for looking out for the people, and would be risen in society's standards for providing such a honor for us simple women. Would the praise not be great? Isn't an extraordinary move politically and socially? It would prove he cared for the average man in his new kingdom, that he was so great he didn't mind stooping to speak to women such as ourselves. If you could prove otherwise that this move isn't wonderfully strategic on all sides, we'd gladly leave."

Taraji looked at the brunette with shock and new found respect. She was wise with words, and her voice was obviously good, every word she spoke was lilting with music.

"It _is_ a smart move." Taraji nodded slowly, forgetting she couldn't see the movement. "And you _are_ correct, it's strategically sound. But I must hear your voice, sing something." Clarissa smiled softly, and her eyes lowered to the floor modestly.

"Here?" She asked carefully.

"Where else?" He asked easily.

"As you say." Clarissa took in a deep breath, breathing from her diaphragm, and sang.

"I peer through windows,  
>Watch life go by,<br>Dream of tomorrow,  
>And wonder "why"?<p>

The past is holding me,  
>Keeping life at bay,<br>I wander lost in yesterday,  
>Wanting to fly -<br>But scared to try.

But if someone like you  
>Found someone like me,<br>Then suddenly  
>Nothing would ever be the same!<p>

My heart would take wing,  
>And I'd feel so alive -<br>If someone like you  
>Found me!<p>

So many secrets  
>I've longed to share!<br>All I have needed  
>Is someone there,<p>

To help me see a world  
>I've never seen before -<br>A love to open every door,  
>To set me free,<br>So I can soar!

If someone like you  
>Found someone like me,<br>Then suddenly  
>Nothing would ever be the same!<p>

There'd be a new way to live,  
>A new life to love,<br>If someone like you  
>Found me!<p>

Oh, if someone like you  
>Found someone like me,<br>Then suddenly  
>Nothing would ever be the same!<br>My heart would take wing,  
>And I'd feel so alive<p>

If someone like you  
>Loved me...<br>Loved me...  
>Loved me!..."<p>

Her voice was...amazing. It was sweet and passionate, strong and believable, soft when necessary, and inflection was evident. The song itself...extraordinary. The whole servants' quarters had stopped and listened, no one was working as they tried to hear the lovely voice.

"That was...amazing." Taraji murmured. Clarissa smiled at the ground, modest even after proving she had more than meets the eye when it came to cursed people. "You'll be performing all right, you _must_ after that song. Jeminja, set them up in one of the rooms reserved for entertainers." Jeminja blinked, falling out of the awe she had just felt in regards to the new singer's voice. "Quickly!" Taraji snapped, and the whole staff came back to life, hustling and bustling under Taraji's scrutiny. "Welcome to the Daimyo's castle, I hope you enjoy your stay!" Taraji called, and went back to preparing for the coronation.

~(0)~

_**Song by Jekyll and Hyde, Someone Like You**_


	38. Speculations

Melody sat on the futon in the room she now shared with her two sisters. After Clarissa had gotten them in, a maid named Jeminja had lead them to their new quarters and had helped them settle in. Jeminja was nice, just a little shy, and Clarissa easily made the bunny rabbit comfortable and talked freely about the goings and comings of the people in the castle. The sisters had a pretty good layout of the palace now, and after Jeminja took her leave Clarissa had Val take her to the castle's gardens, leaving Melody alone in the room. Getting up, Melody moved to sit in front of a vanity mirror, picking up a brush and running it through her blond hair.

She just didn't get it, things just didn't make sense. The new Daimyo was Shredder...right?, but nobody called him by that name, or even Oroku Saki, or that other name...the really weird one... Melody could never remember that one, and she just shook her head. She ran the brush through her hair again, musing on the state of things. The new Daimyo was The Shredder, but no one called him that...it didn't make sense! If Shredder was as evil as everyone said he was, wouldn't the whole kingdom be terrified by the mere fact their new ruler was Shredder? Wouldn't Shredder _want_ the whole kingdom to know, just because they would be afraid? Shredder was a manipulator from what she had been told, wouldn't he want to incite panic and fear? Those _were_ the easiest emotions to manipulate. Melody shook her head again, making her blond hair flutter out and come back down softly. Running her hand over her now soft hair, Melody looked herself in the mirror.

_Nothing is making sense! _

Melody let out a frustrated sigh. _Why would he be trying to keep things under wraps like this? He used to own a multi million dollar company, or was it billion?, he certainly wasn't afraid of the spot light __then__. He craves attention like this, he craves causing distress and alarm, inciting confusion and panic... What changed things? _Melody shook her head again, trying to dispel all her thoughts. She was a dancer, not a psychologist! Whatever the answer was, Saki or Shredder or that weird alien name, whatever his name, he seriously needed some mental help. Melody put her head in her hands and leaned against the vanity table. _Think, Mel, what's the only difference between this world and our own?_ The answer was pretty obvious, he was actually _alive _here. He was supposedly frozen on a crater millions of miles from Earth's atmosphere in their dimension, but here, he was brought back to life by...Melody blinked, sitting up straight.

_I'm an idiot._

_A pure blooded __idiot__._

Someone had brought Shredder back to life, and that someone was obviously still pulling the strings. Whoever it was that wanted Saki alive and well was obviously masterminding this whole coronation thingie, and was somehow controlling The Shredder too. And that brought back the original question, who _was_ this mysterious person? Who was powerful enough to bring a frozen blob of an alien back to life? Melody thought about the mysterious lady that had appeared to her mom all those years ago, the lady who had demanded the children be sent after the guys... Her mom's voice filled her mind, the prophecy of sorts coming like a voice over:

"_The parents stay so the children can play. The next step forth, they must go north, to foreign lands in different hands. While parents fret and stay behind, lost, alone, and left blind, the children go, and go to find. What's lost to one, may once more be won, through different times, and unsung chimes. To find what you can't, don't rant, follow forth, due north."_

Melody sighed, realizing she really had to stop doing that, and mused over the rhyme. They had followed part of it: Going to foreign lands and leaving their mom behind, searching to 'find'. They _were_ in a different time, and as for the chimes...well Melody wasn't really sure what that was supposed to mean. Was it an actual bell? Or was it metaphorical? The blond decided she hated mystics with their cryptic messages. If it wasn't in the directions, Melody would have thrown a fit, a 'rant', a long time ago. This was just to insane! She was just a teenager for crying out loud! She didn't want to be a philosopher, and her head was starting to hurt as she tried to stop the flood of thoughts ranging from _Why is Shredder never mentioned, only called The Daimyo? _to the rushed thought process of _Where's __Donny? Are we going to find him? Is he even here? Is he alright?_

She knew the Lord put her here for a reason, but as for now, she couldn't even tell where her story was going! Wasn't she supposed to have some inkling of what to do? All she knew was the turtles _might_ be in the dungeon, and that was where she had to go.


	39. Visits with Villains

Clarissa sat on the garden bench with a smile. _It's beautiful out here._ She thought, then frowned. Well, at least she _thought_ so. The flowers all seemed to be in bloom, and the fragrances all mingled together to form an amazing floral bouquet. Clare could hear a stream somewhere nearby, the gentle, soothing sound of the water lulling her into a sort of tranquility. Valentine had gone off a few minutes ago, apparently there was a fight going on and Valentine wanted to 'break it up'...or let off some steam on some random people. Whichever came first. Clarissa was glad the water was covering up the far off sounds of grunting and fighting, those ugly sounds didn't belong somewhere so serene.

"What are you doing in here?" A gruff voice demanded, and Clarissa let out a yelp as someone grabbed her arm.

"W-What? Let me go! Valentine!" She called out desperately, and was quickly silenced. "W-Who are you? Please, let me go! I'm blind!" The arm quickly disappeared. _Sometimes, this little disability really works in my favor._ Clarissa wanted to smirk.

"What are you doing in here? These are the private gardens for the Daimyo. Get out. Now." The voice ordered, and Clarissa felt herself bristle.

"I'm sorry, sheesh. I'm performing for the new Daimyo, I didn't know. Sorry." She said, standing up.

"This way." The hand was back around her arm, and she was being led away from her bench.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" She cried, and suddenly the arm was jerked away and a dark, menacing voice spoke up.

"Yes, where are you taking her?" The dark voice asked smoothly.

"D-Daimyo." Her captor stuttered. _Daimyo?_ She thought, her interest peaked.

"Who else would I be, you incompetent wretch?" The voice growled.

"I-I'm sorry Sir, I-I-"

"You what? Were just leaving?" The second voice prompted. _So that's what The Shredder sounds like..._ Clarissa mused, keeping her face scared and confused. It was all an act, and maybe she could get a more exact location on her missing turtle.

"Sir." She heard the swish of material as her captor bowed and disappeared.

"Thank you Sir. I am _so _sorry for intruding in your garden, I didn't know." She said meekly. "If you could just escort me out, I'm sure a servant wouldn't mind helping me back to my room."

"No, you may stay. For now." The Shredder replied, and Clarissa felt a tinge of nervousness creep up on her. Why would The_ Shredder _want her to stay? What could she have possibly done? Oh no...did he know why she was here? Was she going to be thrown in the dungeons too? At least she'd have Leonardo then...

"Thank you, Sir. I must say, the flowers smell divine." She smiled, squashing the rising panic well up in her.

"I don't really care about the botany. I wanted to burn them to the ground." Shredder replied, and he sounded like that was a perfectly normal response too.

"Well, it smelled nice before it was burned to the ground then." She laughed nervously. "So, I'm afraid I never introduced myself. My name is Clarissa, I'm performing in one of the parties for you."

"Hm?"

"I'm singing, Sir. My sisters are dancing, we're so excited to be here."

"I'm excited to finally see those blasted turtles finally destroyed!" Shredder crowed happily, and Clarissa felt him shake his fist in the air in victory.

"I'm afraid that's a luxury I won't be able to see." Clarissa chuckled nervously. Shredder creeped her out, and he didn't seem to follow any normal social patterns either...but then again, he _was_ about to be crowned Daimyo of a whole nation...

"Finally, after everything that has occurred, all the plans they have ruined, the drops they stopped, the minions they beat up, _finally_ I will have my revenge!" He cackled. "I will finally have them out of my way, and this time for good!"

"That's...perfect." Clarissa finally responded, at a loss for words. "When is your ceremony again?"

"Three days," Shredder replied gleefully. _Only three days? How are we supposed to engineer an escape in three days?_ Clarissa yelped mentally. _And without raising any suspicion? We're doomed._ "and then I will have my revenge and rule a land I was destined to control! Those accursed turtles will finally no longer be a thorn in my side, and with Her help...I will rule the multiverse as well!"

"Clarissa!" Valentine called out, and Clare breathed a sigh of relief. "Clare! There you are, where did- Your Majesty." Clare could tell her sister had just dropped into a curtsy.

"Your sister?" Shredder asked, seeming almost bored.

"Your Majesty, this is my sister Valentine. Valentine, meet the Honorable Daimyo, our new ruler and master." Clarissa said formally, and Clarissa prayed her sister wouldn't snort with the words 'Honorable Daimyo', especially since this guy was anything but...

"My Liege." Val replied. "I'm afraid I must steal Clarissa from you, we have a rehearsal to get to."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Valentine, I completely forgot!" Clarissa exclaimed, going with the lie. They just got here, how were they supposed to know about any rehearsals anyway?

"Ah, then I will take my leave. Goodbye." With that said, The Shredder was gone.

"Oh Valentine!" Clarissa exclaimed softly, leaning against her sister for support. "He scared me out of my mind!" She shuddered. "He's insane, the way he went on about destroying the turtles...oh!" She shook her head trying to dispel the ugly thoughts, and covered her mouth trying to hold back a tiny sob. The thought of Leo being gone...it was impossible! The good guys _always_ won, she'd heard enough TV shows to at least know _that_. Power Rangers, epic sagas, the fairy tales, even the romance stories where the girl ends up with the good guy instead of the jerk...If the turtles didn't survive, something was really wrong in the multiverse.

"Let's get back to Mel, we shouldn't be out here." Valentine finally decided. The duo walked in silence, and then Clarissa asked conversationally:

"So, did you have fun knocking the snot out of those people?"


	40. Zee's Here!

Zee looked around herself with a scoff.

"What kind of a dump did you bring me to, Uncle Hun? It's a backwards, backwater heck-hole. I don't even get a signal out here!" She snorted, looking around the feudalistic world she had been teleported to, holding up her phone and turning in a circle slowly. Nothing, nada, zilch. They were in the middle of nowhere nowhere, on some dusty road in front of some dumb little hut house that had totally seen better days. But Uncle Hun had insisted they stop _there_ of all places. It was a dumpy little place, and Zee couldn't wait to leave. On the bright side, there _was_ a castle... "I thought I was a princess, not a paupress."

"_This_, niece, is the land of Daimyos, ninjas, and the all important Battle Nexus. You should be wise to respect this place." Uncle Hun growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously, and then he smirked. "Until a while ago, it also held the Ultimate Ninja. Not so Ultimate now, is he?"

"Totally." Zee agreed absentmindedly. "Wait, who?"

"I work with idiots." Hun muttered, shaking his blond head wearily. "You will be in a group transporting the Ex-Daimyo's son to the killing location. This will also be your final test of loyalty. If the kid doesn't die, I will hold you personally responsible. Got that?"

"And what do you want me to bring back to prove my loyalty? His head?" She snorted. "I think that's a little over the top, don't you think? Or do you want me to do a Snow White? Bring back his heart?"

"Excellent." Hun nodded. "That should do nicely."

"Cool. Where _is_ this sewer rat? Is anyone else going with us to the execution grounds?" She smirked, looking at her Uncle with amused eyes. She could play the part pretty easily, but on the inside, she was _freaking out_. How was she supposed to kill an innocent human being? And a Daimyo's son at that, royalty...

"I already told you, you're traveling in a group with some associates of the same trade. They will travel with you, and make sure the deed is done." Hun replied calmly.

"I always wanted to teach the boys how to maim and kill." Zee smiled. "I _do_ take after my Uncle, you know."

"Good, you will be traveling with some associates."

"You already said that." Zee sighed.

"Some known assassins around here."

"What could be better?"

"Some-"

"Don't tell me, Uncle H. I'd rather figure it out myself." She smirked.

"That's my girl." Hun nodded. "The kid's being held at one of the Lord's houses, a Lord Chatget or somethin'."

"Charget." A voice growled, and a menacing rhino of a creature strode up to them.

"Yeah, that's the name. Zee, meet Everett. Everett, this is my niece Zee." Hun introduced.

"You ready to maim and kill, Everett?" Zee smiled wickedly.

"My middle name." Everett smirked back darkly.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Where's the rest of the gang?" Hun asked.

"They're getting different assignments from the new Daimyo. Us 'low lifes' are pretty happy with this new arrangement."

"So it's just me and you? How cute." Zee smiled.

"Guess so." Everett shrugged.

"When we headed out?" Zee asked her Uncle, looking at his wary face expectantly.

"Today. And while you do that, I'm going to off the late great Daimyo." Hun nodded professionally.

"Aw, they'll have a family reunion." Zee grinned.

"Yeah, in the _next_ life." Everett snorted.

"If it's just you two, then get outta here and go kill that punk kid for me." Hun nodded. "Have fun, and remember: you mess this up, you're dead."

"Aw, I love you too, Uncle H. Everett, you ready?" Zee smiled.

"I need to talk to him before you go, so pick some flowers or something." Hun replied, and his niece rolled her eyes.

"What do I look like, five years old? Please. Besides, all the flowers have been burned to the ground any way." Zee scoffed, and Hun just gave her a pointed look. "Fine, whatever." She sighed, and walked away.

"What?" Everett snapped.

"This is a test for my niece. Her loyalty has been called into question." Everett stiffened.

"You think she's turned traitor?" He asked quietly.

"I'll find out soon enough. If she shows any promise of turning tail on this organization, I need ta know. She might not be part of your particular guild, but us 'low lifes'," Hun snorted, using the other's phrase. "we gotta stick together." Everett nodded slowly.

"I'll let you know." Everett responded.

"And get it done quickly, I don't wanna have to sit through one of the Daimyo's dumb parties." He shuddered.

"The after parties are usually pretty goo though." Everett smirked suggestively, and Hun just gave a one sided smirk back.

"Get the kid killed, see ya."

"See ya." Hun watched the duo disappear, and then Hun turned his sights to the house he was standing in front of. He entered the hut with a smirk, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen." He chuckled. He didn't want to know who or how it had been done, but the Ex-Daimyo was suspended mid air in the little one roomed hut. His hands and feet were bound with seemingly innocent ropes, but were strong enough that even the mighty Daimyo couldn't get free. Like all good kidnappers, whoever had caught him had also gagged the late great Daimyo, and blindfolded him for extra measure. "I will _enjoy_ spilling your blood, _your majesty_." He sneered, pulling a very sharp, very dangerous blade out from his jacket. Hun took pleasure in this knife, it had been a present from one of his mentors, and the blade was absolutely stunning to all his comrades. It had a serrated edge, a slight curve, not to mention it being double edged weapon, and a hilt of elegant oak wood.

In short, it was a beautifully deadly blade.

He took a step towards his prone captive, a sadistic smile beginning to form on his face.

"STOP!" A voice called out, and Hun froze. He knew that voice...turning, he found the shadows twisting around a form. "What are you doing?" The voice hissed.

"You again..." He murmured.

"Yes, me again." The voice seemed to smirk. This time, the lady was entirely hidden in the shadows, even if the room was mostly light.

"What are...?"

"Don't kill him, you buffoon. He's still needed. Besides, _I _will be the one to kill him. Understood?" The voice ordered, and Hun narrowed his eyes.

"You tellin' _me _what to do?" He asked dangerously.

"Don't test my patience, I have more power than you ever will." The lady snapped, and the room suddenly turned cold. "Test me again, and, well, you don't want to know what I'll do to you." The voice dropped dangerously, and Hun felt like he was three feet tall. He might be the leader of the Purple Dragons, but this lady could make him feel like cowering. "Now get out. He'll be destroyed when the time is right, but if I say it's not, it's not time. Get out,_ now_." Hun felt the shadows twist away, and then slam at him, throwing him off his feet and then scrambling out the door. "Children. Useless." The woman sighed, and then let the shadows lead her away. The shadows disappeared, and then a light filtered down from the ceiling. Like the woman before, the lady was hidden in light, a beam that hid her features but let you know she _was_ a woman. The light seemed to look around itself carefully before focusing on the captive in the room.

"Oh, what am I supposed to?" A soft voice murmured. "And I can't get involved...Oh, what to do?" The second mystery woman murmured, distress in her voice. Her head down, the light drifted back up and disappeared.

~(())~

Lord Charget, what a dumb name, was waiting for the duo when they arrived at his door. Zee wasn't that impressed with the guy. He was a dragon first off, second, he was wearing slippers. What kind of self respecting dragon wore bedroom slippers anyway? Zee looked the dragon up and down. He looked like he'd seen better days. The house, now the house was amazing. It was now Zee Approved, and she smiled politely at the host.

"Hi, Lord Charget, we hear you're hiding a Daimyo's kid. May we come in?" She asked, dredging up the Clarissa in her.

"You're finally here. Good." The dragon grumbled. "I'm not a hotel. I don't house captives. Get him out. He's found a way around that gag, he makes to much noise, I can hear him in the middle of the night! And he stays in the _basement_. It was a miracle my guests didn't hear him." He complained, leading them into the house. Zee stepped into the building carefully, looking around the darkened space with an air of nonchalant. "Sammy!" Charget roared out, and a little lizard bounded down the stairs. "Take 'em to the prisoner." Charget sighed, and walked off.

"This way Sir, Ma'am." The lizard bowed quickly, then took off down the hallway. Everett and Zee exchanged a look, then followed the lizard. _This is gonna get messy, but oh well_. Zee thought to herself and then smiled. _But, I do messy so well._


	41. Performance Time!

Clarissa sat still in her chair, enjoying the feeling of her hair being brushed. Tonight was the night of the performance, and the three sisters were getting ready to perform. Tonight would be the night: they would be the stars of the show, they would showcase their abilities to the new 'Royalty', and they would be extracting the guys from prison.

Tonight was a very, _very_ important night.

But for the blind sister, she was nervous and jittery, and for more reasons than one. Not only would she be reunited with the (possible) love of her young life, she was also the most important sister in the charade tonight. Clarissa closed her eyes wearily. _Tonight is gonna be the death of me. _She thought grimly. She felt Melody run the brush through her hair again, and frowned. She loved her sisters to pieces, but ever since the run in with the magical sword back at Lord Charget's they'd been more closed off than usual.

Clarissa was worried about them, they were quieter than usual. For Melody, that was kinda given, but she would usually sign to her more often than this. It was a very slow means of communication between them without an interpreter, but it was something they always did. Now, Mel was closed off. Melody was tight lipped, but every time Clare pressed the mute sister's reply had been: 'I was home, and Donny...'. She never went into detail, always trailing off at the mention of the turtle. She could never really know, but she always thought Mel turned 'pale' thinking of the dream. Or whatever pale was anyway... The brush was replaced with Melody's sure fingers twisting Clare's hair. Melody was the dancer, and that meant she was also a genius with hairstyles. Hey, it got boring only doing buns after a couple of years. The fingers moved swiftly, and Clarissa started thinking of Valentine.

Valentine was completely adamant against revealing what she dreamed. The times Clarissa inquired about the deaf sister's dream, she got complete silence. And for Clarissa, the silence was deadening. Val always was the one who had to protect the family, the rock, but now she wasn't letting Clare help _her_, and it was getting pretty frustrating. Clare might not be a psychiatrist, but she could listen, she could help... Sighing, Clare opened her eyes, staring forward blankly. What was she supposed to do for her sisters? Her disability had made itself more obvious, she was the only one unaffected and that just set her apart. She couldn't relate, and if Aiko Charget's words were to be trusted, she had to at least be able to relate to what they'd seen. To doubt everything you knew, to basically have your world thrown upside down...she'd never fully get that.

Well, the little matter of meeting the turtles sorta counted, right?

They had lost their home, moved into the sewers, might have fallen in love with giant, _mutant_ turtles, found out they were basically mafia royalty, and had traipsed across dimensions.

That _had_ to count.

Melody's hand gripped hers, and then loosened. It was one way to let the blind girl know her sister was about to speak. With her hand still in Clare's, the fingers started moving slowly, and Clare smiled as she made out the words.

"You look beautiful."

"I had the perfect stylist." Clare smiled. She kept the smile on her face as her mind thought slowly. What was 'Beautiful' anyway? To a blind person, how was she supposed to know 'Beautiful'? Was it 'brown' hair twisted into whatever style Melody had chosen? Or the right color she was wearing? The make-up Melody applied? What signified 'Beautiful'? She couldn't tell, she never would.

"I rimmed your eyes black to match the pattern on your kimono." Melody signed slowly, and Clare smiled appreciatively. The only color Clarissa actually knew, was black. It was the only color she ever saw, the only one she would ever know. When she opened her eyes, and when she closed them, that was what she saw, and would always see. Melody was silent, but ever observant. She knew how Clare felt about what was so normal to everyone else: Colors, writing, sometimes shapes. It was frustrating, saddening, and at the end of the day was what set her apart from the rest of the family. But whenever Mel used black, she always mentioned it, just a small sense of normal for a family without normalcy.

"Thank you, Melody. Where's Valentine? Is she getting ready too?" Clare asked calmly, turning her head in her sister's direction.

"Yeah, I'm in the monkey suit." Val's voice grumbled, and Clarissa suppressed a laugh. "I know that Mel." Val continued. "Then what do you call the feminine version of a monkey suit?" Val spoke then waited for the silent reply. _Just another part of_ _normal_. Clare sighed inwardly. "How can this dumb kimono be anything but a girl monkey suit? Don't go there, Mel. Don't." Clare heard the rush of material as Val passed her and the sound of Val sitting on the bed. "You look nice, Clare." Valentine sighed.

"Don't we all?" Clare grinned brightly.

"Mel says, 'Of course, _I_ did all the hard work!'." Val translated for the silent sister.

"Well you get the easy part later on. I actually have to brave this big, huge castle all by my lonesome. Place your bets, Is the Blind Girl Going to Get Lost? Place 'em now sisters." Clare rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Mel says to stop moving your head, she's not done." Val translated again. "And you won't get lost, I counted the steps. You'll be fine."

"Says the girl who actually can tell what's in front of her." Clare muttered.

"I heard that." Val seemed to smirk.

"How...?" Clare spoke flabbergasted. She wasn't even facing her deaf sister! Melody's hand reached hers, and started signing.

"The mirror."

"Cheater." Clare snorted.

"Over achiever." Val replied with sisterly love. "You've set us up for six sets _each_, we don't need that many!"

"'If you limit your choices only to what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want, and all that is left is compromise.'" Clare quoted calmly.

"And who said that?" Val sighed.

"Robert Fritz." Clarissa replied as if it should have been obvious. Valentine decided it would be best not to get her sister started on biography, _especially_ on this Fritz guy. Val shuddered. Her sister going on about history, not always the best thing.

"How could I forget?" Val replied dryly.

"Anyway, you _are_ dressed, right? We go on soon, and I don't want you stepping out like a ragamuffin." Clare said calmly.

"Don't worry, I'm all set." Val muttered.

"Perfect!" Clare brightened.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Val spoke, and Clare cocked her head in question. "Mel asked if I was ready, and it seems like it's time to go."

"Oh, this will not go well." Clare bit her lip, feeling butterflies flit around in her tummy. "Let's do this thing."

~(0)~

Zee walked up to her Uncle at a saunter, a smile on her face.

"The deed is done?" He asked calmly.

"Totes." The niece replied with the assurance of a teenager. She handed the Purple Dragon a little box, looking at it distastefully. "Totally gross."

"And where is Everett?" Hun asked, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, worst assassin ever. The guy ate some poisonous berries and he's in the infirmary. You would _think_ a capable rhino like Everett could tell the good berries from the deadly. Sheesh, it was like amateur hour. _Please_, do me a favor and just let me run point. I don't need a babysitter." Zee scoffed, and Hun lifted the lid of the box. There, in the smear stained center, was a dead, black, heart. "Yeah, it kinda fell in the dirt. I'm sorry, I didn't realize how slippery those dumb things can be." Zee said apologetically, biting her lip and looking at him with a pout.

"You've passed." Hun's voice rumbled. "I never should've doubted you." Still, the words of the shadow lady rang in his head, almost tauntingly.

"_Now_ you figure that out? Please."

"And you will do one more favor for me, you will attend the performance in the Daimyo's honor. I don't want to watch some melodrama." Hun grumbled, and Zee just smiled.

"Of course, whatever you say." Zee drawled. Hun gave her the instructions, and Zee skipped daintily away. The performance was taking place inside the castle in what had probably been a ball room of sorts. The room was elegant, classy, and Zee sauntered in like she owned the place. Taking a seat in the front row, she chatted with the people around her, and then the room hushed as a man in metal armor walked in. all talking ceased, and Zee looked at what she knew to be the new Daimyo eagerly. He kinda disappointed. He wore a weird metal armor, and sat in a big throne chair. Big whoop. He didn't say anything, and then a woman in black came and sat beside him. Zee felt herself go cold looking at this woman, and the crazy part was she couldn't even really see her. It was like the shadows were playing tricks with her, but all she could tell was this woman was shrouded in black. Turning toward the stage, the performance began with a play, and Hun was right when he thought melodrama. It was good, a bit tear jerky, but the real surprise came after the play.

Zee's jaw dropped as a _very_ familiar blond took the stage.

Standing with feet in fifth position, one arm poised above her head, a harp began to play, raining the golden melodies down as Melody herself began to dance. Elegance had been used to describe the youngest Aldrin sister more than once, and it always fit. Wearing a tunic styled kimono of swirled watery purple and white, and black leggings that allowed Mel to move as only a dancer could, Melody was enchanting. Her hair had been pulled into a braided bun, with a tendril on each side of her face to frame her striking green eyes. With eye shadow and blush, Mel could stop the show. And especially now, Zee could tell the blondie on stage had just spell bound her whole audience.

Zee's jaw dropped even lower as an even familiar red head joined the ballerina. Val could never be described as elegant, but striking fit the bill. In an outfit like Melody, Valentine wore a red tunic kimono top with white blossoms patterning across the fabric. In black leggings and her hair styled almost like a french braid, Val was stunning. She didn't even need make-up, but then again, Val never wore it anyway. A glittering necklace flashed from around Val's necklace, catching the light as the red head tried to waltz across the stage. Dancing along side the true blooded ballerina, Val could be called blue collar, but her steps were even and measured, and Mel seemed to make Valentine's clumsiness disappear.

Zee's jaw fell to the floor as a brunette took the stage. She wore a full length kimono of stunning blue, with a silver ribbon around her neck and threaded through her side braid and trailing down the brown hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were rimmed black, making her blue eyes stand out brightly. For a blind girl in a new setting, Clarissa's steps were sure and confident, and she stood on a little platform made especially for her. She opened her mouth, and let out a slow 'ah' melody.

"Ahhhhhhh." The note climbed up octaves, and came down, all the while on that simple syllable. Zee smiled softly, thinking about one of Clare's comments about that particular warm up technique.

"It sounds like it would be written 'Ah', like the doctor makes you say. Yuck." Of course, when sung, it was nothing like the doctor's 'open up and say ah.' "Oohhhh." The word was replaced, all the while twining her voice with the harp and creating a match made in Heaven. All Zee knew was this simple fact: _That's what an angel sounds like. _She'd grown up hearing Clare's voice, but it always amazed her that Clare could sing like that. The harp died offand Val and Mel took a ballerina bow. And then, Clare began to sing one of her favorites, Dona Nobis Pacem (_pronounced Dona No-bees Paw-Chem)_. It was in Latin, and it was beautiful. The dancers began again, slowly, to match the song itself.

"Dona Nobis, Dona Nobis, Dona Nobis Pacem." It was slow, it was light, and it amazed the crowd. Zee worried that they were _to_ Melody, the blond suddenly widened her eyes as she and Zee met eye contact, but like the good little performer Melody was, she didn't break form, just a slight misstep that only a sister would see. As Mel twirled, she passed the info on via sign language to Val, who glanced aimlessly into the audience. She only nodded inconspicuously and moved on. Zee was flabbergasted, but watched the show with sisterly pride. Together, Mel and Valentine came to a standstill and walked a few feet away from each other as Clarissa walked forward.

"Hello honored guests, esteemed Daimyo, we thank each one of you for coming here tonight. As we all know, most of you respected visitors come from military or war filled backgrounds. In honor of your trade, my sisters have prepared a couple of exhibition bouts worthy of your watchful eyes. My sister Melody," The blond bowed her head in recognition. "prepared the dances, but my sister Valentine," Val nodded with a smirk. "wrote these sequences. I will leave my sisters to showcase their, ahem, _talents_, and I will be back momentarily." Clare smiled, and then went back to the curtain separating the stage from backstage. The deaf and mute girls bowed to each other, and then choreographed fighting broke out. Just like the dances were intricate, the fights were too, but Zee turned her eyes back to the curtain. _Where'd Clare go? And why?_

~(0)~

Clare breathed a sigh of relief getting backstage safely.

"That was amazing!" A fellow performer said excitedly.

"Oh thank you, but you'll have to excuse me, I forgot something in my room. What a dumb move, right?" She smiled, moving through the crowd with a practiced patience. _Twelve steps to the end of the hall. _Val's instructions flowed through her head, and she did as she was told. _Take the right, go forty five steps, yeah I know, long hallway, big whoop, and turn right again. Thirty five steps and feel for a door. Go two steps, not a movement more or you'll plummet a good two feet. No railing, sis. Follow the wall and go left, and go straight down. All the way, Clarissa, got that? Once you hit the bottom, and yes, it __will__ take a while, so try to move fast, go five feet and take the door on the left, it leads down a short flight of stairs. There's the dungeon, I couldn't get any farther, sorry sis, so it's up to you after that._

_Up to you after that..._

She followed her sister's words down to the dot, moving quickly, and then found her way down an extremely long set of stairs. Finally, she felt the air grow cold, and knew she was somewhere unpleasant. Steeling her resolve, she started forward.

"HEY! What are _you_ doing down here?" A voice demanded, and Clare froze. _Val never mentioned any guards! Oh no..._


	42. Intruder Alert

Damon had been a guard in the Daimyo's castle for a long time. He had seen things that would make you puke, he'd done things that would make even the most hardened criminals gasp. He had been Top Guard so many years in a row, people generally shied away from him and fear. And right they should. He could bend metal bare handed, he walked on lava for fun, he used some 'unorthodox' methods on his inmates, and never worried about what his repercussions would be. He was hard, tough, and did the unpleasant things with a grin. He was one of the best in the business.

Actually, he _was_ the best of the best.

Tonight should have been a slow night, there was a performance going on upstairs after all, but Damon knew better. Sometimes, the lulls were simply the eye of the storm. And for a guy who'd seen it all, and done it all, he was usually right. Tonight was no exception as he watched a girl hesitantly descend the small staircase that led into his lair, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. _Intruder, this might be fun._ He smirked, and started toward the girl.

"HEY! What are _you_ doing down here?" He demanded, practically growling at her. He anticipated her reaction. He doubted she'd fight him, which was kinda sad since he'd been meaning to bust a couple of skulls this week, and he didn't think she would try to run, the long kimono she wore would make sure of that. That left a babble of words, and he had a feeling this little in trespasser had a way with words. Whatever he expected, he was shocked by her actual response.

"Hello? Who's there? Hello? Please, who's there? Someone help me!" The girl pleaded, swiveling her head around, her face a sea of distress. "Hello? Please, who's there?" Damon blinked, the only reaction he ever gave in reply to a shock like this.

"What the?" Damon murmured, looking at this girl carefully. What was her angle?

"H-Hello?" Her voice faltered. "Please, I'm lost." The girl cried. _Ah, that's the angle._ Damon mused to himself. _She's going to play the little, lost duckling._ "I'm lost, and I'm blind, and I don't know where I am, and please, just tell me who's there!" The brunette pleaded, a sob rising in her voice. That surprised him. She certainly was acting blind, her eyes were zipping around the room, never even registering his presence as she looked around herself fearfully. _Maybe she's telling the truth?_ Damon though silently, but shook his head. How'd she get _this_ lost? He marched up to her and grabbed her arm, causing the blue eyed girl to jump and cry out in alarm. "Who's there? Who are you?" The girl cried out.

"You're pretty lost girl. This is the dungeons." He rumbled, and the girl squeaked in distress.

"The-The _dungeons_?" The brunette trembled, her waifish blue eyes widening. "Please, help me. I got lost, really lost."

"Pretty obvious." Damon chuckled.

"I-I'm a performer, I was in the performance." She stuttered, trying to explain herself. "I left something in my room, and I didn't want to bother my sisters. They should still be onstage. I thought I could get to my room by myself, our room was only a few floors below the stage, and I knew where the stairs were, and I guess I just kept going down." The girl quivered, her eyes alight with panic and fear and glittering with unshed tears. "I couldn't see where I was going, I must've just kept going. And then I got lost, so lost, and I called out for help, but no one heard me, and then I found a door, I didn't know where else to go!" Suddenly, Damon found the girl in his arms as she sobbed, holding on tightly and crying her eyes out. _Aw geez._ He thought awkwardly, looking at the girl in his arms. He could make people cry without thinking twice, but he was unsettled with watching this teenager cry.

"Um, there, there." He said awkwardly, hesitantly patting her back. "Geez, stop crying, will ya? I'll get you back to your sisters. Just, stop crying already." He muttered, trying to pry the girl off him. The girl slowly unpeeled herself, wiping her eyes and sniffling. Her large blue eyes looked up at him, and Damon just wanted to get this girl out of his dungeon. _She's gotta go._ He thought firmly.

"T-Thank you, I-I'm so scared." She sniffled, wiping her nose. "And I'm just so lost, I _knew_ I should've asked for help, I just wanted for _once_ to be able to do something on my own." The blue eyed girl sniffled frustrated. "But thank you so much, I was just so scared." The brunette carefully reached to touch his arm, tentatively moving up to his shoulder.

"What're ya-" He never did get to finish that sentence as a powerhouse of a round kick slammed into his face and threw him to the floor. Hands quickly found his neck, and he was in a choke hold. As his world started fading to black, he thought he heard the girl speak.

"I really am sorry about this, really."


	43. Captives

She was scared.

It pained him that he couldn't go to her, to hold her, when her voice rose and fell in distress. He didn't know how she had found her way into this dark abyss that he had been locked up in, but he didn't care. He could _hear_ her again, her beautiful, angelic voice. He had wanted her to stay behind, even though he knew her bright eyes would flash determinedly and resolve to follow him.

He should've known better. Mikey was right.

Now he could hear the slight sob that came from the one girl who hadn't screamed at him, who _saw_ him, even if she didn't see anything else. He was to weak to break the bars and go to her, those vile bars magicked to keep him and his brother in, but he couldn't, and he wanted to curse whatever power had seen fit to keep him from his Clarissa.

It had been a complete downhill slide from the moment they had entered this world. Almost like they had been expected, it had been the next day they had been captured. The blue masked turtle lowered his head in shame. He had dishonored Master Splinter's teachings and trainings, and they had been caught. Mikey, being the most resilient and (weirdly enough) the most serious, evaded capture. He had run, trying to take down as many enemies as he could, but finally had been caught too. He had been on the run for another day before the four brothers had been brought back together. Mikey's only response had been a knowing and cheerful, "Told ya we should've brought the girls." They had been put in a magicked cell, guarded by some elite guards, and sat and waited. Each day, each turtle was subjected to some form of torture. The blue masked turtle had blocked those excruciating memories out of his mind, and focused on the brunette he had left safely behind...

But tonight had been different. The guards were gone, going to some party in the new Ultimate Daimyo's honor, and had been left in the capable hands of Damon, their torturer, teaser, and all around bad guy. Damon was basically pure evil, and when the turtles got out...Oh, Damon was going _down_. But now...Now, he was hearing a distraught Clarissa deep in the bowels of the dungeon, obviously lost, alone, and frightened out of her mind. He heard her sniffle and he wished so badly he could go to her, hold her...

Suddenly, he heard a crash and his eyes narrowed angrily. If the guard did anything to her...he was going to _pay_. The sure steps of someone came towards them, and Leo rose to his feet to face the guard. He fell right back to the floor as the visitor stood before the cells. As radiant as sunshine, there stood Clarissa, decked out as any noble Feudalistic Japanese woman in a kimono of white and blue, her calm blue eyes searching sightlessly around her. Her brown hair was swept partially back in a braid, the rest left loosely down her back. A silver ribbon caught the light down in their new 'home', and Leo felt the air expel from his lungs.

_She was here...she was HERE!_

"L-Leonardo?" The angel called out, and he smiled softly. "Are you here?"

"Clarissa." He breathed, and he watched the tension drain from Clarissa as she smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief, closing her blue eyes and silently lifting up a prayer of thanks. The sure steps of the blind girl headed toward his cell, and he watched as the pale hand reached inside his little cell, reaching hesitantly for his hand. His green hand automatically gripped hers, and she smiled again. "How did you find me?" Leo marveled, his voice cracking from disuse. It had been the latest form of fun for Damon, talking equaled punishment, even sneezing, coughing, and crying out counted, and Leo didn't want to dwell on the latest set of scars and marks he'd accumulated.

"Followed my heart." Clare replied softly, a smile in her eyes. "And Valentine came up with a plan." She added with a quiet laugh.

"_Val's_ here?" A shocked voice spoke up, but the couple didn't hear him.

"I'm glad you're here." He told her, feeling love bubble up in his heart for the blue eyed angel who'd risked her life for him...which brought things back to Damon. "How'd you get here? Damon..he-"

"_No one_ is strong enough to resist an emotional teenage girl. Remember that." Clare grinned, and Leo shook his head. He really underestimated the girl before him.

"What _did_ you do to him?" Leo asked carefully.

"Oh, I just knocked him out. All those martial arts classes and self defense training actually paid off!" She smiled. "Why did you ask?"

"I just wondered if you...well, you know.." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Leonardo Hamato!" Clarissa chastened. "I would _never _kill another person. It's in the Ten Commandments, and I don't have the stomach for blood." She shook her head, shuddering. "Now how do I get you out?" She asked, letting go of his hand and standing up. A business like air settle over her, and Leo smiled standing up. His girl was a woman of many talents.

"There's some keys over there on the wall." He pointed, and Clare blinked at him.

"Come again?" She asked. "Step by step would be nice, please." Leo shook his head, wanting to kick himself. _Blind, duh._

"Turn around, and go forward five feet. There's a wall, follow it to a key ring about eye level." He told her, and Clarissa smiled, dutifully fulfilling the task set out for her. She was back in a few moments, and after a feeling the lock and the key, carefully inserted it, wiggling it around to get the key in. the lock clicked, and Clare stepped back. Leo took a hesitant step outside his cage, and then hugged Clarissa, who giggled and hugged him back before taking a step back. Leo took the keys and unlocked his brothers.

"Clarissa! My hero!" Mikey cheered, and Clare looked at the floor and smiled, and then was picked up and twirled around by the exuberant turtle.

"Mikey!" She admonished with a laugh.

"Let's get outta heah before Sleeping Beauty over there wakes up." Raph suggested, pointing toward Damon.

"Yeah, let's." Donny agreed. The five quickly climbed all the stairs and headed to the girls' room, Clarissa locking the door behind her.

"We can't just stay here, they'll look here!" Raph hissed.

"I'm not leaving my sisters!" Clare hissed back, her icy blue eyes burning holes in his direction. "They'll be here soon, but I need to get back, and when we're done, we're outta here. Okay? It's all been planned out, just _please_, trust me." Clarissa begged, and the turtles looked at Leo for orders.

"We'll stay here, just be careful, okay?" He sighed, turning her to look at him.

"I'm blind, how could I have _possibly _masterminded the escape of four wanted fugitives?" She smirked, and Leo smiled.

"That's my girl." He murmured, kissing her forehead and letting her return to the party.

"I'll be back." She promised, and closed the door behind her.

~(0)~(0)~

**_Fanfiction is trying to rid its database of anything involving sexual content or violence. Please cast your vote in a petition to save our site: petitons/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# HELP SAVE OUR SITE!_**


	44. Author's Note: READ THIS

_**Your Friendly Public Service Announcement:**_

Hey everybody! I never really do author notes, I don't know why, but I feel compelled this one time. I've learned Fanfiction is deciding to **remove stories involving sexual tension (and probably content) and violence.** I'm not sure if it's true, but a petition counting over 41,000 is hard to ignore. So basically, any story T and above is going bye-bye. It might just be a rumor, but I doubt it. Have your say at petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

If it's true, it spells disaster for a major portion of the Fanfiction site. If it's not...phew. But it's still something to cause alarm, and **right now 41,290 out of 50,000** have responded. I hope we reach 50,000, or else...yeah.

**Have your say,** _take a stand_, and more importantly, take back Fanfiction before it's gone for good.

Worried but Still Writing,  
>~White Fairy Writer~<p> 


	45. The Final Song

Clarissa hurried along the corridor back to the stage, knowing her sisters were waiting for her. As she moved along, she worried over Leonardo. Was he really okay? He'd been in _jail_. You couldn't just be 'okay' after getting broken out of there. And something was bugging her. It had been too easy...

"There you are! Hurry, Val wants you on stage! It's time!" A voice was saying, and pasting on a smile Clare stepped out from behind the curtain. She could hear the applause, her sisters were pretty amazing after all, and took a step forward.

"Thank you everybody for attending our little show. May the fighters take their bow." She smiled, and Clarissa knew her sisters were curtsying. "And now, we will perform one last act." Taking a breath, and knowing her sisters were going to their positions, Clarissa began. It seemed almost appropriate, and as she felt Valentine come to stand beside her, she couldn't have been prouder.

_**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
>To take a stand (to take a stand)<br>Everybody (everybody)  
>Come take my hand (come take my hand)<br>We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just letting you know that, you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)<strong>_

Valentine wasn't much of a singer, but given back up, she could be pretty good.

_**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa It's now or never Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa It's now or never.  
>We don't care what the people say and we don't care what they want to do and we don't care about it anymore we do what we want I ain't wasting a no more time its now or never <strong>_

_**It's now or never I'm about to get mine It's now or never  
>It's time to decide if its worth the fight or letting it slide<strong>_

_**Where's the truth  
>For us to use<br>Cause all we seem to do is lose  
>Who we are and how we've tried<br>Are we all the same inside  
>It's now or never to decide<br>In this time are we loving  
>Or do we sit here wondering<br>Why this world isn't turning round  
>It's now or never<br>In this way are we learning  
>Or do we sit here yearning<br>For this world to stop turning round  
>It's now or never<strong>_

_**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
>To take a stand (to take a stand)<br>Everybody (everybody)  
>Come take my hand (come take my hand)<br>We'll walk this road together**_

_**Won't you stand up, stand up, stand up?  
><strong>__**Won't you stand up, you girls and boys?  
><strong>__**Won't you stand up, stand up, stand up?  
><strong>__**Won't you stand up and use your voice?**_

_**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa It's now or never Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa It's now or never.**_

_**Come take my hand (come take my hand)  
>We'll walk this road together<strong>_

_**Take a stand (take a stand)  
><strong>__**Everybody, everybody  
><strong>__**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road  
><strong>__**It's time to decide if its worth the fight or letting it slide**_

_**It's now or never  
>In this way are we learning<strong>_

_**It's now or never to decide  
>In this time we loving<strong>_

_**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa It's now or never Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa It's now or never.**_

_**Won't you stand up, stand up, stand up?  
><strong>__**Won't you stand up, you girls and boys?  
><strong>__**It's now or never**_

_**Take a stand (take a stand)  
>Everybody (everybody)<strong>_

_**It's now or never**_

_**Take a stand, it's now or never**_

Clarissa drew in a breath, smiling in relief. The drums slowed, what passed for the guitar finally strummed its last strum, and all the actors and actresses came together for the Final Bow. It had been Melody's idea in the beginning, this little smorgasbord of lyrics and bands, and having everyone in it. Dancers danced, singers sang, musicians played, and every God given talent was showcased in this final act, and it was something to be proud of. Silence responded to the act, and then the famous clap began. First, only one set of hands, then two, until a thunderous roar filled the room. Hands clasped each other's hands, and then arms rose above heads, and then together, as one company, they all took a bow. Each grinned, and dispersed from the stage. Spectators rose to congratulate actors and actresses, singers and so forth, and Clarissa smiled politely as she disappeared back stage.

~(0)~

Melody was grinning from ear to ear. She had orchestrated the whole thing, and it had turned out spectacular! Suddenly, Zee was in front of her, simply smiling.

"Z-Zee." She signed, suddenly feeling small.

"That was a wonderful performance." Zee said simply. Melody looked at her sister curiously. Something was up, but what? "I gotta say, totally awesome." Melody nodded hesitantly. "Do you remember Belle Boyd?" Zee suddenly asked, making Melody blink. "She was a Confederate spy, you remember her. She charmed a Union solider to get info on military movements. Such an inspiring woman, don't you think?" Melody was trying to connect the dots to this little mental puzzle. Where was this going? "Not many of them today, not like her, but not unheard of either. Pretending to stand on one side when you really only care about the other? Pretty petty, but also pretty brilliant, wouldn't you say?" Melody nodded. "Well, I hope the play next year has some more depth to it. Not to mention some more action. I _hate_ crying. Well, at least this time I didn't smudge my make up. Oh, and you know who Lord Charget is, right? Well, Uncle Hun sent me over there today. I got to play Belle, to an extent. Anyway, beautiful acts. And the fighting?" She smiled secretively, leaning in to whisper her next sentence. "Mama would be proud." With that, Zee grinned and walked away, Melody looking after her stunned.

"Come on, Mel, it's time." Val's voice suddenly appeared beside the mute girl and she jumped. "Chill, would'ja? Let's go." Mel didn't move. "What? What happened?"

"There's more going on than we even know." Mel signed, shaking her head.

"Duh." Val snorted. The three sisters escaped to their room, finding all four turtles safely tucked away, and then the group got ready to go. It wasn't that hard, and cloaks thrown over shells made it seem the girls were simply with men who didn't want their identities exposed. The group left through the servants entrance, never saying a word, and 'borrowing' a horse and cart. Everyone piled in, and with a turtle at the reins they disappeared into the night. It was an unusual sight as the group barreled into the darkness, none of the Earthlings realizing an ethereal shadowy figure watched their escape from the castle's roof, her dark eyes narrowing at this little development.

_**~(0)~  
><strong>__**Songs by=**_

_**Eminem: Take a Stand  
><strong>__**Outasight: Now or Never  
><strong>__**Three Days Grace: Now or Never  
><strong>__**Sugarland: Stand Up**_


	46. Allie May's Hideaway

The group zoomed into the night, the hooves of the horses clattering as the raced away. Val was at the reins now, the boys all resting behind her, each safely in the world of dreams.

Except for one.

Mikey was still awake, fighting his unconsciousness and stomping it into submission. Clarissa and Melody were breathing sighs of relief at a mission accomplished...even if they'd have to go back into the Dark Fortress again. Sisters don't leave sisters behind, no matter if they turn to the dark side. Melody was musing over her raven haired sister's musings. What had she been going on about? Belle Boyd...Confederate spy...charming...Melody's eyes widened as she realized part of her sister's words. Tapping Clarissa on the shoulder she slowly told Clare what Zee had warned her about.

"Aiko was working with _Hun_?" Clarissa gasped after she had 'heard' Melody's warning. "What the _heck_ is he doing with _Hun_?" She demanded, not really expecting an answer. "Val, change of course." Clarissa snapped, and when the blind girl didn't feel a change in direction she told Mel to tap Val.

"What?" The deaf girl snapped, annoyed. She had to focus on the road for crying out loud!

"Charget's bad, take us _anywhere_ else." She sighed.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Valentine asked exasperated.

"Um, dudette, I might know a place." Mikey's timid voice spoke up. The three girls exchanged a quick look, then they nodded, and Mikey gave directions to a hidden cabin in the woods.

~(0)~

The horse came to a stop outside what looked like a hidden hotel, only one story to be concealed underneath the trees but spread out to accommodate as many people as needed. The two girls who could see gaped in awe, the place was amazing. Unlike most of the feudalistic world around them, this little hideaway was more modern. It looked like a mix of Spanish and Japanese styles, with a red barreled roof curving up like normal Japanese roofs, and the elegant iron bars outside the windows adding an air of sophistication instead of imprisonment. Simplistic walkways added a touch of the serene Japanese style, with swirls and accents patterned on the white walls.

It looked...different.

"I know it looks kinda weird, but Allie May will protect us til everyone's back up and running." Mikey promised, and almost on cue two women walked out of the odd building. One was covered in feathers of black, white, and red, with a flowery pink and white kimono, grinning as she waved a winged hand. The second creature wasn't as shocking, another reptile like being whose slithery tongue snaked out to taste the air. The second woman looked more like a dragon actually..

"Mikey, darling! It's been ages!" The bird lady cooed, a slight Southern accent just proving how different she was from the rest of Nexus. The other woman nodded calmly. The bird lady ran up and hugged each sister energetically, smiling and laughing and welcoming them to her humble home.

"Allie May, hey!" Mikey grinned back tiredly. "How'd you know we were here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, Drayka told me to to get some rooms ready. These psychics, always so bossy." Allie May trilled, looking serenely at the reptile beside her.

"But I'm always right." Drayka shrugged. "I saw you coming." She explained to the group.

"Oh, come in, come in. you must be exhausted, and you simply _must _tell me what brought y'all my way. I simply have a humble abode deep in the dark forest." She smiled demurely.

"Yeah, _humble_." Mikey snorted, helping Val drag Leo out of the cart.

"I can't help it if my business is lucrative. I simply thank my lucky stars, now would someone get this poor animal? The horse must be tired." Allie May sighed, stroking the brown horse's muzzle. Another bird like creature hustled out of the house, taking the reins and leading the horse away as Allie May chattered on. "Please, please, come inside, you must be tired. Are these the famous brothers? I've heard so much about the other Ninja Turtles, but fortunes only brought our Darling Mikey to my little hideaway." Allie May was saying, shouldering Raph all on her own as Drayka got Donny. "I'm so sorry about this trip, every time Mike comes this way trouble is usually hot on his heels."

"Mikey? Wanna explain?" Val asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, don't give him the Spanish Inquisition. Not tonight, you must be plum tuckered out after your flight." Allie May smiled. "Roge, open the door for me! I'm only a bird after all." Allie May huffed, and the door was opened from the inside, and Raph was on someone else's shoulders. "Thank you, Roge. Take him to the guest room, his brothers will be staying with him. Let's get these boys in bed, and _then_ the twenty questions can begin." Allie May smiled, and the three brothers all were taken away.

"Don't worry about them," Mikey assured the sisters. "Allie May's people will take care of them."

"How the heck do you know Allie May anyway? She seems like a loon!" Val hissed, her green eyes darting in the fluttering woman's direction.

"Trust me, Allie May might be a tad coo-coo, but she knows how to keep a secret." Mikey promised. "'Sides, she's saved my life once or twice, and more importantly, she makes the best pizza this side of the Nexus."

"And that makes everything alright." Val snorted.

"Makes her cool in my book." Mikey shrugged as the kimono clad woman came back into the room. The bird lady looked at the odd assortment of friends with her hands clasped in front of her, bright amber eyes taking in the three humans and the still awake turtle.

"My, my." She shook her head, looking them over with a 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?' smile. "Well, I guess it's safe to say y'all know me. I'm Allie May. It's so nice to meet y'all" She smiled, and hugged each sister in welcome again. "Mikey, Mikey, what did you get yourself into _this_ time? I thought you'd learned not to tangle with a Triceraton all by your lonesome."

"It's not a Triceraton this time." Mikey huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And it wasn't my fault."

"Well, what can you do with a turtle like Michelangelo anyway?" Allie May shrugged in her carefree way. "Now, here's some wisdom you should remember: Diamonds are a girl's best friend, dog is man's."

"A guard dog won't help that whack job, Mikey's hopeless." Val snorted again.

"Well, maybe just a little bit." Allie May tittered.

"He already has a cat, I doubt a dog will make much difference." Clarissa spoke up.

"Oh, I really am a terrible hostess, aren't I? Such a fool, I'm so sorry. I forgot to inquire after you three. How are y'all? Let's go to the parlor and chat, it's been quite a day, hasn't it?" The feathered creature spoke, and led the rag tag group down the hall and straight into the past. The parlor looked like something out of the nineteen hundreds, with white walls, thick red curtains, old fashion furniture, a wooden table bearing cups and saucers, a fireplace with a Japanese painting above the mantle, and a floral carpet underneath everything. Allie May lowered herself into an arm chair and let the girls take the couch, Mikey sitting down in the last chair across from the girls. "And more importantly, what's your name?" Allie May asked, her face sincerely contrite.

"We're tired, as can be expected at such a late hour." Clarissa smiled politely. "My name is Clarissa, and these are my sisters Valentine and Melody. You must excuse us if we seem a little bit unusual. You see, I'm blind and my sister Valentine is deaf, and our other sister Melody is mute."

"Oh, Clarey, I'm so sorry." Allie May murmured. "But y'all fit in perfectly fine around here, I'm sure you noticed the hotel's structure."

"It's on purpose?" Valentine gaped.

"Yes, Miss Valen, it's on purpose. My home had to stand out, and just going with the flow doesn't work for me."

"It's Valen_tine_. Not Valen." Val corrected, looking sullenly at Allie May.

"But Valen is such an elegant name. It sounds so much like Valor, and valor is so important. And Valentine means love, and I have a feeling you aren't the warm and fuzzy girl that your name would take you to be. No, more of a fighter...which brings us back to Valor. I am a genius." Allie May explained proudly. Valentine just glowered, but even she had to see the wisdom of Allie May's words. "And last but not least, Miss Melody. Oh, I do wish wish my sister were here, she can sign you know." Allie May said, her voice lowering conspiratorially.

"You have a sister?" Mikey gaped. "Why didn't I know about this?" He demanded, mock outraged.

"Oh, Ellie April isn't my biological sister, more like my partner in crime." Allie waved the statement away. "She's the closest thing to family I have right now. Okay, now do y'all want to share your crazy little adventure first? Or do you want to hear my poor tale of woe? Or do you want to go to sleep? Ellie always said I chattered on like a squirrel after an acorn." The bird lady shook her head.

"I have got to know about her." Melody signed with a small smile. The energetic woman before them wasn't the usual creature they'd come across, so warm and inviting.

"Melody wants to hear the story." Val translated.

"Well, if you insist, Miss Melody." Allie May smiled. "I guess my story starts the same as everyone else's." Allie May mused.

"From an egg?" Val snorted.

"Valentine!" Clarissa spluttered outraged.

"Sorry." Val muttered.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright, and perfectly wrong." Allie May smiled secretively. "I was born pink, healthy, and most importantly, human." The three girls looked at the bird woman shocked.

"H-Human?" Clarissa balked. "How is that...?"

"Oh, my story is just as crazy as the boy's, although I underwent a bit more transformation." Allie May smiled at the group, looking at her feathered arm speculatively. "But, I guess I should go back a bit farther, set the stage for my wonderful, marvelous life. I was born in Dixie Land, the South. Technically, I was born in South Carolina, and yes, my name _is_ Allie May, Allie May Anderson in fact. I grew up real Southern, I was the unofficial best shot in my town, probably region too, but I wasn't that worried. My first gun wasn't one of those little pistols, actually, my daddy gave me a shot gun to start out with. Yow, that thing had some kick." Allie May shook her head, shuddering in remembrance, but her usual smile was still on her face. "And of course, I was a natural horseback rider. Now, my Mama was adamant about me being in the U.C.C., and when I was older the U.D.C., so I was real good in history."

"U.D.C.?" Val broke in, confused.

"_Oh_, you must be from New York." Allie May surmised, letting out a little giggle. "You've got no idea about Southern Heritage, do you? Anyway, the U.D.C. stands for the United Daughters of the Confederacy, the U.C.C. Stand for United Children of the Confederacy. And no, I'm not some upstart rebel, darling."

"Confederacy? You mean Civil War?" Clarissa asked surprised.

"Do not use the C word in my presence!" Allie May clucked, shaking her head vehemently with a sigh. "No one ever gets this story right. Tsk, tsk, tsk, I expected _someone_ to know their history. The War Between the states, and that is the correct terminology, was fought between the Confederacy and the Union. A civil war is fought between two parties from the same country, like black hats versus white hats. The War Between the states was fought between two different countries, and yes, the Confederacy was an actual country. It didn't exist for long, I do admit that, but they had their own president and money system, and that constitutes a legal country. Don't history teachers teach y'all anything? Now, back to _my_ story. Like I said, I was raised Southern. But I _thought_ I'd like Yankee Land...Bad idea. I was your average tourist, well not so average I guess." Allie May mused. "First off, _no one_ knew how to make iced tea! Iced tea is not tea with two cubes of ice, it is just not! Anyway, I got into some contaminated ooze, and I _thought_ it was no big deal. That dumb ol' ooze made me a fine feathered freak." Allie May huffed. "And the worst part? I can't wear boots anymore! Claws and boots don't work, and I had to say adios to my blue jeans...I was lost in the big city, and a naked as a jay bird. Let's just say I owe a certain rat a whole heaping pile of thanks."

"You know Master Splinter?" Clarissa asked, surprised.

"He's the guy who brought me here." Allie May said proudly. "He was heading over to the land of Nexus when we crossed paths, and he knew I wouldn't like hiding down in the deep, dank sewers with 'im so he brought me on over. Nice place too, but I never knew about this lovely young turtle until he came hiding in my hotel. He had followed his papa this way it turned out, and after a Forget-Me potion I sent him back with Mista Splinter. Course, he remembered me after we crossed paths again when he came with his brothers the second time, but _that_, my lovelies, is another matter entirely. And as for now, welcome to Allie May's Hideaway, a hotel hidden in serenity and seclusion, and not just anybody can get in." She smiled professionally. "And it's built to give me a sense of home, and just a bit of the weird ol' Japanese style for my patrons. Anyway, y'all must be stone tired, Drayka...where'd Drayka go? Psychics, you give 'em and inch they take over. What am I gonna do with that fire breathing behemoth?" Allie May sighed, standing up, smoothing her kimono, and then sighing. "Drayka darling, come here please!" The bird sing songed, and the reptile slowly entered the room. "I don't know what I would do without Drayka, she is simply a doll." Allie May told the sisters with an appreciative smile. "Drayka, could you be a dear and take the girls to their room? I have to finish everything and file the paper work, ah, the joys of being a business woman." The feathery woman got up and simply floated out of the room. "Good night Miss Melody, Clarey, and Valen. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" The Southern voice called back, and then the humming of Allie May started up, slowly disappearing as she got farther away.

"Follow me." Drayka spoke, and led the girls into the hallway. Valentine took Clarissa arm, keeping her safe in the unfamiliar place.

"So, Drayka, how are you?" Clarissa asked conversationally.

"Tired, just like you probably." Drayka smiled drily.

"Yeah, my sisters and I are tired. It's been a long day, but I couldn't have pulled it off without them. Do you have any siblings?" Clarissa replied.

"I had a brother once, but he is no longer with us." Drakya said solemnly, and stopped at a door. "Here is your room, if you need anything, let me know." Drayka nodded.

"Thank you so much, good night." Clarissa thanked the dragon lady, and with another nod, Drayka was gone.

"Well, today certainly has been interesting. Cowgirl bird, a psychic dragon, and who wants to bet Shredder will be hot on our heels come morning?" Melody signed, and Val snorted.

"What? What's so funny?" Clare asked, once again out of the loop.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry. Let's get some sleep. We're gonna have to deal with that psychotic bird brain in the morning anyway..."

"Oh shush. Allie May seems like a perfectly crazy lady, you'll get along fine." Clarissa replied.

"She _hugged _me. _Twice._"

"So? Your point?" Clarissa asked calmly.

"She touched me. _Touched_ me."

"You've been in need of a good dose of human contact anyway, you'll survive. Good night now, like you said, we have to deal with Allie May in the morning." Clare seemed to smirk.

"She's just to chipper. _No one's_ that chipper." Valentine grumbled.

"She's happy, what do you want from her? Doom in gloom?" Clare sighed, getting into bed. Clarissa felt her two sisters climb in beside her.

"No, that seems to be Drayka's occupation around here."

"Yes, she does seem a bit subdued." Clare agreed. "Now would you be quiet, we probably have a big day tomorrow, and who knows when we'll have to go face Shredder?"

"Yeah." Val replied softly. "Night sis, night Mel."

"Good night, Valentine. Sweet dreams, Melody." Clarissa responded. The movement from Melody moved the covers they were under, and then Val translated for her quiet sister.

"Nighty night, Clare, good night, Val."

With the sound of crickets around them, the sisters fell asleep, wondering if tomorrow actually would be better than today had been. They had saved the guys, but they'd undoubtedly made even more enemies too.


	47. The Day Off

Melody woke up slowly, squinting her eyes shut against the light filtering in from behind the blinds. Turning her head, Melody saw Clare was still asleep, and turning the other direction found Val gone. Melody sat up, and blinked. Where could her sister have gone? Her answer was almost immediate after Valentine walked back into the room, frowning at the orange kimono she had pulled on.

"Still not a dress person, are you?" Melody signed with a smile.

"How can Allie May call herself a cowgirl if she doesn't even have jeans?" Val signed back, frustrated.

"She's been in Nexus for a while now, it's probably easier to go with the standard dress code than have to deal with looking even more different than she already is." Melody signed back, explaining something that should have been obvious.

"Yeah? Well, I still don't like it. There's a kimono for you too, so when you're ready to get up and attem, here you go." Val signed. "I'm gonna go find one of the guys or Allie May, I'll be back soon." She signed, leaving Melody and shutting the door quietly behind her. Melody pushed herself off the futon bed, standing up slowly and stretching. A yawn escaped silently, and Melody moved toward the kimono of orange and pink, an odd combination, but it was pretty in its design of swirls. Melody changed quickly, then left the room in pursuit of Valentine. It was silent in the halls, the other occupants of Allie May's Hideaway still asleep. Moving quietly, Mel found herself drawn to a humming voice and followed it into a kitchen. There was Allie May, chirping and humming to herself as she flipped something in a pan, then moved to clean something in a sink.

"Oh, what a lovely noise, when we raise our voice to sing." Allie May sang, her light voice drifting in the room. Not wanting to be rude, Mel tapped on the door, and the bird jumped slightly then turned with a startled expression. Allie May's bright amber eyes widened in shock, contrasting drastically with the black feathers around her eyes. "My goodness, you scared the stuffings outta me!" Allie May murmured. "Did you sleep well? I know sleeping in a strange place can be bothersome."

"I slept fine, and thank you for the change of clothes." Melody signed, and then sighed watching a look of chargin cross the bird lady's face.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand sign." She admitted ruefully. "But you look great in the kimono." She smiled. Melody smiled back, then motioned to the food being prepared. "Oh, it's just breakfast for my resident visitors. It's a little bit of this and that, but I had a feeling you might want some comfort food. I don't know how ya feel about pancakes, but I have a stack ready to go." Melody grinned, she personally loved pancakes...even if it wasn't the best food for a dancer like herself. "My thoughts exactly." Allie May beamed. "Pancakes, the best stuff on earth." She sighed dreamily, flipping another pan. Melody went to help the woman, and between the two they got breakfast done in a snap.

"Well whadaya know? Perfect, you are a absolute doll, Melody. Now, could you help a sister out and carry some plates out to the dining room? You are a doll!" Silent as ever, Melody did as she was asked, helping set up the breakfast buffet and whatever else the bird lady asked of her. She ran to and from the other buildings, dropping off breakfast-in-bed orders, and helping with early bird wake up calls. By the time she sat down in the kitchen with Allie May, her feet were already hurting and she just wanted to eat a pancake.

"You never would believe how much goes into running a little humble abode like this place, but at the end of the day, it's always worth it." Allie May sighed, stretching her winged arms above her head and then taking a long drink of coffee. "Now, what can I do to help ya with? I know there has to be something. And don't ask if I'll hide ya here, that's a given. With Mikey in your company, ya know you'll need all the help ya can get." She snorted, and Melody looked at the lady curiously. "Well, I hate to be a gossip, and it ain't my story to tell, even if I do take a starring role." The bird's beak curved upward as she reminisced. "But it's still early, and we might as well pass the time somehow, right?" Melody nodded slowly. "Well, it ain't that long, and it might be a bit complicated. Maybe I should just let Mike himself tell the story. He owes me that much after demolishing a good portion of my hotel. How the heck he got those awful Triceratons after him, oh Lord only knows." Allie May shook her head. "And of course, those annoying government people coming and poking into my business, Mikey owes me. Because of that reptile, I had a heaping mess of things I had to clean up. Yeah, I think it's best Michelangelo explains the whole episode." Allie May decided with a nod of the head. Melody's jaw dropped in shock. Allie May just left those little tidbits hanging in the air, and then just cut off. What kind of cliff hanger was this?

"Now, I just gotta know. Indulge this little birdie, what is going on between you sweet little girls and those turtles anyway, hm? I know our little Clarey is twitterpatted indeed with Leonardo, I could see it in her face. Such a loving soul, and turtles like them Hamato's need all the love they can get. The world can be a cruel place to those like our dear turtles. And, forgive me if I'm rude, but love often comes in droves, not single spies. It's obvious you care about the turtles too, but I can see you more than care. Oh, don't be so surprised, I'm a Southern girl, I can just tell these things, even if you do try to keep everyone else from noticing. Who do you favor, Melody?" Mel gaped at the woman before her. How could someone so obviously different be so cleverly astute? The blond blinked dumbly, completely taken aback by how the conversation had shifted from the memories of the past to the glaring present. She couldn't just tell Allie May, a complete and random stranger, her (non-existent) love life! That was all kinds of personal she didn't even want to get into. She could talk with Clarissa, maybe, about this, Clare _was_ her sister after all and infatuated with a turtle of her own, and Clare could relate. But _Allie May_? That was all kinds of personal, and she was not going to tell the unusual woman before her all her deep thoughts and feelings.

And besides that, she just couldn't.

The Language Barrier.

"Hm, let's see. Leo is off the list because he's taken, which leaves us three other brothers. It isn't Mikey, it's obvious you two aren't compatible. And don't give me the 'Opposites Attract' motto. I go by a different Love Rule: Birds of a feather flock together." Allie May said simply. Melody tried to repress a smile, but the clever little bird before her caught her. "And yes, I _do_ see the irony, or pun, or whatever you want to call it." Allie May shook her head with a smile. "And then there were two." Allie May murmured after a moment. "A hot head, and a genius. You are obviously fragile, so that rules out a hot head...don't give me that look. You know you're not the bad boy type anyway." Allie May said decisively. "So Donatello, huh?" She mused. "I approve. Now what are you going to do about it?" Melody bowed her head, cowed by the astute observations made by country bird Allie May.

"Allie! _Allie!_ We need you down in the second building!" A voice screeched out, piercing the quiet bubble of Girl Talk.

"Well, that's my cue, I suppose. The joys of being a proprietor." With an eye roll, Allie May stood up and headed toward the door. "Oh, and many people have come to my little Hideaway and fallen in love. Don't be surprised if you find yourself...twitterpatted." With a secretive smile, Allie May disappeared, leaving Melody to ponder a wide array of thoughts.

~(0)~

"Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" A voice asked, slightly nervous. Melody looked up from her place by the window to find Leo standing beside Clarissa, hesitant about asking, but obviously excited too. It was probably the closest thing to a date the turtle had ever been able to ask for. Melody watched Clare's lips curve up happily, her eyes instinctively moving upward to where Leonardo was standing. The glossy blue eyes seemed to brighten, and Melody smiled herself at seeing her sister so happy.

"I would love to." Clarissa replied, and Leo helped her up. "Oh, Melody!" Clarissa remembered, turning back in her sister's direction. "I forgot, will you be okay by yourself? Are you sure?" Clare asked anxiously._ Clare always was a people pleaser._ Melody thought to herself, before tapping the floor twice. It was their code for yes, and if she had only tapped once it would have meant no. "Well, okay then. Where are the gardens?" Clare asked as the couple headed off.

Melody watched the duo leave with a sad smile. It was so sweet of Leo to offer to go for a walk with Clare, she would love that, but inwardly, Mel wished that a certain purple masked turtle had asked _her _too. Melody sighed, and got up, never knowing her turtle was hiding in the shadows, kicking himself for not asking.

~(0)~

It was early afternoon, the sun wasn't too hot, the air wasn't too cool. It was that calm in between of weather, and Leo loved it. Today was almost perfect, _almost _being the fact Clarissa was wearing a purple kimono. He knew she couldn't tell the difference, but it still bothered him Clare was wearing his brother's color instead of his. Clarissa and he were walking down a winding path, Leo saying what he saw and Clare marveling over everything. The brunette stopped whenever she smelled something amazing, and Leo always marveled at the simple power of flowers for Clarissa. A soft breeze had picked up, blowing wisps of brown locks into the wind. Clarissa's eyes were closed, and she seemed to be inhaling the fresh air as her head tipped back and she felt the breeze. Her lips were curved up in a smile, and as she exhaled her smile widened. The intuitive blue eyes opened slowly, and she spoke one word with an authoritative nod.

"Wisteria."

Leo blinked, and looked around himself. To their left was indeed a Wisteria Tree, blossoming with fresh blooms. He couldn't believe it, Clarissa might not be able to see the beauty around them...actually, he was more occupied with the beauty _beside_ him than anything around him...but Clare wasn't missing anything. The wisteria tree rustled in the wind, and Clare smiled. Leo reflexively smiled seeing Clarissa happy. After everything she went through for him, the least he could do was make her smile. Leo winced, and bit back the urge to let out a little sound. He was still in pain from his ordeal, but it was worth working through the pain to watch his angel smile. Of course, his angel was also incredibly smart.

"You're hurt." She stated the obvious. "You need to sit down. Where's a bench? You shouldn't overexert yourself. The garden will still be here tomorrow. What was I thinking? You should've rested today, I can be so blind sometimes." She sighed, shaking her head at herself. Leo let out a little laugh at her blind comment. She might not be able to see, but Clarissa certainly wasn't blind.

"Over here." Leo commented, and Clare let him lead her toward a stone bench. The two sat down, Clare's anxious blue eyes on his face.

"How are you feeling? Are you sure you're okay?" She worried.

"I'll be fine, nothing I can't handle." Leo replied as calmly as he could. To take both their minds off his pain, he took Clare's hand in his. The distress and worry melted off Clarissa's face as they sat on the bench, and Leo maneuvered her so she was leaning against his shoulder. He finally had his angel back, and he wasn't letting her go. Leo kissed the top of Clarissa's head, and felt her smile softly. The two sat silently, Leo watching the world around him, Clarissa only worried about her personal world of two. She relaxed against her favorite turtle, breathing in the mix of floral and turtle, and grinning. It should've been a terrible mix, but it was actual pretty okay.

Leo looked at the girl in his arms, and knew three words he wanted to tell her. He was a turtle, he wouldn't ever find someone as amazing, caring, understanding, wise, strong ever again. He only lived once, and this could be his only chance.

But he bit back the words.

He was a mutant turtle, she was a human girl. They lived in different worlds, his of duty and honor and hers...well, whatever she wanted it to be. _She could want to be with you._ The little, tiny hopeful voice in the back of his head whispered. _She might want to join __your__ world._ The whisper spoke. Leo squashed the thoughts. They were still young, he couldn't just rush into things, he was only a teenager! There would always be time, right? He looked at the beauty around him, and then back at the gorgeous girl beside him. There had to be time, he didn't want to lose her.

~(0)~

Val was running.

For once, she wasn't in trouble, not so soon at least, but she was just running. The kimono had been way too hampering, so after getting back in her outfit from the other night she went running down the trials outside the hotel's compound. Nature trails drifted here, there, and everywhere, and with nothing better to do, she had taken off.

Besides, she needed to sort her thoughts.

She had seen Clare go off with Leo, had seen Mel mope because of Donny, Mikey was strangely absent, and Raph...well, he was the reason she was running. Her shoes were holding up in the dirt, and Val wished she had thought to bring some tennis shoes. Maybe the South Carolina Queen could lend her some...if she still had any that didn't have claw marks. Val controlled her breathing, _in, out, in_, and pushed harder. She wanted to lose her thoughts out on the trail, it would be so easier that way, but that wasn't the way it worked. She actually had to face her problems head on...however she was supposed to do that.

Raph.

He was her main problem. She...liked him. More than she should. _Way_ more than she should. Valentine came to a halt at the top of a hill, breathing heavily and leaning on her knees for support. Val straightened back up, and looked around herself. She was at the top of a hill overlooking the whole Hideaway compound, trees all around her, and probably the sounds of little animals creating a symphony of noise around her. A bird flitted across her view and she followed it visually, watching it alight on a branch. Calming her breathing, she wished for the umpteenth time that she could've just sparred with someone. She liked sparring way more than running, but when the only guy who would spar her was the one guy she was trying to avoid, it didn't exactly work out. Val moved to sit on a rock, carefully watching her surroundings. She knew she was safe at Allie May's place, but she still had to be on her guard. She couldn't hear the tell tale rustles of bushes moving, the slight sounds of branches being pushed out of the way...Val closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. The sun only blocked out her problems for a moment, and then the shadow of reality came back over her. What was she supposed to do? She, technically, liked an _alien_. He wasn't human, no matter how his personality portrayed him to be, he had a shell, but his eyes were so human...and he was green!

How could Clare except Leo exactly as he was, no reserves? It helped she couldn't actually see him, but at the same time she knew exactly what he was. Clare always was the most upbeat of the group, she took everything in strides, but _still_. It was an ethical, not to mention, _moral_ dilemma.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. 1 Corinthians 13:1-8." Valentine whispered, speaking the one verse she never, ever forgot. She might not always keep some of them, but she never forgot the verse. But now, it wasn't helping her. She could keep the attributes of love, but it still didn't let her know if what she was doing was right. Love always was complicated in her world.

Val stood back up, stretching her arms over her head, and looked over the Hideaway campus. Only time would tell, and she certainly had time. She turned back towards the trail, a smirk pulling on her lips as she saw the edge of a shadow melt back into the darkness. Two options presented themselves: A) Try to outrun the person B) Knock them out of the forest.

Valentine never was a charitable person.

Making a fake turn, she flew at the shadow, tumbling both of them to the ground.

"_Raph?_" She demanded, immediately scrambling to her feet. "What the heck are you doing out here? Trying to scare me?"

"I was _trying_ to keep an eye on ya." Raph grumbled. "Didn't want ya getting in trouble."

"Trouble? Me? I'm out in the middle of no where! How the heck am I supposed to get into trouble?" She demanded, miffed that he had been spying on her. If a girl can't get any alone time in the middle of a forest, on a nature trail of all places, where could she? "Do you want to run with me?" She finally sighed, rubbing her forehead wearily.

"Sure." Raph replied, and he had to keep up as Valentine practically sprinted down the trail.

~(0)~

"Well?" Allie May asked eagerly. Mikey sighed, shaking his head.

"How's one third sound to you?" He replied meekly.

"Mikey!" Allie May replied indignantly, whacking him on the arm. "Love is the most magical thing in all the universe, and your brothers are blowing it!"

"What am _I _supposed to do? It's not like I can force them together." Mikey grumbled. Allie May's face lit up, and she snapped her fingers.

"You _are_ a genius, Darling! I see a romantic dinner for two in your brothers' futures." Allie May grinned.

"A romantic dinner? Seriously? Raph would never go with that, no matter how he feels. Don would feel to awkward, and Leo...well, they'd be okay."

"And we can have our own dinner." Allie May smiled.

~(0)~

Midday turned to dusk, and the sisters and brothers all came back together again. Leo was happy Clarissa was happy, Donny felt like an idiot and Melody felt forlorn and sad, and as for Valentine and Raph...well, Raph was annoyed Valentine had turned out to be faster than him, the ninja, and Valentine was frustrated she couldn't actually outrun the source of her annoyance. It's hard to avoid the problem when he's right behind you. Mikey looked smug as he entered the room beside Allie May, who simply beamed at everyone with her usual sunshiney personality.

"Diner is served."

**_~(0)~  
>AN: A special thanks to Cranky Kong, my newest beta reader. Thanks, you're a life saver!_**


	48. Dinner, oh boy

Valentine leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest, right leg crossed over left, and practically glaring daggers at her dinner partner. The world had to be laughing at her, but she didn't find it funny. She was trying to avoid the red masked turtle until she sorted out her feelings, which for her meant putting off until forever, and then getting around to talking to him about it, which also meant never, ever, _ever_. Suffice to say, she was annoyed and flabbergasted to all get out about the situation. Raph was watching her nervously, hearing the slight tap of her foot on the ground.

"I didn't do it, I swear." He promised, holding his hands up in the 'I surrender' gesture.

"Mm-hm." Valentine mused, taking in the setting. It was like someone was thrusting all her thoughts and feelings into reality. She and Raph were sitting at a white tableclothed table, a candelabra on the left side, a single rose held upright in the center of the table. A dramatic red curtain cut the two off from the rest of the world, leaving a worried Raph alone with an annoyed red head.

How could this _not_ go well?

~(0)~

"It was so nice of Allie May to do this. I bet everything looks so romantic." Clarissa smiled, and Leo felt all the tension drain out of his body at the angel's beaming face. He was worried she wouldn't be okay with having dinner with him, alone. He knew it was a normal date activity, but still... Clarissa's hand reached out slowly towards the rose sitting in the middle of the table, carefully lifting the slender vase to breath in the rose's scent. "Ahh." She marveled, carefully setting it back down. "Oh, today was just lovely. This is the perfect way to end the day." She beamed, and Leo knew somehow, at the end of the day, everything would be all right.

~(0)~

Donnie's mouth opened and shut. He was having a paralyzing moment, and as he felt his jaw lower again, he wondered what the heck he was supposed to do. _Mikey_. It was all that goof ball's fault.

As usual.

Across the table, Melody was looking down towards the floor. It was all just...awkward. He tried talking, but he kept getting tongue tied and ended up rambling, stuttering, or some combination of the two. It wasn't a pretty sight. The only bright side was the fact Melody had her notebook, and simply wrote everything she wanted to say. She seemed to know exactly what to say, starting with: 'So, when did you start working with quantum physics?'

She knew exactly how to get a turtle talking.

~(0)~

"This is one of your worst ideas. _Ever_." Mikey muttered, shoveling a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Oh, how can you say that?" Allie May tsked, eyes shining with mischief. "I've had a nice long run of misdemeanors and plans gone awry."

"You? Southern Charm Queen? _Never_." Mikey chuckled.

"Give it time. Love isn't a formula, it definitely isn't a science, and you can't just force a reaction. If that were the case, everyone would end marrying people they A) hate and despise but their parents hooked them up with or B) People would end up with stalkers. Eesh." Allie May shuddered. "Besides, love comes on its own. In its own time, and in its own way. You gotta wait, the conditions have to be just right."

"You do know we aren't exactly known for our patience, right? You're not completely bird brained...right?"

"Oh Michelangelo." Allie May rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I've been through this corral a time or two."

~(0)~

Melody nodded eagerly, listening to Donatello go on about a type of physics she hadn't gotten to yet. He seemed to know _everything_, and he'd been self taught! She doubted there were many people in the surface world who knew as much as Donnie did. Actually, he could probably teach _teachers_ a thing or two, he was that smart. She had panicked when Allie May had sent them off, two by two, to what she could only call a romantic dinner for two. There were candles, a _rose_, even a curtain separating them from the rest of the world, creating an air of intimacy. She wondered what the scheming bird lady was up to, especially after their talk early that morning. She really hoped it would go well, but at the same time...It was just like back home, the first date, filled with so many apprehensions, disappointments, and excitements. Her first (sorta) date with Donatello Hamato (did this actually count?), and she had a feeling most first dates didn't involve giant, mutant _turtle_, not to mention the fact he's a ninja and could probably kill her in five seconds flat, and first dates didn't usually involve complex scientific equations, formulas, or theories.

At least not the ones _she'd_ been on.

And even if the date did go well, there would still be the infamous first date kiss. Do you kiss? Is it to early? _Is _this a date? Or just two good friends hanging out? Add in the fact she was on a date with a walking, talking _turtle_, something she knew would get her locked up back home if she ever mentioned it, and the fact they basically spoke two different languages...well, it was bound to have some disastrous results. And then the original question returns, 'Does he like me like me? Or just like me?'.

"So, what about you? What's your favorite science?" Donatello finally asked after finishing a long ramble on particle physics. Melody over shrugged, bringing her hands up in the usual 'I don't know' gesture. She'd found over dramatizing her movements helped bring the point across, or make them realize what she was saying. She picked up her notebook just in case, and wrote three simple words down.

"I'm not sure." She held the book up, and let the guy across from her read it. She scribbled again, and held up her next sentence. "I like astrophysics, I guess, but I've always liked the stars. It's kinda hard seeing them from my house though. Or the sewers." She gave a sideways smile, and another shrug.

"Yeah. New York City isn't always the best place to see the stars." Donnie conceded. A thought popped in the turtle's mind, he could show her the stars! The world they were in wasn't like their home world, they could see the stars, and he knew she would love it. _After_ _dinner_, he thought firmly.

~(0)~

"So...you like the steak?" Raph asked carefully. He had been secretly thrilled by the prospect of a date with Valentine, but he should've known this wouldn't be a walk in the park.

"It's fine." Val bit out, looking away from him and towards the red curtains. Red. She fumed, why the _heck_ did it have to be red? For _crying_ out loud! Dang it, dang it, _dang_ it! And he kept trying to _talk_, to have a _conversation_, like this was exactly what it looked like: a DATE. And yes, the capitalization was required. It was one big word, all caps, with all the crazy attached to it. Inwardly, she was shocked beyond belief, on the outside, she could pretend to be the cynical, annoyed, and above everything and everyone.

If only it could be so easy.

Her careful green eyes turned back to his, a mix of brown and green. Quickly, her eyes darted away. She knew he was waiting for her to say something, _anything_, so she spit it out. A million things swirled in her head, a million statements, comments, sarcastic questions, but she settled on the one question that rose to the surface of her myriad thought process.

"What the heck do you want from me?" She finally demanded.

Raph looked taken aback, blinking only once, his jaw dropping only slightly.

"You really want to do this?" He murmured softly, giving her the choice to back out now or jump off the cliff that was just building up, up, and up. And when they jumped...what would happen next would decide the outcome of whatever non-existent, strained relationship they had.

"Let's do it." She ground out, her jaw squared angrily, icy green eyes burning and the red masked turtle's expression mirroring hers.

"Let's do it then." Raph replied just as darkly.

~(0)~

"Please tell me I'm just imagining that." Clarissa asked worriedly, her head turning towards the sound of her sister's shouts. "Tell me that I've finally gone crazy, and that isn't Valentine's voice I'm hearing."

Leo wisely kept his mouth shut.

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Valentine's shout came through the curtain, her voice muffling from a scream to the shout they heard.

"YOU STARTED THIS!" Raph's hot tempered reply came back. "YOU FIGURE IT OUT!"

"I-I-I-" Valentine's voice spluttered out, and whatever else she said was softened enough to avoid traveling through the curtain. Clarissa heard the curtain swoosh open as a girl rushed past, the sound of barely contained sniffles left in her wake.

"Valentine!" Raph's voice called out, and Clarissa gaped. She felt a hand at her shoulder, and the quick sign language moment that translated out to Valentine.

"I'm so sorry about this, Leonardo. It was wonderful." She apologized, getting up and letting Melody take her arm. "Maybe we could do this again tomorrow?" She asked, but whatever the reply was didn't make it to the blind girl's ears as Melody pushed Clarissa after Valentine. The sisters raced to their room to find Val on the bed, crying. That sight and sound was enough to make the two other sisters freeze in their tracks, astonished by the whole thing. After their initial reaction, the duo quickly went to their distraught sister, hugging her, holding her, consoling her.

"Sh, sh, Val. It's okay. Whatever happened, it'll be okay." Clarissa murmured comfortingly. Melody rubbed her sister's back, her face full of compassion and sympathy. "It's okay." Clarissa continued, saying all the words to calm a distraught sister down and then some. But then again, words usually fell on deaf ears when it came to Val.

"I-I told him-" Valentine hiccuped, her green eyes red and puffy as she pulled her head away from her sister's shoulder.

"It's okay, whatever you told him, we can fix it." Clarissa said reassuringly. Val laughed bitterly.

"Words once spoken are like eggs once broken." She shuddered, another silent sob racking her body.

"No, no they're not." Clarissa said firmly, simply holding her sister. Oh, the night could've gone any other way, she could've still been with Leo, laughing, smiling, _being _with him. Melody could've had a first date kiss and seen the stars that shined over Nexus, but no. Sadly, none of those wishful dreams would've come to fruition. Instead, they sat in their room, consoling a sister, and wondering what in the world the two hot heads had gotten into a shouting match over. They never would know, especially when a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Clarissa called out, worried about the response. _It better not be Raphael, or I __will__ strangle him_. She thought darkly.

"A friend." A completely foreign voice responded. Clarissa sat up straighter, confused. "May I come in?" The smooth, dark voice asked.

"Now's really not a good time." The blind girl replied.

"Make it a good time. Or I might just tell our _Honorable _new Ultimate Daimyo the position of four escapees." The voice said calmly, just a tinge of cleverness and betterness in her voice. Clarissa tapped Val, signing to her to calm herself, they had a guest, before responding to the new comer.

"One moment please." She called out, before turning to her mute sister. "Melody, get the door please. We have a guest." Melody looked worried as she got up, her heartbeat picking up ever so slightly. _How had they been found? And so soon? _"Go on, we don't have all day." Clarissa sighed with fake bravado. Melody moved to the door knob, touching it ever so slightly. _What happens, happens._ She thought, steeling herself before pulling the door open. She gasped seeing their guest. It was a woman she hadn't seen since the performance the other night.

The Woman of Shadows.


	49. An Offer from the Shadow Lady

"Hello, Melody." The Lady of Shadows smirked. "How nice of you to get the door." Just like at the performance, the woman was still cloaked in shadows. You couldn't see anything about her, just that same swirl of gray and black to create the darkness that was the shadows. It was like she wore the darkness, it so enveloped her, but Melody could tell the gloom wasn't just clothing. At first, she thought the light was playing tricks with her, but after a second look, she knew.

It moved, it breathed, and more importantly, it swirled.

The gray and black, darkening in some places, lightening others, and all the while shifting its depth in some areas and shallowing the dusky shades in others. Even if Melody could speak, she would've been to scared to do so. Beside the odd garment of life she wore, this was also the being who sat directly beside The Shredder. If that wasn't enough to let Mel know this woman meant business, the chill that seemed to flow off her would've done the trick. Melody took a fearful step backwards, her face swamped with shock, confusion, and more importantly, fear.

"I take it I can come in?" The woman smirked, and she stepped inside the girls' room. Her voice was filled with superiority, but it was low, grim, even though the hearing sisters could tell she wasn't the least bit upset. The shadows moved with her, ever encompassing her in blackness. One little tendril of darkness broke off from the cape surrounding their visitor, twisting around Melody and pushing the door shut with one ominous _creeeaaak_. "Please, Melody, there's no need to be alarmed." The woman told the mute girl. "Yet."

"Hello, Ma'am." Clarissa spoke up, taking the attention off the almost cowering sister. With the dark, unseen gaze off her Melody felt herself relax just a little, and wondered how a sightless girl would take this woman. "May I ask how you know my sister's name?" Clarissa asked calmly, her straight, calm face looking in the Shadow Lady's direction.

"Of course, Clarissa." Shadow Lady soothed. "I was at your performance the other day. Quite a spectacular episode if you ask me. But then you all disappeared." Her voice dripped with condescending airs. "We were so...worried." The sisters knew immediately this woman didn't care they had gone, her voice was dry, and that smirk came back. If the shadows had parted, Melody was sure they'd see an actual superior smirk, making each feel as small as an ant, and even less significant than one.

"How nice of you to care." Clarissa replied coldly. "But that leaves one other formality. You know our names, but we don't know yours."

"Ah, yes. My name. Well, how do I tell you something so magnificent? So great? And after all these years, decades, centuries, and so many names, so many, many names..." The woman trailed off. "I believe this one suits me the best. My name is Nox Tempus." Clarissa's body stiffened, ever so slightly, at hearing the old, archaic Latin words. "Isn't it so bold? So daring?" Nox Tempus sighed happily.

"And dumb." Valentine spoke up, and got her usual slap on the arm in retort. "Sorry."

"I wouldn't mess with me, child. You are still a baby in comparison to me. I have lived longer than you, _much_ longer than you. I watched Rome burn, in fact, I actually helped start that fire. I brought Cleopatra the serpent that killed her, I brought the _black_ _plague_ to its glory. I have a long resume of my very personal, very famous, achievements. And many, if not all, were from a personal vendetta. You cross me, you might just disappear like all the others." Nox Tempus hissed, her black glare enough to make Valentine gulp. "Now, we wouldn't want that, now would we? Besides, I don't want to have to kill you. Not today anyway." She snorted. "No, I simply have an offer. A deal, if you will."

"What kind of offer?" Valentine, wisely, stopped herself from further insulting the woman.

"To undo all this damage, all the suffering. The reasons why are beyond your puny little brains, but all that transpired, whether you knew or not, can be taken back. Erased. I can personally assure you that Shredder will never rise to power." Nox Tempus seemed to frown. "Actually, I can promise he won't even come back to _life_." She said, redoing her promise. "I can stop all this from happening. I can take you back, back to the beginning. I can protect each and every one of your family members from your Uncle Hun. I can make sure your family stays on the West Coast, far from the crazy legacy you have back in New York. Your house will never have burnt down, you never would have gone to the sewers. You would still have your family, whole, intact. Zee would not have gone to the 'Dark Side', Usagi would never be attacked because of everything that happened. You can prevent everything from happening, your precious boyfriends from being tortured, your flight here. I can rewrite the slate." Once again, that smirk was back, in each of the three shocked girls' faces'.

They could undo anything, _everything_, that happened. They could protect everyone, keep their turtles safe, bring their family back together... Everything would be alright, nothing would be wrong. Everyone would be safe, they'd still be back in New York City, none of this craziness would come to pass...

"A-And in return?" Clarissa trembled. It was the Spider-Man quote all over again, 'With great power comes great responsibility'. She knew the immensity of this deal, and how much responsibility came with it.

"Oh, it's nothing to bad. I'll take away _your_ memories, of everything."

"W-What?" Valentine sniffled, looking at Nox Tempus shocked.

"I will simply remove every memory related to this little escapade. I will take away this world, and its inhabitants, everyone that played a part in this little story. It will all drift away, and you will go back, back to that fateful day your home went ka-boom. I will stop your home from being destroyed, and I will keep Hun from entering your lives."

"E-Everyone?" Clarissa gasped. Melody's eyes widened in shock, Val gasped. 'Everyone' included the turtles. How could they let their memories be wiped away if that meant losing the guys? The turtles, the brothers they had come to care about. If they lost them, what was left?

"How can you do that?" Val demanded, looking at Nox Tempus defiantly.

"Tempus, it's Latin." Clarissa murmured quietly, looking at the floor. Of all the sisters, she knew the old words, those ancient, forgotten words. She knew what they meant. "It means time."

"Wow, congratulations. You know your vocabulary." Nox Tempus cooed mockingly. "And as promised, I will erase all this disaster, heart break. I will take you all back, back to the beginning. I will...protect you."

The sisters shared a look. The choice was to change history, but never have their turtles' love. The choice to never know them, but to save them as well. A world where they were just normal teenage sisters, not girls who knew about turtle ninjas and alternate realities. A world where they never would know the guys...

"I-" Clarissa began, knowing the enormity of her decision. "I believe I speak for all of us that we...don't accept your offer."

Nox Tempus let out a sigh, shaking her head sadly.

"Well, I leave the choice to you. If that's what you want. I guess I'll have to let this little adventure play itself out." Nox Tempus said, and then that smirk came back. "But you might rethink my offer, when someone you love dies."

The shadows seemed to darken even further, if that was possible, and then they disappeared, taking the Lady of Shadows with them.


	50. Light and Dark

Nox felt herself rising, floating up, up, and away from the sisters. Her dark eyes colored eyes closed, and then snapped opened as she felt herself get tugged back down. Her jaw squared in annoyance, her nose flaring as she let that annoying presence bring her back down. The happy go lucky personality gripped her shadowy body, pulling her into an empty room in the compound she had just left. In actuality, she wasn't really pulled, she was an ethereal being after all, so she materialized where she was being summoned. But to someone as old and powerful enough as her, the simple order to materialize was like a tug, forcing her where the hand wanted her to. If anyone watched the sky above Allie May's Hideaway that night, they would have seen a black cloud rise up over the compound, and then suddenly sink right back in. But who watches the sky anyway? She huffed, the shadows momentarily dispersing as she entered a light filled room. The shadows came back at her command, creating a half shadow, half sunlit room. The being hidden in the shadows smiled softly, almost a smirk seeing the other creature. The sun being smiled back hesitantly.

One hidden in light, the other hidden in darkness.

"Hello sister." Nox said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nox," The whispery voice of the brilliantly bright entity replied. "it's been awhile. How are you?"

"You're really going to do the formalities?" Nox snorted, looking pointedly at her sister. The other girl shook her head with a sigh.

"Oh Nox..."

"Don't 'Oh Nox' me. Why'd you drag me back down? Wait, actually, what do you want _this_ time?" Nox demanded.

"You really are far gone." The blazing being said sadly. "What are you doing, Nox? Making deals with mortals? Promising to turn back _time_? Helping imprison rightful rulers?"

"Hey, I help make change happen. And why is that such a bad thing?" Nox asked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Raising dead things?" The sunlit sister countered softly.

"Oh, the Shredder? He's fine, under control." Nox replied dismissively.

"And how long will it be before he breaks free?"

"Oh, don't make this my problem. You left me to my devices for far to long." Nox snorted. "And besides, I'm not the only one to turn back time for fun." She smiled.

"We have the same last name, I'll give you that. But at least my name doesn't mean Darkness."

"Don't give me the history lesson again." Nox groaned, a hand on her hip.

"Nox." The sunlit sister began primly. "Originally of Latin origin meaning Night, its historical history providing intriguing insight that's so typical of you. The substance of night: a veil or dark veil of mist drawn forth from the underworld which blotted out the light of the shining upper atmosphere."

"Finished?" Nox demanded, arms still crossed and taking a defensive stance.

"Later of Greek descent, Goddess of Night." The sunshine sister continued without pause. "Tempus, Latin meaning time. And all together-"

"Yeah, yeah, Time of Darkness. You finished yet?" Nox sighed.

"You can't do this." The sister hidden in light begged softly. "You're setting history for things it isn't ready for! Changing the course of _everything_."

"Brother complaining again?"

"You know how he gets when you go and interrupt the music of time." The sister replied, shaking her head ruefully.

"He'll be fine." Nox replied dismissively.

"Brother is beside the point. You can't do this! What you're doing is irreversible! It impacts more than just you, Nox, it impacts everyone! Everyone's interconnected, in one way or another, and what you're doing is altering everyone's course. You are disrupting the time stream, changing the course of destiny! Do you even know what you're doing? Nox, _please_-"

"Nox, _Please._" The shadow sister mimicked mockingly. "Shut up."

"Nox..."

"Don't give me that 'Nox' nonsense. I may not be the shining little star that you are, but I'm having fun. And there's nothing you can do or say to stop it. You know I can meddle all I want, but _you_, my poor, goody two-shoes sister, _you_ have to follow the rules. Can't get involved, and the best you can do is whisper. You think some tiny murmurs will stop me? Go give some idiot your message, no one can stop me."

"Nox Tempus." The light sister ground her teeth in annoyance. "You underestimate the power of good. I'm even older than _you_, Nox, and as I'm sure you've noticed, Good beats Evil every time."

"_Every_ time?" Nox repeated with a knowing look. "You think your goody goodys always win? Have you noticed reality at all? Good doesn't always win. You might get some, but I get more. People want to walk on the wild side, have some _fun_, and at the end of the day, being bad comes so much more naturally than being good." Nox smirked.

"I am the Bringer of Light." The other sister said solemnly. "I can't, I _won't_, believe that."

"Lucrece. Get over it. I win. _I win_." Nox said forcefully. "So go back into whatever hidey hole you crawled out of, go back to whispering good thoughts in people's ears, and get out of the way. And remember, there's a storm coming, and you won't want to miss it."

"It's not over, Nox. It's not." The Bringer of Light, Lucrece, replied just as forcefully. "And I won't give up."

"You sound like one of those dumb kids shows, 'Good always defeats evil'." She mimicked. "Lucrece Tempus, would you-" As she spoke, the door swung open, revealing Allie May carrying a bundle of fresh linen. She gaped seeing the two sisters, one of light and one of darkness, in her hotel. The linen dropped from her arms, her jaw dropped and closed a few times in shock, before anger took over.

"Not you two again!" Allie May groaned. "I don't need another sibling rivalry in my home again, I just _don't_." A knock pounded at a door, and Allie May turned towards it. "You two better be gone by the time I get back." She warned, disappearing with the chorus of 'Yes Allie' behind her. Allie May fumed as she ran to the front door. She didn't need this! She didn't need any of this! She threw open the door to gape all over again. "What the heck are _you_ doing here?"


	51. Who Was at the Door

There's a reason people hate Monday. It's different for everybody: back to school after the weekend, another day of work, the start of another long day. But for the group staying at The Hideaway, Monday brought a different level of annoyance. Three sisters shared worried looks, knowing Nox Tempus's offer was still on the table, and the threat she had left before leaving. One of them would die, someone they loved, was being threatened. Four brothers only saw Monday as another day in a long line of days in which to fight and destroy the Shredder...again. It brought up new questions after a somewhat nice diner, and of course three brothers pestered the fourth about why he and Valentine had blown up during their dinner. As for Allie May, she had tried and failed to have a good night's rest after finding two of the most powerful sisters in every world possible were about to start brawling...again...in her hotel. And add in the fact a certain red haired, once evil before basically being reincarnated, guy had showed up on her doorstep at an unseemly time of night. Yeah, she seriously hated Mondays.

Three sisters looked quizzically at the guy sitting nervously on a chair in the parlor, four brothers surprised, and Allie May annoyed as all get out. Their visitor looked a little worse for wear, red hair matted and streaked with dirt and grime, clothing torn, and any exposed skin showing signs of torture and torment. He looked nervously at the group gathered round him, looking more to Leo than anyone else.

"So, who wants to be the first to tell me why I have the _Ultimate Ninja_ in my hotel?" Allie May demanded. After the ex Daimyo's son had shown up on her doorstep, she flipped out. First the Tempus's had shown up, and then _him_, and of course Drayka was smirking the entire time, telling her that it was a good thing she had told Allie May to have another room set up for any unexpected arrivals. After everything that had happened, she had shown him to his room and told him they'd talk about this in the morning. "Anybody? No?" Allie May asked pointedly, the black feathers where her eyebrows were supposed to be rising upward.

"Um..." Leo gaped.

"I can't handle all this! I can handle a hotel fine, my patrons can wear me out, but at the end of the day, I'm still fine. Add in the sisters. I can take the see no evil crew, I have enough patience left over for that. I can deal with mutant turtles, especially since I know your father, I've got enough hospitality. But Nox and Lucrece? That was the line! I can't take everything you know!"

"You know Nox?" Clarissa gasped.

"And her sister, but that is beside the point! I don't need more sibling rivalry than I already do, there's usually enough here _anyway_. Add in last night's debacle, and I had a heck of a time making my patrons believe a hot head wouldn't blow another gasket. And never trust red heads, I knew better than believe red heads would just go with the flow!"

"Ahem." The Ultimate Ninja coughed.

"Oh shush." Allie May ordered. "But now _this_? I can't have people rising from the dead at my hotel! When you hear someone's dead, you don't need to worry about him _showing up at your home_!"

"Um, Allie May?" Mikey raised a hand shyly.

"_What_?" She snapped angrily.

"I think you're losing it." He told her nervously.

"I- You think _I'm_- You seriously- What the?" Allie May rambled in an incredulous stutter. Hissing out a breath, she closed her eyes, and breathed in. She opened her eyes again, those amber eyes bright against the black surrounding, and looked at the group. "I'm only going to ask once, and I'm going to ask nicely. How did you get here? Alive?" She asked politely, and the Ultimate Ninja looked at the ground.

"Well, I, um, was rescued."

"Wonderful." Allie May said quietly. "From what I heard, an assassin killed you."

"No, um, she helped me." The red head said quietly.

"I'm going to get something for ya'll to eat. And I have a feeling you'll want to hear his story, and since I'm not partial to these things, I'm just gonna go. Don't be shy, Your Highness, the turtle's are here, they'll protect you. You're among friends." Allie May said soothingly, touching his shoulder before leaving the room. The group sat silently, letting the ninja figure out how he wanted to start his story.

"Well, I guess from the beginning then." He finally said. "It started a week or two ago, it was fast, and we couldn't stop it. The Shredder..."

~(0)~

_It was a fiasco. The enemy had risen from the grave, coming in the night, and taking over. He had come while the Ultimate Ninja was asleep, a fact that mortified him. He didn't wake up when he heard The Shredder coming, and that spelled out his original doom. The Metal Man had come into his room late at night, and since Shredder was well versed in the ways of magic, he put the Daimyo's son under with some powerful magic. It was like he was in a coma, except the Ultimate Ninja could see everything, hear everything, he could even smell the smoke that came from the fires being lit. But the one thing he couldn't do, was speak. He couldn't yell out a warning as a shadowy woman came into the room as The Shredder left it. She picked him up like he was a baby, but just being in the woman's arms made his skin crawl. It was like he was paralyzed, he couldn't move, and the woman held him in her cold embrace, all he wanted was to run as far away from her as possible. The shadows seemed to hug him, slipping around his frozen body and attaching, pulling him into darkness. It wasn't that the woman who was ninja-napping him was in darkness, she _was _darkness._

"_Don't worry, my dear, all will be revealed. Soon." The woman whispered, her voice as comforting as a snake's hiss. In the distance, he heard the clang of metal as guards fought the invaders. The slashing, the shouts, he was humiliated to have been taken hostage so soon. He was angry, especially as the shadow woman moved to the woman and one of her shadowy creatures opened the window. "I always did love a good drop from a high building." The woman seemed to smile, stepping onto the window ledge. _No, no, no!_ He thought frantically, wishing he could scramble away as the woman stepped out into the open air. From behind him, he could hear his father's voice calling out to him, searching for him, and then the cry as the Battle Nexus Ultimate Daimyo was felled. "Oh, tonight is such a wonderful night!" The woman giggled as they fell. He wanted to scream, squeeze his eyes shut, but he couldn't do anything. _

_He should have known that a take over like this wouldn't involve his captor dying, but still he feared his own demise...until a portal open up right as they would've hit the concrete. He would've gasp in shock as he found himself in one of his father's lord's houses, Charget's home. The master of the house had the audacity to come towards the paralyzed royalty and not offer assistance._

"_Lady Tempus, an honor." Lord Charget murmured, bowing low._

"_Oh, you always knew how to treat a woman." The captor, this Lady Tempus, cooed. Lord Charget stood up, and then looked curiously at the incapacitated royal in Lady Tempus's arms. "Yes, I have a favor to ask of you. And you know you'll accept it. I need you to harbor this ruffian until my, ahem, _associates_ can collect him."  
>"Of course, my Lady. I have an unused dungeon room that he will find...useful." Charget said, a mad gleam of glee in his eyes. "Any restrictions? I have a dungeon master who's becoming...bored."<em>

"_No, no restrictions. Though why you have a dungeon in your home, well that's none of my business, is it?" She smiled. Charget simply smiled back, his reptilian face contorting. _

"_I'll take _really_ good care of him." Charget promised, and Lady Tempus took her leave. The next few days were ones the royal would rather forget. It involved sharp implements, near death experiences, torment, pain, torture, and unorthodox techniques that should never be used. Until Saturday afternoon, he was pretty sure he was going to die. _

_But then She came._

_He had risen his head to watch the door open, wondering who had come to give him another round of torture, when he saw Her. She was beautiful to his raggedy appearance, raven hair dark, eyes a true blue, and a 'hm' expression on her face. Behind her was a rhino-like brute, looking at him like the royalty was a new toy he could play with. _

"_Wait a sec." The raven haired beauty spoke up, turning her wide blue eyes in the rhino's direction. "Can I play with him before we kill him? Please?" She pouted, and the rhino sighed._

"_We're supposed to just take him and kill him." The rhino replied gruffly, causing the Ultimate Ninja to quake in fear. He wasn't ready to die! And especially not like _this_._

"_Please Everett? Pretty please?" She asked, puppy eyes pleading, lips pouting, and an expression of pure 'please, please, please' on her face. _

"_Fine." The rhino, this Everett, finally sighed and the beauty beside him lit up eagerly._

"_Thanks, Ev, you're the best!" She giggled, and entered the room. "Now, no peeking." She warned him before shutting the door closed. She leaned against the door, breathing a sigh of relief. He didn't get why, but was still curious. "First off, you better be glad I hate blood, or I wouldn't be doing this." She told him, her eyes turning icy as she looked around the room for a key ring. Finding what she was looking for, she moved to unlock his shackles. "Do me a favor, scream." He gaped at her, and she gave him a frustrated look. "You have to have some pent up rage! Anger at being captured, I know you have to be in pain, just scream. Okay? Loud, long, proud. Now, scream." She told him, annoyed. Taking a shuddering breath, he let out all the pain and anger he was feeling making the room shake with the immensity of his emotions. The raven haired girl winced, clapping hands over her ears, and carefully pulled them away when the screams had subsided to quivering shakes. "Geez." She murmured. _

"_Who are you?" He rasped out, needing water._

"_Me? Oh, I'm Zee. Nice to meetcha." She smiled. "I'm trying to help you, okay? We got to get you out, but it's not going to be easy. Everett actually wants you dead, so you gotta just go with what I do, okay?" The Ultimate Ninja nodded. "Great." Zee grinned. "It's time to get your acting on." She told him, and helped him to the door. "Ready?" She asked, and then opened the door and threw him out. For someone so seemingly thin, she had a lot of muscle power behind her. Everett looked at the duo from his place leaning on the wall, and then just at Zee. "I got bored. He was no fun." She pouted, straightening her hair with a sigh. "Well, shall we?" She smiled, taking the Ultimate Ninja's arm firmly. _

"_Let's go." Everett agreed. The afternoon was a blur for the ninja, especially since Everett placed a black sack over his head. He wondered what was going on, and he was really curious when the sack was removed with a smirking Zee in his face._

"_Oh, you better be good to me." She grinned, then faltered. "Wait, what's your name again?"_

"_You may call me Ve-Sama." The Ultimate Ninja murmured, using one of his aliases._

"_Oh, cute. Vee and Zee, taking on the world. Listen, I kinda just poisoned Everett, so it's just you and me. You don't want to know half of what I did, so don't ask. I got Ev to stay behind, but I'm gonna be needing your help from there on in. Kay?"_

"_What do you need?" He asked cautiously. _

"_I need you to help kill a pig or something with me." A breath he hadn't known he was holding escaped his chest. She wasn't trying to kill him. He knew he should've trusted her, but still, she could always pose a threat. Zee's blue eyes were determined, and Ve-Sama looked around himself curiously. He immediately felt chilled. This was a killing ring, an area set aside for executions. It was near a forest for easily accessible dumping areas for the bodies. And beside dead bodies, wild animals ran wild out there. Zee grinned, pulling a knife out of her pocket. "Let's go to work." _

~(0)~

Ve-Sama looked up and at the group around him.

"I helped her kill a pig and cut its heart out, since she explained that's what her Uncle Hun required of her. She then asked if there was somewhere I could hide, and I knew Allie May wouldn't turn me away."

"Not necessarily." Allie May snorted. "I still haven't forgiven you for last time."

"My apologies." Ve-Sama bowed his head.

"Between you and Mikey, I _will_ catch my death you know." Allie May sighed.

"Sorry." The turtle and ex-royal chorused.

"What did...?" Valentine trailed off, and then shook her head. "You know what? I don't think I want to know."

"Well that's nice, but none of you can stay here now." Allie May sighed.

"_What_?" The group demanded. The sisters were shocked, the brothers surprised, and Ve-Sama crestfallen.

"Nox was here last night. She's bad news, _very_ bad news. If I'm right, she's working on dumb ol' Shredder's side. And two bad guys like that are never a good thing. And then we have to remember who we're hiding. Not only a group of fugitives, fugitives that _will _enrage the new Daimyo because of the escape, but also a royal risen from the grave. Lovely. Just lovely." Allie May sighed.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Clarissa trembled.

"Remember my partner in crime? Ellie'll take care of you, but you can't stay here. Things have been set in motion."

"Allie?" Drayka's calm voice called out.

"Hm?" Allie May blinked.

"I'm being summoned by the Daimyo. They must leave. The messengers will be here soon, they cannot be here when the Daimyo's messengers arrive." Drayka spoke.

"Oh, this really is bad. Get the horse ready for them, the eight of them have got to go _now_." Allie May instructed. "Yes, eight." She explained to quizzical faces. "The Ultimate Ninja's going too."

"Allie!" Drayka called out. "Move it!"

"Gotta love those psychics, huh?" The bird woman snorted, and then ran to get everything ready. The sisters and brothers and Ultimate Ninja all exchanged a glance, knowing things were only bound to get worse.

**_~(0)~  
>AN to everybody: Hey, hope you like the story so far. I just wanted to let everyone know I'm going out of town so there's no need to check for a new chapter for at least a week. So have fun while I'm gone! :)_**


	52. Drayka's Offer

Drayka was pushed to the floor, her head smacking the ground and making the dragoness wince. But she didn't cry out, she wouldn't give her audience the satisfaction. Around her, she heard a spattering of laughter, and then one very calm voice that silenced the rest with deadly menace.

"Silence." He didn't need to shout it, his dark, deep voice was cold enough to silence anyone. A shiver ran down Drayka's spine, but she tried to repress it. She had chosen to come here, she had seen it, and knew she had to be a decoy, help the others escape. As the humans' American Coast Guard motto went, 'So others may live'.

"What do we have here?" A voice purred, and Drayka raised her eyes to see a shadow being enter the room.

"Another piece to the puzzle." Shredder's calm voice replied. "Get her over her, _now_." He ordered, and Drayka was dragged forward. Shredder gave the dragoness a detached look, his eyes cold and hard.

"Why am I here?" Drayka asked, trying to keep the shakes and tremblings out of her voice. She knew she'd be summoned, but she wasn't omniscient!

"You are here because I have an offer." Shredder said, his voice ominous. Drayka felt chilled, anyone would with a guy like that before them.

"What offer?" Drayka said, keeping herself from shaking. What would _The Shredder_ want with her? To maybe see glimpses of the future? Turn her into a servant? Or maybe it was more devious than she gave the metal man credit for.

"The offer I propose may indeed decide your fate. If you refuse, you'll die. But if you accept..." He let his voice trail off, letting the death sentence sink through Drayka's tough skin. "The offer isn't terrible, your brother accepted the same terms once. It wasn't for my clan though, no, but we all work on the same side."

"What do you know about my brother?!" Drayka demanded, feeling like a bandage was being ripped off an open wound. "You don't know anything!"

"He chose to try to kill the Daimyo, Drayka, it was his decision to work with the original Ultimate Ninja to steal the throne, the power, the glory. Your brother was on my side once, and now the same offer is being given to you."

"J-Join you? _Never_." Drayka hissed, trying to hold back a tear at the mention of her dead brother.

"Don't be so hasty, child." The shadow woman tsked. "Wouldn't your brother have wanted you to help him? You can now, from beyond the grave as it were. Its what Drako would've wanted." A cruel smile seemed to have taken hold of the shadow woman's demeanor, and Drayka wanted to scream. How dare she talk about Drako like that?! He had been lost once, but that didn't make him evil...right?

"Join us, Drayka, or I will make sure you wished you had." Shredder told her coldly, and the shadow woman smiled and twisted the imaginary knife further with her next four words.

"Just like Drako did."


	53. How Mikey Met Allie May

"So, I guess you're wondering how I know Allie May." Mikey mused, bringing the whole group to look at him curiously. It hadn't been long after Drayka had warned them and Allie May had sent them away that an unnatural darkness had descended over the land of Nexus. Even Clare, the girl who couldn't see, could tell there was a difference in the air. Leo made the decision that they should seek shelter, and the closest thing was a cave. They all crowded in, a fire was lit it was that dark, and wondered about Drayka.

Until Mikey spoke up of course.

"How the heck do you know that Bird Brain anyway?" Raph snorted.

"Yeah, I've been wondering." Clarissa agreed.

"What'd you do this time, Mikey?" Donny groaned.

"Is this the time we bumped into Allie May? Or did you do something else?" The Ultimate Ninja questioned.

"Before we met." Mikey replied.

"What the heck is a Triceraton anyway?" Melody signed confused, and Valentine quickly translated.

"_No_, Mikey, you didn't!" Leo cried out. "Triceratons? What did you do _this_ time?"

"Triceratons?" Clarissa blinked.

"Tell you later." Leo sighed.

"Triceratons, exactly like they sound." Donny began. "They're like Triceratops the dinosaurs, with the famous three horns on their face, one in the nose's place and two behind the head. Triceratons are extremely aggressive, and can be known for being vigilantes, criminals, and tough to crack prison guards. Once provoked, they are extremely hard to dissuade." The three sisters gaped, and Don shrugged. "What? I like to read."

"Yeah, what Don said." Raph seconded.

"Yeah, yeah, my story. Let's get back to _me_ now." Mikey sighed, an over dramatized production that had the group rolling their eyes at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, Mikey." Don snorted, pulling his legs in and sitting criss cross applesauce as Clarissa got comfortable against Leo, Melody smiled and grinned at Ve-Sama, her way of saying 'This is gonna be good'. Everyone could tell one thing: Val and Raph were fighting. They sat on opposite sides of the room, glaring daggers, looking standoffish, and giving pointed looks at each other. Well, not everyone noticed. Mikey, being the big shell for brains he is, and also being completely dense, didn't even register the animosity around him.

"Well, let's here what you did _this_ time." Leo sighed, putting an arm around Clare.

"Well, let me take you back a long, long, _long_ time ago...well it wasn't really that long ago, just a couple of years, but it felt like it was anyway. I don't want to bore you with everything, so I guess I'll just start at the beginning.

"I was a young turtle then, curious and eager, bright and understanding," A snort was let out at this. "but when I saw Father was leaving, I decided to follow him. He told me to go back, and I had to use all of my ninja training to avoid capture. I followed him to a place called Nexus, this place, and so began one of the longest, craziest, boringest, coolest, adventurist days of my life!" Mikey grinned. "I stepped out into Nexus, amazed by everything I saw. All the colors and creatures and things that I couldn't possibly believe in were actually real! There were things like us, crazy and weird and totally awesome! And by the time I had taken everything in, I had lost sight of Master Splinter. So I did what any rational being would do: I went into the nearest place I could find. Turned out it was a hostel of some sort, and let me tell you, the people there, I think they were on something." He nodded, looking all wise and knowing at the rest of them. "And there was this guy with dreadlocks, he was _definitely _on something. He was painting this picture...yeah. Not a pretty sight.

"Besides for the fact they wanted to try to braid my bandana, it was okay...I guess. Some nice dude told me to ride the magic train in the sky, and I _really_ thought he was losing it. Turns out, there really is a magic train!" He said gleefully. "Okay, it wasn't a _real_ train like back home, but it looks like one! It seems to go on forever and ever, and it was so wacky. It was floating above the ground, and it was just totally weird. But even though it was floating, there were tracks beneath it to follow, so I guess maybe it was something like magnetism? I dunno. But anyway, there was all this luggage in front of it, and this weirdo was lying on top of all of it, looking like some homeless whack-job with a hoodie like thing and a blanket on top of that and what could've been a poncho on top of _that_. But what was really funny? He was wearing a sombrero. In _Nexus_. Isn't that just funny? Oh, and I haven't gotten to the best part! This dog came up, and started licking his heel and all the luggage! Anyway, the guy from the hostel helped me buy a ticket and gave me this heavy bag full of stuff, and I got on board.

"Wherever it was going, I wasn't really sure and all I knew was it was a two hour trip thing, and I'd get off at the other end. Now that I think about it, I don't really know why I got on board in the first place. Hm, you'd think all the ninja training would've helped me out more...But, my amazing common sense isn't what we're discussing now, is it? Anyway, the two hour trip turned into a _six hour _trip, and that's where things start to get interesting." Mikey grinned, a gleeful look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Clarissa asked curiously, asking the question the group dreaded.

"There was a dead body on the tracks." He said simply, a wicked smile on his face. "At the time, I didn't realize what was _actually_ happening. I thought it was a rock slide or something blocking the tracks, and the whole magnetism, polarity thingy was thrown out of whack. Everyone around me was taking a nap or trying to sleep on the train ride, but I was wired from being in Nexus and seeing all sorts of weird things. So I basically drank bottled water for fun for the next three hours. It wasn't as fun as it sounded, _trust _me." Mikey snorted, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as the fire danced in its little pit. "But when I got to the other end of the tracks, _finally_, and got off, I found out the truth about everything. I wasn't that worried, but something made me listen to the conductor telling some concerned passengers about it. Turns out, the guy who died, looked a lot like me. Green skin, even wore a mask like me...It was uncanny, but I was bored and moved on. The guy back at that hostel I was telling you about? He gave me these directions to go_ up the mountain_ when I got to the other end of the tracks. You'd think I'd know better than to listen to some stranger, but I wanted to have some fun, get in a little sight seeing...apparently, I can be a little oblivious sometimes." He told us, and we could tell he didn't believe it.

"You? _Noo._" Val said in mock shock, shaking her head and holding in her laughter.

"Never would've thought that." Clare added, shaking her head and repressing a smile.

"I agree with you ladies, but _some_ people just don't know how amazing and observant I can be." Mikey shrugged. "But, I climbed that dumb hill. And let me tell you, carrying a _50 _pound backpack is no laughing matter. And that mountain was _huge_! I was climbing for miles! It wasn't fair. When I got to the top, there was this little building, and this dudette came out and greeted me."

"Let me guess. It was Allie May, right?" Raph spoke up.

"Nah, it was a lady who ran the hostel at the top of the hill, and she was partnered with the hostel at the bottom of the hill or something like that, but I passed her the backpack I had carried when she asked and that was that. Turns out I was being used as a pack mule, but for what exactly I never found out. I was playing outside the hostel when my first Triceraton attacked. Of course, being a ninja I easily defeated him." A snort rang out again, and Mikey amended his statement. "Okay, a few other guys helped too, but it was mostly me."

"Uh-huh."

"Sure."

"Whatever you say."

"_Anyway,_ we're getting off topic. Back to _me_ now, please. As it turns out, I'd gotten into a war between a bunch of Triceratons and Nexians, and it was not pretty. I wasn't able to wash my bandana for four whole _days_! I was the worst smelling un-official American ever, I just stank that bad." Mikey shuddered. "I'm still getting dirt out of places dirt shouldn't be, and the worse part? This was even worse than when Master Splinter made us practice 48 hours straight!"

"Poor Mikey." Melody signed, but wasn't translated out loud.

"And using my awesome amazing ninja skills, I was able to outsmart the 'Ceratons and ended up in Allie May's compound. _This_ is when I met her, Raph. But of course, it was a really long journey to get back down that mountain, avoid things that wanted my head, and live in the jungle for days on end. It wasn't fair! And did I mention I missed a Silver Centurion marathon because of all this? It just wasn't cool!" He boo-hooed. He sighed, and came back to his original story. "Being as smart and cunning as I am, I eluded my pursuers for some time, but they somehow got back on my trail again. Somehow..."

"Mm-hm."

"Sure."

"Hey!" Mikey said indignantly. "Anyways, _somehow_ they got back on my trail, and we all ended up duking it out at Allie's hideaway. It wasn't pretty. Even then I was pretty strong, and was throwing those meanies into walls and smashing stuff. It was kinda fun." He grinned sheepishly.

"And who helped you with all this?" Don asked knowingly.

"Well, turns out there were some Samurai masters staying at Allie's with their loved ones, and there was a retreat nearby. Some of the best of the best, fighting it out to see who was the best. It was kinda like Battle Nexus, only this was a Samurai's only tournament." He pouted. "Even though I didn't _need_ the help," Everyone knew he did. "the masters came and helped me, and we ended up trashing Allie's hotel..." He chuckled nervously. "Allie May was real cool about it...after she had yelled me out and rung me out to dry. She can be pretty mean when she wants to, even if she does look like a cutesy birdie. Do not get on her bad side, she's got a mean streak...she does!" Mikey exclaimed to some 'mm-hms'. "By then the Daimyo and all his entourage had turned up to find out what the heck had been going on, and Allie May said or did something to make him get off her back because eventually he left, and Allie May made me repair some of the damages. I didn't want to see another power tool in my life!" He shivered, the _terrible_ trauma so obvious.

"And then Sensei showed up. I just don't get how Master Splinter knows everybody!" Mikey complained. "They talked like they were good friends, and then she mixed up this little drink and gave it to me, and I forgot all about everything. I don't know what kinda magic she used, because the next morning I woke up in my own bed back in the sewers in New York City, and I couldn't remember a thing! When we finally went to Nexus for the first time together, I started to remember everything, and when I ran into Allie May I _really _remembered everything!" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I wanted to tell you guys, but Allie wouldn't let me. She said the past was best left hidden, that she had gotten the Triceratons to forget everything...how is still a mystery though...and that as long as we didn't have to worry about it everything was fine.

"She was right, it made a great story to tell, but I never told you guys any of it." He said quietly. "It was a secret I had to keep, and of all the other ones I've blabbed I _knew _I actually had to try to keep it, and I have. Until now..."

The group was silent, taking in his story, the unknown resolve the orange banded turtle had when it came to some secrets. It wasn't like Mikey to keep things, even secrets leaked out, but this little episode? It was something different.

"Well anyway! Who has some marshmellows? I'm dying for a smore!" Just like that, with Mikey's usual cheerfulness back, the group came back to life. "We have the fire already." He prompted the group.

"How the heck am I supposed to have any marshmellows shell for brains? Do you think I just carry marshmellow bags around for fun?" Raph snorted.

"Leo? Fearless Leader? You have some right? You know you want a gooey, delicious, _amazing _smore right now." Mikey wheedled.

"Mikey." Leo groaned.

"Smores do sound like fun." Clare conceded. "But I don't think we have any of the ingredients, and besides, have you looked at the sky? It's terrible conditions for smores making." Clarissa sighed. Even if she couldn't see, she could still sense the shift in the weather. There was something almost tangible about bad weather and good weather, you didn't have to see it to feel it.

"Aw..."

"Next time, okay Mikey?" Clare giggled.

"Yah-Hoo! Smores baby!" Mikey cheered.

"_Next _time, Mikey." She laughed.

"Awwwww."


	54. Around the Campfire

After another long, drawn out, over dramatized sigh befitting the one and only Michelangelo Hamato, his shoulders slumped in defeat of a smores-less night.

"Well, then what _can _I eat?" He complained.

"Allie May had a bag packed, you're eating whatever she left for us." Valentine shrugged, and pulled out a picnic of food.

"Yay!" Mikey cheered, and dug in. Melody sat silently, a small smile on her face as she glanced at each person around her. She settled her gaze on the Ultimate Ninja, and a small frown took place of her smile. Tapping Valentine silently, she signed her one unanswered question.

"Ve-Sama, Melody's got a question." Valentine spoke up after swallowing the bit of food she'd been chewing on.

"Ask." Ve-Sama said simply.

"She wants to know how you met Mikey and Allie May."

"Ah, she wants to know my story." He smiled softly. "It is not a long one, nor is it intricate or important...although I didn't get chased by Triceratons. Now Mikey's stories never come out sounding sane, but still, it makes you wonder what he's up to half the time..." The Ultimate Ninja rambled. He shook his head. "Anyway, it's simple: I got in a fight." Melody let out a silent gasp at his blasé words. Sure, ever since she started hanging out (or forced into living with them, however you saw it) with the guys she'd been used to the idea of fighting, that it was the norm for them, but she still got shocked by the prospect. She didn't like anyone getting hurt, and even if it was a complete stranger, she still didn't like anyone getting into fights.

"I guess the ultimate question we're all thinking is: Why?" Valentine sighed, asking the obvious question.

"Confrontations are rarely solved any other way." He shrugged, and Melody's jaw dropped. Ever heard of talking? It's this thing were you move your mouth and words come out, it works really well. Melody grumbled mentally. _Or so I've noticed..._

"Ah-huh, and what did you do this time?" Leonardo snorted.

"I am not like Michelangelo, I would never provoke an altercation." Ve-Sama replied wisely. _Sure, if you say so..._ Melody thought. She'd heard stories about this guy, but he was supposed to be good now...

"So, what happened?" Clarissa asked curiously.

"It's nothing you really need to concern yourselves with. I got into a fight, and a good chunk of it ensued in Allie May's hotel. We destroyed a good amount of her hideaway...Now that I think about it, that was about the time you were doing repairs to Allie's place, weren't you?" The Ultimate Ninja smirked.

"Yeah, and you gave me a pile of more repairs to do after that! You broke the wall I had _finally_ fixed! Do you know how hard I worked on that?!" Mikey wailed. Melody rolled her eyes, and then started to feel tired. It was weird, it was only noon...She let out a yawn, and it was passed around the circle.

"Sleepy, Melody?" Valentine signed, smiling quietly.

"Weird huh?" Melody signed back.

"It's been a long day...No, actually it's been a long week." Val snorted, shaking her head ruefully.

"But we've made some amazing friends." Melody replied, looking around the circle. Mikey had done something and was laughing his shell off as Raph threatened him, Don was trying to hold Raph back, the Ultimate Ninja was looking over the scene with a suppressed laugh on his face, and Clarissa and Leo were off in their own little world, snuggled happily together.

"Yeah, we do." Val agreed. It wasn't the most conventional thing in the world, but friendships in the Aldrin home never were normal...why would this be any different?

"Yeah, we do." She repeated.


	55. The Fight, Or Whatever it Was

Day turned to night, and everyone fell asleep, almost all with sweet dreams fluttering through their heads.

Almost all.

Raph's mind drifted back just a night back, when Valentine had blown up at him, and he at her...

~()~

Secretly, he had been thrilled at the idea of having dinner alone with Valentine. Thrilled, excited, eager...but Valentine...

"What the heck is going on here?" She'd demanded as Allie May had led her and Raph to their dinner table. A feathery winged arm stretched out to pull aside a thick red curtain, opening a quaint little world up for their usage. A simple little table, simplistically set with a white tablecloth and adorned with a slender vase supporting an elegant little rose. Its bloom was open, wafting out light rose petaled fragrances throughout the room. A candelabra rested across from it, casting a romantic glow around the private little bubble.

"Dinner of course." Allie May had replied smoothly, a polite smile on her beaked face as she waited for the two to take their seats. "A dinner for _two_." The smile grew a little larger.

"Uh-uh. _No way._ Right, Raph?" Her green eyes darted to him for agreement, darkening at the prospect. He didn't get why she was so mad about this, it was only dinner after all. A dinner for two...

"Oh don't be silly, Valen!" Allie May laughed, cutting off whatever Raph had been about to say. He took her interruption gratefully. He hadn't known _what _to say exactly. "This will be a wonderful evening, I'm sure of it. You two will have fun...I think. Just consider all the things to talk about and go from there!" A light giggle echoed in the room as the bird lady left, leaving Raph to do the only thing he could:

He pulled Valentine's chair out for her.

"Well, if we're gonna have dinner together." He shrugged, and Valentine took the chair gratefully. He moved around to the other side and took his seat, his gaze never leaving Valentine's warily. Val was like a wild animal, you could try to tame her, but that wildness would never really go away. She could spook at anytime, and he was at the mercy of her whims.

In normal Allie May fashion, the dessert came first. Cookies, a cake, and something in a glass came out, and Valentine picked up a vanilla looking cookie hesitantly.

"Looks like cardboard." She mused quietly, then sniffed it warily. "_Smells_ like cardboard." Her nose wrinkled, and then against her better judgment she took a bite. "Tastes...delicious." She said, letting out a small moan of pleasure. Raph knew better than to laugh, but he couldn't help the soundless laugh that came out. Thankfully, Val didn't catch it, and the two began eating dinner together. It was almost like eating with a hostile stranger. Val practically glared daggers, he had to shift nervously in his seat from her gaze, and awkward was practically a living, breathing thing. Finally, Raph had to break the silence.

"I didn't do it, I swear." He promised her, hands up in the 'I surrender' gesture.

"Mm-hm." Valentine mused.

Dessert came and went, and then the normal entree came out. It was a nice juicy steak, cooked just right, with steamed broccoli and some mashed potatoes. A Southern recipe no doubt, concocted beautifully by the one and only bird brain named Allie May.

"So...you like the steak?" Raph had finally asked. Valentine hadn't replied at first, still fuming to herself, and then her head snapped in his direction. He imagined a wide variety of replied and retorts, but what came out of her mouth made his jaw drop.

"What the heck do you want from me?" She demanded, her eyes burning into his. He blinked, unsure how to proceed. This was one thing he had never been good with: Tact. He could do a lot of things, but talking delicately, creeping around issues, that had never been his strong point.

And Valentine Aldrin knew that.

"You really want to do this?" He had asked quietly, giving her the option to back out now. Once they started, there would be no turning back. They would either part ways now, something he hoped wouldn't happen, or they would be closer than ever, his little dream he refused to foster.

"Let's do this." She had said, a fire burning in her eyes. Raph knew his expression matched hers as he replied with the famous battle words:

"Let's do it then." Valentine took a shuddering breath, the tell tale tiny hesitation of someone who knows this is where the lines get blurred, and backing out isn't an option.

"You always follow me, you're like a stupid shadow. I can take care of myself, you idiot, don't you have a life of your own?" She demanded, glaring at him. Raph almost snorted. Her? She couldn't take care of herself to save her life.

"You'd have kicked the bucket ages ago if it weren't for me, and you know it."

"Who saved you from the big bad Shred-Head? Who's saved your sorry shell more times than you can count?" Valentine retorted, eyes narrowing.

"I can count all the times, and that isn't the real issue here, is it?" Raph replied, annoyed. He took a breath, knowing there was only one way to jump off the edge of a cliff.

You leap.

"I like you, I like you more than I ever have before. I care about you more than my brothers' combined, and Mikey really doesn't count that much anyway. I follow you because I want to be with you, even if you're judo flipping me in the dojo, or yelling at me in the street, or even rushing at me from the trees, I'm perfectly happy because I'm with _you_. I love how you laugh, and how you take care of your sisters. I couldn't stand it when you went to that Underground Circuit place, but I loved how you kicked that other girl's shell...er, butt. I love how you take care of business without taking anyone's garbage, and you never take any excuses." He poured his heart out, watching as Val's green eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and an expression akin to shock crossed her face. Her features froze, and Raph felt himself grow cold. _I shouldn't have said anything! What kind of idiot am I? She's gonna run. _But he couldn't stop himself, the words just kept coming. "That's why I'm always near you. Not cuz I think yer gonna do something stupid, or that you can't take care of yourself, but because I know how things are when you're around." He confessed.

"I-I-I-" She stuttered, her face had gone completely white. Her eyes never left his face, and if she had just turned her gaze from him she never would have 'heard' his proclamation of love...or at least like. So, what did that mean?

"You've been important to me from the beginning, even if you were kicking my shell back then." A smile quirked on his face. "I know your fears and weaknesses, I know you don't think you're strong enough, but you are, Val. I know your strengths, and I know what kind of person you are. Yer the one person who really knows me, Valentine, just like I know you. And I need to know, Valentine...do you feel anything fer me?" Valentine didn't say anything, not at first. Raph's fears escalated, afraid of her reply. Would she care about him at all? Just a smidge of a bit? Or would she burn him then and there?

"Y-You..." She stuttered.

"You gotta open up, Valentine." Raph murmured. "If not to me, then someone. You can't keep everyone away. You have to-"

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Valentine yelled. "You don't know anything about me, I will _not_ serve my heart on a plate only to have it shish-ka-bobbed! I have to be strong for my sisters, if I even start to crumble, they do too! You _can't_ like me, have you noticed we're completely different species? You're some weird combo of genetics with a _shell_, and I'm _human_. I am _normal_. We could never, _ever _be together! That's not the way things work! What I _feel_ is none of your business. And if I did feel even half of _anything_ about you, what would be the point? You live in a _sewer_. What kind of relationship could we even have? Why did you even bring this up? You're an idiot!"

"YOU STARTED THIS! YOU FIGURE IT OUT!" Raph shouted back. "If you can't even tell what you're feeling, _you're_ the idiot, you moron! Just tell me what you _feel_." Raph demanded.

"I-I-I _hate_ you for this." She hissed, her cheeks tear stained and eyes puffy. "I hate you." She sniffled, getting up. She swiped the tears from her face. "That's what I _feel._ Happy? I. _Hate_. You." She ground out, the tears coming down in streams, and she turned towards the curtain, her puffy green eyes turning back only once, steeled, angry, and...sorrowful. Her body was racked with a sob, and she ran away as fast as she could, a trail of tears in her wake as she disappeared.

~(0)~

Raph sat up quickly, startled by the darkness and his surroundings. He quickly looked around himself, seeing the cave, his brothers, the sisters...Leo and Clarissa were sleeping next to each other, Melody was curled into a ball by the dying fire, Mikey was all over the place as he slept, twisting and turning, and Don was leaning against the wall cave. He took a shuddering breath, and stood up. He didn't look at Valentine as he exited the cave.


	56. And the Barriers Come Down

Valentine had heard him get up. Of course she had, she heard everything. It wasn't the actual sound, it was like the vibrations actually. The floor was an unusually great conductor for it. She always kept an eye on her sisters, no matter where they were, and even on this particular night, she had opened her eyes to make sure everything was alright in the Land of Nexus. Clarissa and Leo were snuggled together, and Val didn't know what she was going to be able to do about that. Melody was curled into a ball by the dying fire, shivering as a cold front swept into their little hidey hole. Mikey was tossing and turning, rolling from his shell to his stomach and all the while making the most _obnoxious_ snoring on the planet. Don was lying against the cave wall, bo staff by his side, just in case. But Raph...he was struggling to his feet, and his footfalls sent a soft ripple of vibrations out, letting Valentine know easily.

Hey, some people use their ears, others us their 6th sense.

Val had been lying by the wall, able to see everyone if she opened her eyes...including Raph. She steeled her heart in a cage as she thought about him...about what she'd _said_...She waited a few minutes for Raph to come back, and he never did. Silently, she climbed to her feet and left the cave. Their little cavern was encompassed by fields of green. Grassy knolls spread out around them, little hills everywhere. At the top of one little hill sat Raph, lying out on the grass, staring up at the dark sky. _It __is__ pretty_. Val thought absently, looking up at a kaleidoscope of twinkling stars. She came up behind him, not bothering to hide, she knew he'd hear her. The stars blinked and twinkled up above, always so bright and beautiful, and Val took courage from it. She folded herself down to his level, and he suspiciously sat up next to her.

"What do you want?" He asked her quietly, the words so similar to the ones she'd demanded of him only a night before. Valentine shrugged, looking up at the stars. She could feel his eyes on her as she looked up.

"The stars are pretty, aren't they?" She said, completely ignoring his question. "No one really knows that much about, besides the fact they're balls of gases far away from here." She smiled, a small chuckle coming out. "God makes some crazy things, doesn't he?" She commented, turning towards the silent turtle beside her. "Something that should be so easy to understand, it never is. God makes sure everything is unique in it's own little way." She sighed, turning to look towards the moon high up in the sky. Raph didn't say a thing, and Valentine's green eyes flickered to the grassy ground beneath her. She wasn't sure what she should do...

"So?" Raph asked quietly.

"Being who I am...I've never had it easy. You of all people would understand that. It's easier to keep people away and avoid getting hurt. But the thing is..." Valentine's voice trailed off. All sorts of things swirled through her head. All the things she could've done, actions that spoke larger than words, the words...She sighed, and looked at him quietly, then her eyes lowered. What could she say? That she was sorry? That she had to say it? That hate was the best protection? "Well, it's easier not caring." She sighed. The two looked up at the stars, the sound of crickets chirping around them.

The two sat there quietly, not saying anything. Valentine knew she had to say something, _anything_, especially after Raph had poured out his heart to her. The only thing, Val was never good at spilling her guts. The stars sparkled above them, shimmery and bright. They offered quiet comfort to the two, while never really saying a thing. Val took a deep breath, and glanced at him. What could you say to the guy who had told you he liked you, and then reject him immediately? What could you tell the guy you had hurt?

Actions always speak louder than words.

The words whispered in her mind, calmly, almost with an air of hope. What could she _do_? Leaning over, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it." She whispered, closing her eyes. Startled, he pulled away, and Valentine opened her eyes, ready to pull up every barrier that she had. Her shoulders slumped forward, almost defensively, as she waited for him to say something.

"What?" He asked agape.

"I didn't mean it." She repeated, squeezing her eyes shut. She was curling in on herself, ready for the ridicule. She had basically broken his heart, and was now only saying she didn't mean it? He had every right to condemn her. She had said the words she hated herself, she deserved for it to come back and bite her.

"Open your eyes." He said, and Val only squeezed them tighter. "Open your eyes." He repeated, more forcefully. Hesitantly, but obediently, her green eyes opened fearfully. He was looking at her in amazement, and her fear only decreased to worry and paralyzing anguish. "Did you mean that?" He asked, his gruff exterior down, once again vulnerable. He was exposed, and Valentine felt terrible. He was defenseless before her, and she always kept her guard up. She forced all feeling away to keep herself safe, but at the same time she was locked away from the world. C.S. Lewis once said, 'Love is being vulnerable.', and here Raph was, practically embodying that quote, and here she was, afraid of just saying the words. Her mom always told her, 'Words spoken are like eggs once broken', once they were out, they could never be taken back. Not like she had ever been good with tact...

Steeling herself, she lowered her guard and touched his hand, folding hers in his, and then took the leap. She leaned over again, and kissed him.


	57. And So They Danced

Melody shivered, and a trimmer went down her spine. Opening her eyes, she found a fire dying in front of her and was chilled to the bone. Hugging herself, she stood up and left the cave, hoping it would be warmer out there. She followed a little path to the top of the cave, sitting up on the rocky surface. She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees, looking up at the bright sky above. It was really pretty, Melody always had liked the night sky...

A warm breeze blew over her, and Melody smiled, closing her eyes. Opening them, she looked over everything, and then blinked surprised. On a little hill a ways away, was Valentine and Raph. Even now, practically in the middle of the night, the two were up, and the most shocking thing was the fact the two were having a make out session. Melody looked away embarrassed, but happy her sister had found someone. _Two_ _down_, Melody mused, _two to go?_ She hoped. It would be funny if the four sisters ended up with the four brothers, kept everything in one big family, and Melody laughed soundlessly at the thought.

She shook her hair out, feeling the locks fall down around her face and hiding her features. She wondered one very important question: If Clare's with Leo, and Val is obviously with Raph, and I may or may not be with Don, does that mean Zee gets Mikey?

_Huh. Makes you wonder..._

_Everything was so crazy,_ she mused. _And the strangest thing, everything's connected. How is that even possible?_

Mama was a Dragon who knew Splinter, and was the reason everything that had happened, well, happened.

Splinter was a rat who knew Mama, who had taken in a bunch of strangers.

April O'Neil knew the guys, who opened her arms to a bunch of misfits.

Splinter knew about Nexus.

Mikey knew about Allie May and Ve-Sama.

Allie May knew about Nox Tempus.

Allie May knew about Nox's sibling, Lucrece, or whatever her name was.

The guys knew Shredder.

Shredder knew everyone.

And everything, absolutely everything else, was all, some way, some how, connected to everything else, in some way, shape, or form. And there was probably a whole bunch of other things that Melody didn't even know about.

Huh.

How was that even _possible_? A few occurrences, sure, but _everything_? _Everything_? It made no sense! And if it did make sense, then that meant someone, somewhere, was pulling everyone's strings like each person was a marionette...

"Melody?" A voice asked surprised. "What are you doing up here?" Melody turned to find Mikey behind her. After her initial shock, Melody smiled, shrugged, and motioned to the twinkling sky above. "Yeah, the stars are pretty." He conceded, taking a seat besides the blond. "So, I saw two red loving siblings have disappeared. Got any clues to their whereabouts?" Mikey asked curiously, and Melody made a quick slashing movement to indicate no. Of all the brothers, Mikey was the most likely to ruin the moment for her sister. They fact that Valentine Aldrin had opened her heart up...well, that was a good thing. "So I _didn't_ see a mutant turtle and a teenage girl over on the hill? I didn't see a very obvious display of affection?" Mikey prompted, an eye ridge raised with a smile. "You know, that shell for brains would have gotten detention if this was just some high school drama. No Displays of Affection. Worst rule ever." Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes. Melody looked at him with a small smile. Mikey was the brother she never had to worry about, he was the one who could make her laugh, make her feel normal, and could figure out what was going on without a translator.

It was...nice.

"Why are you up?" She signed, changing topics off the obvious couple out on a hill. She looked at him cautiously, still wondering when he wouldn't be able to understand her.

"Whoa, slow down." He said, and Melody repeated her signage, slowly and dreading the response. She was still waiting for the time he wouldn't get what she was saying. It was amazing someone who wasn't a part of the deaf or mute community could understand her so well, but she was still waiting, almost dreading, the moment the blank, uncomprehending stare would come over the turtle, just becoming another person who would never really get what she had to say.

"Well, I know you're not asking for a kiss from Turtle Titan, so I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here?" He tried, making Melody roll her eyes. _Well, at least he's close._ She thought. "I hit my head and needed some air. Whoever recommended using a rock for a pillow is so in for it in the morning." Mikey said in grim annoyance.

"Raph?" She signed.

"Oh yeah." Mikey nodded.

"Oh Mikey." She snorted.

"What? A turtle can dream can't he?" Mikey replied, unperturbed by the idea of probably getting beaten by his hot headed brother. She smiled at him, and looked back up at the sky. Mikey rose to his feet, and Melody looked up at him quietly. "When was the last time you danced under the stars?" He grinned, offering her his hand. A little laugh traveled through her body, and she took the hand. It actually _had_ been awhile since she'd danced under the stars, the last time it had been with her father at one of the Father-Daughter Dances. Smiling, she let Mikey lead in a slow dance, surprised to find out he was actually pretty competent when it came to using his feet. Even if he was a ninja, she always thought he'd have two left feet when it came to dancing, or at least hate anything slow.

Melody let herself be twirled, and brought back into his embrace, only blushing slightly. All her partners when it came to routines had never really been interested in her in any sort of romantic way, and it had only been about the dance set. Sure, they'd have fun backstage, laughing and goofing off, but she'd never really blushed about being so close to a guy before. Smiling softly, Mikey dipped her and brought her back up, never letting her fall as they traversed the rocky cave top. A quick twist brought Melody around so Mikey was holding her as they swayed to music only they could hear. Melody closed her eyes, letting the sound of crickets and night meld into the song she heard in her head as the duo moved.

"Thank you." She mouthed the words, knowing he couldn't hear it, or see it, but she was grateful all the same. Her long hair swished back and forth between them, and she knew it was probably tickling Mikey from the way he trembled behind her. He never let out a laugh though, simply twirled her around til they were face to face again. She smiled quietly, looking into his dark brown eyes. They were like the other brothers, only his was slightly mixed with specks of green. The two eyes looked gently at her, and she blushed, looking towards her feet. He was definitely one of the sweetest guys she'd ever known. He could seem forgetful, only interested in having fun, he could seem like the careless turtle, but really, he saw more than the others, but a carefully structured facade surrounded his world to keep him safe.

He was a contradiction sometimes.

Melody leaned her head against his chest, and the two rocked back and forth for a moment. The night could've gone any which way it wanted, something completely different, or expected, or for all the duo knew a meteor could've crashed to earth. But instead, Mikey twirled Melody around and she let out a silent giggle. Michelangelo gave a formal little bow, a grin on his face. Melody curtsied back, knowing the dance was over, even if she could hear tell tale notes of more magical tunes swirling in her head.

"Time to go in?" She signed sadly.

"Dudette, it's been fun." He replied, and Melody sighed, looking up towards the bright sky above. It had been such a wonderful evening...Mikey motioned for Melody to lead the way, and Melody followed the path down quickly. Mikey stayed up on the cave top for a moment, watching the silent girl disappear, a sad smile on his face. "Dudette, you don't know how amazing you are, do you?" He whispered softly, and looked out to where his brother lay on the grass. The two were just lying there, Valentine's blood red hair distinctive even in the darkness.

He was happy for his brother, and for Leo too, but as he watched Melody walk away, he wished he had someone that special that cared about him how Val and Clare obviously did for his brothers. And Don...Well, he was an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of him. Melody was amazing, and that was all there was to it.

Melody turned back at the bottom of the little path, looking at him questioningly. She signed something, probably along the lines of 'You coming?'.

"Yeah, I'm comin'." He called out, and quickly scurried down the trail. She smiled, her eyes quickly falling to the floor, and she continued her way, heading back into the cave.


	58. And So They Talked

Valentine stared up at the sky, feeling insanely happy. True, she had emptied her heart onto a plate, something she never thought she would do, but Raph... She had kissed him.

She was so happy. Raph lay in the grass beside her, looking up at the sky. Their hands were twined, and Val was happy.

"I never told you what I saw back at Charget's, did I?" She commented softly, turning to look at him. A red masked face turned back to her, curious. "Charget's sword, it brought about a person's worst nightmares. Made them rethink themselves, break down. I never told anyone what I saw, I didn't want to seem weak."

Raph waited, knowing she would talk eventually, he just had to be patient. Val's eyes closed, and she took a shuddering breath. She turned her eyes back to him, almost unsure, slightly scared, and forever bared.

"It was about you." She whispered, and Raph looked surprised. "It wasn't something I could just tell my sisters, you know I'm not like that. But...you hated me."

"What are you-"  
>"Not in reality...in my dream. It was like this actually, but I told you how I felt first though. I had decided that I needed to get in touch with my feelings, locking them away wouldn't do me any good. So I did just that...and you laughed. Right in my face. You told me that how could anyone like me, some touchy feely little girl, that I couldn't even be considered pretty with all my scars. The dream you told me I should just go live under a rock, that's all people would even consider me anyway...And then,...you pushed me off the cliff."<p>

Raph gaped at her in shock. How could she _ever _believe he would do any of that to her?

"You know I died before. When I was a kid. It originally was murder, I _died_, but then it was only attempted because I came back. When people say they die inside, I know exactly how they feel, because I seriously went through all that. But emotionally, I never really felt like that, ever. I kept myself safe, but in that dream...For once, I actually felt everything inside me died. I was numb, shocked, and I couldn't fight anymore. When you pushed me off that cliff...I might as well have already been dead and buried." She shook her head sadly.

"In that dream, you killed me. You made me doubt myself, you made me want to cry. You made me question myself, if it was ever worth opening up to _anyone_, if it was better to just protect my sisters at all cost, and make sure they _never_ felt that way...So when the spell broke, and I was myself again, I added more barriers, more layers, to protect myself again. If there was a force field option available, I might've gone and gotten that too." She sighed, turning her gaze back to the sky.

"But I learned something too. You have to get hurt in order to feel again, to find _something_. I fell off that cliff, but I also felt all the emotions a girl like me's supposed to feel. Heartbreak, crushes, rejection...I'm pretty sure if I survived the fall I'd eventually get to hate and retribution. But, I gotta thank both of you. Well, you and the dream you. You both taught me to be open to feeling, but also to be able to keep my guard up, just in case." She chucked. "Thank you, Raph." She whispered, and squeezed his hand. "For everything."

~(0)~

Leo couldn't sleep. Not tonight. Everyone was coming and going. Two of his brothers had already disappeared on him, Raph and Mikey, not to mention two sisters, Val and Melody. Beside him, Clarissa drempt on, and he sighed, wishing he could escape to dream land too. Across from him, Ve-Sama mumbled something about tacos as he dreamt, and Don was just out like a light. He wished he could sleep.

But he had to think of _something_.

Everything was insane. One of the Aldrin's were basically undercover as a bad guy...or was she just pretending to be a good guy who was really bad? The _Shredder_ was alive and well, but could he just be a puppet in this shadow woman Nox's hand? And then where there was Nox, there was another woman called Lucrece, who was supposed to be a good guy, but he had never met her and couldn't be sure. And everything was just to crazy to even take a guess at.

Leo sighed in frustration, and went back to the problem at hand:

How to Destroy The Shredder.

Again.

Or were they really after someone else?

Leo was going to get a headache before this was all over, he just knew it. He sighed again, and thought, and thought, and thought. They weren't going to be any use out here in no man's land, that Leo was sure about. So that meant they had to go back...Leo rocketed into a sitting position.

"That's it!" He exclaimed.


	59. The Great Attack

The unnatural darkness still enveloped the world of Nexus, even after a day, making its inhabitants extremely uneasy. Each one knew something terrible would happen, but what exactly was uncertain. In the castle, once bursting with life and goodness, now projected a gray and dismal aura. For the servants inside, it was an excruciating change. The new master was almost evil incarnate, and the creature to whom he reported, well, she _had_ to be darkness reborn. But that day of supernatural blackness, things continued as it had. The only real difference was the discovery that the three sisters who had created an act so elaborate and unusual were gone. But they had hinted at that, and the issue was never taken to anyone in power. No matter the disappearance of the girls, the guards were still sent out to do their nightly rounds.

"It's just plain creepy." One guard muttered to his partner.

"Tell me 'bout it. Weird." The other replied quietly. The only real upside to the eternal night was that the stars still shown brightly, and a full moon glittered above their heads. "Think it's got sumpthin' ta do wit' the Living Shadow?"

"Knowin' the creatures the new master deals with, probably." The other replied, scanning around dutifully for intruders. _It's all quiet, _he mused, _something's up._ Looking around, he did a double take, and nudged his partner, pointing to a seldom used path to their left. A hedge bordered the sides of the little aisle, a dark green blob on either side of the white stone path. But standing in the middle, not to far from them, stood a girl. Her long blond hair was loose down her back, bright against the short, dirtied purple and white kimono. Blank green eyes stared at them, a ghost of a shadow crossed her lips, and the two guards started toward her.

"Halt! What're ya doin' heah? This is private property, ya gotta go." The second guard snapped. They were now directly in front of the silent intruder, and her green eyes stared at the ground. "Speak up!" He growled, and the intruder took a step back.

"Do _not_ threaten her. Ever. Again." A voice ordered menacingly, and turning, the guards were faced with giant turtles.

"Wha-" One gaped, and then found himself in dream land. The other guard quickly followed suit, although he did put up a better fight than his partner.

"You okay?" Don asked worriedly, and Melody nodded silently.

"We gotta go Don." Mikey spoke up, only sending his concern to Melody through his eyes. "Let's go."

~(0)~

"Help! Please help me!" A voice cried, and a passing group of guards found themselves holding up a crying girl. Her blank eyes let them know of her disability, and they were at a loss for words. "Please, they're around the corner, please, you gotta stop them." She begged, the messy blue kimono creating a waterfall around the fallen girl. They group ran around the corner with grim expressions, thoughtless to the fact the distraught girl had no actual tears on her face, and were promptly knocked out in the resulting ambush of two ninja turtles. Clare heard the soft footfalls of the two boys as they came up to her, Leo taking her arm gently as they moved forward.

"Ya know, you might just have a career as an actress, Clarissa." Raph commented, and Clare just smiled at the floor.

"I just follow orders." She replied with a shrug.

"Val and that ninja should be done with their group by now." Raph mused aloud.

"Let's just hope they're being inconspicuous." Leo muttered, and Clarissa snorted.

"Yeah, good luck with that." She laughed.

"And Mike and Don should have the outside patrol under control." Raph continued.

"Let's move." Leo nodded.

~(0)~

A gasp escaped a shocked reptilian woman, jolting her up out of bed. _It can't be...can it? _She thought, trying to discover if her dream was just that, or a psychic vision. She closed her eyes, and had to accept the truth: They were here.

"_Okay, what's the most obvious thing we've been missing?" Leo had asked._ _The group stayed silent, and Leo continued authoritatively. "Easy, we're here, and Shredder's in his castle." The group just gave him a look that said, 'okay...so what?'. "Simple, Shredder's been holed up in his castle. That isn't like him, usually he's running around, staying hidden, controlling everything, and, most importantly, he's never had a partner before. Or should I say, he's never been under anyone before."_

"_Hey Fearless, do ya think Shred-Head would actually be a second-in-command?" Raph objected, skepticism in his eyes._

"_I think it's more mysticism than free will, Raphael." Clare admitted. "Something's going on...something supernatural."_

"_Exactly. That shadow lady is doing something. And Shredder isn't going to come to us."_

"_So we go to them?" Mikey gulped. "That's crazy! Shredder's in a _castle_, guarded with, like, a hundred guards! We'd never make it through on our own!"_

"_Exactly." A wicked gleam entered their leader's eyes, and the whole group knew whatever this was, it was going to be crazy._

Drayka gasped, her reptilian eyes wide, and whispered two words, "They're here."

~(0)~

Val was having one of the best times she'd had so far in the Nexus:

She was fighting with the _Ultimate Ninja_! Ahhh!

"You call that a turning round house?" Ve-Sama snorted, and she scoffed lightly back as she knocked the guard over with said round house.

"You wish you could round house like me." She replied, watching enviously as he did some kick that was basically impossible for a mere human like her. _That is so not FAIR! _She pouted, blowing off steam by butterfly kicking some random patrolman. She back kicked, upper cutted, and then snapped off a turning back kick, effectively befuzzling her opponent. "I'm so better than you anyway!" She called out as the Ninja double round kicked, turning back kicked, side kicked, jumping double side kicked, knife striked, and basically every other move on the planet.

"And who exactly is taking down all our attackers?" Ve-Sama replied lightly, a smirk on his face as he sweep kicked a guy. Valentine remained stoically silent, and the ninja chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

"Oh you wish." She snorted back, leaping off one of the downed guards to flying side kick an oncoming patroler. "Behind you!" She called out, and a kick that was lightning fast had his would be assailant flying back through the air. He nodded at her in thanks, and she smirked back. This definitely was the most fun she'd had in ages!

"Are you going to knock him out or what?" Ve-Sama sighed, motioning to the guy Val had pinned under her foot. Val shrugged,and pressed her foot down just a little harder. Her foot was on his throat, and a bit more pressure could either knock him out or kill him. A person had to be very careful when dancing with death...

"Yeah, I'll keep him unconscious." Val finally replied, and a few seconds later she was moving on, one unconscious dude behind her. "Ya know, you'd think someone would sound the alarm eventually. Seriously, we only had what? Forty five people?"

"I'd say fifty five." The Ultimate Ninja mused.

"Seriously, it's like they don't even care we're here and need to kick their butts." Valentine mourned, pouting. "What is wrong in the world if the bad guys won't even come out to get beaten?"

"Yeah..." The Ultimate Ninja sighed in agreement. "I didn't even get to use some _good_ moves."

"Excuse me? I'd say you got a few good ones in."

"No, such novice attacks. Pretty boring. I don't know how you stand using the same useless attacks time and again."

"Useless? _Useless_?! Did you even _see _the group I took down?" She demanded, outraged. Ve-Sama shrugged, and Valentine turned away from him, miffed.

"Hey look, more lackeys." Ve-Sama perked up. Valentine grinned, casting a glance at her partner in crime.

"Wanna try some 'advanced' moves?" She smirked.

"Think you can keep up?" Ve-Sama replied lightly.

"Oh, you're so going down." She shook her head with grim determination. The latest horde came upon them, and doubles dueling began. "This is so much fun!" She called out happily after punching a guy's lights out.

Her red kimono had never been more appropriate.

"Isn't it?" The Ultimate Ninja replied, moving lightning fast between assailants. They had moved from an outside courtyard and into some part of the castle, bad guys everywhere and fighting galore. She grinned at him, and he grinned back. They were on their way to something truly beautiful: Sparring Partners.

~(0)~

"Where are they?" Mikey muttered, casting glances in the gloom. They should've all been here by now, each were supposed to have taken out their sectors and met up by now. Mikey and Donnie were up in the ceiling, hanging between the rafters. Melody was on the floor, acting as bait, and the two turtles waited above her. They had heard the melee coming from all around them, at least _someone_ was having a good time with all of this, and then Raphael and Leonardo came running up. Clarissa was held carefully in Leo's arms, and once they reached Melody Clare was set down.

"Where are Mikey and Don?" Raph asked quietly, and in reply two shadows fell quietly from the ceiling.

"Hey dude." Mikey waved.

"Where're-"

"This is so much fun!" Valentine exclaimed running up. Ve-Sama was right behind her. Raph felt his chest tighten. Why did Leo put Val and _Ve-Sama_ together? He and Valentine would've been a better choice... "Thank you so much, Leo! Me and Ve-Sama have been tearing it up together. Those guys didn't even see us coming, and they never stood a chance." Val smirked, grinning at Ve-Sama.

"It's been fun." The Ultimate Ninja agreed. Raph felt jealously swirl up, but stomped it back down. They were on a _mission_ for crying out loud. He couldn't let his feelings cloud his judgment right now, he could go beat up Ve-Sama after all this was over.

"Everyone ready?" Leo said, completely ignoring the battle loving duo.

"Let's do this."

~(0)~

"_No, absolutely not." Raph had said vehemently._

"_Why_ _not? I can take care of myself!" Valentine had replied indignant._

"_That might be hard for me." Clarissa murmured._

"_It'll be fine, you're just bait." Donnie had said comfortingly...or at least as comfortingly as a person can be when telling you that you're bait._

"_So, what exactly do we need to do_?" _Melody signed, and Val translated._

"_Easy, you're going to be human distractions. Cause some chaos or something, and we'll be right there in case things get dicey. You're going to get them off their guard, and then we'll take them down." Leo explained._

"_Do I have to be bait?" Val had sighed._

"_No, actually I had something else in mind for you." Leo had smiled secretively. "Ve-Sama, how would you feel about a partner in crime?"_

"_A human?" He had asked, skeptical._

"_Oh, he did _not _just there." Val scoffed. "Listen up, I don't care that you might be some king's son, or even if you _are_ the best in the business. I am _the_ best in all of America. I take down people better than anyone, and it's obvious you need help since some itty bitty little bad guy was able to kidnap you and have you sent to execution. And if it wasn't for my sister..." Val trailed off, leaving the ninja to ponder the possibilities._

"_Anyway, we need to find Shredder and end this." Leo continued. "So we're all going in pairs. Mikey and Don, you're with Melody. Think you an be bait, Mel?" He asked, but didn't wait for a reply. "I'm with Raph and Clarissa."_

"_Not you and your girlfriend." Raphael groaned._

"_And Valentine and Ve-Sama are together. We're going to attack at night, and we're going to take them down under the cover of darkness. They think we've run away,"_

"_We did." Mikey spoke up._

"_but we're not staying away. I don't know what Allie May gave us, but she worked miracles." The four brothers had to agree, they didn't feel weak or weary or anything, even though they had just gotten out of a torture chamber. "And we have to go back. We have to save Nexus. No, it's bigger than that. We have to save _everything_. The world, the people, the creatures, the _universe_." Leo had said grimly. This was about more than just them now, and they had a duty to save the world._

~(0)~

"They're here." Nox Tempus sighed. She had known they were here from the beginning, she _was _darkness after all, it was her mission in life to cause strife and misery.

And she didn't need a psychic reptile to tell her that much.

So even as the first kick had been kicked, she had felt the tension enter the air. She had the darkness constrict around the castle, shielding her from the moon light as she woke up The Shredder. "Come." She ordered, and the two were swallowed up in blackness only to be delivered to the roof top. Leaning against the wall, Nox watched a gleeful Valentine take down some of her minions. "Hm." She mused. They were coming, and she waited patiently. "Actually, Shredder, would you be a dear and get Hun and Zee up here?" She smiled.

It was time for a family reunion.

~(0)~

"We've been everywhere, they ain't here, Leo!" Raph snapped.

"They have to be here! We checked every corner, every corridor, every _room_!" Leo snapped, almost growling in frustration.

"Not everywhere." Clarissa spoke up quietly. The group turned quizzical gazes on her, and almost as if she could feel their eyes she smiled. "The roof."

~(0)~

Nox Tempus wanted to laugh. It was so comical! Almost like a movie. The so dubbed 'Good Guys' burst upon the roof, weapons drawn and ready for battle. Their stances were so funny, just like a comic book, each with their positions unique and, to the shadow lady, extremely funny. To the group behind her, they might have seemed intimidating, but she had stood before Genghis Khan and his Mongols, she had 'almost' become a victim of Jack the Ripper (and may have been the reason he 'disappeared'), and had laughed in Hitler's face.

Mutant turtles were just funny.

Beside the ninja turtles was only one little conundrum: The Ultimate Ninja. Huh. He was supposed to be dead...never mind. He had a weapon of his own, and what really surprised Nox was he was standing side by side with Valentine. Something was definitely going on between the two...Nox could just tell by the way he angled his body, almost unconsciously trying to protect her.

Huh.

Behind the fighters stood a timid Melody and Clarissa, the most useless warriors to bring to a fight.

"Nox!" One of the turtles called out.

"Turtle." She replied with a bemused smile.

"It's time to meet your maker."

"Isn't that a bit cliché?" She sighed.

"It's time, Nox. You can't win." The turtles took a step toward her.

"Hardly." Nox replied. "You can't beat darkness, it lives inside each and every one of you, no matter how hard you try to deny it. It doesn't matter if you think you're goody two shoes ninjas, if you attack me, you're basically attacking yourself." She said loftily. "And, do you really want to do this? I'll win. I'll _always _win." She smirked. The Good Guys let out a battle cry and surged forward, only to be thrown back as a portal burst into being between her and them. "Oh now what?" Nox grumbled. This story couldn't have that many twists, Nox had checked herself. She was in charge, and it did not involve her sister, that wretch Lucrece. "Lucrece." She grumbled, her eyes narrowing.

"No, but she says hi." A familiar voice replied lightly.

"_Mom_?" All four sisters jaws dropped.

"Hi sweetie pies!"


	60. For Love One Will Go

"They should be back by now." Rose muttered, pacing back and forth in agitation. Splinter was sitting calmly in a chair, his eyes closed, but LH openly watched the woman pace and and forth. Ever since the girls had been sent on the rescue mission, Rosie had been going crazy with worry. It had only been a few days, but every minute was excruciating for the mother. "How can you stand this, Splinter?! How can you let your babies go out into danger? _Alone_?" Rosie had wanted to cry. She had to be strong when her daughters had left, but became an emotional wreck the moment they were gone. _Anything_ could happen to them, and they were alone in an extremely random world. "Seriously, who puts a world in the middle of all the worlds? That doesn't make sense!"

"Rosie." Splinter sighed.

"Rose." LH agreed.

"It isn't like you can keep them by your side forever, they will insist on their own lives one day. And when that day comes, it will either be with estrangement or with tearful good-bye's. Personally, I would prefer to hug my sons before they set off for their destinies, not have to watch crestfallen at a sullen glare by my own son." Splinter had explained, making the woman before them pause in her walking. Her shoulders slumped, and she plopped herself into a chair opposite the two creatures.

"I get it, I really do, I've had to let go of most of my boys by now, but still, it hurts, _a lot_. It's a Mama's job to protect her kids, it's my maternal instinct!" She had exclaimed sadly. "And to think they're growing up, and falling _in love_..."

"A mortal knows not the way of Fate." Splinter had replied in his not-so-cryptic way.

"Rose, it'll be alright. They take after you, they'll be fine. And knowing that, think about how much grief they'll give the guys." LH smiled, and Rosie let out a little chuckle.

"If they don't give those guys some trouble then I didn't raise them right." She laughed.

"They definitely take after you." Splinter murmured with an amused smile.

"Thank you, Splint, that means a lot to me." Rosie replied in her overdramaticized way. "So, what's the count? Five days for my girls? Four? I have to keep myself from counting the minutes! This is so frustrating! I shouldn't have let them go." She finally said, but had to shake her head again. If she hadn't let her baby girls go, the boys would've died, and they never would have forgiven her.

"They will be fine." LH muttered gruffly, not liking the idea that the sisters had gotten into trouble without some back up.

"But how are they supposed to save the guys? They're not ninjas! Well, I guess Valentine _could _be...if she wanted." Rose sighed, thinking about the fiery red and all her exploits in the fighting world.

"True, but ninjitzu is something learned, it is taught, slowly, painfully, and with a one minded determindness." Splinter replied.

"The guys didn't get their skills over night." Leatherhead shrugged. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. They might not be the next American Ninja Warrior, but they have a completely unique arsenal of their own."

"Yeah, Clare can seem like a meek little girl, but she knows a thing or two. And Val...well, she'll just knock your socks off without thinking about it. And Mel...I'm actually worried about her. Clare can communicate, so can Val, but Mel..if she gets lost or sidetracked or Heaven forbid _kidnapped_..she won't be able to communicate! And if she gets _tortured_...she won't be able to tell anyone anything anyway!" Rosie panicked. "We have to go after them! Splinter, you're with me, right? Right? They're our _kids_."

"_Rose Mary Aldrin_." LH snapped. "Get a hold of yourself! They've probably saved the guys by now, and those boys would _never _let anything bad happen to your daughters. Leo would never let anyone touch a hair on Clarissa's head, Raph would rather die than see harm come to Valentine, and well, then there's Melody." He chuckled. He had been watching the silent sister, how she had an affectionate attitude towards Donatello, but how Mikey was slowly forming a crush on her. And as the only one who could actually communicate (how was still a mystery) with Melody, he was falling for the blond sister fast and hard.

"You don't get it, Leatherhead, but you'll understand when you have some children of your own." Rose sighed, shoulders slumping again as she closed her eyes with worry.

"I do believe the last time we crossed paths you were in a similar position, Mrs. Aldrin." A light voice laughed, and Rose's eyes flew open to behold a being she hadn't seen in years.

"_You_!" She gasped, jumping to her feet in shock.

"Yes, me." The being laughed. Splinter gazed upon the creature he had never beheld, but really couldn't see anyway. The being was literally made of light, almost like she wore it over her skin, but the light was easy on the eyes. You could look directly at the woman, never really seeing her, but being able to glance straight into the light for some time before you had to turn away from the brilliance. LH nodded silently to the creature he had only seen once before, when he had been tasked with remembering the rhyme. "Hello, Leatherhead, it has been some time since our last encounter." She nodded back calmly.

"My Lady." He murmured, bowing his head.

"No need for such formalities, I'm here on urgent business." The lady replied, looking between the three friends gathered before her. ":And hello to you, Splinter, it is nice to meet you." She smiled at the rat, then moved on to what had brought her to the sewers. "You remember what I showed you, Rose?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Rosie shuddered.

"It will not come to pass," The lady began, and Splinter let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "but something equally disastrous is coming. I need your help Rose Mary." The lady said formally.

"I am afraid we are at the disadvantage." Splinter spoke up. "You know who we are, but we just know you as the mythical being. Would you care to share your name?" He asked politely.

"Of course, such nice manners. My name is Lucrece Tempus. I work for the good of the world, and under the influence of the Creator of all good."

"You're an angel." Rosie gasped, her jaw dropping.

"In a way, I suppose so." Lucrece replied simply. "My sister works for a different power, she causes strife and misery, and loves to create havoc where none is needed. I'm sorry, but she played a part in your Master's death, Splinter, and for that I am extremely sorry. But I hope to save your family _this_ time. I need Rose to come with me."

"We all will go." Splinter intervened.

"This is not your fight, Splinter. You must stay here until the battle is over." Lucrece said firmly, daring him to argue. Splinter wisely stayed silent.

"It'll be okay." Rose Mary smiled at him. "I've gotten myself into a scrap or two before you know." She joked.

"You must come with me and face your brother. Only you can truly defeat him, and he knows it." Lucrece continued.

"My sons-"

"They have temporarily kept the Purple Dragon out of action. He must be put in his place by a greater force: He must be humiliated by his sister. Only a sister can transfer enough shame and embarrassment to keep him down, and a sister must put her brother in his place. It doesn't matter what culture or society you come from, the man is the head of the family, but the woman turns the head anyway she pleases." Lucrece said forcefully, in her almost all knowing way.

"So I gotta go beat the tar out of my brother? Let's do it!" Rosie exclaimed gleefully.

"It is not that simple." The radiant being replied. "You must battle your brother alone, while your children may be under attack themselves. The Shredder _will _be there, not to mention my sister, and how ever many lackeys they have on their side. Knowing all the facts, do you wish to save your family?"

"When you put it like that..." Rosie drawled.

"It is always your choice." The light creature murmured. "But the alternative is a dire consequence."

"I have to." Rosie told the rat and alligator finally, the obviousness of no other choices evident in her voice. "I'll go." She told Lucrece Tempus, who seemed to pulse with blinding brightness. The light moved forward, tendrils twisting around Rosie as she looked back at her friends alarmed. The light enveloped her fully, and Rose had to squeeze her eyes shut.

"Tell my sister I said hi." Lucrece said darkly, and when darkness descended she was on a roof top.

"Lucrece." A voice grumbled.

"No, but she says hi." Rose replied lightly, looking around herself. To her left were her pride and joy...who looked none to pleased to see her there.

"_Mom_?" Her daughters yelped.

"Hi sweetie pies." She smiled. "Hun." She said flatly.

"Rose Mary." He replied just as darkly.

"Hi Mom." Zee waved.

"Darling." She replied.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The shadow being demanded.

"It seems my brother needs to be knocked down a peg or two, he's become a problem." She said, looking at her brother with criticism.

"You are such a fool, Rose Mary." Hun snorted. "_We_ are going to rule the worlds, and you're either with us or against us." He said, and it seemed like Foot Ninjas just appeared out of the darkness behind him. "Take your pick."

"I think I'll kick and punch you until you cry 'Uncle'." Rose replied with the light seriousness that can only be described as creepy.

"So be it." The brother replied ominously, and the siblings stepped forward.

"Attack." Nox Tempus laughed evilly, and then the Foot Ninjas surged forward as Rose Mary Aldrin attacked her brother with a ferocity that can only be described as a Dragon. She was, and always would be, the Purple Dragon Queen.

Behind them, the sisters and brothers all fought the oncoming ninjas. Melody tried to move back with Clarissa, watching wide eyed in horror as the four brothers and one red headed sister took on the horde by themselves. On the opposite side of the field, Zee just watched with light curiosity, leaning against the roof edge like she was watching a band at a party. Clarissa was pushed aside by a dueling party, and Melody was prepared for the push that sent her off the roof. An 'O' formed on her face, shocked, and then she fell over the edge.

"MELODY!" A voice screamed, cutting over the violence. "MELODY!"

~(0)~

_**A/N: Alright everybody, it's time to choose. Who's going to save Melody? The brainiac, or the goof ball? Take a guess, you might be right. :)**_


	61. And So They Fought

Zee was leaning against a little roof rail off to the side. She looked around herself calmly, a small smile on her face. _Everything_ was going according to plan! Well, Melody wasn't supposed to fall off the roof, but one of the guys _did_ jump after her...Zee couldn't see what color the mask tails were as he went flying after Mel, but she knew her sister was safe. A guy came to stand at her side, and she instantly knew who it was.

"So, how's death treating you?" She grinned, turning to the Ultimate Ninja beside her.

"So, so. Pretty boring actually." He replied lightly, giving her a smile back. "How's being an assassin working out for you?" He asked.

"Not all it's cracked up to be." She responded. "I mean really, my first assignment and the guy I killed came back to life? It's a real bummer." Ve-Sama chuckled beside her, and Zee just rolled her eyes. She really liked this guy, she really did. And even more importantly, (if they got his dad back in power) he was a _prince_.

~(0)~

Valentine was fighting. Fighting _hard_. She never seemed to catch a break from these guys, they just kept coming! And they were down a turtle, whoever had gone to save her sister, and they were losing because of it. But then again, that dumb Ultimate Ninja had cut out of the fight to flirt with Zee, so it wasn't all their fault. Val sweep kicked a guy, jumping back up to back kick a guy. They just kept _coming_! How were they supposed to win at this rate?

"Leo, behind you!" She shouted, not caring how ragged her voice would sound to them. She was running on fumes now, and barely had time to breath with all the counterattacks she had to do. Leo narrowly avoided his head being cut off, and he knocked whatever Foot wacko it had been into next year. _This isn't going well. She_ thought grimly._ This is not going well at all..._

~(0)~

Raph was fighting. It was the one thing he was really good at, and he was using it to his advantage. It was the thing he had been _trained _to be. What Master Splinter had raised him to become...He fought, and kept fighting.

~(0)~

Valentine ended up back to shell with Raph, shooting him a look he could only describe as frightened.

"We'll get outta this mess, V, trust me." He told her, and she nodded fearfully. She had been taught to fight, but that didn't make her ready for the unending horde they were dealing with!

"Yeah, then we get a vacation?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah...no."

~(0)~

Leo was scared.

Not for his life, he had faced death many times before. He was a seasoned warrior in these altercations with the enemy, he was prepared to give his life for his family. But tonight...he was scared. Not for himself, he knew he could protect himself, but for Clarissa. She couldn't see anything! She wouldn't be able to tell if someone was sneaking up on her...She could die, and it would be all his fault. He had made her bait on this little excursion into the enemy's lair, he had brought her to this place. Now, he feared for her. He didn't think he would be able to survive if something happened to Clarissa...

He searched the roof for her, panic in his eyes as he didn't see her. _Where could she...there!_ Leo visibly relaxed a smidgen as he caught her in the crowd. She was doing...actually, not terribly. She was somewhat holding her own, ducking, dodging, trying not to get attacked. She kicked one of the Foot idiots, not very hard, but enough to push him back and inch. He felt pride rise in him as he watched his girl take on the villain, then horror as someone came up behind her.

~(0)~

"What's wrong, Sister?" Hun taunted. "Have you forgotten everything Dad taught us?"

"No, ya moron. How could I?" She retorted, sending a turning round kick at his head. It hit him across the face, and Rosie automatically set back up in fighting stance. "Remember what Daddy said? Never underestimate your opponent. _Especially _when she hasn't technically 'fought' since she ran away all those years ago." She told him calmly, standing over him victoriously. They had been going at it since she appeared from that portal, taunting, torturing, and going at it like they always had: viciously and with no remorse.

"What else did Dad say?" Hun grunted, and a kick hand shot out to grab her ankle and send her sprawling with a twist. "Fight dirty." He told her darkly. Rose let out a gasp as she was slammed into the cold concrete roof. Stars danced in her vision, blackness rolling in as she worried about a concussion.

She rolled to her side in a daze, narrowly missing the stomping foot directed at where her head had been. Rose rolled up and popped back to her feet. She wobbled unsteadily, but ready as the lighting fast punches were redirected, blocked, and countered. They were each others biggest rival, quick, darting, violent, they both were of Dragon blood. A good chunk of the time, if an onlooker watched it would've been to fast to see as they jumped from offense to defense. Strikes were sent, blocks responded, grunts and angry shouts loud over the skirmish.

"Would you stop _kicking me_?!" She shouted angrily, feeling the tell tale signs of bruises blossoming up all over her body. She advanced on him, doing double round kicks in succession to push him back before just side kicking him in the ribs. Hun stumbled back a few steps, the wind knocked out of him for now. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, wisps of blond hair escaping from his braid to give him a demonic look. Rose tried to get her breathing normal as she gazed back at him, her jaw squared and _her_ eyes narrowing, too.

"You are such a pathetic sister." He hissed at her.

"You are such a loser, brother." She hissed back.

It was the fight both had been craving for years, maybe even decades. They were both breathing hard, violent in their intentions of the other, hatred spilling out in waves from both. The dragon snaking up Hun's arm seemed to glow, and where Rose's shirt had scrunched up revealing the Dragon Mark, it was glittering in its luminance.

"You are such a failure, Rose Mary. What would Dad have said?" Hun demanded of her.

"_Daddy_ would have killed me." She replied lightly. "And since you haven't, it's obvious you didn't inherit anything from him."

And with that little aggravating poke, the two were at it again.

~(0)~

"I need a little help over here!" Val called out helplessly. _It's to much, it's just to much! _She panicked. _Does it ever end? Lord please, _please_, I need your help..._

Her eyes cut over to where her mom was fighting her Uncle Hun. Val felt something buoy up inside her, pride for her mother. Her mom was lethal in battle, and it was obvious even to Valentine that Hun was losing to Rose Mary. Mama had put Hun on the offense, pushing him further and further back. _It's over, there's no way Hun can come back from this. _Val thought relieved as her mom slammed Hun to the ground. Shock colored her face as Val watched Hun get back up.

"Well, now we know where you get your stubbornness." Raph quipped, and Val rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up." She snorted, watching with victory as Uncle Hun shot a hay maker punch at her mom. Of all the punches in the world, this was the best one to finish someone off with. Val's mom ducked under the blow, standing behind Hun with a smirk. Her arm snaked around Hun's neck, effectively putting him in a choke hold. Val couldn't tell if her mom said anything, or if Hun said anything to her, but he suddenly went limp, and Rose Mary Aldrin let him fall to the floor. She simply shook her head at him, probably saying something a daughter should never repeat, and walked away.

~(0)~

_I'm going to have bruises on my bruises tomorrow._ Rosie winced, limping away from where she had left her brother unconscious. _I wonder if Daddy would be proud of me..._She wondered, but shook her head. _What am I thinking? Of course he would._ She looked towards her daughter, seeing Val's thankful expression and beside her Raph's congratulatory nod. _Thank you for Valentine, Lord, thank you for such a wonderful daughter. _She thought appreciatively. Suddenly, Val's expression turned to horror, and Rosie only had time to look confused before the knife was stabbed into her back.

"Dad always did teach us to fight dirty." Hun whispered in her ear as she let out a scream of agony.

~(0)~

_No, NO! _Val panicked, shocked into paralysis. Hun had to have faked the whole unconscious thing...he had to have, because he had stood back up, and pulled a knife out from somewhere on his body. Why he didn't use it before now, Val didn't know. But he had saved it for his grand finale, and had plunged it straight into his sister's back. Rose's face contorted in pain, and she gasped. When the knife was pulled out, she crumpled to the floor, the dark red of her blood spreading everywhere. Val couldn't move, but only could see Zee walking up behind Hun. She reached down into the side of her boot, pulling out a knife of her own, and slamming it into her Uncle's back.

_Payback. Retribution. He deserved it._

The thoughts swirled through her mind, but then one word came crashing through and she was running to her mother's side.

"Mama! _MAMA_!" She cried out, falling to her mother's side. Zee was beside her in an instant, the bloody knife she had used clattering to the floor.

"Mama..." She whispered in shock. Leo brought a crying Clarissa up beside them, she obviously knew, and Zee held her sister while they all watched their mother die in front of them.

"My babies..." Their mom said softly, then coughed on her own blood. "It-It'll be...be alright." She said raggedly.

"Mom, just hold on, squeeze my hand. That's right, just hold on. It'll be okay." Val was crying, the tears raining down fast and furious. She held her mom's hands tightly, fighting the urge to panic as her mom's grip loosened. Her glittering eyes were tear filled, looking from each of her daughters with a tortured, love filled gaze.

"My babies...I love you...all...so...much..." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. The three sisters, reunited at last, all were crying. Valentine and Zee were covered in blood as they held each other and their mother, spreading the dark liquid everywhere.

"Mama..." Clarissa cried.

"Baby doll." Their mom replied. "Shh...don-don't cry." Her words were fainter and fainter, casting a glance between them all one last, loving time. "I love y'all." She whispered, and then her eyes glazed over, her body went limp, and her fingers went slack in Valentine's grip.

"Mom? _Mom_?" Zee cried, and the sisters held each other as they kept crying. Suddenly Val's head shot up, looking around frantically.

"Clare...remember what she..what she said?" She cried desperately.

"But-But-" Clare stuttered, knowing full well what her sister meant. "But then-"

"This is _mom_, we have to." Val shuddered, cries and shivers racking her body. Zee cast a confused look between the two, unsure what they were getting at.

"Okay." Clare whispered, and Val cried out three very painful words.

"NOX! We accept!"


	62. Catch Me As I Fall

_**A/N to Carma Bain Bently: Aw, you know me so well. But for this, I think it's better to stick with the status quo. Mikey or Donnie? You'll see soon enough..or in a few seconds, whichever comes first. :)**_

_**A/N to everybody: I do believe I left someone falling to their inevitable demise, and leaving a lot of people screaming at their computers, so we might as well find out who exactly is going to save poor little Melody Aldrin...or if anyone will.**_

She was falling.

The wind was whipping her blond hair around her face, hiding her look of shock from the rest of the world. Her eyes were wide in shock, and she forced them closed. She was going to die, and she knew it. _Good thing I can't scream, otherwise I'd be freaking out even more..._ Melody thought uneasily. Of all the ways to die, she never considered falling from a _roof_ to be the way she'd go.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grabbed her, and she opened her eyes to find someone green saving her. Her head was pulled against the turtle's chest protectively as he did a mid-air flip, and a gasp of astonishment escaped her as the turtle crashed through a glass window. Melody felt herself get pulled even closer to the turtle as he rolled onto the floor, protecting her from the glass shards littering the floor. A relieved exhale escaped her as she realized she wasn't going to die, that she had been _saved_. Melody closed her eyes again, trying to calm her racing heart, and kept her head tucked protectively against the turtle. They were lying on the floor, the turtle making sure he had taken the burnt of the fall, and she was held safely on top of him.

"You okay, Mel?" The turtle asked quietly, and Melody just nodded silently. The two stayed like that a minute, and as the adrenaline subsided, embarrassment kicked in, and Melody quickly scrambled to stand up.

Mikey stood up too.

"You saved me." She signed thankfully, trying to hold back tears. "You _saved _me. Thank you, _thank you_." She breathed.

"All in a day's work for Turtle Titan." He tried to joke it off, striking a pose. Melody just shook her head with a smile. "You okay?" He asked again, noticing the tears falling down her face.

"Someone tried to _kill _me, so no, I'm not alright." She cried, and was pulled into a hug.

"Sh, sh, it'll be okay. I caught you, and I always will." Mikey promised, rocking the distraught girl back and forth quietly. "I'll always be there to catch you." Melody just sniffled and cried, and let herself be comforted by the orange masked turtle.

Mikey held onto Melody tightly, trying as much to calm her down as he was himself. She could've _died_, and what would have happened then? Why had Leo agreed to let them come up to the roof with them? They weren't ninjas, they couldn't protect themselves as well as they could. Sure, Valentine would've put up a fuss about it, but the fact that Leo would be putting Clarissa in danger? That should've made him stop and think! Didn't he care if his girl got hurt? Mikey certainly would, and he did. The fact that Melody had been pushed over the edge had made his heart stop. He lost all air in his lungs, he thought _he'd_ die if Melody did. But the fact that she was _here_, in his arms and not lying motionless on the grass below, his heart was slowly beating normally again and he felt he could breath once more. Mikey ran his hand over Melody's bright blond hair, feeling the softness of it under his fingers. She was so special, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he couldn't save her.

Melody pulled away, her green eyes puffy and a little red. Mikey couldn't stand seeing her so unhappy.

"Hey, it's all alright now." He told her softly. "We're fine, you're fine, your sisters are fine. We even found Zee, how awesome is that?" He said, taking her hands and looking her in the eyes. Melody nodded, looking at their linked hands silently, but she didn't pull away. Mikey wanted so badly to just hold her, to tell her she'd never be hurt again, that he would protect from the big, bad world, but he couldn't. And not just because they were on a different planet and had her eyes opened to what the worlds _really_ housed, but because they themselves were so different.

She was human, and he was a mutant turtle.

They could never be together, however hard he tried. Mikey sadly knew that it wouldn't work out for both of them to be happy, she would have to give up the world topside, and he would forever feel guilty about cutting her off from the world above. But still...Leo and Clare seemed to be doing it, however crazy that was, and then there was Melody's disability. He would always be guessing to what she had to say. It wasn't fair to Melody, and he knew he would have to let her go eventually. He knew she wasn't made for his world, and it killed him inside.

But he had this moment, and the fact she was here with him, that was all the difference.

Melody didn't know what to say anymore. It's not like she could, but she was still at a loss. She felt sorta mad her crush hadn't saved her, but _Mikey_ had. She didn't really know what she felt, but something warm was swirling inside her, and she knew feelings were important. She liked him, however much or little was still up for debate, but Melody knew she liked the nun chuck carrying turtle. He was special. And he had _saved_ her, he was her hero, and she knew that not just anyone took the time to save someone...And that usually meant he might just like her back.

Melody wasn't sure if she leaned forward first, or if Mikey did, but suddenly the two were lip locked. It was soft and sweet, gentle, and when they pulled away Mikey looked at her with the most astounded look, and Melody was pretty sure she was mirroring his. But just as quickly as that expression came over his face, it changed. His face contorted in confusion, and Melody looked back at him quizzically.

"Melody, you're-you're _disappearing_." He said in astonishment. Melody looked down at her arms in shock, and wanted to scream when she could see straight through to the glass littered floor. "Don't you dare." He warned her, not even caring that she wasn't causing it. "Just hold on to me, you can't leave." He begged, and she tried to squeeze his hands as tight as she could.

Ten seconds later, Mikey was standing alone in a glass shattered room.


	63. In Reverse

Something wasn't right.

Then again, _everything_ about this night wasn't right.

Drayka could feel things slipping from reality, changing altering, disappearing. The time-stream was realigning itself, going...backward. She knew this day might come, she wondered if she would ever be around to see it, but now she knew. She sat down as a dizzy spell came over her, her reptilian body folding on itself as she missed the chair and fell to the floor. Someone was redoing everything, sending time backwards. Her head was spinning, and she knew the earths were freezing in sync. All planets stopped in their rotations, pausing, and then suddenly they were moving again.

Backwards.

The worlds all started spinning in reverse, starting slowly, and then picking up speed as they flew the other way around. Drayka started to hyperventilate in shock as memories started slipping away. The whole time Shredder was Daimyo, meeting the three sisters from Earth, Nox, everything. It was all leaving her mind, and Drayka knew everyone on the planet, no, planet_s_, were experiencing this. It was mind boggling, and Drayka knew exactly who was behind this. Nox...The sisters must've accepted her offer. No...This was terrible. It was impossible, and as memories of the evil sister Nox tormenting her with memories of her brother disappeared, she knew it had happened.

Time was reversing itself, everything was going back to how it originally was. Nox's deal...She kept her end of the bargain. Drayka felt the memory of watching Clarissa and Leonardo walking in the garden blink away, and suddenly felt herself disappearing. The wind suddenly picked up, when there hadn't been any breeze to begin with, and Drayka felt rushing winds speed past her as the world went in reverse. _No...This can't happen..._

And then the whole experience slipped away, and Drayka knew she wouldn't remember any of it.

Not a single thing.

She was suddenly back at Allie May's hideaway, blinking rapidly. Allie May was shaking her head across from her, looking slightly confused but then perked up.

"Oh goodness, this ice cream is just so _cold_. Brain freeze!" She laughed, and took another bite of the ice cream cup in her lap. "Aren't you going to eat yours?" Allie May asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I got a bad 'brain freeze', too." Drayka shook her head, and took another bite of the 'ice cream'. It was some human invention Allie May had brought back from her home world, and it was so different from her usual food preferences it was slightly out of her world.

But just so _good_!

Apparently, it was 'vanilla' ice cream, and there were other flavors as well...The reptilian girl was extremely happy, even if she didn't really show it on the outside.

"Something up, Drayka? Do you see something?" Allie May asked carefully after seeing her friend's puzzled expression again.

"No, I saw nothing. Nothing at all."


	64. The Bet

"I can't believe you did that." Lucrece sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Whatever." Nox rolled her eyes in annoyance. The two sisters were sitting up on a roof top, looking out over the city of New York City. Lucrece was sitting on the east side of the roof, the rising sun creating a halo around her glowing body as she let the sunshine fall on her. Nox was sitting on the west side, trying to avoid the rising sun with the remaining ounce of night left. "I still won though." Nox spoke up, pulling the light being sister's attention back to the shadow sister.

"Well, I guess you're right." Lucrece responded, and pulled a dollar out of thin air. With a hesitant reach, she handed the bill over to her sister sadly.

"Thank you, thank you." Nox grinned.

"You only won this time." Lucrece warned.

"You wanna bet again?" Nox smirked.

"We shouldn't bet, it isn't right." Lucrece huffed. The bet had been a simple one, something Nox had proposed a couple of months ago. It was an interesting idea to a creature of happiness and light: When faced with tragedy, would a person choose true love or family? Would they accept their new reality without trying to alter it with their new familial loss, or would they accept a deal from a shadow creature and reverse time, losing the new loves they had gained.

It had been tempting to bet on. Lucrece had told her sister true love always prevails while Nox maintained family was more important. Such a funny thing to hear coming out of the shadow sister's mouth, and with her usual refusal to do anything family related, she still chose family. The bet had been one dollar, American, and they could only interfere to a small extent. They could indirectly affect the outcome, but not meddle themselves.

Of course, Nox loved to break the rules.

Still, she maintained that reuniting Rose Mary with her brother and bringing Shredder back didn't guarantee the sisters' involvement, that kidnapping a Daimyo and trying to kill his son, and offering to turn back time weren't that personal anyway.

Lucrece knew better.

So she played with time as well, warned Rose Mary, even brought Rosie to Nexus to fight her brother, and watched out for the group while they fought for all they were worth. But now, she had lost the bet.

"So what? It's just a little guessing game between sisters." Nox snorted. _Sure, playing with fragile girls' emotions, concocting a political scandal in another realm, making a daughter become a spy, killing a mother and uncle, and ripping apart young love was all just part of a big guessing game. _Lucrece couldn't believe her sister's audacity.

"Yeah, a guessing game." Lucrece replied dryly.

"Oh, come off your high horse, Sister. It was a simple bet, and everything is back to how it was before we intervened."

"If we truly didn't want to intervene, we would've had to make sure Rose Mary never met Splinter or his children. They did. The possibility is still out there."

"Oh shut up. They won't ever meet, how could they?" Nox scoffed.

"You never know," Lucrece smiled secretively. "true love always seems to find a way."

"You're not going to do that, are you? Seriously, after all we just went through, I'd suggest you go back Upstairs and take a nice nap." Nox breathed darkly.

"My job is to help people." Lucrece said calmly. "If that means a certain girl meets a certain boy, who am I to stand in the way?"

"You and your true love garbage. Ugh." Nox said disgusted.

"Just because you haven't encountered it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. _We _shouldn't exist! And yet we do."

"Merely on different sides of the line." Nox smiled.

"Love flows everywhere, it doesn't care about color, race, judgments made, or even about the moral field. I am made to love, so is everyone." Lucrece spoke softly, smiling at her sister. "And even if some don't spread it in leaps and bounds, that doesn't mean it ever stops. So yes, we may be on different sides, but we will always love each other, Sister. Our Creator made it that way."

"Yeah, yeah. So what? Look, I'm glad I won the bet, but I gotta get going." Nox said, jumping to her feet, her nose wrinkled in disgust about all the talk of love.

Nox was a _creature of darkness_ after all.

Nox moved farther into the shadows left on the rooftop, glaring at the rising sun, and then looked towards her sister. Lucrece was still sitting on the edge of the roof top, her legs dangling off the edge and she looked at Nox expectantly. Nox sighed, like what she was going to say was such a burden to have to do/

"Love ya, too, Sis."

The shadows gathered and then only Lucrece was left in the early light of day.

"It's going to be a pretty day," Lucrece breathed happily, drinking in the sun's rays with a grin. "I can just tell."


	65. The Purple Dragons' Revenge

"_Run_, Clarissa! _Run_!" Valentine screamed, fighting against the arms restraining her.

"Val-"

"Run!" Valentine was straining against the people holding her, gasping in shock as one of her attackers punched her in the stomach, making her double over. Val's body tried to double over, but blows kept coming, and for once Valentine Aldrin was at the mercy of Purple Dragon _scum_. _Clarissa...did she get away? She had to have...where will she go? How can she-_

"AHHH!" She screamed as a knife was sliced into her.

Clarissa was running, running, running. She was going as fast as she could, and suddenly she tripped, and found herself falling, and falling fast. _This is going to hurt. _She thought, and then slammed into a watery concrete world.

Melody was in a panic. She had seen it, they were after her, and Zee too.

"Mel, _hurry_ _up_!" Zee shouted, and they were rushing up a ladder to get to the roof high above them. "Hurry, we don't have that much time, they're right there!" Zee gasped, and they locked the ladder shut behind them and hurried to the roof. "You hide, Mel, got that? Don't you dare even show your face. Stay hidden, stay safe, and I'll draw them off. Got it? Good." Zee said forcefully, daring her sister to argue. Melody's green eyes were wide, shocked and terrified, as Zee pushed her down into a crevice hidden in shadows. "Stay put, Mel. Sides, guys like those Dragons would only go after someone pretty like moi." Zee smirked, trying to make her younger sister smile.

Melody only looked panicked.

"I can't believe they're doing this, what could've made them go on the defensive? Val's always kicked their butts, why the heck have they started kicking _Val's _butt? Sheesh, what's going on with the world?" Zee muttered, standing out in the open, and ready to jump the next rooftop when the thugs appeared. They crashed onto the roof, and then smirked at the lone girl there.

"Lookie at what we got here." One of them whistled, and Zee just glared at him.

Melody watched in horror as Zee jumped to the next rooftop, the Purple Dragon's right behind her.

"Get 'er!" One of them called out, and when they were gone Mel crawled out of her hidey-hole. _What's going on? And where's Val?_

"Knew there was one more up here." A voice smirked, and Mel turned to find a new Dragon who had crawled out of his own hidey-hole.

~(0)~

"_We gotta get that chick. She's ruining our run." A spiky haired guy had grumbled._

"_Taking our cred." Another grumbled._

"_Spoiled my deal."_

"_Ruinin' my life, man!"_

"_We gotta get that chick...and soon." The first voice spoke up, louder than the rest of them._

"_Take 'er down?" One of them questioned, a sadistic smile on his face._

"_Permanently?" A second grinned._

"_Dudes, she's a fighter. She stuck me in the hospital for days. You can't just 'take 'er down', she's to good." A guy said, shaking his head._

"_Exactly, so we need to level the playing field." The original speaker smiled._

"_And how you plannin' on doin' that?"_

"_Blood's thicker than water." He smirked._

"_Huh?" Came a chorus of blank stares._

"_Family, dude, take down her family."_

_A sea of smirks returned to the mastermind, and the purple dragon tattoos seemed to glow as they made their plan._

~(0)~

Val was lying on the ground, a pool of blood slowly forming. _Well, I didn't expect to go this way._ She thought, slightly amused. She looked toward the guy smirking over her. _Hey, I kicked his butt last week...'Bout time he fought back. Val_ thought, wanting to snort.

"Thought you were so great, didn't ya? Well, look at ya now, ya stupid broad." He sneered, and Val wanted to glare, but a wave of pain swept over her, so she simply closed her eyes. When she opened them, her taunter was gone and some creature was above her. He scooped her up, trying to keep pressure on the wound, and red mask tails mixed in Valentine's red hair.

"Hang on, just hang on." His voice rumbled, and even though Val was probably dying, she smiled. It felt great to be in his arms...whoever he was.

~(0)~

"_Sometimes you can't see what's right in front of you.  
><em>_And however hard you try, you can't always say adieu.  
><em>_Sometimes what you look to isn't always a break through,  
><em>_That what you want has always been there,  
><em>_and what you needed was just the same.  
><em>_We take chances and see our world shatter,  
><em>_Smashing, Clashing, it's all clatter.  
><em>_Sometimes all goes black, and drips out like pancake batter.  
><em>_Slip, drip, slow and torpid its fall.  
><em>_Sometimes the world kaleidoscopes.  
><em>_Colors burst and love swarms,  
><em>_There's no alarms, all the world is well.  
><em>_Sometimes we can't see what's right in front of us.  
><em>_We grasp for what we know,  
><em>_whether it's right, or if it's wrong, that we do not know.  
><em>_We take our chances, ploughing on ahead.  
><em>_We can't be afraid, we do what we must.  
><em>_But whether it's right, or if it's not, that we do not know."_

_Silence descended upon the room, and then people clapped. Clarissa smiled brightly, and felt Vallie's guiding hand help her off the stage. It was an amateur oral poetry contest, and the fact she was blind was definitely psyching her fellow competitors out. Clarissa smiled in her disarming way, proclaiming 'I'm just a sweetie pie, aren't I?' as she was led back to her seat. _

"_Beautiful as ever, Clare." Valentine whispered, and Clarissa smiled at the floor._

"_Thanks, Val. It was terrible though, wasn't it?" She sighed._

"_Well..."_

"_I knew it!" Clare exclaimed in a whisper. "Oh well, I did my best, and that's all you can ask for, right?"_

"_Sure." Valentine replied softly, and Clare knew her sister was trying to focus her attention in two places at once: The orator on the stage and the blind girl beside her. Clarissa folded her hands in her lap and did what her sister was doing: Listen to poetry. Clarissa sighed, she wished the other half of her family was here. Her father and brothers were out camping, and Zee would never be caught dead at a poetry festival. Melody had a 6,000 word report due tomorrow on the influence of the Byzantine Empire on Kiev Russia, and she had to read the rest of Crime and Punishment. Suffice to say, her sisters' were much too busy to come to her poetry festival. Her Mama was busy planning a Humble Harvest giveaway, and as hard as she tried she hadn't been able to carve out time for her blind daughter._

"_The snake stretched out,  
><em>_and prepared to strike." _

_The poet spoke, and Clarissa could detect a smirk in his voice as the poet said, "Thank you." The audience clapped, and the poetry festival continued. Today was an amazing day for Clarissa, filled with words and words, and words on top of words, and even words beside words, and Clarissa was excited. To be a blind girl in a world of sounds? It was thrilling. With Valentine at her side, Clarissa traversed the poet's world, as energetic as any five year old with a new experience laid out in front of her. Clare mourned the absence of Marcah, her German Shepard who was at a boarding place because the vet needed to run 'some tests'. It was ominous, and Clare was slightly nervous about the outcome. _

_Her heart clenched in her chest, and Clare winced._

_Not again...Why is this happening? She wondered confused. All today, it was like something was clenching her heart, causing her immediate pain. But, she'd never had any problems before..._

"_You okay, Clare?" Val asked concerned._

"_Yes, of course." She blinked, smiling brightly in her sister's direction. "Sensory over-load is all." She laughed._

"_I'd imagine." Val replied shortly. "Look, we gotta head home soon. It's getting late and Mama's going to freak if we're not there before nightfall."_

"_But they haven't even decided the winner of my contest!" Clare gaped._

"_Clare, Clarissa, Clare-Clare, we gotta go home." Valentine repeated forcefully, and Clare sighed, nodding in reluctance. _

"_Alright, then let's go." Clarissa agreed. _

"Ugh..." Clarissa groaned, snapping out of her flashback. Yeah, that's what had been going on, the poetry festival...her terrible poem...And the attack...The flash of blond..._Had _Mellie seen her? Had she seen the blind girl fall? Where was she? It was wet wherever 'here' was, and it smelled disgusting...Clarissa let out a disgusted sound, and then groaned in pain, curling up in the water. Everything hurt, she had probably smacked into pure concrete... "Help me, someone...please." She whispered, her voice echoing around her. _A tunnel..._ She thought. Clarissa had an inkling of where she was, an underground tunnel. _The sewers.._. She realized. _I fell from the street into the sewers..._

The slosh of water alerted her to someone's presence, and she tried to raise her head, only to grimace in pain. She laid her head back on the ground, wondering if she had broken anything.

"Please...please help me." She whispered out again. "I'm blind." She said softly. "I can't see you, but please, _please_, be the Good Samaritan I know you are."

The footsteps came closer, and Clarissa closed her eyes in agony. _Yep, something's broken._ She decided, and gasped as she felt herself be lifted up.

"Sh, it'll be okay." A calm voice told her, and Clarissa listened to the voice, and a questioning look came over her face for a second before pain graced her features again. _That voice...I know it...Somewhere.._

Leo looked down at the girl in his arms, horrified that she was hurt. For some reason, he felt protective of her, and having this stranger in his arms made him feel complete. He wondered, just for a second, if they had ever crossed paths before. But he shook his head, he would've remembered someone like her...He was sure of it.

~(0)~

She wasn't even supposed to be outside the house. She hadn't even finished Crime and Punishment! But she had wanted some fresh air, and Zee had said she'd just eaten a bag of chips and needed to burn the calories off...And now? _Now_ she was trapped on a roof top, staring fearfully at a Purple Dragon who may or may not be carrying a gun. _Then again, Purple Dragons are notorious for their personal forms of assault. They like using their hands, more intimate that way. No, they use baseball bats, and chains, and we can't forget hammers..._Then_, we get to guns... _Melody tried to rationalize...But all that did was freak her out more. _This is going to be the worst day EVER!_

The Dragon advanced, and Mel flinched, shying away and closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, it was to an astounding sight. Some creature had come barreling onto the roof, knocking the Purple Dragon down and was pummeling him into submission. Mel was pretty sure she saw a turtle shell on his back, but then again...something about the swirls on the shell seemed slightly familiar...The thing turned, and Melody gasped, taking a step back.

It was a turtle.

A mutant _turtle_.

"Dudette, please don't scream." The thing pleaded, stretching out a three fingered hand in a stay calm gesture. Melody didn't make a sound, she couldn't, but stood trembling before him in fear. Purple Dragons were one thing, but _this_? "We gotta get you outta here, there'll be others coming. Dudette, you gotta trust me." He pleaded, and Melody took one hesitant step forward. That was all the confirmation the turtle needed to spring forward and spirit her away.

~(0)~

Zee was annoyed. _Why the heck am _I _bait? For crying out loud!_ She huffed, jumping to another roof, and then skidding to a halt on the other side. Some jumps were okay, she had been on the track team after all, but there was no way she could jump the gorge.

"Looks like you got no where to run." The Dragon smirked behind her. A lot of words came to mind, some not so nice, but she held her tongue. _I am a good Christian girl, I am a good Christian girl.._I want to beat them senseless_, I want to beat them senseless! _She shouted mentally. _And I ruined my hair...and please tell me I didn't chip my nails...I _just_ did them!_

The Dragons were suddenly on the defensive as a vigilante came swooping to Zee's rescue. He didn't look that normal, with bright red hair and a weird looking mask, but he came and saved her, which is all a girl can ask for really.

"Um, thanks?" She tried, completely confused as to what the heck had just happened. Zee made a mental checklist: Save sister, Run for life, Jump rooftop, Get cornered, Get saved?

Okay then.

She mentally the two looked at each other carefully. There was something familiar about him...what was it? He _definitely_ did not go to Zee's school, he'd have stuck out like a neon sign. Then where...?

"Have we met before?" The two blurted in unison, and then both chuckled lightly. Something was definitely familiar, but Zee just couldn't remember. Then again, she might've just met her soul mate. Guys didn't go around saving _every_ damsel in distress after all...

~(0)~

"Don? _Don_?! Need your help down here!" Raph shouted, bursting into the lair.

"What the- _Whoa_, not you too." Don gaped, looking up from his surgical table. A girl was strapped down to it, her face pale, brunette hair plastered to her face with sewer water, and Leo was beside the girl, holding her hand.

"You gotta help her." Raph urged, and Don came quickly to the red masked brother.

"What _happened_?" Don demanded, looking aghast.

"Purple Dragons." Raph bit out. "Knives."

"I can see that." Don nodded absently.

"D-Dragons?" The girl on the table gasped. "I-Is that Val?" She struggled to sit up, but with a cry of pain Leo forced her back down.

"Val." Raph repeated, looking at the battle weary girl in his arms. _Val, it's pretty._ He thought.

"Put her down, I need to assess her injuries." Don continued authoritatively, and Don quickly went to get more medical supplied.

"Yo, my bros, what's up in here?" Mikey's cheerful voice called out. "Look who I found!" He grinned. The three other brother's didn't blink when the Ultimate Ninja walked in, but they took half a second to gawk at two new girls who walked in with them.

"You gotta be kidding me." Don groaned.

"Val? _Val_?!" The raven haired girl exclaimed, running to the red head's side and taking her hand. "Oh my gosh, this is terrible. You'll be okay, you will. You're tough, and amazing, and..." The girl suddenly let out a quiet laugh. "What am I saying? You can't hear me."

"Don't talk like that." Don snapped, pushing the raven haired girl out of the way. "She'll be fine."

"You don't get it." The girl shook her head. "Val's deaf."

"Z-Zee?" The girl on the table stuttered, and Zee regretfully left the red head's side to go to the brunette.

"It's me, Clare. Girl, you look awful."

"T-Thank you, I love you too." Clarissa whispered out.

"No duh she looks awful." Don muttered to Raph. "She fell from the street into the sewer, breaking a rib or three, her arm, dislocating her shoulder from impact...Actually, she looks pretty good given the circumstances."

"Don't tell_ her _that." Mikey whispered to his brother. "She'd think it'd be inconsiderate."

"Oh wow, look at the clown using big words." Raph snorted, trying to lighten his darkened mood. The girl he had saved...She was at death's door, and even though he didn't even know her, he was terrified by what would happen if she did pass on.

Mikey just shrugged, and looked around the room. The girl _he _had saved was sitting beside Don, already stitching the red head together after Don had gone back into his medical supplies. Her fingers were swift and nimble, and she quickly closed the wound up. Her face was concerned the whole while, and when she was done she simple bowed her head quietly. Don looked over the stitching once, nodding his approval, before going and resetting Clarissa's bones. Falling into the sewers in nothing it's cracked up to be...

~(0)~

The next day came, and things started to settle out slowly. Clarissa and Val were going to be okay, much to everyone's relief, and the whole group felt something different in the air. It was just a sense of something off, something that had happened, or would've happened, or could've...but it was something everyone could sense. Three brothers felt protective over three sisters, and one brother felt regret, not fully understanding why he felt a pang in his chest when his brother spent time with the mute girl...The raven haired girl and the Ultimate Ninja seemed to be flirting back and forth, but never really coming out with it. And Splinter took one look at Valentine, a shocked breath escaping him, and he knew then and there of their lineage, even if the sisters' themselves hadn't a clue. The sun was rising over New York City, and on the people underneath it.

_**The End**_

_**A/N: So it's been 65 chapters, and now I believe it's time to wrap it all up. I'm pretty sure all of y'all can figure out what happens next, or doesn't, take your pick. It's been fun, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept this story going. But now, I think it's time to say adieu. So bye!**_


End file.
